


The Agreement

by Grattsfan



Category: ENGWNT, NWSL - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: ENGWNT - Freeform, England Women's National Soccer Team, F/F, Lesbian, Manchester City, National Women's Soccer League, US Women's Soccer National Team, USWNT, Utah Royals, Women's Professional Soccer, Women's Soccer - Freeform, lionesses, reign fc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 143,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grattsfan/pseuds/Grattsfan
Summary: Utah Royal's and USWNT star defender, Kelley O'Hara has fallen from grace after being the face of women's soccer for years. Desperate times, call for desperate measures and O'Hara is willing to do anything to regain her former stature, even "fake" date a teammate, falling in love with her was never part of the deal.





	1. The Wakeup

The door opens and Christen Press walks over to the bed, dumping a large bowl of cold water on the sleeping body in the bed.

**Splash!**

“What the fuck Press? Why would you do that?”

“ _Get up and get showered now! I’ll be in the kitchen making coffee, your agent is here_.”

Kelley O’Hara rolls out of her now soaking wet bed and regrets the movements immediately as her head feels like a jackhammer is cracking away at her skull. She looks on her nightstand and is thankful at the moment, that her very hangover ass had the foresight to put a bottle of water and Advil there sometime in the past. Opening the water bottle, she downs a big gulp before adding a couple of pills in and swallowing them. She strips off her wet clothes and reluctantly makes her way towards the bathroom and shower. Stepping out she wipes the steam off the mirror and gets a look at her current state. “I look like crap.”

“ _Yeah, you do, here drink this and get dressed Jeff is waiting._ ” Christen hands her a hot cup of freshly made coffee.

“Thanks, Press. Shit, that’s not good if Jeff flew from LA to here.”

“ _You’re in some serious shit after last nights escapades. There are pictures all over the internet of you partying and being arrested_.”

“My mom is going to kill me Press.”

“ _I wouldn’t be concerned about your Mom’s reaction, so much as everyone else’s right now_.” Christen leaves the room.

Kelley drinks the coffee while getting herself dressed and then makes her way out to the living room of her and her fellow Utah Royal’s player shared apartment. She finds her agent Jeff sitting on the couch typing away on his phone while drinking a coffee. She looks towards Christen and nods a silent thank you. 

“Morning Jeff, what brings you here?”

“ _Cut the crap O’Hara, we both know why I’m here. Congratulations, you made the front page_.”

Jeff throws a tabloid towards Kelley, who tries to catch it but fails miserably. The quick movement causing her head to pound even harder and a wave of nauseous to rush through her.

“ _Sit down before you throw up all over the place_.”

Kelley sits down on the couch while Christen observes from her spot at their little breakfast bar.

_“This is the last time you hear me the absolute last time, clean up your act or else!”_

“Or else what?”

_“Your sponsors are pulling their deals and the Royal will terminate your contract which I’m sure will be followed by the US team terminating theirs as well.”_

Kelley laughs, “I’m the face of women’s soccer, they aren’t going to terminate me or my contract.”

_“You were the face of women’s soccer, with your partying, sleeping around and arrest, Alex Morgan with her clean-cut family image is the one they want now. No one wants to back a player who is single and has a bad reputation. Millions of little girl’s and probably some boys as well used to look up to you and want to be the next Kelley O’Hara, now all they see is a fallen star, so stuck in her own inflated ego she has lost her grip on reality.”_

“Just fix it, like you always do.”

_“It’s beyond fixing at this point, I’m sorry Kelley but I’m dropping you as a client, effective immediately. I hope you get the help you need before it’s too late.”_ Jeff stands up and walks towards the door, stopping to thank Christen for the coffee before leaving.

Kelley starts crying when the true realization of what just happened hits her. Christen comes over and wraps her in her arms, “What do I do now Press?”

“We need to find you a new agent and then start working on your image, but I think your first move should be to join me at an A.A. meeting tonight. You need to stop the drinking and partying Kel, last night was the first and only time I will ever bail you out of jail. You need to sober up!”

“Okay, I’m willing to try for you.”

_“Don’t try for me, try for you.”_


	2. Seeking Help

Christen pulls the car to a stop outside a church and turns it off, _“We’re here, the meeting starts in 10 minutes, and I need to help set up chairs.”_ Christen gets out of the car and looks over at the passenger seat where Kelley has yet to move, _“I’m going in, I’m not going to force you to follow me; you have to make the decision for yourself. I really hope that I will see you in there though.”_ Christen shuts the car door and Kelley watches as she walks into the building.

Kelley sits in the car her heartbeat going a million miles a minute. She looks at her phone and scrolls through the pictures, seeing happier times with her teammates and friends and then a few where she is clearly out of her mind from the influence of alcohol. She takes some deep breaths and looks in the side-view mirror, “I need to do this,” she thinks as she opens the door and gets out of the car. She watches on as several people make their way into the building, talking with each other. She closes her eyes and takes a few more deep breaths before opening them and making the walk towards and into the building. Following the arrow on the sign, she finds herself in a small room with chairs and sees Christen talking with an older gentleman.

“ _First time?_ ” Kelley hears a voice ask. She turns and sees a woman close to her age. “That noticeable huh?” “ _Your slightly green complexion gave you away_.” Kelley nervously laughs. “ _We’ve all been there, the important thing is that you are here. It gets easier I promise._ ” “Thank you, I’m Kelley.” “ _I know who you are and I’m glad you are here. The meeting is about to start we should grab our seats.”_ The woman walks away and takes a seat in the front row. Kelley searches around for Christen and finds she has an empty seat beside her. Kelley sits down and Christen reaches over and grabs her hand, “ _I’m proud of you Kel._ ”

Kelley listens on intently while the speakers talk and different members of the group come forward and tell their stories. Christen lets go of her hand and makes her way up to the front, “ _My name is Christen and I’m an alcoholic, I haven’t had a drink in 9 months._ ” Upon hearing those words spoken by her friend, Kelley had her own realization as to how far she had fallen and how blind she had become to everyone around her including her best friend. Locking eyes with Christen, she feels tears roll out of her eyes and down her cheeks. 

The meeting nears it ending and the leaders call out milestones for individuals to come up and collect coins indicating sobriety. They start with larger amounts and work their way down, finally, they get to the last one, “Is there anyone here celebrating one day of sobriety?” Christen nudges Kelley and indicates for her to go up and accept a coin which she does. Holding it in her hand, she realizes that all of the awards and accolades she has received in her career mean nothing compared to it.

On the ride home, Kelley ponders everything running through her brain. “Chris, I need help, I don’t want to be this person anymore.” Christen smiles but doesn’t respond to admission.

Over the next several weeks Christen helps Kelley to get in contact with support services and a sponsor. Kelley continues to attend meetings with Christen and even goes to some on her own. She collects a one month coin and makes a decision about her future.

 _“Are you sure about this Kel?”_ Christen asks as they pull up to Rio Tinto Stadium. “I am.” _“I’ll be with you every step of the way.”_ “I know you will be, you have always had my back and I never realized it, thank you for that.” The women hug and walk into the stadium together for Kelley’s meeting with the management and coaching staff of the Royals.

Laura Harvey the coach of the Utah Royals is unhappy about being called in for a meeting with her problem player on an off day that she had made plans to spend with her family. _“What is so important that we couldn’t have waited until Tuesday for this meeting?”_

“I’m sorry for bringing you all in on an off day, but I have something important that I need to discuss with everyone.”

 _“Well, we know you didn’t knock anyone up and you haven’t been in the headlines for a week at least, so it can’t be that important,”_ a voice says in the background.

“This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, so please just listen to what I am going to say and save your comments until I’m done.”

Kelley looks around the room and with Christen there to support her she begins to speak.

“I’m going to keep this as short as possible. I would like the organization’s permission to leave the team and enter an addiction treatment centre.”

_“About time you got your shit together O’Hara, I have no objection to you leaving the team. Take as much time as you need, your spot on the roster will be there when you return.”_

“Thank you, Coach.”

With the details of her departure from the team finalized Kelley is at home packing her belongings before flying to California for treatment.

_“It’s not going to be the same without you around here.”_

“I’m going to miss you Pressy, but you are going to come and visit me right?”

_“Of course I will and I’m sure some of the others will as well. We are proud of you Kel, the team and your teammates are behind you.”_

Kelley hugs Christen, “See you in 90 days or less Pressy, don’t have too much fun without me!” before getting in the car to take her to the airport. _“Love you KO,”_ “Love you too, kick some ass for me.” _“I will.”_


	3. Longing

Kelley looks out of the car window as it drives through big gates and down a long winding driveway before coming to a stop out front of a massive building. What have I gotten myself into she thinks as the driver opens the door for her. She gets out and the driver places her bags on the sidewalk beside her, before returning to the driver’s seat and promptly driving away. She picks up her bags and enters the building walking towards a desk where an extremely attractive woman awaits. I might like it here, after all, Kelley thinks before the woman greets her.

_“Welcome to the Rose Valley Addiction and Treatment Center.”_

“Um, hi, I’m Kelley O’Hara, I’m checking in I guess.”

_“You guess? There is no guessing here, either you are or you aren’t.”_

“Yes, I’m checking in.”

_“Good answer, follow me please.”_

Kelley follows the woman, watching her long legs and tight ass move in front of her.

_“Whenever you are done drooling you can have a seat and someone will be with you shortly.”_

The woman walks away and Kelley can’t resist taking another look as she does.

_“Good morning Kelley, my name is Derek and I will be one of your counsellors while you are here.” Derek hands her some papers, “The first two pages are an outline of our facility and map, then you will find the rules you must abide by at all times, followed by your schedule and room assignment. Do you have any questions so far?”_

Kelley looks over the list of rules, “I’m not allowed any electronics?”

_“No, this is a private facility and confidentiality is of the utmost importance here. There are no outside electronic devices allowed. We believe that your focus while here should be on getting the most out of your treatment. There are phones that you can use to maintain contact with friends and family, it is all outlined in your package as are the visitor instructions. You are aware that for the first two weeks here you will not be allowed to have visitors correct?”_

“Yes.”

_“Alright, can you empty the contents of your bags and pockets on the table here please, I need to make sure that you are not bringing in anything on the banned list.”_

Derek goes through what she lays out and stacks her phone and laptop along with the supplements that she brought with her.

_“I’m going to take these items, box them and put them in our storage area. You can have them back when you leave or you can request they be released to an outside individual for safe keeping. Please sign here confirming the items in my possession and your understanding of my explanation.”_

Kelley signs the paper.

_“If you could wait here, I will just take care of this and then show to your room.”_

Derek leaves the room and Kelley begins putting her stuff back in her bags. It’s not even five minutes before she is instinctively reaching towards her pocket for her phone only to realize that it’s not there. Rather than sitting, she walks in circles around the small room until it’s time for her to be shown to her room.

Four flights of stairs later and she is shown to a room with two beds. Kelley looks to the side where there are a couple of pictures stuck to the wall and a teddy bear propped on the bed.

 _“Your roommate Amy is in a group session at the moment, she should be back shortly, supper is in an hour in the main hall.”_ With that said he leaves and Kelley is left to her own devices, she decides she might as well get unpacked and read her information package.

_“I take it you are my new roomie, I’m Amy and you are?”_

Kelley stands up and reaches her hand out, “Nice to meet you, Amy, I’m Kelley.” Amy shakes her hand before sitting on her bed.

_“Don’t touch my stuff and we will get along just fine, understand me?”_

Kelley nods her head, not that she was planning on touching anything of Amy’s anyway.

Soon enough there is movement in the hallway and Amy gets up from her position on her bed. _“It’s time for supper, don’t worry the food is decent; they have a fancy chef guy making the meals. Come on before we’re late.”_

Walking through the halls with Amy, Kelley gets a better picture as to how big the facility actually is and is glad in that moment, she has someone to show her where she is going. Arriving at the hall, Kelley takes a look around and sees a variety of faces, some familiar to her but most not. She gets her food and looks for a place to sit, _“We have assigned seating, our table is over here.”_ Kelley follows and takes a seat at the table with Amy.

For the next week and a half Kelley pretty much sticks to Amy’s side as their schedules are the same. After wandering around on her own one day, Kelley located the gym and has been using the free time in her schedule to try and stay in shape. She misses being able to kick a ball around on grass or turf as the hardwood floor of the gym makes it difficult to control, but she is doing what she can to get by until she has earned outside privileges. A couple more days and she will be able to see her family as her Mom, Karen and sister Erin are flying in to visit her.

During the evening group session, Amy becomes quite upset and starts yelling at everyone to leave her alone. Kelley watches as the onsight security and counsellors try to talk with her, she seems to calm down and is escorted out of the room. When the session is done Kelley heads back to her room, to write down her thoughts in the journal all patients are provided with. She is lost in thought when Amy returns to the room with one of the councillors still slightly agitated. “You okay?” Kelley asks Amy when she looks up and sees the tears on her face. Kelley stands up and goes to hug her when “crack” she is hit with a right hook knocking her backwards and into the dresser before she hits the floor.

When she wakes up, she has a vague recollection of there being a struggle in the room and security coming and carrying Amy away yelling and screaming something. Looking around she finds herself in a sterile looking room, which she assumes to be the medical area of the facility.

_“How are you feeling?”_

“Sore and my head hurts.”

_“Do you remember what happened Kelley?”_

“Yeah, my roommate Amy cold-cocked me.”

_“Sounds about right, I don’t think you have a concussion, but your face is bruised where you were hit and you bruised a couple of ribs in your fall. I’m going to monitor you for the next several days.”_

“Can I have some Advil or something for my head?”

_“I can get you some Advil and I’ll have some supper brought to you. After you eat you can go back to your room for the evening.”_

“Thank you.”

A few days later and Kelley is finally allowed her first visitors, she runs towards her sister and Mom and hugs them, _“What about me? I don’t rate a hug?”_ “Of course you do Pressy, I’ve missed you all so much!”

 _“I thought the whole point of you being in this place was to get help and stay out of trouble Sis,”_ Erin says as she looks as Kelley’s face more closely.

“I told you guys when I decided to come here that I was going to play by the rules and get myself clean. I’ve been doing everything that has been asked of me including talking with the counsellors and participating in group sessions. My face being like this wasn’t as a result of my actions, my roommate had a bad day and when I tried to console her she hit me and I fell into the dresser. I’m okay though, just a bit colourful in spots.”

_“Please tell me that you no longer have the same roommate?”_

“No, she was asked to leave the facility because of her actions. I currently am rooming solo.”

_“That’s good!”_

For the next forty-five minutes they talk about all sorts of stuff and catch Kelley up on the latest gossip, word has gotten out that she checked herself into a facility and there have been more headlines as a result of it.

“How are the Royals doing Pressy?”

_“Lost both games, our backline isn’t the same without you there Kel. I’m kinda glad I get to leave for a couple of friendlies with the US girls.”_

“Yeah,” Kelley looks down at the table.

_“Sorry Kel, I forgot you will missing out on them.”_

“It’s ok Press, right now my number one priority is getting myself sober and mentally healthy. There will be more games in the future.”

Once the visiting hours come to a close, the women stand up and once again hug each other. 

“Pressy, wait I need to speak with you.” Christen lets Kelley’s Mom and Erin go ahead and stays back.

 _“What do you need Kel?”_ Christen looks at her.

“I want to apologize to you for being a lousy person, friend and teammate to you. I haven’t been there for you when you’ve needed me most, I never fully understood the struggles you have been going through with your own addiction and pain, but now that I can I just want to say thank you for staying with me through it all and when I get out of here I promise I will be a better person.”

_“You’re family Kel and family sticks together through good and bad, although I never did get the bail money back that you promised.”_

They both laugh, “Cheques in the mail. Thanks for coming Chris and say hi to everyone for me.”

Christen nods her head as she walks out the door.

Kelley continues to hold true to her promises to everyone and put everything she has into her recovery before she knows it she has been in the facility for two months and is finally allowed out on day passes. After filling out the paperwork she gains access to her wallet and phone and heads out the front door to call for a car.

A car pulls up and she gets in. _“Where to ma’am?”_

“I’m not sure, can we just drive a bit, unless you know where there is soccer being played.”

_“I believe there is a high school game going on today?”_

“Let’s go there then.”

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

Kelley gets dropped off out front of the stadium and can hear the band playing. She makes her way towards the stands, taking the time to tuck her hair in and fix the cap and sunglasses she is wearing. She is wearing one of her US training shirts and looking around she figures she should be able to blend in with the crowd. Grabbing a seat on the hot bleachers she watches as the game she misses so much is played in front of her at the half she decides to grab a drink from one of the vendors. Twisting the top off she drops it and bends down to pick it up, hitting someone in the process.

_“Watch it.”_

Kelley stands up with the top in her hand and turns to apologize to the voice and is met with the most gorgeous set of eyes she has ever seen, “I’m sorry.”

 _“It’s alright, just be more careful next time yeah?”_ the voice says.

Even her voice is sexy Kelley thinks as she continues to stare the woman down, she hears a bit of an accent but can’t place it. “I will.”

 _“The game started.”_ the woman says before turning and making her way back to the bleachers, _“You coming, Kelley?”_ Kelley like a fool nods and follows her before stopping and realizing that she called her by her name.

“You know who I am?”

 _“I do, the better question is do you know who I am or what team I play for?”_ damn that voice, Kelley thinks, I’m getting wet just listening to it.

“I don’t.”

“That’s too bad. I’ll see you later.” The woman behind the eyes and voice walks away, turning back and smiling at Kelley before disappearing into the crowd.

Kelley sits there numb, I need to find out who that woman is, she thinks as the game ends and the crowd thins out. She sees the mystery woman once more and attempts to catch up to her with no success.

Kelley returns to the facility in time for supper and then heads back to her room with her new roommate Kelsey.

Laying at the ceiling before lights out, Kelley ponders the mystery woman and feels her body react to the mere thought of her. The downfall of being locked up for two months, Kelley realizes is that she hasn’t had sex in two months, she figures she would even get turned on by the sight of side boob at the moment. 


	4. The Adjustment

With two weeks left in her stay, Kelley finally has the opportunity to see her US teammates who have gathered in California for training. She’s anxious to see everyone and is up and ready to go before the morning activities even begin.

_“You get to see you, friends, today?”_

“Yeah, finally, it’s been way too long!”

_“I hope you have a good time with them, but don’t forget to be back for the group.”_

“I will and you have a good time visiting with your family today Kels.”

They hear a beep signalling that it’s breakfast time, Kelley heads down the stairs and into the hall on autopilot now. She grabs some food, finishes it quickly and then goes about the process of requesting her belongings for the outing. The girl at the counter calls her a cab so she won’t have to wait long before leaving. Over the past few weeks, they have developed a good relationship and she will actually be sad to see Kelley leave the facility.

Kelley heads out the door and steps into the cab, giving the address that she was provided for the team’s hotel. 20 minutes later, the car stops and Kelley is hit with an influx of butterflies in her stomach. So many questions and scenarios running through her head about how today will go, she knows she has let everyone down and plans to ask for forgiveness today. Paying the driver, she steps out and walks into the main lobby area of the hotel.

It doesn’t take long before she sees a familiar sight in Coach Jill Ellis, who once she notices her comes right over to her and hugs her.

_“How are doing O’Hara?”_

“I’m good, really good, can’t wait to get back on the field with the team.”

_“Have you been able to keep up your training?”_

“Somewhat, the facility is limited, but I have been making use of my day passes to work out at a local field.”

_“Good to hear. Most of the girls don’t know you will be with us today. I was planning on letting you surprise them at breakfast. You are welcome to join us for a bit of training today, but I expect you not to overexert yourself.”_

“Can we see the girls now?”

Jill nods and starts walking, looking at Kelley to follow her. They walk to a small room in the back and Kelley smiles when she hears the familiar voices around it.

 _“KO!”_ The heads turn and the bodies come towards her, engulfing her in a gigantic hug.

“Hi guys, miss me?”

_“Hell yeah!”_

_“Missed you worms, you look so good.”_

“I missed you too Janice and it’s amazing what locking yourself up can do for perspective.”

Kelley sits down at a table with Alex, Emily, Christen, Tobin and Ashlyn. They talk about everything that has gone on with her, with them and the world in general. Kelley feels so comfortable, it’s like she never left, her teammates have welcomed her bag with open arms.

_“So, KO what do you think of the Royals new addition?”_

She looks at Christen for an answer, not knowing who or what Ashlyn is talking about.

_“Guys, she doesn’t know. Barny decided to call it a career after we kept being blown out every game. The Royals signed an international to tandem with Abby.”_

“Who is our new keeper?”

_“You remember when we were at the World Cup and you kept drooling over England’s third-stringer.”_

“Yes, is it her? Please tell me it’s her.”

_“It’s her, we signed Penelope Brown or as she prefers to be called Penny. She was actually born and raised in Cali, but chose to play for England because of her parents. She has played in England for the last few seasons, but her Mom has recently been diagnosed with cancer and she wanted to be closer to her, so she asked for and got a release from Man City to return to the States.”_

Kelley pulls out her phone and googles “Penelope Brown, soccer.”

“It’s her!”

_“Care to enlighten the rest of us about your sudden lightbulb KO?”_

“The first day I was able to get a day pass, I asked the driver to take me to a soccer game; ended up at a high school. During halftime, I went to get a drink and dropped the lid, bent down to pick it up and bumped into someone. It was Penelope, but I didn’t recognize her, we talked for a few minutes before she left, her voice though, so sexy!” Kelley closes her eyes just picturing it causing the others to laugh at her.

_“Sounds like someone is hot for the keeper. Keepers are pretty hot stuff though.”_

“Shut up Harris!”

_“Alright ladies, we are going to have a quick meeting and then everyone can ready for training, including O’Hara.”_

The players sit through the meeting and then head to their rooms to get changed.

“I don’t have gear.”

_“No worries, we got you covered. Pressy brought you stuff from home including cleats.”_

“Sweet! Thanks, CP.”

Kelley makes it through the first bit of training before she needs to take a break, standing on the sidelines she grabs some water and then rejoins the group for a bit longer before calling it quits.

She goes through a cooldown with one of the trainers before taking a spot on the grass and watching the rest of the practice.

_“How are you feeling O’Hara?”_

“Like I’m seriously out of shape and my feet belong to someone else.”

_“We’ll get you back on track, another two weeks and you are out for good right?”_

“Yes, but then I need to speak with the Royals about setting me up with a sobriety coach and working my way back onto the roster. There is only a couple of weeks left in the season and it doesn’t sound as if they are going to make the playoffs, but I’m hopeful I will be able to get a few minutes in before it ends.”

_“I’ll speak with Laura and the rest of the staff about how to best integrate you back and we’ll get you back on your program as I’m sure your diet has suffered over the last few months.”_

“Thanks, Dawn, I know I haven’t really shown it, but I want to say how much I appreciate you and everything you have done for me over the last few years.”

_“Your welcome, and you know if there is anything you need you can always call me. I like this sober version of Kelley O’Hara much better than the old one and I hope it stays that way.”_

“I’m going to do my best to keep it this way, I know it’s going to be a battle but I have faith in myself and my support system. I honestly didn’t realize how far I had fallen until I sobered up and was able to see it, I don’t plan on going back to that place.”

 _“Good.”_ Dawn gets up and walks away to rejoin the team on the field.

Back at the hotel with the team, Kelley and some of the girls are just hanging and chilling. She looks over at Christen, before making her way over and pulling her into a big hug and kissing her on the forehead, “Thank you. One day soon when we are both ready, you and I are going to have a long chat about everything.” Christen takes a breath and nods.

After another couple of hours, Alex borrows a team car and drives Kelley back to the centre.

“Thanks, Al, I’ll see you in a couple of weeks, hopefully on the field. Good luck against England on Saturday, maybe I can catch some of the game.”

_“So, you can watch us or get a look at your new teammate?”_

“Both.”

_“Uh huh, just remember she is a teammate and any choices you make you need to take that into account.”_

“Part of our teachings are that many people choose to use sex as a coping mechanism for the lack of alcohol and or drugs, so they ask everyone to refrain from any sexual activities, which in lamens terms means I haven’t had a release in 2.5 months and I’m seriously wound.”

_“Worms, I’m certain once you get out you will have no problem overcoming that issue, but need I remind you that your focus should be staying clean and not getting laid the first chance you get.”_

“Says the one who is going to leave me and go home to a willing dick.”

_“How many times have I asked you not to call Serv a dick?”_

“He has one, so he is one.”

_“Get out the car. I’ll see you in a few Kel, be good! Love you.”_

“Love you too, Janice.”

The next couple of weeks fly by and soon Kelley is going through her discharge with Derek.

“How are you feeling Kelley?”

“Like I wish people would stop asking me that question. I feel really good, I’m in control, I’m stronger and more aware mentally than I have ever been; I’m ready to go back to the real world.”

_“That’s what I like to hear. You have come a long way in your time with us Kelley when you first came here you refused to hold yourself accountable for your decisions; choosing to blame everyone but yourself and now you have seen the light that you and only you are accountable for your choices. I don’t want to see you here again Kelley, I only want to see and hear about you kicking ass on the field; not for getting arrested for being drunk and disorderly or for your latest conquest.”_

“Trust me, I’m no longer that person, I have seen the error of my ways and I intend to make my way back up to the top, the right way, by working hard and earning it.”

Derek nods.

_“Is there someone meeting you at the airport when you get home?”_

“Yeah, one of my teammates is supposed to pick me up and bring me home. My roommate is away for the weekend, so she is going to stay with me for a couple of days to help me get reacclimated.”

“Good. All the best Kelley.”

Kelley picks up her bags and takes some deep breaths before walking out of the imposing facility for hopefully the last time. Arriving at the airport, there are a few journalists waiting to get some snippets from her before her departure. She lets them know she will speak with them after she checks in for her flight and checks her bags.

Walking back over to them, they start filming her with their phones.

 _“How are you feeling?”_ Kelley laughs. “I feel really good, thanks for asking.”

_“Is it true that you were told your contract with the Royals and US team would be terminated if you didn’t enter treatment?”_

“No, both teams and organizations have been nothing but supportive of me and my seeking treatment. There was no ultimatum issued, I decided to enter into a treatment program on my own volition.”

_“What your plans now that you’re out?”_

“First up, I’ll be going to hit up a Chick Fil A and then I’m going to relax for a few days, before rejoining my Royals family and getting back into game shape.”

_“Laura Harvey has already stated that it’s possible you may not play in the remaining games for the Royals this season, what is your response to that?”_

“As I just said I am nowhere near in game shape and it will take time to get me back there, as for me playing or if I’m going to play, I will respect the decision of the coaching and training staff. Now if you don’t mind I have a flight to catch.”

Kelley heads to the gate shows her ticket and takes her seat on the plane back to Salt Lake. She closes her eyes and falls asleep until she feels someone tapping her shoulder and letting her know they are about to land.

Walking through the airport, she sees a not very subtle Desiree Scott holding a big ass sign with “Welcome Home KO.” written on it. She laughs before making her way over to her Royals teammate. Dropping her bags, they hug and exchange greetings before deciding to get the heck out of there as a crowd is now forming around them.

After stopping to get food, they head to Kelley and Christen’s apartment and the first thing Kelley does is collapse on the couch. “I’ve missed you, my old friend.”

_“I missed you too, KO.”_

“I meant the couch Desi, but I guess I missed you as well.”

“Nice to see you happy and smiling.”

“I have a lot to be happy and smiling about. Now, sit down and catch me up on all the gossip, especially any pertaining to our new keeper.”

“Don’t even think about it or her, she has a girlfriend.”

“Way to spoil my good mood Des.”

Desiree laughs and they return to chatting, before calling it a night. Kelley is thankful to return to her big comfy bed and promptly falls asleep as soon as she hits the pillow.


	5. New Beginnings

Tuesday morning finds Kelley driving to her first training session back with the Royals. Christen had offered to rideshare with her like they usually do but Kelley insisted that in all likelihood she would be staying late and didn’t want to put her out by making her wait.

Parking in her usual spot, she grabs her bag off the passenger seat before heading into the stadium. Making her way out to the field she sees the team already on the field and immediately thinks she is late on her first day back.

_“O’Hara front and centre!”_

“Crap,” she thinks as she is singled out by the Coach, with the players all watching on with serious looks on their faces.

Kelley walks over, “I’m sorry I’m late Coach, I must have gotten the wrong time from Pressy, it won’t happen again.”

_“O’Hara, nice to have you back.”_

“You aren’t going to yell at me or make me run laps for being late?”

 _“You’re not late, we just decided to have a little fun at your expense and all got here a bit early, so you would think you were late,”_ Becky Sauerbrunn adds.

“Not cool guys!” the rest of the team breaks face and starts laughing at her.

“O’Hara, get your cleats on and get your butt on the pitch.”

_“Yes, Coach.”_

Kelley fits right back in with her team, it’s almost as if she never left. The feeling of being back on the pitch with them is unparalleled. She struggles with her footwork, timing and conditioning level, but that’s to be expected after not having trained for an extended period.

The take a short water break and divide into their teams for a full field 11 v 11 game. Kelley takes her position on the backline, not even noticing the goalkeepers have now joined the team for the scrimmage. The whistle blows and it’s game on, the play going back and forth; the opposition (gold) team lifts a ball towards the box and at the same time Kelley jumps up and attempts to head it, she feels a body collide with her. They both go down and the whistle blows, Kelley is ready to yell at whoever knocked her until she turns around is met by those eyes, that she has been thinking about for the past month.

 _“We really need to stop running into each other,”_ the tall keeper jokes before helping her up. _“Didn’t you hear me calling you off?”_

“No, I was concentrating on trying to breaking up the play.” Kelley reaches her hand out towards her, “It’s nice to finally, officially meet you, Penny, I look forward to playing in front of you.”

The whistle blows, _“Goal kick, let’s go, back to it.”_

Kelley smiles at Penny, before running up the field in preparation for the kick. She watches the form as the keeper strikes the ball hard and long and momentarily loses her train of thought before Becky calls her back to reality.

_“I know that look KO, she’s off limits. Focus on getting your game back, we need you on the field.”_

The scrimmage continues for a bit longer with Kelley’s side taking the victory on a Press goal. As the rest of the team head over to change out of their cleats and pack up to head home, Kelley decides to stick around a bit longer to continue working. She grabs a couple of balls and cones from the trainer and spends the next hour working through a variety of drills, before calling it quits. Heading over to the sideline she changes out of her socks and cleats in favour of some slides before gathering and bagging up the equipment and her belongings and heading off the field.

Walking to the parking lot, she sees a car she doesn’t recognize with someone sitting in it. Upon closer inspection, she realizes that it’s the team’s new keeper and she approaches to check on her. Knocking on the window, she sees Penny look at her with tears running down her cheeks. She reaches for the door handle and opens the door before wrapping her arms around the keeper. Penny wraps her arms around her tightly holding her there for a short time, _“Thank you.”_ Kelley releases her hold around her and looks her in the eyes, “Hey beautiful, what’s got you so upset? And is there anything I can do to help?”

_“My Mom’s cancer has spread and she is going to have another surgery. I called my girlfriend Emma and asked if she could fly over to be with me, but she doesn’t want to miss any game action.”_

“When’s the surgery?”

_“Thursday, but I was thinking of flying there tomorrow after recovery and then coming back on Friday evening provided I get approval from the team.”_

“I’ll go with you. I won’t be playing this week anyway.” 

_“Why would you offer to come with me when we’ve just barely met?”_

“Because you need someone and I want to be there for you. We’ll talk to Laura together ok? her car is still here, so she’s probably in her office. Come on.”

Walking together back into the stadium, they start to learn a bit about each other before ending up in the Coaches office and explaining the situation. The Coaches look at each other trying to figure out if Kelley is trying to work an angle or if her concern is genuine, before deciding to give both the players permission to leave.

_“Thank you, Coach.”_

The players walk back out to their cars with Kelley inviting Penny over for supper with her and Christen. They exchange numbers and Kelley gives her their address for later.

Kelley arrives back the apartment and Christen is getting food together for supper. “Is there enough for three? I invited Penny to join us.”

_“Penny, as in our goalkeeper Penny, the same one that I told you to stay away from?”_

“It’s not like that Press. I found her sitting in her car in tears after I left training, her Mom’s cancer has spread and she is having surgery on Thursday. Her girlfriend said no to flying over to be with her, so I said I would go with her.”

_“That’s actually pretty sweet of you Kel, what prompted the change from you wanting to get into her pants to being her friend?”_

“She needs a friend right now and I intend to be it, simple as that.”

_“Okay, and to answer the original question, yes, there is enough for three.”_

Sitting on the couch and chatting over the chicken and pasta, Kelley finds out that she has a lot of similar interests with Penny, and that the keeper loves to surf as well.

_“You know O’Hara, I was warned and told to stay away from you, that you were bad news. I’m having a difficult time to separate what I’ve been told and read about you versus the woman who is in front of me right now, so who are you really?”_

“Straight to the point, I like it. Everything you have been told or read is true or it was true at the time,” Kelley gets up and reaches in her pocket, pulling out her original 1 day sobriety chip and placing it on the coffee table in front of them, “I can’t change what I did or how I acted in the past, but I can change my future and that chip right there reminds me to take things one day at a time. I’m a work in progress and I would really like it if we could be friends Penelope Brown.”

_“I’m willing to accept you as a friend provided you never, ever call me Penelope.”_

“I’ll try.”

 _“Awww, group hug!”_ Christen moves in to hug them.

“How about we take a picture to commemorate the start of a new friendship? Pressy can you take it?” Kelley and Penny move closer to each other, with Christen taking a picture using Kelley’s phone.

“We look cute together.”

“Kel”

“I meant strictly as friends, not that I wouldn’t mind if there was a bit more to it than that.”

_“And there it is. I’ll see both of you in the morning, good night.”_

Penny stands up and hugs them both before leaving.

Christen bends over and picks the chip up, handing it back to Kelley.

“So, by my calculations, you are coming up on your year very soon, I want to take you out to celebrate. I’m proud of Chris.”

_“Damn KO, being sober has made you soft.”_

“Don’t let that get out, it’ll ruin my rep, oh wait I’ve already done that myself! What should my caption be for this pic of Penny and me?”

_“How about New Beginnings.”_

“I like it, thanks, I’m going to tag Penny and post it now before I head to bed.”


	6. Family First

Christen and Kelley arrive for recovery the next morning at the same time as Penny and they all walk in together.

“How did you sleep?” Kelley asks their keeper. Penny looks slightly down and her body posture drops, _“Not very well, I’m nervous about the surgery.”_ Kelley wraps her arm around Penney’s waist. “I can’t say everything will be ok, but just know that I plan to be here for you all the way.” _“Thanks, Kel, I really liked the picture you posted of us last night.”_ “So did a lot of others, my phone has been blowing up with notifications, most saying we are a cute couple.” _“Yeah, Emma saw that, she isn’t happy with it.”_ “Honestly, her opinion doesn’t mean anything to me. She is over there playing when she should be here with you right now. Family is the most important thing in the world, more important than kicking a ball around. Now c’ mon lets get through our recovery session, we can grab lunch and then head to the airport.”

_“What’s going on with and Penny, KO? If you are using her Mother’s illness as a way to get close to her, you need to stop right now.”_

“I promise you I’m not Broon, I really like her and I could see us becoming good friends. Yes, I find her attractive and her voice when she says certain things makes me melt, but I’m not about that right now. I just want to be there to support her, no strings attached.”

_“No strings attached? Who are you and what have you done with the old KO?”_

“To paraphrase T Swift, “the old KO is dead,” the new KO is focused on being a better person, making better choices and maintaining my sobriety. I used to be on top of the world, personally and professionally and I plan to get back there. I have a lot of work ahead of me, but I have everything in place to help me get there again.”

_“I have faith in you Kel and I can’t wait to have you back on the field with me.”_

“I can’t wait to get back out there.”

Later that afternoon, Kelley and Penny arrive in California and decide to take a cab straight to the hospital.

Kelley holds Penny’s hand the entire ride and then carries their bags when they arrive at the hospital. _“I am capable of carrying my own bag, you know.”_ “I do, but I like showing off my muscles to you.” _“There are two days, worth clothes and accessories in there, it weighs next to nothing so your point is mute.”_ “Ok, it makes me feel, like I’m helping if only a little bit.” _“You are helping, just by being with me.”_ “That’s what friends are for.” Penny smiles at her, before asking at the nurse’s station for the room number and directions to her Mom’s room.

They stop outside the room, “Do you want me to come in with you? I can just wait in the chairs over there if not.” _“Mom knows you are coming you don’t need to stay out here, actually she was pretty interested in meeting you_.” “A Mom who actually wants to meet me, that’s definitely a new one.”

They enter the sterile room and see and hear machines beeping around them. Kelley follows behind Penny as she makes her way over to the second bed by the window.

 _“Hello, Mom.”_ Penny bends over and hugs her _._

“It’s about time you got here Penelope, and where’s your friend?” Penny turns back towards Kelley motioning for her to come forward. Kelley moves closer to the bed and reaches her hand out, “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs Brown, I’m Kelley.” The woman shake, “It’s nice to meet you dear, but please call me Jane, I haven’t been called Mrs Brown since I stopped teaching.” “You were a teacher?” “Yes, for 15 years.” “Wow, that’s a long time, did you teach young kids or like in a high school?” “Elementary school.”

“Penny, you didn’t tell me you Mom was a teacher, it was one of my high school teachers who first told me that he thought I had a future in soccer.”

“Kelley, dear, why don’t you grab a chair and we can chat a bit more.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kelley grabs the chair in the room and slides it closer to the bed.

They spend the next little while talking about a variety of things, including Kelley’s very colourful past and how she has just gotten out of a treatment facility. Penny hasn’t seen her Mom so engaged in a conversation in a long time and Kelley is laughing at her jokes. Feeling a bit left out, Penny decided to let them know, she is going to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. “I’ll come with you I need my afternoon snack.” Kelley gets up, _“We’ll be back soon, Mom.”_ Jane smiles and nods.

“Your Mom is awesome, sounds like you and your sister were quite the handful growing up.”

_“It was mostly Ellie who got into trouble, I was too busy with my head being buried in books or playing sports. I never had a lot of friends growing up and being back and forth between here and London as a teen didn’t help either.”_

“So, it’s your Dad, who is from England right?”

_“Yeah, my Mom did a student exchange program when she was in high school and met him. They kept in contact and after he finished trade school he moved here and they got married.”_

“That is really sweet.”

_“You know Emma said she didn’t want to come because she knows my Mom doesn’t like her.”_

“I’m sure that isn’t true.”

_“It is, my Mom, said it right to her face that she wasn’t good enough for me.”_

“And what do you think about that?”

_“I love Emma, but as bad as it sounds; being away from her I don’t miss her as I should. We are at different points in our lives and going down different paths. I’m planning on staying stateside indefinitely and she doesn’t want to leave England. I think once our season is over, I’m going to fly back and have a talk with her about our future.”_

“If you want or need relationship advice, I’m probably the last person you should talk to; I don’t have a good track record with them.” 

_“So, say the headlines about your flavours of the week.”_

“Low blow Penelope!” Kelley playfully pushes her, gaining a smile.

_“We should actually get some food and get back to Mom before she wonders where we took off too.”_

“Yeah.”

They return to the room after eating and Penny’s father George is visiting his wife.

 _“Dad, when did you get here?”_ Penny hugs him. “Just a short time ago, your Mum has been telling me about your friend Kelley. I’m going to assume that the beautiful woman standing behind you is her.” “Nice to meet you, sir.” Kelley steps forward and shakes his hand. “Sir, huh? I like this one already.” “Me too,” Jane responds.

Once visiting hours come to an end, they decide to head back to Penny’s parents home, so they can have supper and rest before returning to the hospital early in the morning for the surgery.

_“I never thought, are you opposed to sharing a bed with me? I can sleep on the couch if you are.”_

“If you promise you can behave, I have no problem sharing.”

_“That’s good because I think that couch is older than I am.”_

Penny shows Kelley where everything is around the house, before deciding to grab a shower before bed. Kelley gets changed into shorts and a tee to sleep in and decides to play on her phone a bit while waiting for her. Checking her messages, she sees a couple from Christen asking how things are going, so she responds to her.

Message:

Hey Pressy, all is good here. Penney’s parents are awesome, her Mom is really funny, surgery first thing in the am, heading to bed now.

Response:

Let her know I’m praying for her and her family. Please let me know how the surgery goes. Night.

_“Bathroom is all yours.”_

“Thanks, Christen asked me to let you know that you and your family are in her prayers.”

_“Please tell her thank you.”_

“I will.” Kelley gets up and heads to the bathroom to get herself ready for bed. When she comes out and climbs under the covers.

_“Kel, do you think you could hold me until I fall asleep?”_

“I can do that, never pictured you as a little spoon kinda girl.”

_“There is a lot you don’t know about me.”_

“I look forward to learning it, good night Pen.”

_“Night.”_

The next morning they are all up early to eat and head to the hospital for the surgery. Kelley follows Penny and George into the room finding that Penny’s sister Ellie has already arrived. They watch as Jane is set up for surgery and Kelley finds herself reaching over for Penny’s hand when she notices her struggling with the sight of it all. One by one they hug, kiss and wish her well before making their way to the door.

 _“Kelley, can I speak with you for a moment alone.”_ Kelley releases Penny’s hand before returning bedside.

_“Kelley, if something should happen to me on the operating table, I would like your word that you will look after Penny for me.”_

“Nothing is going to happen to you, because I’m sure there are still many stories you need to share with me about Penny, but if something should I will look after her.”

_“Thank you.”_ Kelley squeezes her hand before making her way out to join the family in the waiting area.

_“What did my Mom want to speak with you about.”_

“That information is on a need to know basis and you don’t need to know.”

_“Ellie and I are going to the cafeteria to grab some coffee, care to join?”_

“I’m always up for coffee and maybe I can get some inside info on you from your sister.”

After several hours, worth of conversation and a few cups of coffee, George locates them and lets them know that Jane is out of surgery and everything went well.

The three women stand up and hug before heading back up to the room. Checking on her Mom, Penny is a lot more relaxed and ready to leave her to recover with her husband and older daughter at her side.

_“Did you happen to bring anything to swim in with you?”_

“Always, what’s your idea?”

_“I think we have earned some beach time, how about an afternoon of paddleboarding?”_

“Yes, it’s been way too long since I’ve been on the water.”

_“Okay, I’ll let them know where we’ll be. I can borrow my dad’s car for a bit, let’s go.”_

After driving back home and changing they drive to a beach and rent a couple of boards for a few hours.

Laying on the beach relaxing afterwards, they decide to take some pictures together and post them before heading back to reality.

The next day finds them out for a run and quick workout before heading back to the hospital for a few hours. The news and prognosis on Jane are good, so Penny feels less guilty about having to leave her again.

Kelley steps out for a walk with Ellie while Penny has some alone time with her Mom. Ellie reminds Kelley of her sister Erin and she can’t help but think about how well the two would get along.

Sitting in the chair bedside, Penny talks with her Mom about things.

“You know Penelope, I think you and Kelley are good for each other. We all think she is a huge improvement from Emma. Think about it ok?”

_“I will take it into consideration Mom, I love you.”_

“I love you too, good luck in your game this weekend; we’ll be watching.”

_“Thanks, Mom, talk soon.”_

Ellie drives them to the airport so they can catch their evening flight back to Salt Lake in advance of the Sunday afternoon tilt against Orlando. Christen meets them at the airport and delivers Penny to her apartment, before driving her and Kelley back to theirs.

_“I know that look KO, you fell for her, didn’t you?”_

“Yeah.”

_“You just cost me $20 bucks!”_

“Sorry, not sorry Chris. I don’t know what to do about it, I’ve never been in this situation before; she is special.”


	7. I Got You

Kelley meets up with Orlando Pride and USWNT star Alex Morgan once the team arrives in town for their game against the Royals. She needs to talk with someone unbiased about the situation between her and Penny. They meet up at a coffee shop after both players finish their training and prep for the day.

_“So what’s so urgent that you didn’t want the others to join us?”_

“Girl trouble.”

_“Why are you coming to me with girl trouble that’s more an Ash or Ali kinda thing.”_

“Because I didn’t want to deal with any of Harris’ snide comments.”

_“Okay, spill.”_

“I’m developing feelings for a teammate of mine.”

_“Which teammate exactly?”_

“Penelope Brown, the goalkeeper.”

_“Oh, you mean the hottie with the amazing eyes.”_

“Wait, what? Something you want to tell me, Al?”

_“What am I not allowed to appreciate a beautiful woman when I see her.”_

“Need I remind you that you are married to a dude.”

_“Yeah, well what Serv doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Anyways back to these feelings you are having, what exactly are they?”_

“I spent the last few days with her and her family. They brought me into their family like one of their own and spending time alone with her just felt right Al, you know what I mean?”

_“I do, it reminds me of how things were when Serv and I first got together. So, I have questions for you.”_

“Shoot.”

_“Do you think she feels the same way as you?”_

“She has a girlfriend over in England, that it sounds like she is considering breaking up with. I don’t know if she would have told me that if she wasn’t interested in the possibility of something between us.”

_“Okay, what about your promise to focus on yourself and maintaining your sobriety, do you think now is the right time to start a relationship?”_

“Umm, probably not, thanks Al for reminding me and giving me perspective.”

_“That’s what I’m here for. So, any chance you are going to play tomorrow?”_

“I’m dressing and will be on the subs list, Laura told me it all depends on how things are going if she will insert me in the second half or not.”

_“I hope you get to play.”_

“Me too, I’d love to put one past Harris.”

_“Yeah, I’m going to do my best to prevent that from happening, because I don’t want to hear about it for the next year.”_

“I’m not that bad!”

_“Yeah, you are. So we’re still on for supper after the game right?”_

_“Always.”_

_“Why don’t you invite your keeper to join us.”_

“She isn’t my keeper. I will if you promise to be nice to her and not mention any of our conversations to anyone.”

_“Okay, but I can’t promise that Ash will behave.”_

“I honestly don’t know how Kriegs deals with her somedays.”

_“Really? That’s like the pot calling the kettle black, you are just as bad if not worse than Harris.”_

“Difference being that most of the time I wasn’t in my right mind, I was being controlled by my addiction.”

_“Well, you aren’t anymore and we are all here to help you.”_

“Thanks, Janice.”

_“Have you talked to Jill at all, since you’ve been out?”_

“Yes, we both agreed that I wouldn’t be apart of the team for the games in October.”

_“Why?”_

“Because I’m still getting used to my new norm and routine and I didn’t want to put myself into a situation before I’m physically and mentally ready to deal with it.”

_“Ahh, my little worms has all grown up.”_

“Shut up.”

Kelley drives Alex back to the team hotel, before heading home to go about her usual night before game routine, even if with no guarantee of playing, she wants to be ready.

The next day starts out with her and Christen going through their morning routine, in Kelley’s case that means sleeping in and in Christen’s doing some yoga and meditation. Once Kelley gets up they eat, and then head to their rooms to get changed and pack their bags.

They arrive at the stadium, park and then make the walk to the player’s entrance. There are a few autograph seekers waiting and Kelley and Christen both make their way over to the fence to sign and take a few pictures. Kelley sees a sign that says “Welcome Back, Kelley” and goes over to the young girl holding it, reaching over the gate to hug and thank her.

They head in the door and down the concrete corridor to the changeroom. Kelley smiles as she sees her teammates laughing and dancing to the loud music pumping throughout the room, taking a few minutes to enjoy it before stopping in front of her stall and looking at the uniform hanging in it.

_“I still prefer the gold kits, to the white ones.”_

“Me too, morning Penny.”

_“How are you feeling today?”_

“Good. Nervous. You?”

_“I’m always nervous on game days, especially when I’m starting.”_

Kelley turns around and hugs her, “You will be fine, I’m glad I finally get a chance to see you play. Would you like to join me and some of the Orlando girls in grabbing a bite after the game?”

_“That would be lovely, I need to get changed and warm up now, I’ll see you out there Kel.”_

Kelley can’t help but watch the keeper change out of her street clothes and into her warmups.

_“Stop staring, you’re going to burn a hole through her midsection.”_

“Shit. Hey Broon, ready for today?” 

_“I’m always ready, the question is are you?”_

“Yes.”

_“Good, now get changed, it’s almost time for warmups.”_

Heading out onto the field for warmups Kelley’s arrival is met with a loud cheer from the small crowd already in the stands.

Kelley can’t help but complete the warmup with a great big grin plastered across her face, it feels so good to be back on the pitch, wearing the uniform and in front of the home crowd.

She catches her friends and US teammates on the Pride looking over at her a few times and nods in acknowledgement.

Once the game starts it’s all business and Kelley takes her seat with the other Royal’s subs. Utah comes out flying fueled by the energy from the large crowd. They take several shots, forcing Ashlyn to come up with a couple of saves before Amy Rodriguez is finally able to hit the netting in the 20th minute, making it 1 – 0. The teams exchange possession and chances but neither is able to convert.

Kelley sits in the change room and listens to their Coach Laura Harvey dissect the half and give instructions for the next half before they head back out to resume the game. Kelley cheers on as Penny comes up big on back to back shots by Alex and Brazil star, Marta. In the 60th minute, there is a miscommunication between Ashlyn and Shelina Zadorsky with a pass back and the speedy Rodriquez makes them pay by intercepting it and firing away her second of the game to make it 2 – 0 for the Royals.

Kelley is starting to lose hope of getting any playtime until nearing the 70th minute she is told to get up and get loose, she is going in to finish out the game. She lines up with the 4th official and waits for the signal before running onto the field to loud applause. Fighting with herself to control her emotions and energy, she promptly turns the ball over to Ubogagu, who takes advantage of space to fire a low shot that is deflected just wide of the goal. Kelley puts her hand up to take ownership of her screw up. She calms down after that and begins to show off her skill when she turns and goes around a flatfooted Carson Pickett, dropping the ball on a dime in the box allowing Christen to one-time the ball past a diving Ashlyn Harris making it 3 – 0 for the Royals. The final whistle blows and Kelley runs back to her keeper, jumping into her arms and hugging her; the moment captured and destined for media.

_“Good game, that was a nice ball.”_

“Thanks, sorry about the turnover.”

_“No worries, I knew it was going wide.”_

They separate and go about greeting the other players on the field prior to making their way over to the sideline, signing some autographs, and taking a ton of pictures before collecting a drink and going through their post-game.

Christen and Kelley wait for Penny to finish up before walking out to the parking area with her.

“Our place is on the way, do you want to just drop your car off and we can take one?” Kelley asks as they reach their cars.

_“Sure, that’d be good; I’m not entirely sure where we are going anyway.”_

After dropping Penny’s car off by their apartment, the three players head to a restaurant across town to meet up with the rest of the crew. Heading to the back of it, Penny feels out of place when she sees only US players sitting down until she hears a familiar voice.

“Look, what the cat dragged in.” Penny turns and is met by Pride player and sometimes England international Chioma Ubogagu. They hug and sit together, catching up on the latest goings-on.

“I totally understand you being hot for the keeper, KO, she’s got eyes like Ali’s you get lost in them.”

“That she does, Ash.” Kelley smiles looking over at Penny.

“Is there anything going on between you two?” Ali Krieger asks.

“We are friends. She has a girlfriend.” Kelley responds.

_“That never stopped you before.”_

“You’re right it didn’t, but I respect Penny and her relationship.”

“What’s Harris, you’re giving me a weird look and I can see the wheels turning.”

_“I was just wondering if it’s okay for me to have a drink in front of you. I won’t if you don’t want me too.”_

“Ash, I appreciate you being considerate of me; go ahead and have your drink. I’m good with my water.” Kelley feels Christen touch her arm and she looks at her for reassurance.

The waiter returns soon afterwards placing a beer in front of Ashlyn. Kelley looks at it and starts to feel overwhelmed with the need to taste it, taking some deep breaths, she pushes her chair back and stands up before making her way outside the restaurant and sitting on the curb.

Penny noticing what happened signals Christen and Alex not to follow and goes out to find her. Looking around she sees Kelley, sitting on the curb fighting back tears; she sits down beside her, and wraps her arms around her, holding on tightly as her shirt gets wet from Kelley’s tears. She rubs Kelley’s back and feels her start to calm down. Kelley lifts her head up and Penny wipes the tears off her face with her thumb.

_“I got you.”_

“Thank you. We should probably go back inside now.”

 _“We’re okay here, I sent Christen a message asking to get our food to go. Let’s go for a walk.”_ Penny stands up and puts her hand out to help Kelley up, they are unaware that as they walk down the street while holding hands pictures of the Royals players have been taken and are currently being posted as proof of them being together. Walking back into the restaurant a short time later, Kelley gets hugs from all of her friends, sitting down she doesn’t see any sign of the beer that was there and is thankful. They decide to call it a night, with no words said to Kelley about what happened, aware that she needs to process it for herself first.

Christen, Kelley and Penny leave the Pride players to finish up and head back to their apartment silently in the car.

Penny comes up to the apartment with them, intent on making sure that Kelley is okay before leaving her and is surprised when Kelley’s asks her to spend the night. Penny agrees and they head into the bedroom to find some clothes and get changed for bed, soon enough Kelley falls asleep with Penny’s arms wrapped around her.

In the meantime, Christen is fielding messages from the others about Kelley. Rather than continuing to respond to the same questions, she takes a picture of the two of them in bed sound asleep and sends it out letting them know she is fine.

Kelley wakes up the next morning to an empty bed and a note, _“See you at recovery P.”_ Getting up she heads into the bathroom to do what she needs to, before changing and heading out to the kitchen in search of food and coffee.

Christen is drinking a coffee and looking at her phone, _“You may want to check your media, you’re back in the headlines.”_

“Why? What did I do now?”

_“There are pictures of you and Penny hugging and holding hands. Congratulations, you guys have now passed Tobs and me as everyone’s favourite couple.”_

“We aren’t a couple though.”

_“I know, but it might be good for your image if you were seen as being one. The comments are here are all very supportive of it and you.”_

“Guess I’m going to need to have a chat with my favourite keeper after recovery about everything.”

_“Yep.”_


	8. The Decision

When Kelley arrives at the stadium she finds Penny already doing recovery exercises and approaches her.

“Hey, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday and last night.”

_“Welcome, but it really wasn’t a problem, I’m glad I could be there for you.”_

“Can I buy you lunch today?”

_“Sure.”_

After agreeing to meet up after recovery to get some lunch, Kelley leaves Penny to do her thing and locates Christen and they start going through the exercises and treatment together.

_“That was a quick chat with Penny.”_

“I asked her to lunch. Chris, how do I even go about asking her about this whole relationship thing?”

_“Just be honest with her and explain your rationale.”_

“What about the fact that she already has a girlfriend though? She is probably going to laugh and say no to the idea.”

_“If she does, she does, you keep moving forward.”_

“Yeah, always forward.”

Once they have showered and changed in street clothes, Kelley and Penny venture to a local sandwich shop for lunch. After ordering Kelley is nervously playing with her napkin.

_“What’s going on in that head of yours? Talk to me?”_

Kelley takes a couple of deep breaths.

“I want to ask you something, but I’m not sure how you will react to it.”

_“Good, bad or ugly?”_

“Huh?”

_“Is it something good, bad or ugly?”_

“I guess possibly it could be all three.”

_“Now you’ve got me curious, so ask me.”_

“The pictures of us together have gotten a lot of good publicity which is something that I need right now. Everyone is speculating that we are dating because of them and they ship us together. I really want to get my name back out there, but this time in a good way and I want to know if you would consider helping me out by pretending to be my girlfriend? I trust you and I think we could have fun together with it.” 

_“Let me get this straight, you are asking me to be your “fake” girlfriend for publicity?”_

“Yeah, I understand if you have to say no because of your relationship with Emma or if you are just uncomfortable with the idea.”

_“I see where you are coming from and I agree about the pictures. I’m not going to say no, just yet, let me figure out the benefits and implications for myself and my career if I agree to it. Can I have some time to process and let you know my answer?”_

“Of course, take all the time you need. Now changing topics, how is your Mom doing?”

_“She’s out of the hospital and resting at home now.”_

“Does she have anyone to help her?”

_“My Dad took time off work and Ellie is doing what she can as well.”_

“Are you planning on going to see her soon?”

_“We have a couple of days off after our game in Chicago, I was thinking of going home then.”_

“Please make sure when you speak with her to let her know she is in my prayers and also can you give me your parent’s address, I want to send her some flowers.”

_“You don’t need to do that.”_

“I want to, and at the same time, I’m going to send my Mom some as well just to tell her I love her.

_“I never would have thought you were such a softy O’Hara.”_

“When it comes to my family and friends I am, I will do anything for the people I care about.”

_“Awww.”_

“Okay, that’s enough of the sappy talk now.”

A few days later finds Kelley and Penny as roommates on the team’s trip to Chicago. After enjoying some team bonding time, wandering around the city and having supper; they make their way back to the hotel room.

Kelley props her laptop, “Want to watch something before bed?”

_“Sounds good, lemme get out of these clothes first into something comfier.”_

Penny grabs clothes and heads to the bathroom to change and get herself ready for bed. Kelley in the meantime strips out of what she was wearing and into less restrictive clothes to sleep in. Once Penny finishes and exits the bathroom, she heads in to complete her nighttime routine.

“You know if you want to see the screen better, you can lay in bed with me.”

Penny moves over to Kelley’s bed and gets closer to her.

“What do you want to watch?”

_“Have you ever watched The Crown?”_

“No, is it one of those shows where I’m not going to be able to figure out what the heck they are saying because of their accents?

_“You can understand me, right?”_

“Yeah, most of the time but you have like a Cali-Brit accent, more Cali than Brit.”

_“Cali-Brit never heard it called that before, but I guess it’s accurate. I will interpret anything you don’t understand, ok?”_

“Ok.”

Penny laughs at a scene and when Kelley doesn’t she looks over and sees that the defender is asleep. She shuts the laptop and moves it over to the nightstand, before turning off the light and shutting her eyes.

The alarm goes off the next morning and Kelley is surprised to turnover and find Penny in bed beside her.

_“Morning.”_

“Morning, you stayed with me.”

_“Yeah, I was comfy and didn’t feel like moving.”_

Kelley laughs at her, “For future reference, I don’t mind sharing my bed with you.”

_“Good to know, we need to make an appearance at breakfast soon before they send someone to check on us.”_

“I would really prefer not to have water thrown on me, so let’s go.”

_“Water thrown on you? Did I miss something?”_

“Press has a tendency to throw water on me when she can’t wake me up. Let’s just say I’m glad my mattress cover is waterproof.”

_“Note to self, don’t ask to be roomed with Christen Press.”_

Kelley once again starts the game against Chicago on the bench but knows she will be subbing in at the half. From the sidelines, she watches as the Royals defensive game falls apart and Penny is beaten by a clean header from Sam Kerr and then Naughton strikes from downtown. Kelley can tell her keeper is frustrated with her D and their coverage. The whistle blows for half time and Kelley walks towards Penny

“Not your fault. We’ll get them back.”

Kelley gets herself warmed up to enter the game and high fives Penny and Press as they make their way past her. As soon as she hits the field the Royals are a changed team and now with their back end locked down, they push forward and out creating space. The dividends are almost immediate as 5 minutes into the second half, Erica Tymrak slips her coverage and buries it making the score 2 – 1 in Chicago’s favour. In the 80th minute Christen Press turns on the jets and flies through the Red Stars, having no one to pass to, she cuts back and waits for help, which arrives in the form of A-Rod finding a channel, she dishes it to Rodriguez, who directs a shot off the post only to have Casey Short give it up to Kelley on the attempted clearance; Kelley settles it and sends it back towards goal, the ball pinballs around the 6 yard box and eventually through the legs hits the netting behind fellow USWNT member Alyssa Naeher. The Red Stars comes close to retaking the lead in the last few minutes of the game when Kerr once again is left unmarked, but her shot sails over the crossbar. The game finishes in a draw, with Utah happy to take the point after such a bad start to the game.

Penny catches a cab to the airport shortly after the game to head back home for two days before returning to Utah.

On the flight back to Salt Lake, Kelley and Christen sit together as is their usual thing.

_“I take it by the distance between the two of you she hasn’t told you her answer to your question yet?”_

“No, actually I’m kind of glad to have a couple of days apart from her, there has been weird energy between us since for the last few days. It’s not bad, just different. She didn’t sleep with me last night.”

_“I really hope you mean sleep and not the other kind of sleep.”_

“You know what I meant.”

_“I do, I just wanted to see if you were staying true to your promise of sobriety and abstinence.”_

“I am. It’s actually been a nice change not waking up to a complete stranger in my bed or in a complete stranger’s bed.”

_“Trust me, I’m appreciating not having a never-ending trail of your conquests sneaking out in the morning. You know the one chick even asked if I could spare some money to help her cover her babysitter for being out all night.”_

_“_ Did you give her any?”

_“No, she would have probably tried to come back for more.”_

“True enough. Thanks for looking out for me, when we get home you and I are having a talk about everything.”

_“Yeah, it’s about time we do.”_

Having now arrived back in California, Penny is catching up with her sister Ellie on the way to their parent’s house. Penny had already a couple of days prior while on the phone with her mentioned Kelley’s idea.

“Have you decided yet?”

“ _You mean about what Kelley asked?”_

“Ah, yeah, I’m not blind I can see you like her.”

_“I do, a lot but she only wants a relationship to appease the public and I’m not sure I can do that.”_

“Have you even told her that you and Emma broke up?”

_“I haven’t told anyone except you. I was planning on telling Mom when I got there, I know she won’t shed any tears about it though.”_

“That’s for sure. You know she really likes Kelley, even more so since she received the flowers from her. I think it would make her really happy if you told her that you and Kelley were dating.”

_“I can’t lie to her Ellie, she always knows when I am.”_

“But technically Kelley already asked you to be her girlfriend and to date her, so it wouldn’t really be lying, so much as stretching the truth a little to make her happy.”

_“Okay, I’ll do it; but for Mom, not me.”_

“Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that.”


	9. Deal

**_Knock, knock_ **

****

Kelley answers the door, pays and returns with a bag in her hands.

“Foods here.”

_“Be right out.”_

_Kelley grabs a spot on the couch before opening the bag and pulling out the Styrofoam container with her supper in it and starts eating._

“Thanks for waiting for me.”

_“I’m hungry and it always takes forever for you to get off the phone with Tobs.”_

Christen nods in agreement and starts eating her meal.

“Okay, so we’ve eaten, we have drinks on hand, phones put on silent and Kleenex nearby, I think it’s time we talk.”

_“What do you want to know?”_

“Everything.”

_“You know most of my story Kel, we’ve been friends for a long time.”_

“I do, but I want to hear it in your own words. You share your story and then I’ll share mine. I had a lot of time when I was away to sort through things and identify points that triggered my behaviour and I want us to come clean with each other; I think it will benefit us both in the long run if we have a better understanding of things.”

_“It’s so weird actually having an in-depth conversation with you Kel; we really haven’t done it since Stanford and I think even then we were drinking.”_

“Yeah, we did a lot of that back then, I’m honestly surprised I managed to finish my degree.”

_“Your drive to succeed is unparalleled Kel, even back then once you set your mind on something, you did it. You made up your mind that you play for the US team and eventually in the NWSL and you made it. You’re one of the strongest people I know Kel and I’m so glad to have my friend back.”_

“And I’m going to need those Kleenex right about now.”

“You and me both.” Kelley moves closer to Christen and hugs her. “I love you, you know that right?” _“I do, I love you too; even though I don’t like you somedays.”_

“I can only imagine how difficult it has been on you having to deal with my bullshit on top of trying to keep yourself going and clean.”

_“It’s been hard, but those are over now.”_

“They are.”

“Okay, so you want to know my story, here goes… _You know I have always struggled with my confidence, feelings of self-worth, and accepting I was gay,” Kelley nods “Well, they all played a huge part in my downfall. I would have success on the field and then find myself on the bench or not apart of the team at all. I’ve always bounced around like a yo-yo when it comes to the US team and it killed my confidence, I went to Europe to find my game and came back better than ever only to have to deal with the same stuff all over again. Chicago was a great city to play in but the coaches were always intent on me playing their game, rather than my own, I lost my creativity and drive, I was so happy to find out I would be joining you here it’s been such a great thing for me personally and professionally._

_I struggled in school when I came to the realization, I was indeed gay and attracted to women and I hid it from my family for years. They all tried to set me up with respectable guys and I went along with it for a while to appease them, but finally, I had enough with it all and came out to them. They turned their backs on me Kel, saying that it was against God’s plan for me. Even my sisters were forbidden from talking to me. It all became too much to handle and I turned to drinking as a way to numb the pain I was feeling._

_I was roomed with Tobin at one of the camps and she noticed things were off with me and we started talking about everything. She hasn’t stopped supporting me, she helped me get treatment and brought me back to the church. She encouraged me to speak with my family about everything and we’ve been working on rebuilding our relationship with each other. They have even accepted the fact that Tobin and I are together and include her in our family stuff. I don’t think I would be here if I hadn’t met Tobin; I’m so in love with her Kel, she is my everything.”_

“I know you are and I’ve always been jealous of your relationship, but now that I have a better understanding of it, I’m no longer jealous, I’m thankful that she was there for you when I wasn’t. I’m sorry I failed you, Chris.”

_“You didn’t fail me; you’re just a little late to the party.”_

“Story of my life!” They both laugh.

“Thank you for sharing this with me, I want you to know that you can always come to me and from now on we are going to get through everything together.”

“I don’t think I really need to recap my story for you, you know it.”

_“I do, girls, sex, drinking, heartbreak, more girls, sex and drinking. I’m hoping a certain English goalkeeper will help you on your way to changing that story.”_

“I hope so too. She hasn’t told me her answer yet and I don’t know if that’s a good thing or bad.”

_“I guarantee she is just thinking things through and you know she has a lot on her plate with her Mom’s illness at the moment as well.”_

“True, it’s not even been a day and I miss her.”

_“It’s probably too late to call, but why don’t you send her a message, letting her know you are thinking about her and her family.”_

“I can do that. Chris, what am I going to do if she actually says yes to the idea?”

_“You asked the woman you clearly have feelings for to be your “fake” girlfriend and now you don’t know what to do about it if she says yes?”_

“Yeah.”

_“How about you treat better than any woman you have ever been with, make her fall in love with you and live happily ever after.”_

“You make it sound like one of those cheesy Hallmark romance movies.”

_“Wait a second, I think I’m seen this one before but it was with a dude and being a fake fiancé.”_

_“_ I’ll see you tomorrow Press, I’m going to send Penny a message and hit the sack.”

_“Night Kel.”_

**_New Message_ **

Kelley O: Just checking in to see how you and your family are. Talk soon K.

Penny not able to sleep reaches over for her phone when the screen lights up. She smiles when she sees the name of the sender and responds

Penny B: We are good, thanks for checking. Everyone says hello and Mom says thank you for the beautiful flowers. Can we get together when I get back, I want to give you my answer to your question.

Kelley O: Yes, of course, we can. Message me when you arrive and I’ll pick you up at the airport.

Penny B: That was a really quick response, I expected you to be asleep already. I will message you and let you know my flight info. Goodnight Kelley.

Kelley O: Goodnight, sweet dreams Pen.

The next day, Penny spends a relaxing day with her family, while Kelly puts herself through an intensive workout trying to get her mind off of the keeper.

“Eleanor, Penelope, lunchtime.” The two girls look at each other and wince.

_“Why does she always have to call us by our full names?”_

“I think it’s the teacher coming out in her, she never called the kids by their nicknames at school either. Are you going to tell Mom and Dad about Kelley and you?”

_“I haven’t even spoken with Kelley about it yet.”_

Penny follows her sister in the eating area and sits down, once George has led them in prayer they begin to pass around the food and have their meal.

“So, Mom, Dad, Penny has something to tell you.”

“Ow!” Ellie yells as Penney’s foot meets her shin under the table.

“What is it dear?”

_“Emma and I broke up and I’m dating Kelley, pass the veggies please Dad.”_

Ellie laughs as Penny locks eyes with her across the table.

“Say that again please?”

_“Emma and I broke up and I’m dating Kelley.”_

Her Mom’s face lights up, “I thought that’s what you said. That’s wonderful news, I really like that Kelley girl, don’t you George?”

“Yes, dear.”

“She’s so much better for you than Emma, Emma never sent me flowers and I could tell from the moment I saw you and Kelley pushing each other and laughing at the hospital that she was a good fit for you. I haven’t seen you smile like that in a long time. She will have to come to visit us soon with you.”

_“I’m sure she would like that. So, I received an email from the English Federation and I’m going to be heading to London soon to rejoin the team for a couple of qualifiers.”_

“What about Kelley, will she be playing for the US team?”

_“She is taking some time off from the US team, they don’t have any qualifiers, just a couple of friendlies.”_

“She isn’t injured is she?”

_“No, she isn’t totally back in game shape yet and is taking the time for herself. She will be back for the SheBelieves tournament.”_

“That’s good, maybe we will be able to get tickets to watch the two of you play each other.”

_“I hope I will get to play, I’m tired of being on the bench. At least I know going into qualifying that I’m the #2.”_

“How are you #2?”

_“One of our keepers is going to miss out on most of the season, apparently birth control isn’t 100% and she found out the hard way.”_

“I guess that’s one thing you never have to worry about unless Kelley has a penis we don’t know about.”

“Ellie!”

The next morning finds Kelley waiting at the arrivals area of the Salt Lake City International Airport with coffees in hand.

She smiles when she sees Penny come down the escalator and walk over to her. She puts her bag down and hugs Kelley, before taking the offered coffee from her hand.

“You look good, take it your visit home went well?”

_“Yeah, Mom is doing well, she will have to keep going back for check-ups but so far, so good. So let’s get out of here and we can talk yeah?”_

Kelley nods and they start walking towards the exit and parking structure. They put her bag in the trunk and get in the car. 

“Where to m’lady?”

_“Home, please driver.”_

“Right away.”

Kelley drives and they exchange idle chit chat until they reach Penny’s apartment complex.

_“Come up, we can talk uninterrupted.”_

“Nice place.”

_“Thanks, I forgot that you haven’t been here before. Let's sit and we can talk.”_

“I feel like either you are breaking up with me or my family is going to surprise me with an intervention.”

_“Trust me, it’s neither. I wanted to tell you that I’m agreeing to be your girlfriend, but I have a couple of stipulations.”_

“Okay, name them.”

_“The first one is that you continue to attend your weekly meetings and meet with your sobriety coach.”_

“I can do that, next.”

_“You come with me to visit my parents.”_

“Easy, next.”

_“I want you only to “date” me, no one else. That means I want the whole girlfriend experience O’Hara, we go places and do things together that couples do, any problem with that?”_

“None, whatsoever.”

_“So, we have a deal? No that sounds wrong, an agreement to be each other’s girlfriend?”_

“Yes. I just have one question, won’t our agreement cause issues, between you and Emma?”

_“It’s not a problem.”_


	10. Just Kiss Me

_“Kelley, there is something you should know. When I was home, I told my parents that I broke up with Emma and we were dating.”_

“Okay, I’m going to assume they are ok with it and us otherwise you probably wouldn’t be telling me right?”

_“My Mom was ecstatic, she wants to come to our season finale game and maybe to the SheBelieves tourney as well.”_

“That’s fine, we can take your parents out for supper when they are here and the SheBelieves isn’t for several months, so we can figure that out later. In the meantime, how about we get some groceries and I’ll cook us supper.”

_“You cook?”_

“I’m actually a pretty cook, a decent baker too, but I have a tendency to eat everything I bake which is bad.”

Penny laughs at her.

_“I have a major sweet tooth, it’s a problem. I’m not the best at cooking, most of the time I relied on my roomies to do the cooking and I would do the cleaning.”_

“I hate cleaning.”

_“Let’s go to the store, it’s starting to get late and I’m hungry! What are you planning on making?”_

“Being as though I don’t have a ton of prep time, how about something simple like chicken and salad?”

_“Sounds good to me.”_

_“You weren’t lying this chicken is really good.”_

“That’s nothing you should try my veggie lasagna or eggplant parmesan. Alex is vegan and when she finds recipes she thinks I might like she sends them my way. I can’t commit to being a full-on vegan, because I love meat too much, but I’m trying to cut back on it.”

Penny gathers the empty dishes and carries them into the kitchen setting them on the counter. She starts running water to wash them and Kelley joins her grabbing a dishcloth, “You wash, I’ll dry.” _“No, you cooked, I clean.”_ “I can’t just stand here and watch you do dishes.” _“I’ll make you a deal, I’ll put the Crown on and you can watch what you slept through.”_ “Alright.” Kelley reluctantly retakes her spot on the couch and watches the show while Penny does up the dishes.

_“How exactly is this relationship of ours going to work? I mean we have training tomorrow are we going to let our teammates know we are dating or what?”_

“I’ve had a few of them already question me if there is something going on between us, I told them we were just friends.”

_“I know most teams while they don’t have a policy in place about players dating, they don’t encourage it as it can mess up the chemistry of the team.”_

“I think we will be okay in that regard, our teammates are actually wanting us together and there are only two weeks left in the season and then you will be leaving soon after that for International duty, so we can’t mess up too much.”

_“So, touching you, hugging you and holding your hand are all acceptable right?”_

“Of course, I like your hugs and holding your hand.”

_“What about kissing or anything else?”_

“Anything else? As in sex? Wow, Brown always knew you wanted in my pants.”

_“Shut it, you know what I mean though.”_

“I do and I wouldn’t expect you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. Can I ask you something?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Can I kiss you right now?” Penny backs up “I mean eventually we are going to end up kissing and I don’t want our first time to be in public or on-demand. I want it to be between us.”

 _“Ok.”_ Penny moves closer to Kelley.

“Are you sure?”

_“Just kiss me before I change my mind.”_

Kelley moves towards her and reaches up to cup her chin, looking her in the eyes before joining their lips together in a gentle kiss. She moves back and continues to hold Penny’s face in her hand. “You know since the first time I saw you I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

_“I hope it lived up to your expectations.”_

“And then some, you’re so beautiful.” Kelley removes her hand.

“ _Is that how you made all the girls fall for you, by looking into their eyes and calling them beautiful?”_

“No, only you.”

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kelley stands up, “I should head home, I’ll see you at training tomorrow. Goodnight Pen.”

“Goodnight Kelley.”

Penny lays back on her couch processing the last few minutes. I am so screwed, I’m falling for my teammate and friend.

**_New Message_ **

Pen: Kelley and I kissed.

Ellie: What? That went from zero to 100 quickly. How was it??

Pen: Our lips barely touched and I felt like my whole body was on fire.

Ellie: That good huh?

Pen: Yeah, I’m screwed El.

Ellie: Not yet, you aren’t, but I’m sure it won’t be long before you and Kelley are going at it. You need to tell her that you and Emma broke up.

Pen: I tried too already, but she didn’t catch it.

Ellie: Then make her hear it, you guys deserve a real shot at making each other happy.

Pen: I’ll try, night El. Give Mom a hug for me.

Ellie: Night P.

“Pressy, wake up, I need to talk.”

_“Can it wait until the morning Kel?”_

“I kissed Penny.”

 _“What?”_ Christen sits up and looks at Kelley.

“We kissed. She said yes and I made us dinner and we talked and I asked if I could kiss her, and we did.”

_“Considering you are currently bouncing off the walls, I’m going to assume the kiss was good.”_

“Yes.”

_“You need to drop the mask of it being a fake relationship and just ask the girl out for real! I know you want to.”_

“As far as I know she still has a girlfriend.”

_“If she kissed you, I guarantee the girlfriend won’t be in the picture for much longer.”_

“We will see, night Press.”

_“Shut the door on your way out please.”_

The next day at training Kelley and Penny are both smiling and being ribbed for it by their teammates for not telling them what made them so happy.

Kelley just passes it off as being happy to be back with the team and her teammates, while Penny doesn’t really acknowledge the comments.

Upon finishing their regular training, the coaches ask for a volunteer to do some extra shooting on the keepers after practice and Kelley volunteers immediately saying she could use the practice herself.

After switching out of her socks and cleats, Becky Sauerbrunn approaches Christen who is still on the bench watching Kelley and the keepers. “They hooked up, didn’t they?”

_“Who?” Christen asks trying to play dumb._

“Cut the crap Press, O’Hara got to Brown, didn’t she? Both of them haven’t stopped smiling since they got here.”

_“It’s not my place to answer that if you want to know ask them.”_

“That wasn’t a denial Press, you definitely know something.”

_“Ask them, not me.”_

“I’m going to right now.” Christen watches as Becky makes her way over to Kelley.

Kelley stops what she is doing and calls Penny over to them. They talk for a few minutes before Penny retakes her position in goal and Becky walks back to where Christen is.

“You could have just told me they are dating.”

_“It’s not my place to tell anyone Broon, if they want people to know then they will tell them.”_

“Personally, I like them together. Kelley seems happy with her.”

_“She is.”_

Becky leaves and Christen laughs watching the players run around chasing each other with water bottles, before hugging each other and making their way over to the bench to change their footwear and collect their belongings.

_“I hope you were planning on telling our teammates about your relationship because you made it pretty obvious out there that there was something going on between the two of you.”_

“That’s the point of all of this right? To get publicity for both of us. The more people that know the better, right Pen?”

_“Umm, yeah I guess so.”_

Christen catches the hesitation in Penny’s voice and calls her aside from Kelley.

“You ok?”

_“I will be.”_

“You can talk to me you know.”

_“I do and I appreciate that Christen, but I think this is something I need to figure out for myself.”_

“Okay, call or message me if you need to talk, I know Kelley is a handful sometimes.”

_“Yes, she is; she’s kinda like that rabbit from the battery commercials, she keeps going and going.”_

“Don’t be afraid to call her on it, trust me, she will listen to you.”

 _“Thanks, Christen.”_ They hug before heading back over to where Kelley is waiting for them. 

Kelley looks at Penny and approaches her, reaching out to touch her arm, “Everything ok?”

Penny looks down at the ground.

_“Would it be a problem for us to not advertise our relationship far and wide? I know the whole idea of this is to garner publicity for you, but I think it might be more effective if we were to keep it low key and let the speculation continue a bit longer before we confirm it to the mass.”_

“Hey, look at me.” Kelley moves her hand to lift up Penny’s chin so that they are back to looking at each other in the eyes. “We are in this together and if you don’t want everyone knowing just yet then I’m fine with waiting. I know I’m asking a lot of you already and I don’t ever want you to feel uncomfortable about things. I care about you and our friendship means the world to me Pen, please know you can always talk to me about things.” Kelley leans in to kiss her forehead before wrapping her arms around her.

Christen still waiting off to the side, snaps a quick picture of the moment, knowing that there will be no denying the emotion in it; whether they admit it or not the two are falling for each other.

A few days later, the Royals are on their way to Portland to take on the Thorns. Christen is excited because it’s been a month since she has seen Tobin and she has missed being in her arms. Her leg bouncing as they get nearer has now reached the point of bothering Kelley, who was assigned the seat next to her.

“Pressy, you gotta stop bouncing!”

_“Can’t, I just want to see Tobs.”_

“I know, but enough’s enough already.”

Christen is the first to be up and out of her seat once the plane lands and Kelley laughs at her. She meets up with Penny and they walk together through the airport finding Christen already with Tobin, who decided to meet them there.

Kelley gives Tobin a hug and introduces Penny to her even though they have already met during international duty.

“Tobs, I need you to do something.”

_“What do you need KO?”_

“I need you to take your girlfriend to bed and fuck the living daylights out of her. She’s driving me nuts with her energy bursts.”

_“That’s funny coming from you, aren’t you the queen of energy bursts and one night stands.”_

Kelley reaches for Penny’s hand and smiles at her, “Not anymore.”

They leave Tobin shaking her head and Christen laughing as they rejoin the rest of their Royal’s mates.

_“Am I missing something Chris?”_

“You’re missing a lot Toby, but I won’t hold it against you. Kelly and Penny are dating.”

_“In all the time I’ve known her KO has never dated anyone.”_

“Trust me, this relationship is different.” 


	11. It Was Your Smile

With Kelley having worked hard to get back into game shape, she is rewarded with the start in Portland, however, Penny is on the bench for this one.

Both teams have plenty of opportunities but neither are able to find the netting and the game ends in a scoreless draw.

After the game, the players' exchange pleasantries and Kelley and her USWNT compatriots agree to meet up for supper.

Kelley doesn’t want to leave Penny on her own at the hotel, so she asks their teammate Rachel Corsie to invite her out; knowing that Penny isn’t the most outgoing person and won’t do it herself. Once she receives confirmation from Corsie that Penny has accepted the invite, she heads out with her crew.

She isn’t expecting to be hit by the firing squad immediately after arriving at the restaurant.

 _“Okay, O’Hara we want the deets on you and Brown, so start spilling.”_ Kelley looks on as Tobin Heath, Emily Sonnett, and Lindsay Horan all lock eyes across the table with her. Christen and Becky on either side of her are trying not to laugh at her reaction. 

“What deets, I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Christen nudges her, “Alright, we are dating. Is that what you wanted to know?”

They nod their heads, _“And?”_

“And what Sonny?”

_“Have you slept together yet?”_

“Since when did you all become so interested in my personal life?”

_“We’ve always been, it’s just always been a revolving door until now, so we are curious what makes her different.”_

“She sees me for who I am and who I want to become, she doesn’t judge me for my past and she encourages my future. Happy?”

The players notice the change in her body language as she speaks and it makes their smiles grow larger knowing that their friend and teammate has found someone that makes her happy.

_“You still didn’t answer my question, have you slept with the hottie keeper yet?”_

“No Sonny, I haven’t. If you must know as part of the treatment for my alcohol addiction, I also made a promise to myself to abstain from sex until I am emotionally ready. Now can we move on to a new topic not involving me please?”

Becky picking up on the tension switches the topic to the upcoming US games and what everyone is planning on doing on their off-time. Kelley listens on and thinks about Penny and how they can spend some of that time together. She manages to get through supper with them before excusing herself and catching a cab back to the hotel.

When she gets there, she heads straight to Penny’s room and knocks on the door. The door opens and it’s not Penny but her roommate for the trip Erika Tymrak.

“Hey, Tymer, is Penny not back yet?”

_“Nah, you can wait here for her if you want, I was just going to go and hang with Tay for a bit.”_

“Sure, thanks.”

Kelley lays down on the bed she knows is Penny’s as the keeper is superstitious about having the one closest to the door and gets comfy. She closes her eyes and eventually falls asleep. She wakes up when there is noise in the room, but lays with her eyes closed and just listens to the conversation between Penny and Rachel.

“So, it’s true about you and KO?”

 _“Yeah.”_ Penny smiling and looking over at her on the bed.

“I’m sure your English mates aren’t too happy with your choice. KO and some of the girls have a bit of history, you know.”

_“I’ve heard bits and pieces through the years, but I didn’t know her then. We all have made choices in our past that we aren’t proud of and Kelley is working hard to overcome hers.”_

“Keep making her happy ok? she deserves it.”

_“I plan on doing just that, thanks for supper. I’ll see in the morning.”_

Penny walks over to the bed where Kelley is and bends over kissing her on the forehead before gathering some clothes and heading into the bathroom to change before bed. When she emerges, she finds Kelley sitting up on the bed, she sits on the bed beside her “How was supper with Corsie?”

 _“She talks a lot!”_ Kelley laughs, “Yeah, she does.”

_“I can see why you like her so much, and she thinks very highly of you.”_

“I honestly don’t know why I haven’t been the best person or friend to be around the last few years.”

“Perhaps because she is like me and sees past your façade.” Penny looks over at Kelley and locks in on her mouth before wetting her lips. Kelley picks up on the hint and moves closer to her allowing their lips to meet. Not content with just the feel of their lips together, Kelley asks for and receives entrance, when their tongues meet they both fight back moans as the intensity of the kiss increases. So lost in the moment are they, that they don’t hear Erika returning to the room.

She clears her throat, _“Not that I’m not enjoying the show, but O’Hara it’s time for you to go back to your own room.”_

They laugh as they separate. Kelley gives Penny a hug before getting up and walking towards the door, “Sweet dreams Pen. Night Tymer.” Heading back to her room she stops outside the door and takes a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before coming face to face with her roommate Desirée.

_“Just an FYI, Tymrak just sent out a message to the team chat that she walked in on you and Penny with your tongues down each other’s throats.”_

“I’m gonna kill her.”

_“I thought you were okay with the idea of us knowing you two were dating?”_

“I am, but Penny is more reserved than I am about things.”

_“Ah, yeah she is a bit different that one.”_

“I think she has always been underestimated because of her looks, but once you get beyond them you begin to see she has so many layers to her and each one is more amazing than the next.”

_“Did you get that from Pinterest or Tumblr, O’Hara?”_

“I think maybe Instagram, but it holds true for her Des.”

_“Someone’s got it bad for the keeper.”_

Kelley rolls her eyes before getting herself changed and ready for bed. 

A few days later, Kelley and Penny are sitting in the sandwich shop that has become a part of their post-training routine having a bit to eat.

_“I spoke with my Mom earlier and they are flying in Friday afternoon, so I’m going to meet them at the airport and then drive them to the hotel.”_

“Why are they staying in a hotel? Can’t they stay at your place and save the money.”

_“I offered but they don’t want me sleeping on the couch.”_

“Stay with me then, there is plenty of room in my bed for both of us.”

_“Kel.”_

“Don’t read anything into it, I’m offering to let you sleep in my bed, just sleep. I promise you nothing outside of snuggling and maybe a little kissing, if you are okay with it, will be happening.”

_“Okay, I’ll let them know about the change in plans.”_

“Good, and let me know when they are arriving I will come with you to get them.” 

“You looking forward to getting back together with your English mates?”

_“Yeah, I’m glad I made the choice to come home to play, but I really miss my friends and teammates from Man City. It’s been difficult watching them play and not being apart of their run to the Championships.”_

“I understand completely, but for what it’s worth you made the right choice. Your family should always take precedence over everything.”

_“If I stayed in England chances are we would have only met in passing when our countries played each other.”_

“True, now that I thinking about us and meeting, what possessed you to talk to me at that high school soccer game? And what were you doing there in the first place? And how did you know who I was?”

_“That’s a lot of questions!”_

“Well, are you going to answer them?”

_“Yes. I was at the soccer game with an old friend, who’s daughter was playing for the visiting team. I knew who you were as I searched you up after we played against you guys, because I thought you were cute. You playing for the Royals might have contributed to me wanting to play here. Little did I expect when I arrived that you would be in rehab in California. I didn’t recognize you at first, when we bumped into each other, it was your smile that gave you away.”_

“You thought I was cute or you still think I’m cute?”

_“Wow, that’s all you took from what I just said?”_

“No, but I want to know your answer just the same.”

_“I don’t think you’re cute anymore, I think you’re gorgeous.”_

“Aww, when you say things like that it makes me want to kiss you.”

_“Then do it.”_

“We’re in public Pen and you know it will end up all over social media if we do.”

_“I don’t care, I want you to kiss me.”_

They lean into each other and let their lips gently meet, before separating and smiling at each other. They finish off their meal and go their separate ways.

_“Nice work Kel, your kiss is all over the internet.”_

“I don’t care anymore about that Press, I’m falling hard for her.”

_“Then tell her the deal is off and ask her to be yours.”_

“I will soon.”

_“Don’t wait too long Kel, before you know it, she will be leaving for England.”_

Friday comes and Kelley offers to drive her car to the airport in her car rather than Penny’s as it has more space for her parents and their bags. They wait around for a short time on the concourse until they catch sight of Jane and George descending the escalator towards them. They meet up and exchange greetings and hugs before Kelley insists on carrying their bags out to the car. Kelley walks ahead with George talking about the latest sports scores and scandals, while Penny and her Mom take up the rear. They head to Penny’s apartment, where Kelley and she had already prepared supper in advance, mostly Kelley’s doing, but Penny helped chop veggies.

_“Supper was delicious, Kelley you will have to share the recipe with me for that lasagna.”_

“I will.”

_“Anyways, I’m going to have a laydown, I don’t have the energy I used too.”_

“Go ahead Mom, we can take care of the cleanup.”

Kelley and Penny put away the leftovers, then go about tidying up the kitchen and washing the dishes.

Penny sits down beside George, “How is Mom really doing Dad?”

_“She’s doing as well as can be expected Penelope, the surgery and treatment have taken a lot out of her.”_

“Is there anything I can do?”

_“You being here has meant the world to her. Just go out there tomorrow and play your heart out for her.”_

Penny can’t fight back the tears any longer and just as she feels herself go down a set of arms wraps around her and holds her tightly.

“George, I’m going to take her home with me now, if you need anything my number is on the fridge.”

Kelley helps Penny up, grabs her bag and holds her hand as they walk to the car. She opens the passenger door for the keeper and then places her bag in the trunk before taking her place in the driver’s seat. Knowing now isn’t a good time for conversation, Kelley puts some music on for the drive back to her apartment.

When they get there, she helps Penny to her room. “I’m going to run you a hot bath.”

_“I don’t like baths.”_

“Too bad, it’s either a hot bath or I’m joining you in the shower.”

_“I’ll have a bath.”_

“I figured that might sway you. I’ll be right back.”

Kelley knocks on Christen’s door, “Pressy, can I borrow some of your aromatherapy stuff for the bath?” “It’s not for me, it’s for Penny.”

_“Okay, I’ll help it’s pretty potent if you use too much.”_

They get the bath set up and Kelley sends Penny in before getting herself changed in comfy clothes.

_“I take it, her Mom isn’t doing as well as they hoped?”_

“Sounds like it.”

Kelley gets herself comfy in bed and checks to make sure her alarm is set for the morning. Not particularly wanting to watch TV or a movie at the moment, she sits and reads while she waits for Penny to emerge from the bathroom.

_“Do my eyes deceive me or is Kelley O’Hara actually reading?”_

“Contrary to popular belief, I read quite a bit.”

_“I know, I’ve seen your book collection.”_

“How are you feeling?

_“Drained.”_

Kelley lifts the covers for Penny to join her. When she does Kelley turns the lamp off and pulls her into her arms. She kisses her shoulder, “Night Pen.” 


	12. The Kettle

The next morning, Kelley wakes up and smiles when she finds Penny asleep beside her. Watching her chest rise and fall with every breath, Kelley realizes how much she wishes to wake up like this every day. I’m in love with this woman, completely and utterly in love with her. Checking her phone, she sees they still have a bit of time left before they need to get up, so she curls back up and places her arm around Penny.

Far too soon the alarm starts beeping and Kelley turns over to shut it off. Penny turns over to face her and she smiles.

“Morning, how did you sleep?”

_“You’re right, your bed is pretty comfy; seriously though what kind of mattress is this?”_

“No clue. How are you feeling?”

_“Better, I think last night it actually hit me that my Mom won’t be around forever.”_

“I know and I wish there was something I could do or say to help you, but there really isn’t.”

_“You being here right now is helping me in more ways than you’ll ever know.”_

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

_“You two decent?”_

“Yes, Press, you can come in.”

Christen opens the bedroom door, _“Hey, I just wanted to let you know I made coffee, but it’s your turn to make breakfast Kel.”_

“How is it always my turn to make breakfast?”

_“It’s a game day and there is less chance of us ending up with food poisoning if you cook rather than me._

“True, we don’t need a repeat performance of that, it wasn’t pretty! I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Christen leaves them and the room.

“You hungry?”

_“Yes.”_

“Guess I should get up then.”

 _“One thing before you do.”_ Penny leans over and kisses her before moving back.

“What was that for? not that I minded.”

Penny thinks about it, wanting to say, “Because I’m in love with you,” but she ends up saying “Because I felt like it.”

“Ok. Why don’t you grab a shower and get changed while I get to cooking.”

Penny nods and they both get out of bed.

Kelley heads into the kitchen and pours herself a coffee, having a couple of sips as she checks over her phone for anything important.

_“How is she doing?”_

“She’s ok, she’s tough.”

_“Is she going to be alright to play today?”_

“I guarantee you with her parents being here for it, there isn’t a chance she will miss it. We are just going to have to step up as a team and help her out today.”

_“Family.”_

“Family.”

Kelley gets to work on making them all breakfast.

Penny comes out of Kelley’s room with a towel in one hand trying to dry her hair and her phone in the other one.

_“Yes Dad, sorry Dad, I will get one immediately. I love you too, I’ll see you soon. Bye.”_

Penny shakes her head as she continues to towel dry her hair.

“What was that about?”

_“We need to stop somewhere and buy a kettle, so my Dad and Mom can have their tea. Forgot that I’m the only coffee drinker, and have a machine to make it.”_

Kelley and Christen both laugh.

“I’m pretty sure there is a Wal-Mart or Target between our places.”

Christen looks at Penny, _“Keep her away from the toy section!”_

“I feel like there’s a story there. Humour me please?”

_“Not too long ago, someone not naming names had a few too many drinks, found her way into a Wal-Mart just before closing and was pushing all off the buttons on the toys and then tried to ride a bike around the store. The security guy was a fan and rather than making a big deal out it, let her go for a pair of tickets and a photo.”_

“You’ve cleaned up a lot of my messes, haven’t you Pressy?”

_“More than I can count, but hopefully never again.”_

“Never again.”

“Ok, let me get showered and changed and we can go kettle shopping before we head to the stadium. Everything is set up for your parents to come to the game, right?”

_“They are going to catch an Uber to the stadium for the game and then we can drive them back to my place after supper. They have their passes already.”_

“Ok, be back soon, don’t miss me too much.”

Kelley disappears into the bedroom and then the bathroom. 

Penny and Christen sit down to eat, “Kelley and I have been friends for a long time, I’ve been there through the good and bad and ups and downs. I’m going to be straight with you Penny, I have never seen her this happy with someone; if you break her heart, I’m going to break you. Understand?”

Penny taken aback by the strong words from her generally pretty chill teammate looks at her, _“I understand completely, I would expect nothing less, but I think you should know there is a greater chance of her breaking my heart than vice versa.”_

“Is that your way of saying you are in love with her?”

Penny nods, while Christen turns her head away to smile. It’s pretty obvious to her that both of them have fallen for the other, it’s just a matter of time before they figure out that their hearts found a loophole in their agreement.

Kelley comes out with her bag as well as Penny’s, “We ready to go?”

 _“Yes.”_ Penny stands up and walks her plate over to the sink.

“See you at the stadium Chris.”

A little while later, “Okay, kettle secured, do you need anything else while we are here?”

_“I’m going to be in England for a month soon, I’m pretty sure I don’t need anything else right now.”_

Kelley feels her heart drop with the realization that Penny will be leaving here soon, and she doesn’t want her to go.

They head to the checkout with their big purchase and then drive to Penny’s apartment to check on her parent’s before heading to the stadium.

_“Mom, Dad, I’ve brought you a kettle and some tea.”_

“Morning Penelope, Morning Kelley are you ready for your game today?”

Kelley looks over at Penny, “Yes, we are, the Spirit is a good team, be we are better and have the best keeper in the league on our backline.”

_“Kel, I’m far from the best in the league.”_

“Don’t undersell your contribution to the team Pen, if you had been around all season we would have qualified for the playoffs.”

_“I could probably say the same thing about you Kel.”_

“Maybe, but I stand by my choice.”

_“And I stand by you and your choice.”_

“Thank you.”

George and Jane watch and listen to the conversation, noticing the looks the two women exchange and their body language in proximity to each other.

“We should get going now, we’ll see you at the game.” They all hug before the two players make their way out of the apartment and on their way to the stadium.

“George, our little girl is in love.” George looks at his wife and smiles, “She isn’t the only one.”

As game time draws nearer, the keepers head out to get warmed up and Kelley seizes the opportunity to call on her teammates.

“I know this is our last game of the season and most of you are already thinking about your vacation or family plans, but I need for all of you to be at your best today. Penny’s Mom is in the stands today and this very well, maybe, the last time she gets to see her play in person. I want the W today for Penny and her family.”

Kelley feels tears run down her face as her team is quiet in thought. They assemble in the centre of the room, holding each other and some taking the moment to offer a silent prayer.

They are called out for warm-ups and silently acknowledge each other and the request prior to heading out.

Warm-ups completed, they head back in to change into their game gear and listen to their Coaches’ final instructions.

The whistle blows to start the game and the Royals take full advantage of having the first possession, flying out of the gate and surprising the Spirit with their rapid attack. Bledsoe is able to make the first save off the long strike from Rodriguez but can’t contain the rebound, Christen jumps on the keeper mistake and makes her pay burying the ball in the wide-open net to make it 1 – 0 for the Royals in the first 10 minutes of the game.

The teams then proceed to exchange possession and opportunities for the remainder of the half, Penny doesn’t see much action but is forced to come up big on a redirect from Andi Sullivan with Pugh on her doorstep.

Penny takes a bit longer than usual to get up and Kelley runs over to check on her.

“You okay?”

“My ankle felt weird when I planted it.”

Kelley lets the ref know, they need the trainers. The game is stopped as they come on the field and check the keeper out. After talking it through and them checking her, she lets them know she is okay to continue and the game resumes.

As they head in for the half, Kelley notices that Penny is favouring her ankle.

“You sprained it, didn’t you?”

_“Yeah, but there is no way, I’m coming out.”_

“Stubborn much?”

_“You’re one to talk, now help me off the field, so I can get some ice on this.”_

Kelley wraps her arm around her and they walk to the trainer’s area. The trainers check it out again and apply ice to it, suggesting she remove herself from the game, but knowing she won’t.

The second half begins and much like the first the Royals come out flying, the ball is directed out and they are awarded a corner kick. All the Royals players push forward as the ball comes into the box Huster heads it out of danger, but the Royals recover; and the speedy Diana Matheson mows them down before dishing to an unmarked Stengel, who makes no mistake in putting it past a helpless Bledsoe.

Penny makes a few more routine saves, but the game ends with the Royals taking the 2 – 0 victory over the team from Washington.

Kelley scoops the game ball and runs back to her keeper, “This game was for you and your family.” They hold each other, not caring about the 5,000 plus fans in the stands.

They go about doing their post-game stuff, including signing autographs and taking pictures until there is no one left. Penny’s parents are escorted down to field level and Kelley makes sure that there are pictures taken of them together.

_“Kelley, dear, you should join us.”_

Kelley joins them for a few pictures and then has a few taken with just Penny.

After they get cleaned up and gather up their belongings from their stalls, Kelley carries them out to her car while Penny is issued a set of crutches to use to keep the weight off her swollen ankle.

They head out for supper and enjoy the time spent together. Once the meal is finished, Kelley delivers them to Penny’s doorstep and walks in with them, making sure they into the apartment without any issues while Penny bides her time waiting in the car.

“Do I need to park in the handicap parking for you or are you okay to walk gimpy?” 

_“Please don’t call me that, I don’t like the term.”_

“Okay, I’m sorry. Do you need any help?”

_“Can you carry my bag for me? These things are a major pain in the ass!” Kelley laughs at her in full agreement, she, unfortunately, has had to use her fair share of them._

“You’ll be fine, it’s only for a couple of days.”

_“And you are going to be waiting on me hand and foot for those couple of days.”_

“Am I now?”

_“Yep, so say’s the girlfriend code.”_

“Girlfriend code, huh? I might have to look up the validity of that.”

_“Go for it.”_

Looking over at Penney in bed beside her, Kelley says, "You are welcome to stay here as long as it takes to get back on your feet." 

_"In that case, I might be here awhile. Goodnight Kelley."_

"Night, Pen." 


	13. The Things We Do For Love

**Two weeks later ….**

Kelley waits with Penny at the Atlanta airport for her flight to London to be called.

_“Thanks for letting me stay with you last night Kel.”_

“You are always welcome at my apartment, I’m glad your connection was through Atlanta, so I could see you before you left.”

_“Funny how it worked out that we were both in Atlanta at the same time.”_

“Well, considering Atlanta is my home, it would make sense that I’m here.”

_“True.”_

“I’m going to miss you Pen, I really wish you weren’t going to be away for so long.”

_“I know, but it just doesn’t make sense for me to go for two games, come back and then fly back over in another two weeks for the next games. Not to mention it will give me time to close my flat and ship stuff home.”_

“Your parents know they can call me if they need anything and I’ll be on the first flight, right?”

_“They do and very much appreciate your offer as do I.”_

“You are going to call me when you arrive?”

_“It will be the middle of the night, I’ll message you.”_

“I’m not going to sleep until I know you are safe, so call me ok?”

_“I will.”_

The women hug and hold each other until Penny’s flight is called. When Penny goes to leave Kelley pulls her back and kisses her on the lips. “Be safe, beautiful.”

Back at her apartment, Kelley needs company and calls on her sister Erin to join her. Being the good sister, she is, she stops en route and hooks them up with Chick Fil A knowing that it is her sister’s favourite cheat food. She lets herself in with the key Kelley gave her and plops the food down in front of her.

_“Well, you look like crap. What’s going on Squirrel? You didn’t relapse, did you?”_

Kelley grabs her food and starts shovelling it in, “I didn’t relapse, I fell in love.”

Erin starts laughing at her.

“You find that funny?”

_“You make falling in love sound like a bad thing Kel.”_

“It is when your relationship isn’t real.”

_“You lost me, how is your relationship not real?”_

Kelley fills Erin in on all the details of her and Penny’s arrangement. Erin listens and reacts to it

_“Ok, so let me get this all straight, yes I know you aren’t. You asked a woman, your teammate no less to fake date you and you ended up falling in love with her?”_

“Yeah, that about sums it up.”

_“So, really the only question I have for you is, what the hell are you doing sitting here with me right now, when it’s obvious you would rather be with her? Get your shit together and get your ass on a plane to England, find your woman and tell her you love her.”_

“I have obligations for the next week, but I could fly in ahead of her first game and surprise her.”

 _“Then do it! Where’s your laptop, we are booking a flight before you change your mind.”_

6 days later and Kelley is aboard a plane bound for London. She called on the expertise of USWNT and former Manchester City player Carli Lloyd in an attempt to help her navigate how to get to Nottingham from London. She still has no idea where she will stay when she arrives, but one thing at a time. Arriving in London she checks into a hotel recommended to her by the flight attendant and drops her bag off before heading back out to see the sites and grab something to eat. It’s gotten dark out now in the city, so Kelley decides to make her way back to the hotel and use the wifi to arrange a train ticket for the first trip out.

Not being tired yet as it’s still only a little after supper time, in her time, she puts on the television and lets herself become absorbed in Coronation Street. After watching it for a while and struggling to understand some of their conversations, she shuts it off. She heads in to grab a shower and get ready for bed and when she comes out, she double checks that the alarm on her phone is set correctly in accordance with the time difference. She notices she has a new message and skims it

**New Message:**

Ash: Hey, KO I think it’s late at night there right now, so sorry if this wakes you up but I just wanted to let you know I spoke with Lucy and she made sure your name was added to the list for the game. She knows it’s a surprise and won’t say a word to Penny or anyone else. Have fun with your girl, but not too much fun 😉

KO: Thank you and I will 😉

Kelley manages to get a few hours sleep before the alarm starts beeping for her to get up. Putting the clothes on that she set out last night, or was it this morning? She isn’t sure at the moment, not that it matters either way. She finishes getting ready, packs up and heads down to the lobby to check out before walking to the train station.

She locates the ticket booth and receives a printed copy of her ticket and is directed to the platform to await her train. Once on it, she gets comfy for the two-hour trip and lets herself catch a bit more sleep. She opens her eyes after sleeping for a bit and the gentleman beside her, let’s her know they will be arriving in Nottingham very soon. They disembark the train and Kelley takes in her surroundings, she sees a couple of people wearing England jerseys and approaches them, asking if they are headed to the game. When they tell her, they are, she asks if they would mind if she joins them. _“Well, that depends on who your favourite player on England is?”_ “Penny Brown.” _“She’s getting the start today.”_ “Well, that’s good I’d hate to think I flew all the way from the States not to see her play.” _“C’ mon, we usually grab some grub at the local pub before the game.”_ Kelley follows them and shares a meal with the group. Once they get to Meadow Lane, they go their separate ways.

Kelley gives her name at the ticket gate and is handed a pass for entrance. She is able to check her bag with them, so she doesn’t have to carry it around with her. Looking out over the field, she sees her keeper warming up and her heart start to race. Wanting to blend in she goes to the stand and purchases a Lionesses jersey and after a quick change, she is good to go.

She finds her way to her seat in time for the anthems of Brazil and then England to play. She takes a selfie with the field in the background and posts it on Instagram captioned, “The Things We Do For Love.”

The game starts and 2 minutes in Fran Kirby is able to get the ball past Brazilian keeper Bárbara to make it 1 – 0 for the home team. It turns out to be the only goal needed as the game finishes with that score. Penny wasn’t really tested during the game only having to make 3 saves.

The stands start to clear out and Kelley makes her way down and on the field courtesy of her pass. She waits for the chance to surprise her keeper. A familiar face makes eye contact and smiles at her, having played against each other numerous times through the years Steph Houghton and she have become friends. Houghton makes her way over to here, _“Here to see Penny?”_ “How’d you know?” _“Hasn’t stopped talking about you since she landed.”_ “Really?” _“Yeah, she’s got it bad for you.”_ “The feelings are mutual.” _“So, you’re joining us after for a drink yeah?”_ “I don’t drink anymore, but I will gladly join you.” _“Good, we’ll see you after then.”_ Houghton walks away and Kelley is finally able to make eye contact with Penny.

She smiles at her and the keeper comes running towards her, nearly knocking them both over when she wraps her arms around her.

_“What are you doing here?”_

“I couldn’t go another day without seeing you, I missed you too much.”

“I missed you too.”

Putting everything out of their heads aside from the need for contact, their mouths quickly meet and greet each other.

They know they’ve been spotted when they hear whistling behind them. They separate and smile at each other before facing the music.

“Didn’t know you had that in you PB.” Penny kind of shrinks into Kelley’s side and she finds it seriously adorable.

_“Kelley, this is my roommate for the trip, Jill Scott. I think you already know the rest of the motley crew.”_

“I do, nice to see y’all again, good game today.”

“We are going to get cleaned up, feel free to carry on what you were doing before.”

The group of England players walks away, laughing and smiling back at them.

_“I’m never going to hear the end of it, now.”_

Penny leans into Kelley, _“I can’t believe you’re here. How long are you staying?”_

“I don’t know, I didn’t really plan ahead.”

_‘Let me get cleaned up and we can talk after, yeah?”_

“Yeah, I just have to go back and get my bag at security, but I’ll be nearby.”

_“The bus is off the side, meet me there. I’ll get permission for you to ride with us.”_

Kelly twiddles her thumbs while she waits, not wanting to kill the remaining charge on her phone by playing on it. She sees some of the coaching staff begin to emerge from the building and then the players begin to make their way out in their England travel clothing. Penny comes walking out and is taking with another player who Kelley recognizes as Carly Telford another goalkeeper on the team. Closely behind her is another player, Kelley doesn’t recognize who gives her a death look once she passes her by.

“Who is that? I swear she just tried to burn a hole in me.”

_“That is Emma.”_

“Ohh, I didn’t realize she was on this team as well.”

_“Yeah. Anyways we are going back to our hotel for a bit and then out for supper. Steph told me she already invited you to join us.”_

Kelley nods in agreement.

_“You can come on the bus, I got permission for you.”_

“Thanks, I had a difficult enough time navigating my way here. I made some new friends though.”

_“That’s always good. How did you get a field pass if no one knew you were coming?”_

“Lucy knew and got me the pass.”

 _“Remind me to thank her later.”_

They arrive back at the hotel and Kelley sits on the bed waiting for Penny as she changes her clothes in the bathroom.

Jill enters the room and grabs some stuff, “You can stay here tonight, I’ll find someone to crash with.”

“That’s not necessary, I don’t want to put you out.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure you have some catching up to do.” Kelley doesn’t miss the look she gives her with the comment but decides to leave it alone.

At the restaurant the players are ordering drinks in celebration of their victory, Kelley opts just to have water with her meal and gives Penny the go-ahead to have a drink with her team.

Kelley is really enjoying spending time with the Lionesses until an obviously drunk Emma plunks a beer in front of her.

Kelley quickly offers it back to her and tries to explain she isn’t drinking but is interrupted

“You think you’re too good to drink with us common folk, O’Hara?”

“I never said that, please do not put words in my mouth.”

“Based on what I’ve seen and heard about you, words aren’t your strong suit, fucking and drinking are. Penny broke up with me for your slutty ass; I’ll do and say whatever the fuck I want. You think you can just come over here and take over, have the whole fucking team kissing your ass and licking your pussy, trust me it’s not going to happen.”

Steph Houghton stands up, “That’s enough, you need to go back to the hotel Emma; we will talk about this outburst tomorrow.”

Before Emma can even think to respond, Penny who has been pretty quiet as a result of the yelling stands up and smacks her hard across the face, shocking everyone including Kelley.

“Don’t you ever, talk to her, me or anyone else on this team like that ever again. I’ve tried to remain civilized with you about everything but you just crossed a line by insulting the woman I’m in love with. You chose yourself and your career over us and our relationship, oh and don’t think I didn’t know about your flavour on the side. You’re a lying, cheating bitch and I’m so glad I’m done with you. Now get the fuck out of my face.” 

Watching this side of Penny come out, Kelley is equally terrified and turned on by her and her actions. Processing what just happened it hits her, Penny just said she is in love with me.

Emma takes off out of the restaurant and none of the players seems too keen on following or checking on her.

Kelley stands up and wraps her arms around Penny who hasn’t moved since the altercation. Feeling her shaking and the wetness on her shirt from the tears running down Penny’s face, Kelley asks for their belongings so they can pay and get out of there. Steph tells them to go ahead, she will sort out their meal, Kelley mouths a “Thank you” before leading Penny to the door.

“Pen, you’re going to have to help me, I don’t know where the hotel is; I wasn’t paying attention.” She feels Penny laughing on her chest, before lifting her head and leading them back to the hotel. Once they get back in the room, Kelley helps her get undressed and into something comfier. Changing herself before taking a spot beside Penny on the bed.

“I know you don’t feel like talking right now, so just listen; I need to tell you something.”

“I’m in love with you Penelope Brown and I flew here to tell you that and ask if you would be my girlfriend for real, no more agreement, just us together taking on the world.”

_“I’m in love with you too Kelley and I’m so glad you are here. Yes, I will be your girlfriend and as for the agreement, I don’t think there ever was one between us; what we have, has been real from the start.”_

“Can I kiss you now?”

_“You don’t need to ask Kel, just do it.”_


	14. Repercussions

Penny opens her eyes and smiles when she catches sight of the beautiful woman, her girlfriend asleep beside her; I could totally get used to this sight every morning. She slides out of the bed and heads into the bathroom to freshen up. Picking up her phone to check the time, she sees her phone is flooded with messages, skimming over them she decides to open one from the Steph Houghton, the Captain of the England team.

**New Message:**

Houghton: Team meeting at 10:00 am in the breakfast room. Mandatory attendance.

Realizing it’s hitting on 9:45 already she heads to her bag and throws some clothes on, before quickly scribbling down a note for Kelley and putting it by her phone. She grabs what she needs and heads to the meeting. When she arrives, she sees that most of the players have already arrived including Emma who is sitting off in a corner alone. She grabs something to eat and a cup of what they consider to be coffee before taking a seat and waiting for the meeting to start. Carly sits down beside her.

 **Carly:** Any idea what the meeting is about?

 **Penny:** I hope it’s not about what happened between Emma and me last night.

 **Carly:** Did you read any of the messages I sent you?

 **Penny:** No, why?

 **Carly:** Media has a video of everything that happened, including you hitting her.

 **Penny:** I’m already expecting to be suspended for that, hopefully not fired.

 **Carly:** I don’t think you will be fired, suspended and fined most likely.

Jill Scott takes the spot beside Penny and joins the conversation.

 **Jill:** It’s not about you, word has it that Sampson is under investigation and could be terminated.

 **Penny:** Woah, I didn’t expect that.

 **Jill:** Shh, Steph is standing up.

**Steph:** Ladies, just a quick bit of information before you can go about the rest of your day. Some of you may have already heard that Coach Sampson is under investigation for his behaviour at Bristol. Pending the results of the investigation, he may be removed as the Coach of our team. I know that some of you have had issues with him, but I’m reminding you to act professionally if you are approached by anyone to speak about it. The official comment from our team is “No Comment” understood?

The players agree.

Next order of business is to remind you all that the bus will be leaving here at 2 o’clock sharp, and lastly Emma and Penny I need to speak with you both in private, please.

 **Carly:** Good luck.

 **Penny:** Thanks.

Penny stands up and follows Steph and Emma out of the room.

They head up to her hotel room and when they get there, she asks Penny to wait outside while she speaks with Emma.

Penny walks up and down the hallway as she waits. She feels her phone buzz and pulls it out to see a message from Kelley.

**New Message:**

**Kelley:** Where are you? Are you going to be much longer? I’m lonely.

 **Penny:** Waiting to speak with Steph, I’m not sure how long I’m going to be. Bronze and some of the girls were in the breakfast room when I left, you could hang out with them for a bit rather than in the room alone.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, I think I’ll do that; maybe I can steal some breakfast while I’m there.

 **Penny:** Good idea. FYI the coffee looks and tastes like dirty dishwater, avoid it.

 **Kelley:** Good to know. See you soon.

Penny puts her phone back in her pocket as Emma opens the door as pushes way past her. Steph holds the door for her to come in the room.

**Steph:** How are you?

 **Penny:** I’m a mess, Steph.

 **Steph:** How’s your Mom?

 **Penny:** Hanging in. It’s hard being away from her, ya know?

 **Steph:** I do. Ever since Stephen’s diagnosis I hate being away from him for extended periods of time.

 **Penny:** How are things with him?

 **Steph:** As good as can be expected right now.

 **Penny:** You’re in my prayers Steph.

 **Steph:** Thank you. We need to talk about last night. I’m sure you are aware by now that a video has made its way out of the altercation, unfortunately, it doesn’t paint you in a good light, there is no audio and it shows you slapping Emma.

 **Penny:** What am I looking at Steph?

 **Steph:** I spent a good chunk of the night speaking on your behalf to the coaches and management. Unfortunately, with the Sampson investigation going on already and the video, they want to make an example out of you. They wanted to suspend you for the next three games and fine you, I managed to get it down to a one-game suspension, 500 pound fine and you have to attend some anger management counselling before they will allow you to rejoin the team.

 **Penny:** What about Emma?

 **Steph:** It’s a third offence for her, she’s been suspended indefinitely; I can't help her.

 **Penny:** Shit.

 **Steph:** It was her choice Pen and for what it’s worth I’m glad you hit her, she was way out of line. Now, I received a message from Bronze, that an American has invaded our breakfast room; perhaps you should go rescue your teammates from your girl? Or vice versa?

Penny hugs Steph before making her way back downstairs to find Kelley. It doesn’t take much to locate her as she hears her laughing from down the hall. Walking over she wraps her arms around her waist from behind and kisses her cheek before resting her chin on Kelley’s shoulder.

 **“** That better be my girlfriend or else there’s gonna be another fight.”

**_“_ ** _Very funny. Morning Kel.”_

Kelley turns around to face her, “Morning beautiful, how did your meeting go.”

**_“_ ** _Ok. I’m out the next game, have to pay a fine and attend a couple of anger management counselling sessions.”_

Kelley laughs at her.

 **“** You in anger management counselling, that I want to see.” 

Penny playfully punches her arm, to which overdramatizes it holding it, before looking at Penny and smiling.

 **“** You really do need those anger management classes babe, that hurt.”

**_“_ ** _Uh-huh, c’ mon Neymar, I need to get my bags packed and we need to get you a ride back to London because you can’t ride with me on the bus”_

**“** Yay, I get to make new friends on the train again!”

_“Better you than me.”_

**“** You’re kinda antisocial, you know that?”

_“So, I’ve been told.”_

As they are packing up their belongings, Jill returns to the room along with a group including Carly, Rachel Daly and Millie Bright.

 **Rachel:** You heading back to the States now, KO?

 **Kelley:** I was hoping to spend another few days with my girlfriend before I have to leave, but so far, she hasn’t invited me to join her.

 **Penny:** I thought it went without saying that you are coming home with me.

 **Kelley:** Maybe, but can you say you are coming home with me again? I like the way it sounds.

Penny walks over to her, look her in the eyes, wraps her arms around the back of her neck, leans in and whispers, “You are coming home with me.” in her ear as Kelley tilts her head, Penny then takes the opportunity to lightly kiss and suck her neck, making Kelley let out a low moan. She moves off her neck and over to her lips, where she finds a willing Kelley.

**Millie:** Rach, you coming?

 **Rachael:** Nah, it’s kinda hot watching them.

 **Millie:** Should I message your girl?

 **Rachael:** Yeah and tell her I miss her face and body.

Millie pulls Rachael’s arm and takes her out of the room.

**Jill:** You two done playing yet?

 **Kelley:** Maybe, maybe not, how much time do we have?

 **Jill:** None, now tell us what happened with Steph.

Carly and Jill grab a seat on her bed.

**Penny:** I’m out for a game, got fined and have to go counselling.

 **Carly:** Counselling?

 **Penny:** For anger management.

 **Jill:** Who the fuck decided you need counselling?

 **Penny:** The alternative was for me to miss another two games.

 **Jill:** Oh

 **Carly:** Emma deserved what she got; heard she’s gone indefinitely.

 **Penny:** Yeah. I really tried to work things out with her you know.

 **Jill:** We do, but from what we’ve seen and heard already, it seems as though your heart belongs to another now.

Penny looks at Kelley and smiles.

 **Penny:** It definitely does, and I can’t wait to see what the future brings.

 **Jill:** Okay, before you two get all hot and heavy again, finish your packing we need to leave soon.

Carly heads out to finish up her packing, while Jill, Penny and Kelley finish theirs.

Penny helps Kelley secure a train ticket back to London before she leaves on the team bus back to the city. While killing time at the station before the train leaves, Kelley decides to send Jill Ellis, the Coach of the USWNT a message asking to be added to the roster for the next set of friendlies they are playing in before the team breaks until the new year. When Kelley gets a response of “Welcome Back.” she knows she will be good to go. Finally, her train is called and she makes her way back to London, where hopefully Penny will meet her at the station.

Looking around Kelley spots Penny waiting for her when she arrives a few hours later. They hug and then Penny leads them towards her flat. Before opening the door, she stops, _“Don’t expect anything fancy and remember I’m in the process of boxing stuff up so it’s a mess.”_

“I don’t care what it looks like, I just want a place to lay beside you.”

_“Guess, it’s a good thing the bed is still set up then.”_

“Definitely. I’m starving.”

_“Always about the food with you huh O’Hara?”_

“Never said I was starving for food babe, maybe I want something different to eat.”

_“Kel, as much as I want to be able to do that with you right now, we shouldn’t; we just started officially dating and I don’t want us to rush into it. I want to build our relationship before we take the next step.”_

“I’ve never gone this long without having sex, I’m seriously wound and you teasing me earlier didn’t help; but you’re right we shouldn’t rush it, I want our first time to be perfect, like you.” Kelley kisses her, “I really am starving for food now though.”

_“There’s a place around the corner, how about you chill and I’ll go and get us something to eat. Tomorrow we can go to the market, get some real food and figure out our plans for the next few days.”_

“Speaking of plans, I’m going to be added to the roster for the last two friendlies the US are playing. I messaged our Coach earlier.”

_“That’s awesome Kel, you need to be on the pitch, it’s where your happiest.”_

“No, it’s where I’m second happiest, I’m happiest when I’m with you.”

_“And that totally earns you a long make-out session … when I get back. Be good, I shouldn’t be too long.”_

Penny leaves and Kelley looks around the sparse apartment before sitting on the bed and taking out her phone and Facetiming her sister Erin.

_“So? Did you get her?”_

“I did. I’m so glad I came here Erin, thanks for giving me a much-needed kick in the ass.”

_“You’re welcome. So what’s new?”_

“Penny is suspended for the next England game, she hit her ex in my defence and it was caught on video.”

_“I like this girl already.”_

“Hopefully, when she is back in the states you can meet. She has a sister Ellie who very much reminds me of you and I think you would hit it off like fire.”

_“Consider me intrigued. Where are you right now and where is your girl?”_

“I’m in her apartment in London, she went to get us some food.”

_“Have you two sleep together yet?”_

“No. We actually talked about it earlier and both decided it would be better for us to wait a bit before doing it.”

_“And you’re okay with waiting? That’s totally unlike you Kel, usually, if you want it, you do everything to get it.”_

“I’m okay with waiting for her Er, although it’s not going to be easy.”

_“Remind me next time I go to Sam’s Club to buy you the biggest pack of batteries I can find, have a feeling you are going to need them.”_

“I would argue, but you’re probably right.”

_“When are you coming home?”_

“Not sure yet. Penny’s back now, you want to say hello and only hello to her?”

Kelley walks out to where Penny is and passes her the phone, “It’s my sister Erin, she wanted to meet you.”

“Hi, Erin, nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well Penny. Squirrel, I agree she is hot as hell.”

“Bye Erin, I’ll let you know when I’m coming home, Love you.”

_“Why did you just hang up on your sister?”_ Penny asks Kelley as she pulls their food out of the bag.

“Because I guarantee if I didn’t she was going to start asking about our sex life.”

_“Sounds like something Ellie would do. She sent me a message earlier asking if we had finally done the deed.”_

“What did you tell her?”

_“That we were choosing to wait until our relationship was more established. Her response essentially what the fuck are you thinking holding out on a stud like Kelley for? You need to get some of that action.”_

“I’m a stud now huh?”

_“Her word, not mine.”_

“Guess, we’ll just have to wait a bit to find out if it’s true or not. I've never had any complaints about my performance before though.” 

_“We need to eat. Food. Eat food.”_

“Whatever you say, babe.”

They sit and talk about everything until it’s time to head to bed. Kelley strips out of her clothes as Penny sits on the bed watching her, “Like what you see?” _“Definitely.”_

Kelley climbs in the bed, “Now I seem to recall a comment earlier about a long make-out session.”


	15. Anger Management

One week later and Kelley is on a flight back to Atlanta, while Penny remains in London for another two weeks. As much as Kelley didn’t want to leave, she knew it was time to get back to reality and pick her training back up to get in shape for the two games she was hoping to play in for her own country.

Penny has already served her one-game suspension, paid her fine and enrolled in an anger management course as was dictated in the terms of her reinstatement; unfortunately for her though the course didn’t start until the following week so she would be forced to sit out an additional game in the meantime. She was, however, allowed to practice with the girls, so at least, there was that to look forward too.

Returning to her flat after training was another thing completely, she has gotten used to Kelley being there with her and now that her girlfriend was no longer with her and she had finished packing and shipping her belongings it was just a sparse, quiet, lonely space to her. She was counting down the days until she herself could return stateside and see how her Mom was really doing and be back in Kelley’s arms.

Kelley’s plane lands and she gathers her belongings before making her way out to meet Erin. She catches her sister’s eye and when they reach each other they hug and then walk over to the baggage area to collect Kelley’s lone bag.

Leaving the airport parking lot, Erin starts the drive back towards Kelley’s apartment, _“Are you hungry?”_ Kelley looks over at her and smiles, “When am I not hungry?”

_“True. You up for stopping at the grocery store and getting some food or just grab and go?”_

“Grab and go for tonight, grocery store tomorrow. I’m too exhausted to cook anything right now.”

They go through a drive-through on the way and Kelley inhales her French fries and starts on Erin’s before Erin grabs them from her. They head up to the apartment and Kelley drops on her couch, looking around she notices her plant is still alive, “Thanks for watering Petey while I was gone.” _“I can’t believe you named your plant. How do you even know it’s a male plant? Maybe it’s female.”_

“It never seemed to complain, so I don’t really think it cares what I call it as long as I remember to water it.”

_“How was England?”_

“It was fun, I’ve been there before, but it was nice to be there with someone who lives there or lived there? Penny showed me some places that I probably would have never seen without her knowledge, not to mention she knew the best places to eat and get coffee.”

_“Best place to get coffee? Damn Kel, you finally found a woman after your own heart.”_

“I can’t wait for you to meet her Er.”

Kelley lays on the couch fighting to keep her eyes open and eventually loses the battle. Erin cleans up their mess and then lets herself out.

The following day Kelley wakes up and when she goes to stretch finds herself on the floor after falling off the couch. Rubbing her arm, she heads into the bathroom to do what she needs to before heading back out into the kitchen to make something to eat and have a coffee. Looking in her fridge she realizes the flaw in her plan; she needs to go shopping for actual, edible food. She reluctantly heads back into her bedroom and puts some clothes on, before heading out to get groceries. Seeing a Starbucks on the way, she makes a quick detour to get a caffeine fix before finally making it to the store and purchasing enough food to get her through the next week.

Once back at her apartment, she makes three trips back and forth from her car before all the bags are brought up, “So glad I live in a place with an elevator,” she thinks as she sets the last bags on the counter. She puts everything away except for the eggs, milk and a pepper and whips herself up and omelette to eat. Putting the dishes in the sink to wash later, she looks at the time and figures Penny should be at home right now.

**RING, RING**

_“Hallo”_

“Hey beautiful”

_“Hi Kel, how’s your day going?”_

“Jet lag is kicking my ass. Just got back from grocery shopping, that was a chore in itself.”

_“I miss you, it’s not the same without you here.”_

“I miss you too. It’s only two weeks we can manage it; not to mention we are both going to be really busy.”

 _“Yeah. I start my anger management course this evening; so, looking forward to that!”_ Penny says oozing with sarcasm.

Kelley laughs, “Sorry babe, I’m still having difficulties picturing you in a group talking about your non-existent anger issues.” 

_“You and me both!”_

“Have you heard from Emma at all?”

_“Nope, and I have nothing left to say to her.”_

“I’m so sorry for all the hurt she has caused you.”

_“Kel, if stuff hadn’t of happened with Emma the way it did, I wouldn’t have you; I can deal with everything being thrown my way, because of you. You make me a better person Kelley O’Hara and I love you.”_

“You have no idea the impact you have had on me and my life, there are no words that I can even find to explain it; other than I was lost and you found me and helped me to become a better, stronger version of myself. I love you Penelope Brown and I’m already counting down the days until I will see you again.”

_“We are hella sappy today, aren’t we?”_

“Yeah, I’m blaming hormones. It sucks being a chick sometimes, but at least we ain’t got dicks!” 

Penny laughs at her comment _“I should go now Kel, I have a few things to get done before class is in session; I’ll talk to you tomorrow, love you.”_

“Love you too, don’t have too much fun tonight.”

_“I won’t, bye Kel.”_

“Bye Pen.”

Before Kelley puts her phone down, she sends her Mom a message letting her know she is coming over for supper. She then calls Jane to see how she is doing. After speaking with Jane and then George for a short time, she gets herself ready for the drive to her parent’s house. Making sure to say goodbye to Petey before leaving. “There’s nothing wrong with talking to a plant, right? They say it helps them grow. Yep, it’s official, I’m losing my mind. I really need to stop talking to myself.” Kelley thinks as she heads to her car. 

In the meantime, Penny is slowly making her way towards the room indicated on her paper where her session will be held. She opens the door and is met by a small group of chairs in a circular formation. She takes a seat next to a young man and plays with her phone until an older woman brings attention to herself in order to start it.

“Good evening, My name is Laura and I will be in charge of this group. You are all here for the same reason, you have anger management issues. Some of you are here because you were told to be, and some of you are here on your own accord. Please remember that everything discussed in this room, is to remain in this room unless it is your own personal learning; and that all questions and or comments should be respectful in their nature. If they aren’t you may be asked to leave. Now, I expect all of you to participate in our activities and or discussions and for those of you who require it, I will sign your forms confirming attendance at the end of the session.

Now, let’s get started. Starting from my left please state your name and what has brought you here tonight. I remind you to keep it respectful.”

Penny sits and listens as the individuals explain their stories and when it comes to her starts …

_“My name is Penny, and I’m here because I had an altercation with my drunken ex-girlfriend which resulted in me slapping her across the face in defence of my current girlfriend; it was caught on video and my employer saw it. My employer informed me that until I attended counselling, I would be ineligible to return and thus be risking my job if I didn’t.”_

“Thank you for sharing everyone.”

Laura proceeds to go through a spiel about what Cognitive Behavioural Therapy is and how our thoughts, feelings and behaviours are all inter-related. She hands out a paper for each of them to fill out trying to pinpoint what thoughts were going through their head leading up to an event, identify how it made them feel and then the resulting behaviour.

Penny quickly writes down her responses and waits for the others to finish.

“Now in the next column, I want you to write from the other person’s perspective about the same instance.”

Once they are all done, the discuss what they wrote out loud and allow the other group members to interject.

When it becomes Penny’s turn once again she starts…

_“I was thinking that I needed to stop her from verbally attacking my teammates, myself and my girlfriend. I was feeling sad and angry and my response was to verbally and physically attack her.”_

“I think you can go deeper than that Penny; how were you really feeling?”

_“Sad, because a woman that I cared about was acting that way, hurt because she cheated on and abandoned me when I needed her most and angry because I felt the need to protect those I care about from her.”_

“Why did you hit her?”

_“I don’t know it was my first reaction.”_

“Could it have been because you wanted her to hurt in the same way you were hurting inside?”

_“I guess so.”_

“How do you think she was feeling at that moment?”

_“Hurt?”_

“You mentioned your current girlfriend was there, do you think perhaps she acted out of jealousy?”

_“It’s possible.”_

“I think it’s more than possible; in every situation, there is always more than one side or solution to it. You both reacted to the extreme side, now if you were to go back to that situation how would you change it?”

_“I definitely wouldn’t hit her, it made me feel worse than anything; I think in retrospect I would have taken into account that she had been drinking and her judgement may have been clouded by it and her emotions. I should have let her vent and then made sure she got back to the hotel safely rather than responding the way I did.”_

“Would you talk to her if given the chance to sort things out?”

_“Yes.”_

“Then I strongly recommend you do that, for both of your sakes. I think that’s enough for this evening; I’ll see you all in a couple of days. Penny, could you hang back please?”

Penny stays in her seat as the group members begin to leave, Laura signs a few forms and then comes over to sit beside Penny.

“I apologize if I made you uncomfortable this evening by singling you out. Over the years I have gotten very good at reading people and their body language. I don’t believe you have an anger issue, I think you reacted to a situation like most of us would have and you are already beating yourself up for it. I’m going to sign your form and indicate that you don’t need to return. I hope in the future you make better choices and think before reacting. Best of luck Penny.”

_“I did actually learn quite a bit this evening, so thank you for that.”_

“Your welcome, here you go.” Laura hands her, her form back signed off. 

Penny walks out of the room feeling heavy but also lighter. Once she gets to her car, she sends Steph Houghton a message, knowing the Captain will still be up.

**New Message**

**Penny B:** Are you still up, I need to talk?

 **Houghton:** Yeah, come on over.

 **Penny B:** I’ll be there soon.

**Knock, knock**

Steph answers the door and finds a crying Penny she wraps her arms around her and leads to the couch to sit down.

“What’s going on?”

_“I had my anger management class tonight.”_

“And how did that go?”

_“I don’t have to go back, she said I don’t have an anger issue.”_

“Okay, that’s good yeah? So why are you crying?”

_“It just was a lot more intense than I thought it would be for me, I not good with emotions and they all hit me. I need to see and talk with Emma do you think you could come with me?”_

“Of course, just let me know when and where.”

_“Thanks, Steph, I should go I have a lot of thinking to do.”_

“Call me if you need me, anytime.”

Penny nods and makes her way out and eventually home, where she crashes for the night. 


	16. Homecoming

A few days pass and after Penny takes the time to absorb what she learned about herself in the anger management class; realizing that the theory behind it all is transferable on the pitch as well as off. Now that she has taken the time to overthink and dissect everything about her relationship with Emma, she feels the need to speak with her and hopefully gain some form of closure. She arranges to meet Emma and Steph for lunch to discuss things.

Penny arrives first and chooses a table outside on the sidewalk area, she orders a drink while she waits for the others. While she is scrolling through her phone, she hears a chair move and looks up to find Emma has arrived and joined her. She puts down her phone and lets Emma order her own drink before speaking.

_“Thanks for meeting me; I didn’t think you would show after the way we left things. I hope you don’t mind I invited Steph to join us, just in case.”_

“That’s fine. So how are things?”

_“Ok, you?”_

“Ok, considering most of my teammates aren’t speaking to me at the moment.”

_“I’m sorry about that.”_

“No, I deserve it. I was a complete bitch towards everyone.”

_“You were.”_

Steph joins them after watching them from afar for a few minutes, knowing they needed some, one on one time to get the dialogue started. After exchanging greetings, the level of tension between the group is palpable.

_“Em, you know I ended up at an anger management class because of our interaction and at first I was pissed about it; but I actually learned a great deal about myself and us as a result of it. Can I tell you about it?”_

Emma nods, letting her know she can continue.

_“We were together for quite a while, at first I think our relationship was one of convenience; neither one of us wanted to be alone, so we sought comfort in each other. I fell in love with you and the comfort you brought me but I don’t think we were ever at the same level during our entire relationship. We both had our own wants and needs and while I had let myself believe that you were everything, I needed, it wasn’t the reality, and I eventually started resenting you and myself because of it. You, on the other hand, sought comfort in others; yes, I know about your girl on the side. I think the reality of us was, that I loved you and wanted to believe you would change and find me enough, so I kept waiting for it; it was never meant to happen. I was your safety blanket and you were mine._

_I’ve moved on with someone I really care about and see a future with, Kelley makes me happy and I hope that one day soon you will find someone who does that for you.”_

Emma looks and listens on with tears in her eyes, making Penny reach over for her hand.

“I love you Pen and I’m sorry for everything; you’re right we were each other’s safety blanket. I treated you like crap while we were together, never thinking you would leave me and when I saw you with Kelley and happy I was jealous that she had you and I lost you. I knew Kelley was in recovery and I purposefully used that to create a scene in hopes of getting you back. Obviously, it didn’t work and I’m actually glad it didn’t; I don’t deserve you. I want you to be happy Pen, that’s all I’ve ever wanted and for what it’s worth please apologize to Kelley for my actions.”

_“I can definitely pass that message, but I think it would mean more if you were to apologize to her yourself and take ownership of your actions.”_

“I will do that. Do you think we can ever become friends again Pen? I miss you.” 

_“I miss you too, but I think right now we need time away from each other if we have any hope of being friends again.”_

“I understand.”

Steph sits back and wipes the tears from her eyes, “That was sweet; now how about a hug?”

Penny and Emma both laugh, _“Sorry Steph, forgot you were here.”_ Penny and Emma stand up and hug each other.

Steph gets a serious look on her face, “Now that, that is all sorted. I have news about the Lionesses; we are getting a new coach. The next match will be Sampson’s last at the helm.”

_“Really? Who’s going to be our coach?”_

“Odds are on Phil Neville taking over, but keep that between us; I’ve already said too much. Now, Emma, do you think you can get your shit sorted out? Because if so I’m willing to go to bat to have you reinstated. You are going to need to get on your hands and knees and apologize to the rest of the team to make it happen though.”

“I’m willing to do whatever I have to do; even go to anger management classes,” Emma says looking at Penny while saying it.

 _“Too soon,”_ Penny responds.

The three players talk for a bit longer before Emma takes her leave. Penny hugs Steph, _“Thank you.”_ “All I did was observe and listen, you did the rest all on your own; I’m proud of you, I know that was really difficult for you.”

_“Yeah. I wish Kelley was still here, I could really use one of her hugs right now.”_

“You’ll see her soon, couple of more days until our next game and then I’m assuming you are heading back to the States, right?”

_“Yes, all my stuff is shipped already. I need to be there for my family and I miss Kelley more than I ever thought possible.”_

“Why don’t you head home and give your girl a call, I’m sure she is missing you as well.”

_“I will in a couple of hours, I think she is probably training right now; the US has a couple of games coming up and she is hoping to play in them. I’m literally heading back there and she will be on a plane to Portugal then Scotland.”_

“There’s nothing saying you can’t spend a couple of days at home with your family and then surprise Kelley at one of her games; she did, after all, fly here to see you.”

“True, I’ll keep that in mind. See you at training tomorrow Steph; give Stephen my love.” Steph nods before walking away.

A few days later and Penny is back wearing the Lionesses uniform for their game against Switzerland, unfortunately, she has a pitch-side seat watching the game unfold as Carly was given the start. England goes on to a 4 – 0 victory with Jodie Taylor leading the way scoring a brace against the opposition and Knobbs and Kirby picking up the singles.

The next day it is officially announced that Phil Neville will be taking over and leading them into the World Cup. Penny is concerned for her position on the team because the video of her and Emma has now been seen by millions and she assumes their new coach will have watched it and drawn his own conclusions about it and her.

Once back at her flat she finishes tidying up and packing before saying goodbye to the space and handing in her keys. She grabs a car to the airport and checks in for the long flight back home.

Before she switches her phone to airplane mode, she checks her messages and sees one from Kelley.

 **Kelley:** Can’t wait to have you back in my arms, fly safe, I love you.

 **Penny:** I love you too. 

Penny boards her plane and gets comfy for the long flight ahead back to Atlanta and then on to California. She is disappointed that her layover in Atlanta is a short one in the middle of the night, so she won’t be able to see Kelley while she is there. She doesn’t know that Kelley has already flown ahead to Cali to join her USWNT mates in training before they fly to Europe for their games. 13 hours later she is touching down in the darkness of the California night.

Collecting her stuff and heading to the baggage area, she loads the cart up and looks for her sister Ellie. She finds her sitting on a bench with a coffee in her hand. She plucks the coffee out of Ellie’s hand and takes a big sip of it, _“OMG, I forgot how good our coffee is.”_ “You might as well finish it now that you got your goobers all over it.” _“I was already planning on doing that.”_ Penny hugs her sister before they make their way out of the airport and back to their parent’s house.

Ellie sends Penny ahead of her into the house knowing that someone is waiting inside for her. Penny walks in and notices the TV on, figuring her Dad most likely fell asleep watching it, she starts to walk towards it to turn it off, “I’m watching that.”

 _“KELLEY!”_ Penny runs towards her and they wrap their arms around each other, holding tight. “What are you doing here?”

“We are going to be training about two hours from here. I came in early to see you. Ellie picked me up from the airport earlier. I had supper with your parents and they went to bed a couple of hours ago. Do you think we could do the same, I’m struggling to stay awake, I didn’t want to miss you arriving home.”

Penny mouths a quick, “Thank you.” to her sister, before leading Kelley up to the bedroom. The two players get changed and after a few kisses fall asleep wrapped in each other. _"Best homecoming ever, Night Kel."_


	17. Cute AF

Kelley opens her eyes and the room is lit up with rays of sunshine. She reaches over to the nightstand for her phone and checks the time. Not wanting to wake Penny up she slowly lifts her arm and body away from her, before making her way to the bathroom to clean up and get changed.

She smiles when she returns seeing that Penny has now taken over the bed and is snuggling with her pillow. Kelley grabs her phone, airpods, sunglasses and shoes as she makes her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Entering the living area, Penny’s parents are already up and watching a show on the television.

_“Good morning Kelley. How did you sleep?”_

Kelley smiles at Penny’s Mom Jane, “Good morning. I slept better than I have in several weeks. I’m going to head out for a short run; could you let her know where I am if she wakes up.”

 _“Of course, dear, did you remember to put some sunscreen on?”_ Kelley shakes her head before making her way back to the bedroom to grab the tube out of her bag. Once she finishes putting it on, she sets out on her way.

As she takes in her surroundings, her phone starts ringing with a call from Alex. She hits the button to answer it as she continues with her run

“What’s up Janice?”

_“Why do you sound out of breath? Or do I want to know?”_

“I’m out for a run, get your mind out of the gutter Morgan.”

She hears Alex laugh, _“I wanted to know if you would like to join Allie and me for lunch today, you can bring Penny along as well.”_

“I’m gonna take a hard pass on that, I don’t need the two of you bombarding her with questions.”

_“I promise we will be good we just want to get to know her better.”_

“I’ll let you know ok? she was sleeping when I left and I’m sure she won’t be feeling the greatest when she wakes up.”

_“Ok, enjoy the rest of your run. Talk soon, bye Worms.”_

“Bye.” Kelley hits the button to end the call and returns to her playlist. Feeling like she has run far enough in one direction, she turns around and heads back towards the house. Once she reaches the front yard, she makes sure to give the neighbours a show by stretching herself out, before heading in and grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen.

She feels arms wrap around her from behind, _“Why didn’t you wake me? I would have gone with you.”_

Kelley turns around and smiles, “You looked too peaceful to wake up and I figured you needed sleep more than exercise. Plus, you’re a keeper, you can’t keep up with me.” Penny playfully smacks her. “Ow! I’m telling your Mom, you hit me.”

“Her Mom is going to say you deserved it!” Jane makes her way into the kitchen area. “Now, that you are both up, would you girls like something to eat?” “Yes, but I probably should grab a shower first.” _“You definitely should, you smell like a combination of sweat and coconut,”_ Penny says as she scrunches her nose. Kelley kisses her on the nose before heading off to have a shower.

Penny helps her Mom make breakfast for them and ensures the coffee is acceptable for drinking.

“I’m glad that you have found happiness Penelope; Kelley is a wonderful woman and she loves a lot. We had a good chat last night with her about everything. Did you know she is coming up on her 6 months sober this weekend?”

_“I knew it was soon, but I didn’t know exactly when; maybe I should plan a little something for her to celebrate.”_

“That sounds like a good idea, why not include her teammates in on it as well?”

_“I will definitely do that, thanks for giving me the heads up Mom; I would have felt horrible if I missed it.”_

“Your welcome, now would you like to hurry your girl up before her breakfast get cold.” Penny nods before walking towards the bedroom, when she gets there Kelley is standing over her bag in just a bra and underwear. Kelley notices her coming in the room and watching her, “Like what you see?” Penny bites her lip, _“Definitely.”_

“Planning on doing anything about it?” Kelley looks at her challengingly. Penny moves swiftly towards her pulling her into a hard, aggressive kiss before walking her backwards over to the bed. She lets out a moan as they lay down on the bed and continue with their high intensity make out session. Kelley feels Penny’s hands moving up and down her body making her moan into her mouth.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

“Girls, you need to eat your breakfast before it gets cold.” They hear Jane yell from outside the door.

Penny pulls away yelling _“We’ll be right out Mom.”_ Before burying her head in Kelley’s neck and laughing. “I guess we should get out there before she comes back huh?” _“Yeah, sorry Kel.”_ “It’s all good, but you need to get off of me, so I can get dressed.” Penny climbs off her and the bed allowing her to get up and finish getting dressed. They walk out to the kitchen unable to make eye contact with Jane as they take their places at the table.

Jane takes a chair with them while she has a cup of tea.

“So what are your plans for today?” Penny looks at Kelley and shrugs, not knowing what or if they have plans for the day.

“Actually, I got a call from Alex while I was out inviting us to join her and Allie for lunch, would you like to do that? I said I would let her know.”

_“I would like that, I haven’t really had the opportunity to get to know many of your friends.”_

“Okay, I send her a message letting her know we are on.”

_“Oh, Mom, where’s Dad? I’m probably going to need a car.”_

“He will be back soon, he just went to help Ellie move her couch again. I don’t know why she insists on moving stuff around every couple of months; it’s not like she has anyone to impress.”

A few hours later, Kelley and Penny wake hand in hand towards the café where they are meeting the two USWNT players for lunch.

“Who knew it would be so difficult to locate a parking spot.”

_“We’re on the beach Kel, it’s always busy here. Just be glad we were actually able to find a spot in the same zip code.”_

Finally locating the café, they find the two players sitting outside on the patio. They both stand up and the women hug each other before sitting down. A waitress comes and takes their orders, returning with their iced coffee drinks a few minutes later.

Allie takes the lead, “So Penny how did it feel to hit your ex?”

That gets a quick reaction out of Kelley and she goes to say something but Penny puts her hand on her arm to stop her. _“It’s okay Kel.”_

Penny takes a breath, _“It didn’t feel good and I regret it happening. I wasn’t in a good place and I reacted accordingly. Violence is never an acceptable response. Now, I have already made amends for my actions and moved on from it, so how about we find something else to talk about ok?”_ Kelley looks and smiles at her, before looking back across the table at Alex and Allie.

Alex nods at Kelley, “I hear the Lionesses are getting a new coach, what do you think about it?”

_“I really don’t know a lot about our new coach, only what I heard from others; so, I can’t really comment too much on it or him. I just hope to be given an opportunity to prove myself ahead of the SheBelieves tournament. I want to be the #1 keeper for England, I think Sampson was content to stick with the old guard and status quo, hopefully, Neville isn’t.”_

“You do realize that our teams will play each other then, right?”

_“I do, and if I have my way England will be coming out on top.”_

“Good luck with that, we are #1 in the world for a reason.”

_“I can’t wait to knock that chip off your shoulder Long.”_

Kelley and Alex laugh before Kelley says, “Shots fired!!”

“I like you, Penny, you make our Wormy happy.”

 _“Wormy?”_ Penny looks at Kelley, questioning it.

“I’ll tell you later babe.”

**RING, RING, RING**

“It’s you Kel.” Kelley lifts her phone up and checks the caller id, “I need to take this it’s my agent. Be right back.” Kelley answers her phone and walks away from the table.

Penny looks across the table, _“Listen, now that Kel is away from the table; I need your help with something. I want to have a get together this weekend for Kelley to celebrate her 6 months clean, can you guys help me co-ordinate with your teammates?”_

“Were in, what are you thinking?”

_“Something casual, with no alcohol; maybe a cake?”_

“Our hotel has an outdoor area and pool, why don’t we see if we can get permission for a team BBQ?”

 _“That would be perfect! Crap, her she comes; give me your phone so we can exchange digits.”_ Penny and Alex slide each other their phones and are inputting their info as Kelley sits back down.

_“Hey, Alex and I were just exchanging numbers. Everything ok?”_

“Yeah, she wants me to do an appearance for Under Armour while I’m in Cali, figures it will be good publicity for me to interact with the fans.”

_“I agree they need to see Kelley O’Hara version 2.0”_

“I already told her I would do it, but you are coming with me Pen.”

“I’ll be there.” Kelley leans over and kisses her on the forehead.

“Okay, you two are too friggin cute for me; I’m out! Seriously though I promised Bati I would be home soon. Penny, its been nice talking with you and I hope to see you again soon.” Allie stands up and they all hug before she makes her way out.

“Now I feel like a third wheel, so I’m going to head out as well. Penny, I’ll be in touch. See you guys later, have fun.” Alex laughs as she takes her leave.

_“What should we do now?”_

“How about we go take some cute AF selfies of us on the beach and boardwalk?” 

Penny laughs at her, “Let’s do it, babe.”


	18. Mother Nature's a B#@%h!

Two days later, Penny is driving them to the hotel where the US team will be staying for the next 5 days before heading over to Europe for their games. Kelley just finished up her appearance and it went over really well, she was able to interact with a ton of fans and have fun with it. Seeing Penny smiling and laughing at her while she was playing with the kids made her smile grow bigger.

“Do you want to have kids?” Kelley asks as they drive along.

_“Um, where did that come from?”_

“Just that I could see us having kids together, someday, not today obviously.”

_“I do want kids, and I can definitely see that happening with you, but not for a while, I’m not ready to settle down just yet.”_

“What about marriage?”

_“That better not be your way of asking me to marry you, O’Hara.”_

“Definitely not, I don’t believe either of us is ready to make that big of a step in our relationship. I’m just curious where you see us headed.”

_“I love you, Kelley, I see my future with you; marriage, kids, maybe a dog even but right now I’m happy with just us enjoying each other.”_

“Enjoying each other huh? Does that mean we have reached the point in our relationship, where we are both ready for it to become physical?”

_“I am, are you Kel?”_

“I am, I understand why they preach abstinence when going through recovery; to me, it was always about the physical need, have sex with strangers and then move on. There were no feelings or emotions involved in it. With you it’s the exact opposite, I want to experience something with you that I never have before; I want to make love to you Penny and feel the connection between us.”

Penny turns into a parking lot and parks the car, causing Kelley to look at her and ask, “Why are we stopping here?”

 _“Because it’s illegal to do this while driving.”_ Penny undoes her seatbelt, turning and reaching behind Kelley’s head, pulling her towards her and joining their mouths together. She laughs when she retakes her spot and Kelley lets out a, “Well okay then, I’m on board with that.”

_“Do you think we can talk about something other than our current want of taking each other’s clothes off for the last 15 minutes of the drive?”_

“Honestly, no, because woman you can’t just hit the on switch and then leave me hanging.”

_“Sorry babe, but you are going to have to wait; we need to get you to the hotel for check-in and we are definitely not having sex in my parent’s car.”_

“And you just succeeded in making things weird.”

Arriving at the hotel, Kelley introduces Penny to the few teammates she hasn’t already met, before getting her room assignment and keycard, then heading up to drop her stuff in the room. Sliding the keycard in and opening the door reveals that her roommate has already arrived and is currently involved in her own makeout session on the bed.

“Ahem” The bodies separate revealing an embarrassed pairing of Tobin Heath and Christen.

“Be glad it’s only me or you’d never hear the end of it.”

“Penny!” Christen gets up off the bed and throws her arms around the Royals keeper. “Are you sticking around for supper? I was going to take Tobs to this vegan place nearby. You two should join us.”

Penny looks at Kelley who lets her know it’s ok with a simple nod, “Sure, I’d like that. I’m just going to call and check in on my Mom. I’ll be back soon.” Penny leaves the room, but doesn’t call her Mom, she instead heads to a room down the hall where Alex is waiting for her.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

Alex opens the door and lets her in the room.

_“I don’t have much time, is everything good for tomorrow night?”_

“Yes, Jill thought it was a great bonding opportunity, so she gave the go-ahead for everything, including a cake. Kelley’s Mom and sister are coming in for the weekend, I’m picking them up from the airport early tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Alex, she’s going to love that. I should get back now, message me if you need anything.” Penny hugs Alex and starts towards the door, “Penny?” _“Yeah?”_ “Thank you for bringing my best friend back to me.” Penny smiles before making her way out the door.

Penny finds the door propped open for her when she returns, walking in she finds the three players laying on the beds watching a movie that’s playing on the TV. She removes her shoes and climbing on the bed, takes her spot with Kelley, placing her head on her chest and listening to her breathe before the rocking motion puts her to sleep.

“I don’t want to wake them, they look so peaceful together.”

“Take a picture and then I’ll wake KO up.” Tobin heads into the bathroom and fills a cup up with water.

“Tobin Powell Heath, if you even think about dumping that water on us it will be the last thing you ever do.”

Christen and Tobin look at each other as Kelley opens her eyes, “The water was for me to drink, honestly, see KO.” Tobin downs the cup of water.

Kelley kisses the top of Penny’s head, before lightly nudging her, “Babe, it’s time to get up.”

_“Do we have too?”_

“If you want to eat, then yes, we have too.”

_“Okay.”_

Later that night after Penny has left to go home and Tobin has headed back to her room for the night, Christen and Kelley are talking about stuff and Penny comes up for discussion.

“Pressy, can I ask you something?”

“Always, what’s sup?”

“Would you have a problem with me asking Penny to move in with me at our apartment?”

“You really love her, don’t you?”

“More than anything, so?”

“I’m fine with it provided she chips in for expenses and I don’t ever have to hear you guys, doing you know.”

“We haven’t slept together yet Press, we’re close to it happening though.”

“You’re coming up on 6 months, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s time for you to allow yourself to have some fun Kel, you two love each other, let it happen; trust me it’s a completely different experience.”

“Thanks, Press, goodnight.” 

The next day, Ellie walks into Penny’s room and is met by a disaster site and her sister sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs.

“What’s going on Pen, Mom sent me to check on you; she heard you yelling.”

_“I planned a party for Kelley’s 6 months tonight, her Mom and sister Erin are flying in for it, it’s a pool party and I was going to wear one of my bikinis.”_

“Okay, so you can’t find your bikini?”

_“My period showed up and I was planning on finally sleeping with Kelley tonight.”_

“Finally! I mean, that sucks, Mother Nature’s a Bitch!” 

_“Yeah, so I may have just decided to redecorate a little in response.”_

Ellie laughs, “Want some help to clean up this mess?” Penny nods and they begin the cleanup.

“So, you too really haven’t done it yet?”

_“Can you just forget I said anything about that?”_

“No, I’m just surprised is all; you two seems really close in a good way I mean.”

_“We are, we were waiting for the right time, I thought it was going to be tonight, but apparently I was wrong.”_

“Can I make a suggestion?”

_“Sure.”_

“You have a shit ton of frequent flyer miles, why don’t you meet up with her in Scotland and pop the cherry there.”

_“That’s actually a really good idea, we have a teammate on the Royal’s who plays for Scotland maybe she can help me co-ordinate.”_

“Stay in a castle while you’re there.”

_“Why the hell not, thanks El. Crap, I need to get ready now, can you help me pick out an outfit?”_

They settle on an outfit and suitable bathing attire before Penny heads in to grab a shower and make herself presentable for the evening. 

She packs a bag with what she needs and heads out, stopping to say goodbye to her parents. “Are you staying with Kelley tonight?” _“Most likely, but I will message you later and confirm.”_ “Have fun.”

Penny finally arrives at the hotel, later than she had hoped but traffic was insane as per usual in Cali. She sends Alex a message letting her know she has arrived, and Alex quickly responds that the team are already making their way poolside, so she should hurry up and get in place. She cuts through the lobby and out to the pool area, finding a place to tuck her bag and waiting for Kelley to appear. Christen and Tobin spot her and make their way over to her. Allie walks in with Kelley at her side, they are talking and she doesn’t immediately notice Penny. When she does, she walks up to her giving her a quick kiss before wrapping her arms around her.

“I thought you had plans tonight and couldn’t come.”

 _“My plans were to be here, to celebrate with you, your team and them.”_ Penny turns Kelley so she is facing where her Mom and sister have just arrived along with Alex. “I take it you had something to do with that.” _“Maybe a little.”_ Kelley grabs her hand and leads her over, “Time for you to meet the fam.”

Kelley introduces them and Erin pulls her off to the side while Penny and Kelley’s mom Karen talk.

“Okay, I approve. She’s hot, has a cute accent and is clearly in love with you.”

“Yeah.” Kelley watches as Penny and her Mom continue to talk.

“Earth to squirrel.”

“Sorry, what?”

Erin can’t help but laugh at her sister, “I think it’s a safe bet to say that the days of you sleeping around are long gone.”

Kelley nods in agreement.

“Let’s go save your girl from Mom.”

A little while later after everyone has had their fill of BBQ, a cake is wheeled out. Christen and Alex stand up and walk towards it as the rest of the players stand up around Kelley.

“A little over 6 months ago I got a phone call in the middle of the night from a police station asking me to come and bail you out. I did and I told you I would never do it again.”

“You made a promise to all of us that you were done with your drinking and partying ways and it’s been 6 months since your last drink.”

“We wanted to let you know how proud we all are of you and to welcome you back to the USWNT.” Everyone cheers and claps. 

“Now, one more thing before we cut into this cake; Thank your girlfriend, this was all her idea, love you worms.” 

Kelley looks at Penny, “You did this for me?” Penny nods “I love you.” 

“Love you too, now let’s get some cake before it disappears.”

Later that night, Kelley and Penny are curled up in bed together, “Thank you for my party, I never expected to be celebrating my 6 months like that. Then again I don’t think I had ever planned on having a 6 months party.”

“You’re a goof sometimes Kel, but I love you and you deserved something special. I had planned on something else as well, but in Ellie’s words, “Mother Nature’s a Bitch!”


	19. The Leadup

The next day a group consisting of Kelley, Penny, Karen, Erin, Ellie, Jane and George all meet up for lunch. As expected, Erin and Ellie get along really well and spend most of the meal talking with each other, while the parents get to know each other better.

Kelley and Penny hold hands under the table watching their family members carry on like they don’t exist at that moment.

“What are your plans while I’m away?”

_“Just spend time with my family, maybe a few friends.”_

“You have friends?” Penny smacks her arm. “Ow!”

“I’m kidding I know you have a few friends outside of soccer.”

**_“_ ** _Only a few, unlike you ms popularity.”_

“Can’t help it, have you seen me? C’mon I know I’m hot.”

 _“Wow, conceited much?”_ Kelley winks at her, making both of them laugh.

“How would you feel about taking a few days after I get back from my games just for us? Like maybe get away from everyone?”

**_“_ ** _What are you thinking?”_

“Bikinis and water? It’s been too long since I’ve hit the waves.”

_“How about you leave it with me and I will figure out what we are going to do.”_

“Okay.” Penny smiles knowing that Kelley is clueless about the plans she has already made for them.

They rejoin the conversation with their family members, once it turns to them and their relationship.

“Penny, I’m curious what makes you different than the rest of the girls Kelley has been with? I mean that in a good way of course, I’ve never seen her this happy with someone.” 

“Maybe the fact that they haven’t slept together yet!

“Erin!”

 _“It’s true we haven’t slept together yet and I think that has allowed us to develop a better foundation for our relationship. We started off as friends and things have progressed from there. At the end of the day, Kel is my best friend and wherever this journey takes us I don’t see that changing.”_ Kelley leans in and kisses her cheek, causing the group to let out “awwwwss.”

Penny looks and Kelley and smiles, mouthing “I love you to her.” Which Kelley responds back with “I love you too.”

“So, Penny, England is going to be playing in the SheBelieves tourney, which means you and Kelley will be going against each other, who is coming out on top?”

_“I would like to say England is, but the US is the number one team in the world. I hope it will be a close game, preferably with me playing and not watching from the sidelines! It’s still a few months away, so a lot could happen in the meantime.”_

“Your parents and I were already discussing our plans to attend the tournament, hopefully, both you and Kelley get the start against each other and the better team on that day wins.”

Soon afterwards Kelley needs to get back to the hotel for a video session before supper, so Penny and she leave their family members and head on their way.

“That went well.”

_“Yeah, the ‘rents seem to all get along and judging by the fact that Ellie and Erin already exchange info I think they are good also.”_

“They are probably going to spend the rest of the time, sharing embarrassing stories about us.”

“Won’t take long on my end, remember I was a perfect child, where it sounds like you were a little hellion.”

“I will neither confirm nor deny that accusation.”

The next few days pass by quickly as Kelley is busy with the US team, so Penny and she don’t get to spend a ton of time together. Penny takes the time to shore up her plans for Scotland.

Penny waits with Kelley and the US team at the airport while they get ready to board their flight. Her and Kelley hug each other and exchange a quick kiss as the team is told to gather up their belongings and head to the gate.

“I’ll only be gone for 10 days.”

_“I know, I love you Kel; be safe and I’ll see you soon.”_

“I love you too.” 

Penny watches as Kelley makes her way to the gate alongside Alex and Allie. She laughs when Emily plays bumper bags with Lindsay, knocking the latter over and causing them all to laugh.

She starts the drive back to her parent’s house where she will anxiously spend the next few days before catching her own flight.

The US team arrives at their hotel and Kelley finds herself rooming with her fellow Georgian, Sonnett or as the girls all call her Sonny. After training the players head back to their rooms to chill until suppertime.

“Sonny, do you have any idea what time it is in Cali right now?”

“Why the fuck would I know that? Let me guess you miss your girlfriend and want to call her? Just google it or ask Alex, she probably knows.”

“Thanks for being no help, whatsoever, Sonny.”

Kelley googles the time difference and figures she is okay to call Penny.

**RING, RING**

_“Hi, Kel.”_ She hears Penny yawn on the other end.

“Did I wake you?”

_“It’s okay, my alarm was going to go off soon anyways. How’s Portugal?”_

“Good, had a lot of fun exploring with the girls and taking pictures.”

_“Yeah, I saw the ones you posted on Instagram.”_

“What have you been up to?”

_“Not much, helping around the house, took Mom to an appointment and doing a bit of training.”_

“You going to watch the game tomorrow?”

_“No, I’m busy with other things.”_

“What?”

_“I’m only kidding babe, we are going to have a Brown watch party here with my parents, Ellie and a friend of hers.”_

“You going to wear the jersey I left you?”

_“Yes, and I will even have Ellie document me wearing it for you.”_

“Good. Guess I should go now, love you Pen and I’ll see you soon.”

_“I love you too Kel, good luck tomorrow.”_

“Thanks, babe, bye.”

_“Bye.”_

Emily looks over at Kelley, “All good KO?”

Kelley nods, before putting her phone down and closing her eyes to try and grab a quick nap.

In California Penny gets up and after finishing eating and getting a caffeine fix, gets herself changed to head to the local field and meet up with Ellie for some shooting practice.

_“Thanks for doing this El, I’m sure you would rather still be in bed than getting all sweaty with me.”_

“That just sounded wrong Pen. I don’t mind, I like kicking balls at you. So, all set for your trip?”

_“Yeah, I can’t wait to surprise Kelley.”_

“In more ways than one.”

_“Really El?”_

“Sorry, honestly I think it’s total couple goals that you are flying to Scotland to not only see her but finally bed her.”

_“Bed her? That’s such an archaic term.”_

“You’re staying in a castle Pen, I think I can get away with going old school on the terminology.”

_“True, let’s keep moving; I got stuff I need to do today.”_

“Like lingerie shopping?” Penny looks at her sister and smiles, _“Maybe.”_

“Penelope, hurry up the game is about to start.”

 _“Coming Mom, I just need to put Kelley’s jersey on.”_ Penny slides the white #5 US top on and looks at herself in the mirror, I’m going to get so much flack from the Lionesses about this, she thinks before making her way out into the living area where everyone is listening to the anthems being played.

“Nice shirt Sis.” Penny looks at her sister, _“Can you just take the picture already? I need to post it before the whistle blows.”_ “Superstitious much?” _“Yes, and I promised Kel I would because she posted a picture of herself wearing a Lionesses jersey when she was in England.”_

Ellie takes the picture and Penny posts it, tagging Kelley in the process. She sets her phone down and turns the ringer off knowing that it is about to go wild with notifications.

Kelley in the meantime takes her position on the field in front of the relatively small crowd at Estadio António Coimbra Da Mota in Estoril, Portugal. The whistle blows and the game gets underway, the US fails to capitalize on their numerous opportunities outplaying their opponents. In the 39th minute Portugal comes close to opening the scoring, but the shot is directed just wide of a diving Alyssa Naeher. In the 41st minute Kelley pushes the ball forward and dishes off to Mallory Pugh to crosses it into the box to a charging Jess MacDonald; the keeper blocks the initial shot but MacDonald follows up and is able to bury the rebound making it 1 – 0 for the visitors. In the 46th minute, the US comes close to making it 2 – 0 but Rose Lavelle directs a Rapinoe cross just over the bar and into the stands. Alex Morgan has a shot stopped from outside the box and then Horan directs another shot over the bar. In the 59th minute, Alex gets the ball and takes a shot from in close only to have it hit the netting behind the goal. In the 74th minute, Alex gets behind the red teams' defence only to have Portugal keeper Moarais come up with a big save. In the 78th minute, Kelley is subbed out in favour of Sonnett, who promptly coughs the ball up to the opposition leading to Naeher making an easy save off the shot directed towards her. Neither team is able to capitalize on their chances and the game finishes with the visiting team taking the 1 – 0 victory.

The game coverage cuts out as the players shake hands and Penny sees Kelley hugging Alex.

“Good game Janice.”

“No it wasn’t, I just couldn’t finish tonight. I need to pick up my game worms or else Jill will bench me in favour of Carli.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen, Al, just keep playing your game; the goals will come.”

“Thanks, Wormy.”

Back at the Brown household, Penny has now removed the US jersey and packed it in her bag sitting at the door in advance of her flight out in the morning.

“Wasn’t a good game today for the US.”

“No, it wasn’t Mom, hopefully, the game against Scotland will be better.”

“I’m sure Kelley will play better once she knows you are there.”

“I hope so.”


	20. Beautiful

The next day after catching an early flight, Penny sits and waits for her connection out of the Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport to begin boarding. She decides to grab something to eat and look through social media while she waits. Kelley has posted some photos alongside her teammates, so Penny goes ahead and likes them. Soon afterwards her phone beeps with a message

**New Message:**

**Kelley:** What are you up to today?

 **Penny:** Looking at pictures of my girlfriend and missing her.

 **Kelley:** I know for a fact that your girlfriend is missing you as well and she really enjoyed seeing you wearing her name on your back.

 **Penny:** Wearing it made me feel like you were there with me.

 **Kelley:** I was and am babe; I’m always with you, no matter the distance between us. 

Penny hears her flight being called to board.

 **Penny:** I have to go. I love you Kel XOXO

 **Kelley:** Love you. 

Penny boards her overnight flight from Texas to London’s Heathrow Airport, getting herself situated to try and get some sleep on the long flight. The next morning she drags herself off the plane and is able to meet up with Steph for a quick breakfast before her relatively short flight from London to Glasgow, Scotland.

The England Captain smiles when she sees the obviously exhausted goalkeeper. They hug before sitting down for breakfast.

 **“** How’ve you been? How’s Mum?”

_“Mom is doing ok and I’m good, tired right now though.”_

“Yeah, I can imagine. So, you decided to take me up on my advice about flying to Scotland and surprising her.”

 _“Something like that.”_ Penny nods and smiles.

“What do mean?”

“I’m surprising her with a mini-vacay as well. I think we have both earned it.”

“What are you planning on doing during this vacation of yours?”

_“I’m not entirely certain, Corsie has been helping me with the planning.”_

“That could be interesting.”

_“I’m honestly just looking forward to having some one on one time with Kel. What have you been up to?”_

“Just spending as much quality time with Stephen as possible before his symptoms get any worse.”

_“How is he doing? And how are you doing with everything?”_

“It’s hard you know, watching someone you have been in love with forever and in the prime of their life start to shut down. He’s starting to show more symptoms and there’s nothing I can do to help him.”

_“Steph, whether you believe it or not, you just being there with him is helping him.”_

“I’m considering withdrawing from the Lionesses to be around more for him.”

_“He won’t let you do that Steph and you know it, he knows how much playing for your country means to you; he would never accept you doing that for him.”_

“I know, but I’m going to have to reassess my priorities after the World Cup.”

_“I get it, I really do; the choice between family and continuing to play is an extremely difficult one to make. I miss playing with you and the girls, but I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I chose soccer over my Mom.”_

“And it also helps that you ended up with a girlfriend in the process.” 

Penny smiles and nods her head in agreement.

“Guess we need to get you back now, for your flight. Message me when you get in ok?”

_“I will love you Steph.”_

“Love you too PB.”

Penny lands at Glasgow Airport and goes about securing a rental car for the next few days and checks in to the Holiday Inn near the airport for the night. Dropping her bags off in the room, it’s early afternoon in Scotland, so she decides to do a bit of touring and find something to eat.

Waiting for her food, she makes sure to send Steph a message letter her know she arrived safely and then sends another to Rachel Corsie letting her know where she is. She gets a quick response from Corsie stating she is on her way to a team function but she will swing by the hotel afterwards.

Needing a bit of help from Kelley’s US teammates, Penny sends a message off to Alex and Christen and finds out the US team is actually staying at the same hotel as her. She realizes she is going to need to be careful not to be spotted by any of the players, while she is there. She heads in a back way to her room, sending Alex a message letting her know she is back.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

Penny opens the door and finds Alex, Christen and Rachel at the door, she lets them in quickly. They all hug before taking a seat on the bed.

 _“You weren’t spotted right?”_ They all shake their heads.

“Press saw me enter the lobby and brought me up the stairs.”

_“Good! Thanks, Press.”_

“So, why are we here and why doesn’t KO know you are?”

_“I’m surprising her, Corsie has booked a room for Kel and me in a castle for 3 nights. I want your help to kidnap her after your game tomorrow.”_

“Kidnap her?”

_“Not really, but I want you to help get her dressed, pack her belongings and escort her to the car where Corsie will be, she will drive Kelley to the castle where I am and blindfold her once she arrives leading her up to me in the room. Once she is there, I will remove the blindfold and surprise her with a candlelit meal for us.”_

“Wow, you’ve really put thought into this haven’t you?”

“I may have solicited a bit of help from Erin to plan it. Speaking of which I have a dress and shoes for Kelley to wear.”

“I’m totally on board, whatever you need Penny, let us know.”

The players talk for a bit about the finer details of Penny’s plan. Rachel heads out making sure to go out the back way so she isn’t seen and if she is, she plans on just saying she was visiting with Press.

“So, you are coming to our game, right?”

_“Yes, I am but I’m going to do my best to stay out of sight. I will send Kelley a good luck message before the game, but I need to be able to escape as soon as it’s done to make sure I have enough time for everything I’ve planned.”_

Alex leaves the room and the two Royal’s players talk for a bit.

“I can’t believe you are doing all this for Kel.”

_“She deserves everything I can possibly give her Pressy.”_

“Does that include the two of finally having sex?”

_“Wow, Pressy straight to the point. The answer to that question is yes, everything I’ve planned leads up to that.”_

“Ok, Penny, you should probably get some sleep, you’ve got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow.”

_“Same goes for you Press. I really hate the fact that Kelley is so close to me right now and I can’t even see or touch her.”_

“It will all be worth it tomorrow. Night Pen.”

_“Night.”_

Christen leaves Penny alone in the room to ponder her thoughts.

**New Message:**

**Penny:** Hey beautiful, was just thinking of you; I know it’s late there but I wanted to let you know I miss you, love, and will see you soon. Night babe, sweet dreams.

 **Kelley:** Just laying in bed wishing I was in your arms. I love and miss you too, babe. See you soon. 

The next morning Penny gets up and goes about getting herself showered and changed in advance of the afternoon game. She packs her stuff up and sends a quick good luck message to Kelley before heading down to check out, but runs into a big problem, mainly spotting a certain freckled American soccer player standing in the lobby with a group of her teammates. Penny spots Alex in near proximity to Kelley and sends her a message.

**New Message**

**Penny:** Alex, I’m in the lobby by elevators, need to check out but Kelley will see me if I walk over to counter. Can you distract her or get her to move, so I can do what I need to do, please?

Alex feels her phone buzz and after looking at the screen looks around the lobby, making eye contact with Penny and nodding. Penny watches as Alex approaches Kelley and leads her into what Penny assumes is the team breakfast area. Penny slides her cap down on her head and put her sunglasses on before walking quickly towards the desk, checking out and jogging out the front door towards her car.

 **Penny:** All clear, thanks, Alex. 

Penny knowing she has a few hours to kill before the game, plugs in the directions Corsie gave her to the castle where they will be staying and decides there, so she can check in and make sure everything is good for the evening. A little over an hour later she sees a large white castle come into view. This place is amazing she thinks as she parks the car, takes her bag and heads to get checked in. Walking around she takes in the mixture of the old and new of the building. She lets herself in the room and looks around, it’s nothing overly fancy but it is definitely worth the amount of money she spent on it. She fixes her US shirt and England cap in the mirror before locking up and heading back to the city for the game.

After finding parking, she realizes it will be more difficult than she thought to blend in as there isn’t a large crowd in attendance. She finds a group of people wearing US jerseys and hats and grabs a spot close to them as the teams take to the field in Paisley, Scotland for warmups.

She smiles as she watches Kelley and Tobin juggle with each other before they start their team warmup.

As the game starts, the US doesn’t look sharp and the Scots look to make them pay early. 4 minutes in and there is a scramble in the US box which results in Alex booting the ball out of the end and out of harms way. On the ensuing corner kick, Ross gets a head on the ball for Scotland but directs it over the bar. In the 14th minute, Alex and Mal work a give and go in the Scottish end, but Pugh misdirects a shot just outside of the post. In the 28th minute Kelley gets up into the play and dishes off to Mal who then slides it through to Crystal Dunn, Dunn plays it across the box for it to be cleared by Corsie right back to Morgan who misconnects on the onetimer sending it right at the Scotland defender, who then, in turn, clears it out of harms way. Finally, in the 39th minute, the US is able to break through as Pugh gets the ball over to Alex, who this time makes full contact and buries it into the net behind Scotland keeper Alexander.

At the half, Scotland makes 3 changes, including swapping out their goalkeeper. In the 52nd minute Julie Ertz comes close to adding a second goal to the sheet for the US, but Scotland keeper Lynn comes up with the big save. In the 62nd minute of the game, the United States is awarded a penalty kick after Pugh is taking down hard in the box. Carli Lloyd steps up to the spot to take it and rips the shot off the crossbar, much to the relieve of the home team. In the 77th minute, Alex rips a shot off the outside of the net. In the 80th minute, Lana Clelland gets past the US defenders and forces goalkeeper Ashlyn Harris to come up big and make the save. The US manages to come away from the game with another 1 – 0 victory.

Penny watches on for a few minutes and then makes her exit from the stadium and starts the drive back to the castle.

In the meantime, the US players have gotten changed out of their uniforms and are loaded on the bus to take them back to the hotel to shower and get cleaned up. Kelley heads back up to her room along with Emily to get showered and ready to go out for supper.

Emily heads in first, so Kelley bides her time playing on her phone. She sends Penny a message

**New Message**

**Kelley:** Not a good game today, but we still managed to get the W. I’ll see you soon beautiful, miss you, love you.

Penny sees the message as she is driving and smiles, you’ll be seeing me sooner than you think Kel.

Emily finally gets out of the bathroom, so Kelley heads in to get washed up. While she is in the shower Emily lets in Christen and Alex who then proceed to go ahead and pack up her stuff and set out only what she is wearing for the evening. Emily quietly watches on as Alex let her know they would tell her what was going on after Kelley had left.

Kelley emerges from the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt and is surprised that both Alex and Christen are waiting for her.

“Wormy, you trust us, right?” Kelley looks at her friends and nods.

“Get undressed, you aren’t wearing that. See the dress on the bed, put it on. Then we are doing your makeup and hair. Make it quick, we are running short on time.”

Kelley does as she is told, trying to ask questions about it, but neither of her teammates is answering her inquiries. Soon she is handed earrings and puts them in, before sliding on the heels that are there for her. Alex and Christen give her the go-ahead and walk with her down to the lobby where she is met by Corsie waiting with her ride. Christen hands Rachel, Kelley’s bags, and after she puts them in the back, she tells Kelley to get in.

Kelley tries to question Rachel about where they are going, but Corsie responds with, “Sit back and relax, we have a little over an hour drive ahead of us. When we get there, I’m going to be blindfolding you and leading to your destination for the evening.”

“Fine.”

**New Message**

**Kelley:** I think Corsie’s kidnapping me if I don’t return know that I love you.

 **Penny:** I’m certain she has a good reason for what she’s doing Kel and I love you too.

Penny runs around the room, getting herself ready and into the tight black dress, she bought for the occasion. She touches up her makeup and hair and waits for Corsie to give the signal she is close. Her phone buzzes

**New Message:**

**Alex:** She has no clue what’s going on.

 **Penny:** Good! Thanks for your help.

 **Alex:** You’re welcome, have fun!!

 **Penny:** Oh, I’m certain we will. 

**Alex:** Take some pics of the setup, please!

 **Penny:** Already done, I’ll send them later. Bye Alex.

Penny puts on some background music and waits until finally, she gets a thumbs up message.

She takes a look around the room making sure everything is ready, before lighting the last few candles.

Kelley gets out of the car and with a promise that nothing bad will happen to her, she allows Rachel to slip the blindfold on her once they go up a set of stairs.

“Hold my arm KO, it’s a straight walk from here, so just follow me.”

Kelley reaches out for her, “This had better not be some elaborate prank Corsie or you will never hear the end of it from me.”

“KO, be quiet, we are almost there.” Rachel stops her in front of the door, before knocking. Penny hears the knock and opens the door, fighting the urge to laugh at Kelley’s current predicament.

“You got it from here?” Rachel asks and Penny nods taking Kelley’s bags and setting them off to the side.

“Have fun KO.” Rachel disappears and Penny leads Kelley further into the room.

Penny takes a quick picture of Kelley before setting her phone on the table and reaching behind Kelley to undo the blindfold. She steps to the side to let Kelley focus on her surroundings.

Kelley opens her eyes and looks at Penny, “Hi beautiful.”


	21. Worth The Wait

They step closer and hug each other.

_“How’d you know it was me?”_

“I didn’t until you reached around to take off the blindfold, then I could smell your vanilla shampoo.”

_“Damn, guess I should have thought to use a different shampoo.”_

“Don’t even, I love the way you smell and I love you.”

Looking into each other’s eyes, they smile before allowing their lips to meet in a loving greeting.

Kelley looks around the room and sees the roses, candles and what she hopes isn’t a bottle of champagne.

“Wow, this is amazing Pen.”

_“Glad you like it, cause we are going to be here for the next 3 days.”_

There is a knock on the door and Penny lets go of Kelley’s hand to answer it. A cart is pushed in with their supper and a bit of dessert. The gentleman places the plates on the table, before taking his leave.

_“Let’s eat before it gets cold. Would you like some cider? Don’t worry I verified there is no alcohol in it.”_

“Yes please.”

Penny pours them each a glass of cider. _“Should we toast?”_

Kelley raises her glass towards Penny, “How about we toast to friendship, love and the future.” Penny raises her glass, _“To friendship, love and the future. Cheers, Kel.”_ They clink their glasses before taking a drink.

Eating their meal, Kelley is still trying to absorb the fact that Penny is in front of her and that they are here in a castle eating a candlelit meal together.

“I’m completely blown away by all of this Pen, but I’m curious what prompted it.”

_“A combination of things actually, you wanted a mini-vacay and I had already been planning on coming to Scotland to watch your game. Also, I’m a bit embarrassed to admit that I planned for us to be together the night of your party, but then I got my period and that changed things. I’m glad it did as I started thinking about how I could make our first time together memorable and this came of it. I had some help in the planning and executing of it as you’ve no doubt figured out already.”_

“Yeah, were you at the game? I didn’t see you there.”

_“I was and I wore your jersey. I tried to blend in with the crowd, so you wouldn’t figure out that anything was going on. I took some pics during the game, I’ll show you them later.”_

“Ok. So this is all because you want in my pants? Wait I’m not wearing pants, so you want under my dress?”

Penny shakes her head, _“It’s a good thing I love you otherwise that comment would lead to you sleeping on the floor or in the tub tonight.”_

“I definitely don’t want that I want to be able to make love to my gorgeous girlfriend tonight.”

_“Is she here? Should I leave?”_

“I’m looking right at her and god the dress she is wearing is making me wet.”

_“Wait until you see what’s underneath the dress.” Penny notices Kelley bite her lip as she says that._

“Stop teasing me, Brown.”

As they struggle to finish their meal, Penny gets up and walks over to where the speaker is playing music and turns it up a bit louder. Walking back to the table she extends her hand towards Kelley, “May I have this dance?” Kelley laughs before standing up and joining her in the middle of the room. As they move slowly to the music their hands start to wander, Kelley squeezes Penny’s ass and pulls her in closer. Penny’s response is to lean in and aggressively kiss her as they separate and look at each other’s blown eyes they move towards the bed. Kelley starts kissing Penny’s jawline and nibbles on her ear lobe before starting to place kisses down her neck, finding Penny’s pulse point she starts sucking away on it as Penny lets out a loud moan. She steps back from her breathing hard and Penny watches as Kelley moves away from her and blows the candles out before returning to her and smiling.

“Better safe than sorry.” Penny nods unable to form the words to respond at that moment.

Kelley rejoins their lips and pushes hard and deep needing to possess her goalkeeper. Penny holds on to her tightly as she feels her legs start to liquify from just Kelley’s kiss. Kelley seems to sense it as she moves them beside the bed, releasing her claim if only temporarily to reach around and unzip Penny’s dress; she starts to slide it down and off her shoulders as she places kisses on them and her collar bone. Penny helps to guide the dress down until it lays at her feet. She steps out of it and kicks her shoes off, standing in front of Kelley in just the black lace set, she bought for the occasion. She knows it has the desired effect on Kelley when the defender takes a step back and noticeably lets out a gulping sound. _“Like what you see?”_ Kelley nods before turning around so that Penny can’t help her out of her own dress. Penny helps to guide the black dress off, kissing down Kelley’s back in the process. Kelley kicks away both the dress and her shoes before turning to face Penny in just her underwear.

Penny looks at Kelley’s bare breasts in front of her and is overcome with the need to taste them and Kelley. She guides Kelley to lay down on the bed and finds her place on top of her with her knee situated close to Kelley’s core. She shakes her head to bring her back to the realization that the woman underneath her isn’t a dream but a reality. All the times she has thought about this moment, pale in comparison to what’s currently going on with her head and body. She leans down to rejoin Kelley’s lips and runs her hands over her body, as Kelley reaches up and blindly undoes and helps her discard her bra. Penny lifts herself up and starts running her tongue around and over Kelley’s breasts before attaching her mouth to one of the hard nubs as her hand plays with the other. She suckles away on the one before switching over to give the other similar attention, all the while Kelley is laying with her eyes glued to what’s going on and her hands squeezing tightly away at Penny’s ass. She feels Kelley’s fingers reach underneath the band of lace and knows the defender wants her to take them off. She lifts up allowing them to be slid down her legs and helps to remove them. She turns her attention to thong her girlfriend is still wearing and decides it’s time for it to be added to the pile on the floor. She turns to throw the skimpy, material on the floor and at that moment Kelley decides she’s done being a bottom and letting things happen. She needs Penny and she needs her now.

She grabs the keeper’s hips and moves her so she is on her back now. They move back to the top of the bed as Kelley begins to work her magic on Penny. She attaches their mouths again and shows the keeper who’s the boss before hitting all the right spots with her mouth and hands. Making her way downward, she stops to give her abs the attention they deserve before finally swiping her tongue over Penny’s saturated core. The keeper moaning and writhing underneath her as she continues to lap and suck away; she feels Penny’s hands wrapped in her hair and her body pushing against her and knows it’s time to send her over the edge. Increasing the intensity of her movements has the desired effect and soon Penny is letting out a few choice words as her body reacts to it. She moves to the top of the bed and pulls the keeper into her arms before joining their mouths in a slow kiss as Penny’s breathing and movements start to level out. Laying back and looking at Penny, Kelley smiles as a few tears escape from her eyes with the realization that this is what it feels like to make love to someone and not just have sex with them.

Penny leans forward using her thumb to wipe away the tears and pecks Kelley on the lips, _“What’s with the tears?”_

“Just feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment with everything, you’re so beautiful and I love you so much and all of this, us was so worth the wait.”

 _“I love you Kel and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, now if you don’t mind, I would really like to get better acquainted with you and your taste.”_ Penny leans into her and joins their mouths, showing the defender how much she cares and wants her.

Penny is more aggressive than Kelley was expecting, not that she is complaining as at that moment she is on the verge of her first real release in months and struggling to make it last longer. When Penny nips her, it sends her body reeling in an overpowering orgasm. She lays back on the pillow breathing hard as her body continues to ripple.

Later on, that night as they lay wrapped up in each other after another go-round of calling out each other’s names, they both are fighting to stay awake and enjoy the moonlit view of their bodies together on the bed, and think about the last few hours events. Eventually, the need for sleep takes over and they both fall asleep with smiles on their faces. 


	22. Romance Novel

Waking up the next morning, Penny opens her eyes and finds Kelley smiling and watching her.

“Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?”

_“Really well, but I don’t think I’m quite ready to get up just yet.”_

“Me neither, so what should we do about it?”

Penny moves over to Kelley and puts her head on her chest, and wrapping her arm around her. Kelley follows that by wrapping her arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

_“I could totally get used to this every morning.”_

“Move in with me Pen.”

_“What?”_

“I mean, I would really like it if you would move in with me in Salt Lake and Atlanta. I want to be able to spend all of my nights falling asleep with you beside me. I already spoke with Press and she is fine with it, provided we split the expenses, so, what do you think?”

_“Yes, I’ll move in with you Kelley.”_

“Good, now that that’s settled, what are our plans for today?”

_“I know today should be a day of recovery for you and they have an indoor pool. How about we get ourselves cleaned up, get something to eat and then enjoy some pool time. Maybe later we can head closer to town and do some exploring.”_

“I’m good with that plan, provided you join me in the shower.”

_“Can we at least brush our teeth first? Not really digging the taste in my mouth right now.”_

“You didn’t seem to mind it last night.”

 _“I’m not going to mind it tonight either, but right now I’m getting up and you should as well babe. We should probably answer the messages on our phones somewhere along the line as well.”_ Penny gets out of the bed and walks towards the bathroom, turning back to look at Kelley, _“Are you coming?”_ Kelley not missing the look on Penny’s face as she says it, climbs out of the bed and joins her in the room.

After they have successfully managed to brush their teeth, have a little fun in the shower and then get dressed they make their way downstairs to one of two restaurants in the lobby area of the large castle.

Sitting down and looking around, it’s like a trip back in time and Kelley is really digging the décor along with trying to figure out if they will allow her to try on the knight suit on display.

“This place is so awesome Pen.”

_“It was actually Ellie’s idea for us to stay at a castle so in her words I could “Bed you.”_

Kelley laughs, “Remind me to thank your sister when we get back. Have to say that this totally surpassed any expectations I had about our first night together.”

_“Mine too. Have to say it was a bit out of my comfort zone to set everything up. I tried to make things like I would like them with the flowers, candles, dresses etc, I hope it was ok.”_

“It reminded me of a twist on a romance novel; rather than being wooed by a knight in shining armour or a prince, I was wooed by a gorgeous woman in a sexy black dress.”

_“Romance novel huh? Guess reading all of those Harlequins when I was younger finally came in handy.”_

“Do they even have lesbian Harlequin romance novels?”

_“No clue, if you really want to know we can look into it when we get home.”_

After eating they head back up to their room to get changed into their bikinis, but as expected with the new freedom of being able to touch and taste each other it takes them a while to make it back downstairs. Once they finally make it, they are relieved that the pool area is pretty much empty, so they can do some exercises unimpeded before having a bit of fun in the water. They make sure to take a few pictures and post them, to let their friends and family know that they are alive, but don’t bother responding to any of their messages or inquiries just yet.

Once they have had their fill of pool lounging they grab a quick bite for lunch, before heading back to the room to change for an afternoon outing. Walking out to the car, Penny laughs when Kelley get to the car before her, “Are you driving Kel or am I?” Kelley looks and realizes she is on the wrong side of the car, “Oops, my bad.” Kelley runs to the other side of the car.

After driving a short time, they pull over and do some exploring of another nearby castle and its grounds, some castle ruins and a walled garden before heading into town at a place recommended by Rachel. They cut their meal short when Penny notices Kelley looking around at all the tables and pints of beer on them.

 _“C’ mon, time to head back.”_ Penny puts her hand out for Kelley to take and follow her out. Kelley is quiet during the drive back, something that Penny knows is a red flag when it comes to the defender, “Talk to me Kel, what are thinking about?” “Just realizing that I’ve still got a lot of work ahead to keep myself clean. I still crave the taste of a good beer.”

_“It’s going to be okay Kel, I’m so proud of you for working towards overcoming your addiction. I’m with you every step of the way and will always be.”_

“Thank you, if it means having you in my life, there isn’t a chance in hell that I’m going back to where I was before. I do think I need to start going back to attending meetings on a regular basis when we get home.”

_“Whatever you need to do Kel, I’m here for you.”_

“I’d love to know what a complete screwup like me did to deserve someone as amazing as you.”

_“You aren’t a screwup Kel, you made mistakes in the past and are working on making sure they never happen again. As for the rest of that comment, I think you are pretty amazing too and I’m really glad that I ended up playing for the Royals with you. How about we go upstairs, get comfy in that big bed and watch a movie?”_

“I’m good with that as long as getting comfy involves removing all clothes.”

 _“Oh, it definitely does, stud.”_ They both break out laughing at the comment.

“We should probably check in with our family and friends as well.”

_“I’m sure your teammates are all aware of your “kidnapping” by now.”_

“I really did think that Corise was kidnapping me, we were driving in the dark out to the middle of nowhere.”

_“Because it made sense for you to get all dressed up before being kidnapped.”_

“Okay, when you put it that way, I guess I should have clued in sooner.”

_“Yep, for being a Stanford grad you aren’t very smart.”_

“Says the woman who went to Cal State.”

_“I did, but I also have a Masters degree in Sports Management from Manchester Metro Uni.”_

“Wait, what? When did this happen?”

_“I see my Wikipedia page isn’t current. I actually finished it a couple of months before I came home.”_

“Wow, not gonna lie I’m kinda turned on by that.”

_“Kel, we’ve been sitting in the car for 10 minutes now, how about we go upstairs and get down to business.”_

They finally make it back to their room and the idea of watching a movie falls by the wayside as they are too busy getting to know and enjoy each other. 

“I really don’t want to leave this place.”

_“Me neither, but I promised your teammates I would return you to them in order to fly back to the States with them.”_

“Sucks, that you aren’t going to be on the same flights.”

_“I tried but they were all booked. I’m going to stay at Steph’s place tomorrow night and then deal with a million layovers to get back to Cali.”_

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

_“By the time I paid for our hotel and other expenses, I had to book the cheapest tickets I could find to get me home – It’s going to be hell! I have to take two flights alone to get to London and then fly to Vancouver, Canada have a 6-hour layover there and then fly into LAX. Your flight is direct from Heathrow to LAX.”_

“Ouch, why didn’t you tell me sooner, I would have helped you with a better flight.”

“I know and I appreciate it, but I’ll be fine; maybe I’ll pick up a couple of Harlequins to read on the plane.”


	23. Calm Before The Storm

Penny finally lands at LAX after a trip from hell; her flights to London were fine and on time and she enjoyed spending time with Steph and her husband Stephen in their home. But when it came time for her to fly from London to Vancouver there were crying babies and screaming kids on board, who took every opportunity given to prevent her from getting any sleep on the long flight. Finally, once she arrived in Vancouver, she was able to enjoy some good coffee from Tim Horton’s, but when it came time for her flight, she noticed the word delayed in red beside it, and after asking at the counter she was informed they were dealing with a slight mechanical issue with the plane and it should only be an hour or two delay. Bored out of her mind and struggling to stay awake, she entered the magazine shop at the airport and after debating for a short time picked up a magazine and a romance novel, mostly because the girl on the front cover was a sexy looking country girl with some cleavage showing.

After another hour and a half waiting and getting halfway through the novel her flight is called and she boards. At this point, she puts her head back and is asleep before they even take off. She feels a nudge on her shoulder and opening her eyes finds they have already landed and are in the process of disembarking the plane. She grabs her stuff and makes her way off the plane. Clearing through customs and grabbing her luggage, Penny makes her way out the main lobby to hopefully locate her girlfriend and sister. Noticing a small crowd has assembled around a couple of people she looks over and finds Kelley signing autographs and taking pictures with fans.

Ellie notices her first and walks over, wrapping her arms around her sister.

“You look like you’re barely standing up.”

 _“I’m exhausted, I don’t even know what day or time it is right now.”_ Ellie leads Penny over to an empty seat, “Sit, I’ll go and get Kelley.”

Ellie walks over and cuts through the group before talking to Kelley. Soon Kelley makes her way from them and towards her. They hug and Kelley takes her hand to lead her out of the airport, with Ellie grabbing her luggage and walking behind them.

Penny remembers leaving the airport and getting in the backseat of Ellie’s car but has no recollection when she wakes up of getting home, changing her clothes or how she even made it into her bed back at her parent’s house.

She gets up and heads into the bathroom to complete her morning routine and when she heads towards the living area she finds her Mom sitting on the couch watching Young and Restless.

_“Hey Mom, where is everyone?”_

“Ellie and Kelley decided to go and do some shopping. Kelley didn’t want to wake you and was getting restless watching soaps with me. So, I sent them away for a couple of hours.”

_“Where’s Dad?”_

“Outside doing some yardwork.”

_“How did I get here and how long have I been out?”_

“Kelley and your sister carried you in, you were out cold in the car when they got home. Kelley changed your clothes so you would be comfy. You got home around 2 this morning at it’s now hitting almost 3 in the afternoon.”

_“I’ve never slept that long before.”_

“You needed your rest, Penelope. Now how about we fix you something to eat and you tell me all about this castle that you and Kelley stayed at.”

Penny finishes her sandwich as she tells her Mom about what went on in Scotland, not everything of course but enough. She is showing her Mom some of the pictures she took while there when the door opens and Kelley walks in with a bunch of bags in her arms. Penny gets up to help her carry them, _“Did you buy out the entire store Babe?”_ “No, but I couldn’t pass up on the sales; there are a couple of things for you in the bags as well.” _“What did you buy for me?”_ “A couple of tops and pants and there’s the book on Michael Carrick, I noticed you eyeing up in that shop in Glasgow.” “Sweet, thanks Kel.” Penny kisses her on the cheek before helping her get the bags to the bedroom.

 _“Sorry, about being dead weight since I got home.”_ Kelley laughs, “It’s okay babe, I know the flights took a lot out of you. Just an FYI I kinda ended up ripping your jeans when I was taking them off you.” “They were already ripped Kel.” “Not as much as they are now.” _“Oooh. That’s okay there were my favourite pair though.”_ Penny shows a pout face towards Kelley, who cups her chin and kisses her forehead. “Check the red bag, I think they are the same ones.” Penny gets up off the bed and picks up the red bag pulling out some jeans and laughing. _“How did you know where to get them?”_ “Your sister helped me pick them out.” _“Ah ok that makes sense, El knows where I shop.”_

_“I know it’s kind of late in the day, but did you want to do something Kel?”_ Kelley wraps her arms around her and kisses her, both of them allow it to continue in a soft, gentle fashion before Kelley withdraws and smiles at her. “How about we just have a chill day, maybe watch a movie or read? I’m honestly not feeling like doing much besides spending time with you beautiful. We can do something tomorrow, but right now let’s get comfy back on that bed of yours and put some Netflix on.”

Penny sets the screen to display the Crown and Kelley looks at her, “Really?” “ _Yep, I need to know what’s going on. If you can stay awake through it, I’ll let you pick the next thing we watch.”_ “Can we watch Porn?” _“Kelley!”_ Kelley laughs, “I’m only kidding babe, how about the Handmaid’s Tale?” _“Ok.”_

They curl up together and watch the shows until it’s time to eat supper. Sitting at the table, Kelley, Penny and her parents are talking and laughing about a variety of different topics including sports and politics.

“Kelley dear when are you heading back to Atlanta?” Kelley looks at Penny when Jane asks the question, not having mentioned it to her that she needed to head back soon to look after some business. “I have to leave in a couple of days, but I was hoping to convince Pen to come and stay with me for a few weeks.”

“I don’t think it will take much convincing Kelley, if she gives you a hard time about it just tell her that she needs to stop being a stick in the mud, and start enjoying herself a bit; I plan on still being around in a couple of weeks and Atlanta is only a flight away,” Jane says looking directly at her daughter and waiting to see if she will comment on it. Kelley smiles and looks at Penny, who currently looks like she is fighting back the urge to respond to what her Mom just said. Penny turns and looks at Kelley, _“When are we leaving?”_ “Thursday afternoon.” _“Ok.”_

Skip ahead a few days to Wednesday afternoon and the couple is packing up for their trip. Kelley takes a break and is checking her email when she sees an invite to visit the Under Armour headquarters and give input on some new designs in the works.

“Hey Pen, do you want to come with me to Under Armour and check out their headquarters in Baltimore? We could fly there and back on Friday.”

“Will I get some free swag?” Kelley looks at her, “I’m on their billboards babe, pretty sure I can get you hooked up with some swag.”

“Maybe some new cleats and gloves?”

“Not asking for much there eh? I’ll send a response that you are coming with me and a keeper for Utah and England, so they should hook you up with merch.”

The next few days pass by quickly, and both Kelley and Penny leave Under Armour with a promise of some boxes of merch being shipped to Kelley’s address shortly. 

Penny and Kelley begin to settle in together in Atlanta. It’s the first time either of them has actually lived together with a significant other, so it takes a bit of getting used to always being in each others space. After a few weeks, things are going really well for them, they have figured out a routine at home and are training together with a few of Kelley’s USWNT mates when they are in town and available. They edge closer to the holiday season and begin making plans on how they are going to divide up the holidays between their friends, families and themselves. Things are going well for them both on a personal and professional level; Kelley has now retaken her place as a fan favourite for the USWNT and the stories of her troubled past are where they belong, in the past.

Three weeks before Christmas Penny’s phone rings late one night as she and Kelley are just finishing watching a hockey game between the Anaheim Ducks and Los Angeles Kings. Normally her and Kelley have a rule about not touching their phones when it’s their time, but when it’s the ringer, that Penny has assigned to Ellie and its starts going off she gets up to answer it.

 _“Hey El, why are you calling so late?”_ She hears her sister crying on the phone and looks at Kelley knowing something is going on. Kelley gets up and comes over to her and she puts the phone on speaker, _“El, talk to me what’s going on?”_ “Mom” _“What about Mom, El? Is she okay?”_ “No, the cancer is back and the doctors aren’t giving her much time. She may not make it to New Years Pen.” Kelley looks at Penny before heading into the bedroom to grab her laptop and book a flight for them back to California _. “We’ll be there as soon we can El, I love you, sis.”_ “Love you too Pen, let me know when you are landing and I’ll be there.” _“Ok, bye.”_ “Bye.”

Penny feels her legs go weak and sits down on the floor, before being completely overcome with emotions. She feels Kelley wrap her arms around her and pull her close. 


	24. Sooner Rather Than Later

The following day they arrive back at LAX, Kelley heads to the baggage area to collect their stuff while Penny searches out her sister; when she finds Ellie, she sees her sister looking like a dishevelled mess. They embrace each other before separating, _“Did you sleep at all El?”_ “Not really, you?” _“Kelley made me take a sleeping pill so I managed to get some sleep because in her words, “You’re no good to your family if you’re a walking zombie.”_ “She knew she didn’t have long Pen; the doctors apparently told her after her surgery that she had at best 4 – 6 months. It wasn’t a success like they told everyone, Mom knew we would stop living to be there for her and she didn’t want that to happen.” _“I should be mad at her for that, but I can’t be; I understand why she did it.”_

Kelley comes over pushing a baggage cart with their luggage. Seeing the state both sisters are in, she wraps her arms around both of them and holds them. They stand in the middle of the busy airport for several minutes speechless and the tears continue to roll down their faces. Once Kelley notices a few people stopping and looking at them she suggests that they should get out of there.

“Do you want to go to the hospital or home first?” Ellie asks as they drive away from the airport. “How about we go to your parent’s house first, drop our bags and compose ourselves before we go to the hospital,” Kelley suggests, neither of the Brown girls responds anything differently, so soon they are pulling up in front of the red brick house. They head inside and set their bags in Penny’s old bedroom. Penny and Ellie sit on the well-loved couch in quiet, neither knowing what to say in that moment. Kelley heads into the kitchen and makes the three of them sandwiches to eat. Both Penny and Ellie try to turn them down, but Kelley won’t have it, making them eat before they make the drive to the hospital.

Kelley holds Penny’s hand as they make their way inside the all too familiar building. Ellie pushes the 5th-floor button in the elevator and Kelley continues to squeeze Penny’s hand. They hear the ding and make their way out and down the long hallway, the disinfectant smell overpowering and burning their eyes. Soon they are outside of Jane’s room, Ellie heads in to see her Mom and Dad, Kelley stops Penny and looks her in the eyes, “I’m here for you, I’m not going anywhere.” Kelley leans over and kisses her forehead before leading them into the room.

Kelley releases Penny’s hand as the goalkeeper hugs her father and then leans over the bed hugging her Mom.

 _“Why didn’t you tell us the truth?”_ Penny looks at her parents as she asks the question. 

“Penelope, I’ve accepted that my passing is inevitable and if we had told you my time was coming sooner rather than later, you would have stopped allowing yourself to live your life. You forget how well we know you; you wouldn’t have continued playing soccer, you wouldn’t have met Kelley, you wouldn’t have been happy; that’s all we’ve ever wanted for you and your sister to be loved and happy. I have many regrets in my life, but not telling you girls isn’t one of them. You two girls are my pride and joy and I love you both so much; I only wish that I was going to be around to see you get engaged, married, and have your own children.” The room is quiet except for the sounds of sobbing.

Kelley stands there holding Penny against her and her girlfriend continues to soak her shirt with tears and snot; yep it’s gross, but at that moment she could care less. Processing what Jane said about missing out on the moments of her daughters’ lives Kelley has an idea; she isn’t sure if Penny will go along with it though.

A few hours later Ellie drops Penny and Kelley off at the house. Penny lays down to have a nap and Kelley takes the time to make a call to Georgia and her own Mom, Karen.

**RING, RING**

“Hey, Kel, how are things?”

“Not good, it’s hard watching people you care about fall apart and hurt so bad. I feel helpless Mom.”

“I know Kel, but I’m sure it means the world to Penny that you are there with her.”

“Yeah.”

Kelley fights back her own tears, before continuing.

“Mom, Jane mentioned that she wishes she could be around to see her daughters get engaged and married.”

“Kelley, what are you thinking?”

“I love Penny, more than anything in this world Mom, I see my future with her, getting married, having kids everything.”

“What I’m hearing is that you want to make a dying woman's wish come true by marrying her daughter.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I was thinking. I guess I need to know if you are okay with this.”

“Kelley, you have done a lot of stupid stuff in your life and made some really bad decisions along the way, but this isn’t one of them; I know how much you love her and I’m more than okay with you marrying her. Have you even talked to her about this plan of yours yet though?’

“No, I wanted to get your advice before I went ahead with it.”

“My advice is to go out and buy that beautiful girlfriend of yours a ring that matches her and go from there. One phone call and your father and I will be on the first plane out.”

“What about Erin?”

“Your sister would never miss you getting married Kelley, she will be right there with us. Now, go do what you need to do and stay in touch.”

“Thanks, Mom, love you.”

“Love you too.”

**New Message:**

**Worms:** I’m sending you an address, I need you to get in your car and meet me here ASAP. I don’t care what you are doing, this is important and takes priority. See you soon.

 **Janice:** I’ll be there in two hours, what’s going on?

 **Worms:** Can’t talk, just know I need you here now.

 **Janice:** Be there as soon as I can, just let me know you are ok.

 **Worms:** I’m ok, now get in your car!!

Ellie walks back into the house as Kelley is scrolling through her phone looking for addresses to close by jewellery stores.

“Hey, where’s Pen?”

“Still sleeping, which is probably where you should be as well.”

“I just can’t sleep right now. What are you up to?”

Kelley gets up and looks in the bedroom to check that Penny is still sleeping, before calling Ellie in close. “I’m looking up stores, I’m planning on buying an engagement ring for Penny.” “What? OMG!” “Shhh!” “Sorry!” “I need your help though El, I don’t know her ring size.” “6, that’s the size of her school ring.” “Ok, thank you.”

“You’re really planning on proposing to her?” Kelley nods, “Is this because of what my Mom said?” “I’ve already been thinking about a future with your sister, what she said just made me think that I should do something about it sooner rather than later.”

“Wow, okay, what can I do to help?” “My friend Alex should be here very soon, I’m going to get her to take me ring shopping, can you keep Penny occupied for a couple of hours?” “Yeah, but isn’t she going to question where you are?” “Just tell her I’m out with Alex for a bit.” “Ok, good luck Kelley, you’re going to need it.”

**New Message**

**Janice:** I’m here, are you coming out or what?

 **Worms:** Be out in a few.

“Okay, Alex is here now, so I’m heading out, I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Kelley grabs her sunglasses, phone and purse before heading out the front door to get into Alex’s car.

“What’s so important that I had to cut my beach day short for you?”

“I need your help to pick out an engagement ring for Penny.”

“Umm, wow, okay, definitely not what I expected to hear coming from you. You are going to fill me in while we drive.”

Kelley gives Alex directions to the store as she fills Alex in on what’s going on with Jane. They arrive at the store and walk in, “What exactly are we looking for Kel?” “Something simple, it has to be gold and I guess we need bands as well.”

Alex looks at her best friend shaking her head, “I can’t believe we are actually looking at wedding rings right now. I never thought I’d see the day, where the Kelley O’Hara would even consider settling down or getting married.”

“Yeah, well love works in mysterious ways. I never thought it would come either, but it’s Penny.” Kelley smiles, making Alex grin even more. “Let’s get you some rings.”

At the second jewellery store, they are looking in the cases, when a ring catches Kelley’s eye. “Can I see that ring please?” The salesperson takes it out of the case so she can see it better, “I like this one Al, what do you think?” “Yeah, it’s cute and there’s a matching band with it.” Kelley looks at the tag and sees it a size 6 as well, perfect she thinks, “I’ll take it.” They look at the bands and Kelley settles on a plain gold band, she hands her credit card to the salesperson.

Sitting in Alex’s car in the parking lot of the store, Kelley stares at the rings absorbing the reality.

“How are you planning on proposing?”

“We need to stop and get flowers and rose petals. There is a small park on the hospital grounds, I can ask Ellie to get Penny to take her Mom out for a walk in her wheelchair and propose by the little pond there.”

“We need to get on that then Kel, it’s starting to get late.”

A few hours later …

Kelley and Alex place rose petals and some candles around leading up to where she will be waiting. “You okay Wormy?” “Terrified she is going to say no.” “I’m recording either way.” “Thanks for your support, Al. Now go away.”

Kelley co-ordinates her movements with Ellie, and Ellie sends her a response that they are making their way down the path to the pond.

Penny sees the candles lining the path and rose petals spread around and doesn’t think much of it until she sees Kelley standing at the end of it. No way this isn’t happening right now, she starts to clue in as Kelley makes her way towards her. Alex records off to the side and Ellie takes out her phone to take some pictures.

“Kel, what is this?” Penny looks towards her with an almost scared look on her face.

Kelley takes her hand and leads to her to the spot, “Relax beautiful, and listen.” Kelley takes a deep breath before starting, “Pen, I used to think that there was no greater feeling than winning the World Cup and Olympics, but what I felt in those moments paled in comparison to the moment, you told me you loved me. You make me a better person Pen, you encourage me and love me unconditionally and I love you so much for it. I know this is sooner than we both thought it would happen but I have never been surer of anything in my life,”

Kelley takes the box as Alex hands it to her, opening it and then dropping to one knee, “Penelope Elizabeth Brown, would you do me the immense honour of agreeing to be my wife?” 


	25. That Sounds So Weird

Penny sees Kelley drop down on one knee in front of her and when she asks her question Penny tries to process a million things currently running through her mind in order to formulate a response. She is aware that everyone is watching and waiting but she finds herself unable to speak at the moment, completely stunned by what is happening. Looking at Kelley’s hazel eyes filled with love and uncertainty, she feels her heart answering the question for her, now if she can just get it out.

Kelley still kneeling on the ground patiently awaits the answer to her question, but knowing the keeper as she does, she knows that Penny is currently overthinking every possible scenario before giving her response, so she isn’t going to rush her. She would wait forever for her to answer and it’s starting to look as though she may have too. 

A crowd starts to form around the group, witnessing what is going on and questioning it as Alex continues to record and Ellie takes pictures. The outside world freezes around them as Penny looks at her girlfriend, smiling before saying a soft yes.

Kelley looks at her, “Did you just say yes?” Penny nods, “You said yes?” _“Yes, Kelley I said yes.”_ “OMG, you said yes.” Kelley looks at her stunned and unsure what to do, Alex sensing the need to give her friend a nudge says, “Kel, how about you get up and put that ring on her finger before she changes her mind.” “Right, I should do that.” Kelley quickly stands up and hears the applause around them as she slides the ring on Penny’s finger before kissing and hugging her. They hold each other taking in the moment before separating and turning towards Penny’s family.

Kelley looks at Jane and George, “I know it’s a bit late now, but may I have your blessing to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage?” Jane wipes away tears from her eyes before looking at Kelley and Penny, “You have our blessing Kelley.” “That’s good because it might have been a bit awkward right now if you said no.” They all laugh, before hugging each other. 

They take a few pictures before it’s time for Jane to head back inside for supper. Penny hugs her Mom one last time before George pushes his wife back up the path to the hospital.

Penny takes Kelley’s hand and leads her away from Alex and Ellie, _“Kel, I know what prompted the proposal and I just want to say thank you for doing that for my Mom.”_ Kelley turns and looks at Penny, “It wasn’t just for her beautiful. I love you and I’m serious about marrying you.” _“I love you too Kel.”_ They exchange a short kiss and smile at each other, “So, how do you feel about getting married in a few days from now?” _“What do you mean a few days from now? I thought the idea of the proposal was to make my Mom happy and then we could discuss getting married at a later time.”_ “Nope, we are getting married now. I bought the rings and everything.” _“Ohhh, and how exactly are we planning on doing that?”_ “Let’s grab Alex and Ellie and figure it out.”

They then head back to the Brown’s house and try and figure out how to pull it off within the next few days. Thanks to the internet they are able to find out where to get a marriage licence on short notice and also that the hospital has a small non-denominational chapel within it. They make plans to see the chapel the next morning and find out about an officiant for the ceremony.

“What are you guys planning on wearing?” Penny and Kelley look at each other, “I guess we are going dress shopping tomorrow, we don’t need anything fancy, just presentable, right?” They both turn to look at Alex, who nods letting them know it will be okay.

“Worms, have you called your parents yet to let them know?” “Crap, nope, I’ll do that now, thanks for the reminder, Al.”

Kelley leaves the room to call her Mom

**RING, RING**

“Did Penny say yes?”

“She did, I need you guys in Cali as soon as possible.”

“We’ve already booked a flight for first thing in the morning Kel, I’m packing as we speak.”

“You told Erin?”

“I explained everything to her, she’s excited as it means she gets to show off a dress she just bought. I’ll message you our flight details, I’m sure you need to get back to your fiancée now.”

“Fiancée, wow that sounds weird.”

“Just imagine how it’s going to sound saying, wife.”

“I’m going to have a wife.” She hears Karen laughing, “Yes you are. See you tomorrow Kel.”

**New Message**

**Kelley:** Pressy, I hope you are in Cali right now.

 **Press:** I am, what’s up?

 **Kelley:** Long story short, Penny and I are getting married and I need you here for it. I’ll be in touch soon with details and please keep it on the down-low.

 **Press:** Did you fall off the wagon Kel? Cause I’m pretty sure you just said that you and Penny are getting married.

 **Kelley:** Stone cold sober Pressy and yes you read that right. I have to go, but as I said tell no one!!

Kelley can’t help but think that there is at least one person outside of her family that Penny would like to have in attendance for her wedding. Looking at the time, she knows it’s the middle of the night in England, so she opts to send a message explaining everything.

**New Message**

**Kelley O’Hara USA:** Hey, I hope this doesn’t wake you and if does I apologize but this is important. Penny’s Mom’s condition has worsened to the extent that she doesn’t have much time left. She said her wish was to see her daughters get engaged/married/have children. I already took care of the proposal part earlier today, she said yes 😊 We are planning to get married in the next few days here in Cali and I know it would mean the world to Penny to have you here for it and maybe you could get a couple of the Lionesses to come along as well? I hope it can be worked out, please let me know if there is anything I can do to help and I’ll confirm the details with you soon.

Kelley presses send and feels arms wrap around her from behind and a head on her shoulder.

_“Alex borrowed some clothes, she is staying at Ellie’s tonight. We didn’t think it was a good idea for her to drive home this late. They’ve already left, I’m going to get ready for bed, are you coming?”_

Kelley smiles when she says the last part, “Hopefully we are both coming soon; I want to make love to my fiancée tonight.”

 _“Fiancée huh? That sounds so weird.”_ Penny stands up, taking a step back from Kelley. Kelley stands up and turns to face her, taking her hand in her own.

“Pen, I know that I’ve thrown a lot at you today with the proposal and wedding talk; I want you to know that if you don’t want to go through with this, say the word and it won’t happen. I promise nothing is going to happen unless we are both 100% on board with it, okay? I love you beautiful.”

_“Kel, I admit I’m having a hard time processing everything right now but I wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t sure about marrying you. I love you too, and I know we will get through everything together. Now let’s go to bed fiancée of mine.”_

Penny pulls her towards the bedroom, closing the door behind them, and pushing Kelley up against it hard, soon their mouths are on each other and busy hands make for quick work of removing their clothing. _“Kel, I need you now, don’t make me wait.”_ “I promise you I won’t.” Kelley backs Penny up to and on the bed. Kelley looks at her fiancée beneath her, licking her lips and smiling before getting down to business.

A bit later in the evening, the women are still awake, but just barely having had their fill of each other; Penny has her head on Kelley’s chest as the defender holds her tight. _“Your tongue is magic, Kel.”_ Kelley laughs at her, “Go to sleep Pen, I love you.” _“Love you too Kel, night babe.”_

The next morning, they wake up to knocking on the bedroom door. “You guys decent?” “No, go away.” “We brought you Starbucks.” “We’ll be out in a few.” Penny feels Kelley’s arm around her and tries to lift it off, but Kelley pulls her tighter and closer. _“Kel, we need to get up.”_ “They can wait a few more minutes, I just really like feeling you close to me in the morning; lets me know it isn’t just a dream.”

A few minutes later, there is more knocking on the door, “Get up now, or I’m bringing in the water.” “We’re getting up Janice, no need to go Pressy on us.” “I’m telling her you said that.” “Whatever.”

The women exchange a quick kiss before throwing on some clothes, heading into the bathroom to make themselves presentable and then out to the living room to meet up with Alex and Ellie who are already enjoying their drinks.

“Finally!” Alex says as she hands Kelley her coffee. Kelley looks at Alex and laughs at the fact that her friend is wearing one of her Stanford shirts. “Nice shirt.” “Don’t worry, you’ll get it back.” “Not worried about that, just wondering how you are going to deal if a pic of you clearly wearing my shirt ends up online.” “Is what it is, now we need to get planning; what time is your fam arriving Kel?” “Not sure Mom said she would message when they are on their layover in Texas.” “Okay, good.”

Kelley takes a sip of her coffee and looks over at Penny, “I hope you don’t mind but I sent Christen a message last night and invited her, I’m assuming that Tobs will be with her as well.” “It’s okay with me, I wouldn’t expect you to get married and not have one of your best friends in attendance. I wish I could have a few of mine like the girls from England, but I’m sure they wouldn’t be able to make it in time.” Kelley smiles towards Alex as Penny says that.

Penny stands up, “I’m going to grab a shower and get dressed. Kel, you should consider joining me, sounds like we have a busy day ahead of us.” Penny starts walking away and stops, “I didn’t mean like you should join me in the shower, although I’m definitely not opposed to it. I think I’m just gonna stop talking now.” Penny shakes her head as she walks towards the bedroom. They all laugh at the flustered keeper.

“I know that look of yours O’Hara, you’ve already been in contact with someone in England haven’t you?” Kelley smiles at her before heading into the bedroom to join Penny.


	26. Love In Bloom

Penny and Kelley emerge from the bedroom holding hands and with somewhat guilty looks on their faces.

Alex turns to face them, “What took you guys so long? Actually, scratch that I don’t really want to know. Ellie went ahead to the hospital to relieve your father. Erin messaged me, I’m going to pick them up from the airport, so you don’t need to worry about them. I wrote you a list of where you need to go today and what needs to be done.”

“Wow, Janice stepping up to be our wedding planner. I hope you don’t expect to be paid for your services because I’m kinda broke after buying the rings.”

“Enough chit, chat, for now, let’s get going.” Alex hands Penny the list and pushes them all towards the door.

“Are you two capable of picking out flowers or do I need to do it for you?” “We got it, Alex, how about you scope the area for possible dresses for us while we get the license.” “I can do that. I message you in a bit.” 

Alex heads off in her car, while Penny and Kelley grab an Uber to get their license.

Thankfully when they arrive it isn’t overly busy and they are able to secure the paper in under an hour. “So your full name is Penelope Elizabeth Tillsley Brown?” _“Yeah, Tillsley is my Mom’s maiden name.”_ “Cool, so what else is on our to-do list?” _“Flowers, dresses and mani/pedis. There is a florist close by how about we do that next and then maybe Alex will be able to tell us where to find dresses.”_ “That girl loves to shop, I can only imagine how much she is buying for herself right now when she is supposed to look for us.”

They walk down the street and enter the florist shop, “Pen, you’re going to have to help me out here, I only know roses.”

A woman approaches them, “Is there something I can help you ladies with?”

“We’re getting married and need flowers, but neither of us knows much about them.”

“What are your wedding colours?”

_“We don’t really have any, I think all white would be nice, what do you think Kel?”_

“Pen, what are your Mom’s favourite flowers?”

_“She likes carnations.”_

Kelley looks at the woman, “Is it possible to do white roses, white carnations and some of those little white flowers with the green stuff?”

“When is the wedding?”

“Two days, my fiancée’s Mom has terminal cancer and we are getting married before she passes.”

“Okay, that’s going to cutting it very tight, but let’s decide what you need and we can work it from there ok?”

They sit down with her and finalize what they need, mainly just bouquets for them and the girls and corsages for their fathers.

“I can definitely do this for you, it’s a small order and I have most of the flowers I need already in the shop.”

They pay for everything and at the same time Kelley’s phone starts ringing, “Pen, can you grab it for me.”

Penny takes her phone, and sees that it’s Alex calling, _“Hey Alex, what’s up?”_

“It’s not Alex, it’s Erin, where’s Kelley?”

“She’s just paying for the flowers, why are using Alex’s phone?”

“I had a bit of an accident with mine.” Penny hears Alex yell in the background, “She dropped in the toilet.” “Morgan, she didn’t need to know that!” Penny laughs at the two yelling at each other.

“Anyways, where are you two? Alex found some dresses and Ellie is going to meet us there.”

_“Um one sec, I need to ask. Where are we?”_

“Love in Bloom Florist.”

“Okay, we’ll be there soon, stay put.”

Kelley walks over to her, “I take it Janice found dresses for us?”

 _“Yes, and your sister dropped her phone in the toilet.”_ Kelley starts laughing, “That’s like the 5th or 6th time she’s done that. Good thing she has a waterproof case on it.” _“Remind me to never ask to borrow Erin’s phone.”_

_“They are picking us up here.”_ Kelley takes Penny’s hand, “Let’s go wait outside, it’s a beautiful day out.” _“Kel, it’s hot as hell outside, we are going to melt.”_ “Then we melt together, c’ mon beautiful.”

No sooner do they step outside and they hear a horn honk, _“Thank god.”_ “Didn’t you get your fill of praying last night and this morning?” _“That was really bad.”_

“Get in, time’s a-wasting!”

They get in the backseat of Alex’s car and she drives them down the freeway for an hour before getting off and pulling in front of a small shop. “I’m pretty sure we can find something for you in here, don’t let the outside deceive you, there’s a ton a selection.”

They follow Alex and Erin inside and find Ellie already there checking stuff out.

“Kelley, your parents were at the hospital when I left. Your secret is out, Mom was questioning why they were in town and Dad slipped up.”

“That’s okay, our ‘rents can help each other get ready for it.”

Alex leads them towards the back and they see an entire selection of white and off- white dresses. “Not gonna lie it feels hella weird looking at white wedding dresses.”

_“I’m pretty sure everyone knows we aren’t virgins Kel, but it’s tradition, so suck it up.”_

“I’d rather suck something else.” Kelley pulls Penny into her and kisses her. Erin pulls Kelley away, “Keep it in your pants, we got dresses to find.”

Three hours later, they are all exhausted but Kelley, Penny and Ellie have all managed to find dresses for the ceremony. Alex and Erin already have theirs picked out and waiting.

They leave the shop and separate with Penny and Ellie heading towards the hospital to go and see their Mom while the others choose to grab something to eat at a restaurant across the street.

They sit down and wait for their orders, “I can’t believe you are getting married Squirrel and to the hottie keeper no less.”

“Please don’t call Penny that.”

“Well, she’s hot and she’s a goalkeeper, hence hottie keeper.”

“I get it, but she’s my fiancée and soon to be wife and I would prefer you not call her that ok?”

“Fine, I’m just going to come up with another nickname for her though.”

“Just keep it respectful ok Er?” “Fine.”

“Al?” “Hello?” Alex looks up at them, “Sorry, I was just messaging Serv.”

“What is he up to?” “He is in Florida hanging out with Dom.” “Poor Syd, dealing with two dicks in the house, actually 3 if we count Cassius.”

“Stop calling my husband a dick or else I’m going to start calling you a pussy.”

“Children, that’s enough our meal is here, now eat and behave.” 

“Yes, Mom.” “Shut up and eat Squirrel, you need to be at the chapel and meet the officiant soon.”

Kelley walks into Jane’s room and smiles when she sees Penny holding her hand as she sleeps.

“She looks good.” Penny nods, _“Yeah, she is really happy about the wedding as well, she’s been telling everyone who’ll listen that her daughter is getting married to a soccer star.”_

“I see it the other way around, I’m marrying a soccer star.”

_“I’m far from a star Kel, I’m more known for the video than my play.”_

“Well, one thing at a time, first we get married and second we work our asses off and make your new coach take notice of you; You deserve to be #1 Pen, nothing against Carly but she looked shaky in your last game.”

_“She did, it was painful watching from the bench.”_

“We need to head to the chapel now, where’s your Dad?”

 _“Your parents took him out for supper and to look for a new shirt and tie. Ellie is down in the cafeteria eating. Mom will be okay by herself for a short time.”_ Penny slips her hand out from her Moms’ and stands up, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the forehead before walking towards the door.

“Why do hospitals have so many arrows and directions? I feel like we’ve been walking in circles or I guess it would be squares in this case.”

_“Kel, it’s right there. Your hand is shaking are you nervous?”_

“What if he says he can’t marry us?”

_“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, now c’ mon scaredy Kel.”_

“Keeper got jokes, I like it.”

After Kelley and Penny explain to the officiant everything and show him that they already have their license, he agrees to marry them on Friday afternoon.

As they make their way back up to the 5th floor, they are smiling as they walk into Janes’ room. When they get there she is awake and sitting up talking to Karen, Dan and George.

Kelley hugs her parents and then Penny’s parents. Jane holds Kelley’s arms, what’s this about you trying to surprise me with a wedding?”

“Surprise? What surprise? I always planned for you to know about it.”

“Uh-huh, you are definitely going to keep our Penelope on her feet; she is much too serious for her own good sometimes.” Kelley looks at Penny and smiles, “That she is, but I’m working on loosening her up.” “Good, she needs to learn how to have fun.”

 _“I know how to have fun!”_ “Babe, your idea of fun is watching Netflix and eating popcorn.” _“I seem to recall you being right there beside me.”_ “Yeah, but that’s because I really like popcorn.” _“You really like food in general.”_ “Hey, I got a six-pack, what do you have?” _“A 12 pack of Coke Zero in the fridge that I’m not sharing with you.”_ “Low blow Penelope.” 

“You two sound like a married couple already.” Everyone looks at Jane when she says it.

Soon visiting hours come to a close and Kelley’s parents head out to their hotel. Jane tries to send Penny and Kelley home as George prepares the small hospital issued cot to sleep in. _“I can stay tonight, Dad should go home and get some sleep in his own bed.”_ “Penelope, I already had this discussion with Eleanor earlier, you girls need your sleep, now Kelley take her home. I will see you tomorrow, love you both.”

“C’mon Pen, you heard her, it’s time for us to go.” Penny reluctantly allows Kelley to lead her out and then drive them home from the hospital in George’s car.

Once they get home both change into comfier clothes to sleep in and quickly curl up together in bed.

“How about we go for a run in the morning and get a workout in, then massages and manis and pedis?”

_“That sounds really good. Goodnight Kel, I love you.”_

“Night beautiful, love you.” Kelley waits until she knows for certain that Penny is asleep before grabbing her phone and messaging the final details to their special wedding guests. Once that’s done she plugs it in, sets it on the nightstand and closes her eyes.


	27. Tomorrow

_“Are you trying to kill me? You do remember I’m a keeper, right?”_

“Quit your complaining or I’ll make you do even more sets.”

_“I’m not going to be able to move later.”_

“Why do you think I booked massages?”

_“So, I would be able to walk down the aisle and marry you tomorrow?”_

“That too, but mostly because you need to relax; you’re trying to do too much and I don’t want anything to happen to you. Now, c’ mon one more set and we’ll call it for the day.” 

Kelley and Penny sit at a little café enjoying some lunch after their workout and massages, “Feel better now?” Kelley smiles looking at Penny across the table. _“Much better thank you. So we have manis and pedis on our list for today, are we including Ellie and Erin?”_ “Nope, they are busy with other things.” _“What other things?”_ “I don’t know Erin just messaged me and said don’t bother them.” _“Should we be concerned with how well our sisters are getting along?”_ “If they are together than they aren’t bothering us.” _“With everything going on right now Ellie needs someone she can talk to, hopefully, Erin is doing just that.”_ “I’m sure she is, Er is pretty good with that kind of stuff.”

The couple exits the nail salon after getting their nails done, both opting to go with a simple nude look for the wedding. “You ready to head to the hospital Pen?” _“Yeah, I’m glad we opted to get a rental for a couple of days, the car juggling was getting a bit insane.”_ “I probably could have gotten a sponsor to lend me a car while here, but I wanted to stay low key, the media doesn’t need to get wind of what’s going on.” Penny laughs, “What’s funny about that babe?” _“Just the fact that our original agreement was meant to generate publicity for you and now you are shying away from it all.”_ Kelley hugs and holds Penny, “Now isn’t the time for publicity, it’s a time for love, honour and respect; for you and your family.” _“I love you Kel.”_ “Love you too.” They exchange a long gentle kiss before getting in the car.

Arriving at the hospital and walking in Jane’s room, they are met with pandemonium in the form of Ellie, Erin and Karen all trying to help Jane to decide on what she will be wearing for the ceremony the next day. Kelley looks at Penny and can tell she is becoming overwhelmed with the noise and movement, she lets go of her hand, “What is going on here?”

Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at Kelley. Erin speaks up, “We are trying to help Jane in picking out her outfit for tomorrow.” “And you thought speaking loudly enough that the people down the hall can hear was the way to do it?” “Sorry, we didn’t realize how loud we’d become.” “Ellie and Erin, how about the two of you go for a walk to the cafeteria and get something to eat, bring Jane a tea when you come back. Now go.”

Ellie and Erin look at each other before shrugging their shoulders and leaving the room to do as they were told.

“Thank you, Kelley.” Jane hugs her, “You’re very welcome. Now, I’m going to join the two noisemakers in the cafeteria, how about Pen, you and my Mom help in picking out a dress.” Kelley kisses Penny on the cheek before leaving the room in search of her sister and soon to be sister in law.

Finding them sitting in the corner of the room Kelley sits down and joins them. “Sorry about that Kelley.” “It’s your Mom who deserves the apology, not me El. I understand there is a lot going on right now and we are all running on adrenaline, but you guys need to chill. I’ve been craving a drink something fierce the last few days, but I’m not going to give in to it; instead, Penny and I worked out this morning, got massages and even got our nails done. Find a way to chill out, before you end up banned from the ceremony, understand?”

Kelley gets up and walks away from them and out the door.

Ellie and Erin remain at the table, “As much as it pains me to say it, Squirrel is right, we need to tone it down.” Ellie nods her head in agreement. They start eating their lunch and Ellie starts crying, prompting Erin to move and pull her into her arms. “My Mom has always seemed superhuman to me, she’s one of my best friends and now to see this happening to her, it’s really screwing me up.” “You’ll get through this Ellie, Kelley and I are here for you and Penny; we’re soon to be family and family sticks together.” “Thank you.”

Kelley returns to Jane’s hospital room and finds her wearing a navy dress, “You look beautiful Jane; I hope that is the dress you chose.” “It is Kelley if you are looking for Penelope, she went home to pick up a few things for me and your Mom went with her.” “Oh ok.”

“Can you unzip me Kelley and then we can talk until they get back.” Kelley moves over and undoes the zipper on the back of Jane’s dress, the older woman then heads into the bathroom to remove it and put her nightgown back on.

When she comes out Kelley is already sitting in the chair next to her bed. Jane gets comfortable in the bed, “I’m glad we are able to talk alone Kelley. There are a few things I want to speak to you about.” Noticing that Kelley starts to look anxious, Jane reaches her hand out and places it on her arm, “You aren’t in trouble dear, I just want to talk about you and Penelope and your future.” Kelley starts to relax a bit. “I’m not naïve dear, I know why the two of you are doing all of this and I want to say thank you. I know that you and Penelope haven’t been together for very long, but it is very apparent to everyone how good you are for each other and how much you care about each other. If I was at all concerned in any way for Penelope’s future or happiness, rest assured I would have stopped this right away. Kelley, I know that my passing is going to hit my family hard, especially the girls and I want you to promise me that you will be there to help them heal and move forward.” Kelley sits there with tears rolling down her face, nodding. “I promise.” “Good. Now, what are your plans after the wedding?”

“We haven’t really made any plans yet.”

“You have plans dear, you will find out after the ceremony.”

Penny and Karen arrive back carrying a couple of bags between them followed by Ellie and Erin, George and finally Dan. Kelley starts talking, “Now that we have everyone here, here’s the plan for this evening and the morning. Penny, you will be staying at home tonight with Ellie and George. Kelley, you are coming to the hotel with us and sharing a room with Erin. You will have breakfast and then Kel, Alex and Erin will be helping you get ready while Christen and Ellie help Penny. I will be helping Jane get ready and the men are capable of getting themselves ready. The ceremony starts at 1:00, everyone is to be at the hospital no later than 12:00. Everyone understand?” “Okay, now I’m sure Jane is tired and needs to rest, so everyone out!” Everyone hugs Jane before leaving only George and Karen in the room. Soon afterwards, Karen makes her way out and joins Dan in the hallway and they make their way out of the hospital. 

Standing outside the hospital, Kelley, Penny, Ellie and Erin all decide to head back to the Brown’s, order some pizza for supper and celebrate Kelley and Penny’s last night of freedom.

“Kel, is it okay with you if we have a beer?” “It’s fine as long as I get one of those Coke Zeros that you’ve been hiding from me.” Penny laughs before heading Kelley a can. Sitting around the table and eating it’s quiet until Erin finally breaks it up, “This is kind of pathetic, here we are at home eating pizza and drinking beer; when we should be out celebrating our sisters getting married tomorrow.”

“We will celebrate later, right now it’s about spending time with family,” Kelley responds looking over at Penny.

“Squirrel, it’s weird you being so chill about stuff, usually you’d be bouncing off the walls right now.”

“Oh, don’t worry I’ll be bouncing off the walls later at the hotel and keeping you awake Er.”

**RING, RING**

“Kel, that’s your ringtone.”

Kelley gets up and retrieves her phone from her purse. She recognizes the number and heads into the bedroom to take the call.

“Hello?”

“Kelley, Steph Houghton here.”

“Hey, Steph, what’s up?”

“Well, we just landed in LA and need a ride and hotel.”

“We?”

“Myself, Carly, Jill and Lucy are here right now, Rachel and Millie will be arriving in the morning along with Kristie and her sister Sam who was visiting.”

“Wow, ok. Tell the girls I’ll be there in about 30 minutes or so depending on traffic.”

“Ok, we’ll see you soon Kelley.”

Kelley quickly packs a bag of everything she could possibly need for the following day and comes out of the bedroom with a huge smile plastered on her face.

“Nothing is wrong, but I need to leave now babe.” Penny stands up and they hug, before exchanging a long gentle kiss. _“I don’t know how I’m going to sleep without you holding me tonight Kel.”_ “I know it’s going to weird not having you with me either, but it’s only one night and Ellie can sleep with you. I love you beautiful and I will see you tomorrow.” Kelley kisses her on the forehead before letting go, “Ellie can drop Erin back to the hotel, please? I need to take the car now.” Ellie nods, “Okay, I’ll see you guys later. Kelley heads out the door.

“What do you think that was all about? She was happy, so it has to be something good, right?” Penny looks at Erin and Ellie.

Erin looks at her and smiles, “Knowing my sister the way I do, it’s definitely something good, so don’t worry about it ok?” Penny nods.

“I should probably head back to the hotel, El can you give a quick life back please?” Ellie stands up, “I’ll be back shortly Pen, I need to head back to my apartment and grab my stuff for tomorrow.”

Soon Penny is left to herself in the quiet house, she picks up her phone and selects a contact.

**New Message:**

**Penny B:** I know it will most likely be the morning before you see this, but I wanted to let you know that my Mom’s cancer is terminal, she doesn’t have much time left, Kelley and I are getting married tomorrow at the chapel in the hospital, I really wish you could be here right now with me. Miss you, love you, give my love to your wonderful husband.

Steph and the group of Lionesses are awaiting Kelley’s arrival at LAX when the message comes through. Steph looks at it and smiles, knowing that Penny is completely in the dark about her teammates being in attendance tomorrow.

About 40 minutes later Kelley pulls into the airport and finds a parking spot, sending Steph a quick message letting her know that she has finally arrived and inquiring where they are. Soon enough they are able to locate each other and after they all hug, they make their way out to the car. Steph being the Captain, automatically gets to ride shotgun, while the others squish in the backseat.

Kelley decides to drive towards the hotel where her family is and hopes they have some rooms available for the next few nights.

“Thank you for letting us know about the wedding, Kelley. I’m happy to be here for Penny and her family, of course, we all wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Thank you for flying all the way here, Penny has no idea and I hope she wears waterproof makeup tomorrow because there is going to be a lot of crying going on.”

They arrive at the hotel and park, all the players get out and grab their luggage from the trunk before they head inside to the front desk.

Kelley explains to the girl that they need a couple of rooms for the next couple of nights, but aren’t entirely sure how many. She is told that it shouldn’t be a problem as they are nowhere near capacity. Steph and her crew get checked in and head to their rooms to crash as it’s now early morning for them. Kelley makes her way to the Erin and her room for the evening and knocks on the door, thankfully Erin is already there and lets her in.

Kelley gets herself changed into more comfortable clothes before laying on the bed opposite Erin.

“I’m getting married tomorrow Er.”

“Yeah, you are. Are you happy about it?”

“More than happy, I love Penny and I’m excited to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“Good answer, now, where the hell did you take off to earlier?”

“You can’t say anything, but I went to the airport and picked up a group of Penny’s England teammates including her best friend Steph. There are a few more coming in tomorrow along with a few of my teammates. I might need help picking everyone up.”

“That’s awesome Kel and I’m sure we can figure something out for them, didn’t you say Christen was driving in, in the morning?” “Yeah, I’ll ask if she can help me and Alex as well.”

“So much for keeping it small Kel.”

“Penny deserves to have the people most important to her in attendance, I’m never going to hear the end of it from my teammates but so be it. I’m going to pop a sleeping pill and see if it helps me sleep tonight.”

“Okay, see you in the morning Squirrel, love you.”

“Love you too Sis, night.”

Meanwhile, at the Brown's, Penny is laying in bed struggling to fall asleep, Ellie as if sensing her sister needs her comes into the room and joins her in bed. Soon with the warmth of a body beside her Penny is able to fall asleep. 


	28. Today

The next morning both women wake up before their alarms and find themselves laying in their respective bed staring at the ceiling and reflecting on everything.

Penny eventually decides she has waited long enough and gets up to make some coffee. Walking into the kitchen she finds her Father already sitting at the table enjoying a cup of tea. Penny makes herself some coffee and joins him at the table. She notices how tired he looks.

“Did you sleep at all last night Dad?”

“Not really, between not wanting to leave your Mom and being excited about my little girl getting married it was difficult to shut down. How are you doing this morning Penelope?”

“I’m good, tired, scared, nervous, excited and everything in between.”

“Sounds about right, I remember the night before your Mother and my wedding, I didn’t sleep a wink, I’m surprised I made it through the day without falling asleep at some point. Your Mom was a beautiful bride and I know you will be just as beautiful as she was today.”

“Thank you, Dad. Want me to make us some breakfast? I need to do something to keep busy, I’m starting to go a bit stir crazy.”

“That would be lovely Penelope.”

As Penny gets started on making their breakfast, Kelley at the hotel has had enough of waiting for Erin to wake up and throws her pillow at her snoring sibling.

“WHAT THE? SQUIRREL!!”

“Yep, get up! I’m hungry and I’m tired of waiting for your lazy ass to wake up.”

“It’s a good thing it’s your wedding day or else I would ignore you and go back to sleep right now.”

“It’s my wedding day Er, I’m getting married today!” Kelley smiles as she looks at her sister.

“Pretty sure, we’ve already established that Kel, get yourself dressed in something more appropriate and we’ll head downstairs to get some food.” Erin gets up and heads to the bathroom to complete her morning routine as Kelley changes into shorts and a t-shirt. Once Erin is done, they switch and then head down to the lobby area for breakfast.

Walking into the room, there is no mistaking the fact that the Lionesses have already arrived to eat as they are noisily talking and laughing in the corner. Erin grabs Kelley’s arm, “I take it those are Penny’s teammates?” “Yeah, her loud teammates. C’mon let’s grab some food and I’ll introduce you.” The O’Hara’s load their plates from the breakfast spread and each grab a cup of coffee before making their way towards the rambunctious table.

“Bronze can you grab us another chair?” Lucy gets up and sets a chair down at the table for Erin. “Ladies, this is my sister Erin. I’ll let you all introduce yourselves as I forgot to put sugar in my coffee.” Kelley gets up and walks over to the table dumping the sugar in her coffee and then returning. “All good?”

“Yep, Erin was just telling us all about what you used to get into when you were younger. So, squirrel huh? I totally see it now Erin.” They all laugh as Kelley shakes her head. 

They laugh and joke around for a bit and Kelley learns a bit about Penny past that she didn’t already know courtesy of Steph.

“So, you don’t look nervous; are you sure you’re getting married today, O’Hara?”

“I’ve gotten pretty good at not showing how nervous I actually am to others. Right now, I’m terrified I’m going to get a message from her saying she’s changed her mind about everything.”

“I know her pretty well Kelley, she wouldn’t have said yes or let things progress this far if she wasn’t totally on board with it; when she stayed at my place, we had a good long chat about everything, she loves you and if you hurt her, I will be on the first flight out to kick your ass.”

“What Steph said, applies for all of us; you hurt her and you will find yourself as prey to the entire Lionesses team.” Jill looks at Kelley as she emphasizes the word prey. Kelley looks around the table and they are all doing their best at trying to make themselves look tough on the outside, on the inside though they are fighting the urge not to bust out laughing.

“Um okay, I think I should go and do something now, not here but I’ll see y’all later.” Kelley stumbles as she goes to leave the room, causing them all to laugh as she makes a quick exit.

Erin laughs at her sister’s exit before making sure the girls from England have everything they need and know where they are going. “Erin, can you let Kelley know that Daly is going to rent a car when they arrive, so she doesn’t need to worry about them.”

“I will, and we are all going to hang afterwards; I like seeing Kelley squirm.”

Erin walks out of the breakfast room and runs into Alex who was waiting for the elevator.

“Nice dress Alex.”

“Thanks, I spoke with Press on the drive here, her and Tobs should arrive shortly; she is going to drop Tobs off here to hang with us while she helps Ellie with Penny.”

“Sounds good, Tobin will be able to chill Kelley out, the girls from England may have just stirred her up a bit.”

“Girls from England? Kelley really did it?”

“Yeah, they are in the breakfast room if you want to go say hi and then come up to the room in a few.”

“I’ll do that, see you in a few.” Alex heads in the direction of the breakfast room and Erin takes the elevator up to her and Kelley’s room.

When she let herself in, she notices that Kelley is getting her stuff together to grab a shower. She acknowledges Erin before heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

At the Brown’s Penny, Ellie and George are sitting down eating their breakfast when Penny’s phone beeps.

**New Message**

**Christen Press:** I’m about a half-hour away according to the GPS, I’m going to drop Tobin off to hang with Kelley and Alex and then I’ll come to your house.

 **Penny:** Sounds good, see you soon Pressy.

Penny sets her phone down and continues eating, “Christen will be here soon to help us get ready.”

George stands up, “In that case, I’m going to grab a quick shower before she arrives and then make myself scarce, you don’t need me getting in your way.”

“Dad, you wouldn’t be in the way.”

“It’s okay Penelope, I want to make sure your Mother has everything she needs for today, so I’m just going to head to the hospital.”

“Okay, Dad.” 

Penny and Ellie finish off their breakfast and put their dishes in the sink to be washed later.

“How nervous are you on a scale of 1 – 10 right now Pen?”

“Right now maybe a 2, but I’m sure once we get closer to it I’m going to hit 100.”

“Let’s get stuff laid out on your bed and ready to go for when Christen gets here.”

“We both need to shower still.”

“Once Dad is done, I’ll jump in and then you can.”

“Penelope, Eleanor, I’m heading out now,” George yells from the hallway.

“Okay Dad, we’ll see you soon.”

Ellie grabs what she needs and heads into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Penny looks at her phone and notices that Steph read her message, but didn’t respond to it, she starts wondering if maybe Steph is upset with her for not inviting her to the wedding and decides to call her.

**RING, RING**

“Allo”

“Hey, Steph.”

“Hey yourself, so you decide to send me a message to let me know you are getting married; I thought we were closer than that.”

“We are, it’s just everything has happened so fast and I haven’t been at my best, I really sorry I didn’t take the time to call you and let you know or invite you.”

“It’s okay, I probably wouldn’t have been able to get away on such short notice anyway. Hold on one sec Pen, Bronze needs something.”

Penny hears Steph and Lucy talking in the background and then Steph coming back to the phone, “Sorry about that, listen I can’t talk right now Penny I have someplace important to be very soon and I need to get ready for it. I’ll talk to you soon yeah?”

“Oh ok, yeah I should get start getting ready as well. Love you Steph.”

“Love you too and congratulations. Give my love to your folks. Bye.”

The phone line goes dead as Ellie emerges wrapped in a towel and brushing her hair out “Your turn.”

Penny heads into the bathroom and turns on the shower for it to be cold, of course, her sister would use all of the hot water on her wedding day. She climbs in and after she gets used to the temperature starts the process of washing herself, making sure to use the vanilla shampoo that Kelley loves.

Back at the hotel, Erin is now in the shower as Kelley starts the process of getting dolled up for the ceremony with Alex’s help. There is a knock on the door and Tobin comes in the room to join them. She is dressed in a simple button-up, pants and Nikes, but her hair is done as is her makeup. “Looking sharp Tobs.” “Thanks, Chris dressed me. She is one her way to Penny’s house now to help her.”

With the help of their sisters and teammates, both women are finally ready to get married.

“We need to take some pictures before we leave.” The group of Kelley, Erin, Alex and Tobin play musical phones and take pictures of each other, knowing they aren’t to be posted to any social media sites.

At the Brown’s Christen takes some pictures of the sisters together, before Ellie takes some of her and Penny and then some with just Penny.

“You ready to go?” Penny gathers up her stuff and puts it all in an overnight bag along with a change of clothes. Soon Christen is being given directions to the hospital and once they arrive Christen is shown where the chapel is and then Ellie and Penny head up to Jane’s room.

At the same time, Kelley and her group are also heading towards the hospital. Once they arrive and park, Kelley leads them to the chapel as she has been told she isn’t allowed to go up to Jane’s room until after the ceremony. Entering the chapel, they see that Karen and Dan have been hard at work doing a bit of decorating, placing flowers and lighting candles. They stop and look once Kelley enters the room, “You look beautiful Kelley.” Kelley hugs her parents and they go about finishing what they were doing.

“Erin, we have the flowers for George, Jane and Ellie and Penny, can you please bring them up to them?” “Yep, Alex can help.” Kelley notices that her Dad and Mom already have their flowers pinned on and ready to go. Christen and Tobin sit in the back and watch as Kelley talks with her parents and hugs them.

Soon, the officiant arrives and the Lionesses along with a few Americans make their way in and take their seats. Erin and Alex make their way back in and Karen goes about pinning Erin’s flower on as well.

Kelley takes her place at the front with Erin at her side.

The doors open and George pushes Jane in and down the aisle in her wheelchair to the front, helping her to take a seat on the bench and moving the chair out of the way before walking back out, Ellie is signalled and walks in followed by Penny being accompanied by her father.

Even though she has already seen the dress Kelley fights back tears when she sees Penny walk towards her wearing it. Penny for her part is shocked to see her England teammates, including Steph Houghton in attendance and almost drops her bouquet. She recovers before that happens though. They make eye contact and smile as Penny joins Kelley upfront with Ellie at her side.

The officiant begins and goes through his spiel, soon it comes time for the vows

“Please repeat after me ….

I love you, Penelope/Kelley. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.

I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in the highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life.”

Kelley repeats the words as she holds on tight to Penny’s hands and then Penny does the same.

“And now the exchange of rings … Kelley is handed Penny’s band by Erin. Please repeat after me …

With this ring, I seal the commitment I have made to you today, may you wear it proudly as my wife.” Kelley goes to put the ring on Penny’s finger, but it slips out of her grasp, thankfully Penny’s quick keeper reflexes come into play and she is able to snatch it out of the air and hand it back to Kelley to slide it on her finger.

Penny is then handed Kelley’s simple gold band by Ellie and repeats the words before sliding the ring on Kelley’s finger. She makes a mental note to ask Kelley if she wants something more than the band to wear.

“By the authority of the State of California, I now deem you to be married; you may kiss your wife.”

Kelley and Penny step towards each other and smile before exchanging a gentle, loving kiss and then hugging each other.

Looking at those in attendance there aren’t any dry eyes. Kelley and Penny separate from each other and go on to hug their sisters, parents and then friends. Penny starts talking with her England teammates before being called away.

“Penelope and Kelley, may we speak with you for a moment please,” Jane calls both of them over to her.

Penny and Kelley join their parents at the front of the chapel. “We have discussed and worked out everything between us, so neither of you has any say in the matter. That being said, we have booked you a hotel room for the next two nights, there is no way you are spending your wedding night in Penny’s old bed. Also, we are sending you two on a honeymoon to a place of your choice, when you choose. Finally, we went ahead and reserved a room a restaurant nearby for you to have a small reception, there will be food and cake and non-alcoholic beverages provided. It is already looked after, so go and enjoy it yourselves.”

“Now, how about we get some pictures and then everyone can be on their way to the restaurant; I’m sure these beautiful ladies would prefer to not spend a minute longer than necessary in this stuffy chapel.”

Once they take a few group pictures, most of the players head out to the restaurant to await the others. They make sure to take plenty of pictures of Jane with her individual family members and then move on to some larger full family groupings. After they take pictures with Kelley’s side of the family, they take the time to take one last picture of the girls in the family; making sure that Jane and Karen are front and centre.

Soon afterwards Jane is visibly tired, so George helps his wife into her wheelchair. After hugging, kissing and promising to visit her later, George pushes his wife out of the chapel as Kelley holds her now-wife in her arms. The reality of what is soon to come taking hold of her.

“Kelley, take your wife to the restaurant; Erin can show you where it is. Penny should be around her friends right now. Your Dad and I will tidy up here and then join you.” Karen directs them out of the chapel. Kelley holds Penny’s hand and leads her as the keeper continues to succumb to the overwhelming emotions.

Erin drives them the short distance to the restaurant. “I’m going to go ahead in, you two take as long as you need; love you guys, oh and welcome to our crazy family Penny.” Erin leaves them.

_“We should go in Kel.”_

“We will, but right now it’s just you and me Pen.”

_“Can I ask you a question?”_

“Of course you can ask me a question, Mrs O’Hara.”

_“I’m not taking your last name.”_

“I know, I was just trying to make you smile, and it looks like it worked.”

_“It did, so I noticed that you opted for a simple wedding band, do you want a bigger ring to go with it?”_

“Maybe, eventually, but right now I’m content with what I have. Now, are you ready to make an appearance?”

_“Yeah, but I really should make a stop to touch up my face.”_

“Do you need Chris or Ellie?”

_“No. I’m good, I should have what I need in my purse.”_

“Can I kiss you now beautiful?”

_“I’ve told you before you don’t need to ask.”_

Kelley reaches over and gently pulls Penny towards her before joining their lips, Penny responds by pulling Kelley closer and deepening the kiss. They separate after a few minutes and look at each other smiling.

“I love you Pen.”

_“Love you too Kel. We should probably go inside now there’s no telling what kind of trouble Rach and Mills are getting into.”_

“Let’s go.” 


	29. Passé

After making a quick trip to the washroom to tidy up their appearances, Kelley and Penny walk into the room holding hands and greeting their guests.

Ellie walks over and hugs them, “Welcome to the family, Kelley.”

“Thanks, Ellie.” “So, you know when Erin and I disappeared the other day?”

_“Yeah, what about it?”_

“We were here picking out food and cake for you guys. Erin made sure there was fried chicken for you, Kelley and Penny because you’re weird and like them, there are scalloped potatoes for you. We’ve been holding back the Lionesses, so can the two of you please go and get some food before it turns ugly in here.”

“We can do that.” Kelley and Penny head over to where the food is set up and each load a plate up. Sitting down they opt just to fill their glasses with the ice water on the table.

Soon they are surrounded by all of their friends and teammates and when Karen and Dan finally arrive they are quick to join them.

“Pen, does your Dad know how to Facetime?”

_“Yeah, why?”_

“They should be here with us, even if they aren’t here. I’m going to call your Dad and let them see and hear everything.”

“Have a told you how amazing you are Kelley?”

“Not today, but you can show me later.” Kelley winks at Penny. Penny shakes her head, “Tell me again, why I married you?” Kelley leans towards her kissing her on the lips, “Because you love me.” Kiss, “And I love you, so much beautiful.”

“Can we separate you two lovebirds long enough to take some pictures?” Kelley doesn’t need to turn around to know that it’s Steph talking. “Go ahead babe, I’m going to call your Dad and then maybe we can cut into that cake in the corner.”

Penny gets up and joins her England teammates for some pictures. “Congratulations, KO.” Kelley turns to face the Mewis sisters, Kristie and Sam one of her USWNT mates. “I don’t remember inviting you guys.” “You didn’t, we decided to crash.” “Did you at least bring us a gift?” “Isn’t my presence, gift enough?” “Little Mewis, you can stay, big Mewis, the door’s that way.” They all laugh before hugging each other, “Thanks for coming guys.”

Kelley finally is able to get a moment to Facetime George, he answers quickly and faces the camera towards Jane in bed.

“I thought you would appreciate being able to see everything and everyone here, Penny is busy at the moment with the Lionesses, so I hope you don’t mind if I give you the five and dime tour.”

“We don’t mind at all Kelley, thank you for thinking of us.”

“It’s the least I can do after everything you have done for Penny and me. Now, would you like to see the cake?”

Kelley walks over and turns the camera around so they can see the simple white cake, with two brides on the top of it, “Would you guys like us to bring you some cake after?” “That would be lovely Kelley.”

“Ellie and Erin picked out everything, I hope it’s all ok.”

“Everything is perfect Jane, it’s so much more than we expected, thank you so very much.” Kelley continues walking around and showing them things and people. When she gets to her Mom and Dad and explains what she is doing, Karen offers to take the phone from her, so they can see Penny and she cut their cake.

Kelley walks over to the group surrounding Penny, “Excuse me, has anyone seen my wife?” “Nope, none of us would ever marry an American.” Kelley looks at Kristie as Rachel says that, knowing she is going to be in the doghouse for the comment. “Ok, well if you do see her, can you tell her we need to cut the cake now her parents are waiting.” Penny laughs and stands up, _“Let’s go make the ‘rents happy babe and Millie has been eyeing it up as well.”_ “That’s what we need to make this a bit more interesting Millie Bright on a sugar rush.” _“Better on sugar than alcohol! Either way, she’s about to get louder.”_

Kelley and Penny walk towards the cake as Alex calls everyone's attention it. The woman are quickly surrounded and pictures are taken, Karen using Kelley’s phone continues to show Jane and George what is happening.

Kelley and Penny place their hands on the knife and cut into the cake, holding the pose so pictures can be taken. Releasing their hold on each other and the knife, Karen suggests that they slice some and feed each other. Kelley’s face lights up with the suggestion and Penny knows exactly what’s coming; she plans on doing the same to her unsuspecting bride. Kelley plates the slices and hands one to Penny, smiling the whole time. They move closer and scoop the cake with their hand, looking as if they are going to feed each other, Penny notices Kelley’s movements and reacts quickly by slamming the cake in her face, surprising the heck out of Kelley who then responds by doing the same to Penny. They laugh before grabbing some napkins to wipe the sticky substance of their faces.

Kelley looks at Penny, “You missed some babe.” “Can you tell me where Kel?” Kelley smiles looking at her cheek, “Here,” kiss, then her forehead “Here,” kiss, the other cheek, “Here,” kiss, her chin “Here,” kiss and then Penny’s lips “Here,” Kelley goes to peck her lips, but Penny wants more and pulls her in to a deeper, longer kiss. They enjoy the taste of each other until someone with an accent yells,

“Save that for later, we want cake!” They separate and embarrassingly smile at the floor. Erin and Ellie step up, “You two go wash up we’ll cut the cake for the animals.” “Thanks, save a couple of slices for your folks ok El?” “Yep, got it.”

Kelley and Penny start to head to the washroom to get cleaned up but Karen stops them and hands them some baby wipes, “These will work better than just water.” “Thanks, Mom.” Karen hands Kelley back her phone, “Your Mom was tired so after you cut the cake they hung up. They are expecting a cake delivery from the two of you later though.” Kelley and Penny nod before heading into the washroom.

Once they are cleaned up and have touched up their makeup, Penny starts to make her way to the door before feeling a hand on her arm. She turns around and meets Kelley’s lips. The need to touch and taste takes over and soon they are engaging in a full out make-out session in the middle of the washroom.

“AHEM!” The jump back from each other and find Steph Houghton looking back at them, “Shit.” Kelley gets out causing them to all laugh.

“We are going to head back to the hotel now and get tidied up before heading to the beach. I was going to ask if you would like to join us, but it looks as if you have other things on your mind.” Neither Kelley nor Penny are about to argue with her as at that moment they are both close to ripping the clothes of each other’s backs.

_“How about I message you later Steph? I really want to spend some time with you and the girls before you head back across the pond.”_

“Sounds good.” Steph leaves them.

“So beautiful how would you feel about going back to the hotel and finishing what we started? I don’t know about you but man I’m hella turned on right now.”

“Me too, I totally understand the big deal about the wedding night now, I’ve been wanting to take that dress off you since the ceremony.”

“Ohhh, then how about we check on things out there and then head back to the hotel to break in the bed?”

_“You brought an overnight bag, right?”_

“Yeah, your Mom suggested I should, guess we know why.” Penny nods, _“Let’s do it Kel, I think we need to consummate this marriage sooner rather than later.”_

Kelley grabs her hand and leads her out when they get there the England girls have already left and the restaurant staff has begun the cleanup. They walk towards the small group containing Kelley’s parents, Ellie, Erin, Alex, Christen, Tobin and Sam.

“Are we to assume you are joining the Lionesses at the beach?” The girls all nod in response.

“You girls can head out, Dan and I will finish up here. Penny, I had them wrap some slices of cake for your parents and the two of you, being as though you never got around to eating any. Grab them and go have fun.” Kelley hugs her Mom and then grabs the cake off the table.

She looks at Penny with a look in her eyes that Penny can only describe as being hungry. “Let’s go have some fun, wife of mine.” They walk away quickly and out the door.

Tobin holds up their purses, “How far do you think they are going to get before they realize they forgot these?” “I think they have other things on their minds right now Tobs.”

Kelley and Penny reach the car and Kelley realizes then she doesn’t have the keys or her purse for that matter, “Babe.” _“Way ahead of you Kel, be right back.”_ Penny heads back in and collects the purses from Tobin before returning with them. 

After driving back to the hotel, they collect their belongings from the car and carry everything up to the room number indicated on the keycard folder. Kelley stops at the door and looks at Penny, “Would it be passé if I said I wanted to carry you over the threshold?” _“Guess we know without a doubt who wears the pants in this relationship now. And no, it wouldn’t be passé, in fact, I think it’s sweet Kel.”_

Kelley opens the room door and indicates for Penny to wait while she put their belongings inside. She comes back and lifts the keeper up in her arms carrying her over to the bed and setting her down on the rose petal covered bed. Kelley kicks off her shoes and removes Penny’s as well as before joining their mouths in an aggressive, possessive kiss. She hears a moan come from Penny in response and continues to press forward until Penny is on her back and Kelley laying on top of her. They kiss until the need for air takes over, “How about we get these dresses off?” Penny nod, Kelley climbs off her and stands up, reaching a hand over to Penny to help her up. They take a moment to look each other over from head to toe. “I never told you how beautiful you look today Pen, but then again you take my breath away every day you’re so gorgeous and I’m so lucky to be able to call you mine. I love you, baby.” _“I love you too, but can we hold off on the sweet talk until afterwards, right now I need you to fuck the living daylights out of me.”_ Kelley gulps before fulfilling her wife’s wishes.

Quickly they help each remove their dresses and underwear and climb back on the bed on their knees facing each other. They rejoin their mouths and let their hands wander down each other’s body. Penny lays down and Kelley lays between her legs quickly taking over and peppering her body with desperate kisses and touches and her way down and between her wife’s legs. She lifts them and separates them before spreading her lips and biting down on Penny’s clit, causing the keeper to let out a loud moan and lift up to meet her mouth; feeling how wet her wife is already she wastes no time in thrusting two fingers inside her and pumping as she continues to lap away at the juices she is secreting. She feels the keeper’s body start to tighten around her as she ups the tempo, soon she hears Penny swearing and calling out her name as her body is taken over by the rippling of her orgasm. Once she feels Penny’s body start to relax she removes her fingers and makes a show of licking them clean before returning to Penny’s core and slowly lapping away at the remaining juices; in the process sending her through another rippling orgasm. Kelley cleans her up again and climbs back on top of her, joining their mouths, knowing how much the taste of herself on Kelley’s tongue turns her on. On the verge of her own release, Kelley moves herself to a position where their cores meet and they each begin grinding against each other, soon they are both feeling the effects of orgasms.

Breathing hard Kelley lays down beside an equally breathing hard Penny. After a few minutes to regain her bearings Penny moves between Kelley’s legs, needing to taste and feel her coming on her tongue. Spreading her lips and rubbing her clit, she begins thrusting her tongue in and out of the defender and she feels Kelley grab at her hair and pushing into her as she loses control underneath her. She smiles and licks her lips before laying down beside Kelley on the bed.

Penny closes her eyes and feels Kelley’s arms wrap around her before they both succumb to the overwhelming need to sleep.

Waking up a few hours later, they hold each other until they hear a phone beeping.

“That’s you, babe.” _“Uh-huh, they can wait, I don’t want to move yet.”_ And then Kelley’s phone starts ringing, “Shit.” Kelley gets up to retrieve it and sees it Ellie calling, “What do you want, it better be important.” “Sorry to interrupt, but my Mom is asking when you and Pen will be coming to visit. I messaged and called Pen but she hasn’t answered.” “She didn’t answer because we were busy. Tell your Mom, we are going to grab a quick shower and change, we’ll be by the hospital soon.”

“Okay, I really am sorry about interrupting, I hope you were at least finished.” “Goodbye, Ellie.” Kelley hangs up laughing at Penny’s sister.

Penny has her phone in her hand and is looking through her messages. _“Ellie left a couple of messages and Steph wants to know if we are up to joining for supper.”_

“How about we go to the hospital, visit your Mom and Dad, deliver the cake and then afterwards you go out to supper with the Lionesses and I’ll round up the US girls.”

_“You’re okay with us being separated?”_

“Pen, just because we are married now, doesn’t mean I own you. I know you want to spend time with your friends and it’s only right after the came all the way here for you. We have plenty of time ahead of us to be together.”

_“Kel, are we planning on announcing that we are married or just letting it come out on its own?”_

“I think we should let our teammates and coaches know, but we don’t need to go around advertising it. I plan on wearing my band out and about and if it comes up I’ll just change the topic. I know you aren’t comfortable with being the centre of attention and I’m not planning on doing anything without you being in agreement.” 

“Ok, thank you. Now, we should probably grab a shower, before they send out a search party for us.”

After showering and getting changed into their street clothes, they head to the hospital, cake slices in tow.

Walking into the room, they find Ellie sitting with Jane. “We brought you cake.”

“Penelope, your father just went down to the cafeteria to get us some tea, could you go and get him and bring back some forks as well?” Penny nods before leaving the room in search of her father and forks.

Ellie stands up, “I think I going to head out now that Kelley and Pen are here. I’ll see you, tomorrow Mom, love you.” Ellie beds over and hugs her Mom. She stops and hugs Kelley and whispers in her ear, “From the looks of the grins on your and Pen’s face, you definitely finished. See you later Kel.” Kelley laughs as Ellie leaves the room.

Penny and George return to the room with cups and forks in hand. Penny hands Kelley a coffee and they sit down as Jane and George eat their cake and drink their teas. After chatting for a while about everything, Penny and Kelley head on their way out to join their friends for supper.


	30. Thank you

They soon arrive at the restaurant where Kelley’s US teammates are waiting for her. Sitting in the car at the curb, Kelley really doesn’t want to get out and leave Penny.

Penny reaches over and puts her hand on Kelley’s squeezing it, _“You know we could always just ditch them all and go back to our hotel room.” Kelley laughs,_ “Who are you? And what have you done to my beautiful, introverted girlfriend?”

_“Turned her into your slightly less introverted wife, who currently can’t get enough of you.”_

“Don’t change too much babe, you’re perfect the way you are. We can play more tonight, I promise. Your girls are flying back, tomorrow right?”

_“Yeah, why?”_

“I want Steph and us to have breakfast together. She is important to you, so I should spend a bit more time getting to know her.”

_“You already did when you were in England, Kel.”_

“True, but I seem to recall something happening while I was there that interrupted the flow of things.”

_“Okay, breakfast it is. Kel, go and enjoy your time with your girls. I love you.”_

“I love you too.” Kelley turns towards her and kisses her cheek before finally getting out of the car and letting Penny head across town to meet up with her mates.

Kelley finds her friends sitting out back on the patio and joins them, “Where’s Penny? Christen looks behind her expecting to see the keeper.

“She is having supper with the bunch from England. I thought it would be good for her to have some chill time with her friends before they head back home.”

The waiter comes and they place their orders, returning shortly afterwards with their drink orders.

Kelley looks at her group of friends and can’t help but think of how lucky she is to have them. She asks for them to stop talking so she can have the floor to address them. “We’ve been friends for a while now and been through a lot, you guys have all at one point or another had to clean up messes I’ve created; I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with and not giving up on me. I love you guys.”

Alex smiles at Kelley, “You know worms, you’re right you have created your fair share of messes, but they were in the past when you were lost. You are no longer that person, you are sober, and have found an amazing woman to spend the rest of your life with. It’s going to take a bit of time to get used to the whole idea of you being married though. I’m happy for you and wish you and Penny only the best.” Kelley reaches over and hugs Alex, “Thanks, Janice.”

“Kel, we’ve been through a lot together, from our days of playing and partying at Stanford to now; I’ve seen the good, the bad, and the ugly side of you. I’m not a violent person, but even you have managed to push my buttons to the extent that I wanted to hit or slap you before. I’m proud of you for asking for and getting help for your drinking problem and maintaining your sobriety; I know it isn’t easy. Penny is awesome and I love her and I love the two of you together, I have never seen you as happy as you are when she is with you and vice versa, look after each other.” Kelley stands up and hugs Christen, “Thanks Press.”

The eyes turn to look at Tobin, “You guys know I’m not big on words. KO, you were a complete downer to be around the last few years; I’m glad to see you happy and I can’t wait to have my surfing buddy back, I’ve missed you. Oh and congrats on marrying the hottie keeper.” Kelley hugs Tobin, “Thanks Tobs and just an FYI she hates being called that.”

“Now that we’ve gotten all the heavy stuff out of the way, what are you guys up to for the holidays?”

“Serv and I will be splitting time between our families and then in the new year we are planning to take a trip somewhere for a couple of weeks.”

“Any idea where you’re going, Al?”

“We are planning on making it a couples trip with Bati and Allie, so we all need to agree on where to go first.”

“What about you Press? Tobs? What are your plans?”

“Same, spend time with our families and we already booked a trip to Cabo.”

“A trip to Cabo sounds nice, I should ask Pen if she’s ever been there. We need to discuss our plans for the holidays and our honeymoon. It’s going to hit her hard when Jane passes, so maybe a trip away from here would be good for her.”

Meanwhile across town, Penny has settled in alongside her England crew minus the two Mewis tagalongs who opted to go shopping instead, mostly Kristie, but Sam went along to carry her bags.

Penny has a spot at the head of the table so it’s a lot easier for her to carry on conversations with everyone. She clanks her knife on her glass, getting their attention. “I’ll make this short because we all know I’m not very good at speaking in groups. I just want to say thank you to all of you for dropping everything and flying over to be here to see Kelley and me get married; it means the world to me. I’m so glad that my wife, wow that sounds weird, Kelley went ahead and contacted you guys to let you know what was going on. Obviously, I haven’t been at my best lately and I’m extremely fortunate and thankful that she has stepped up big time with everything. Anyways, thank you and cheers to friends, family and love.” They all raise their glasses in a toast.

As the evening goes on Penny takes part in the conversation and finds herself relaxing and enjoying the group of misfits company, even Millie’s. She gets caught up on the latest goings-on in England and Steph provides her with information about Phil Neville, their new coach. He has been meeting with the players and interviewing each of them in advance of naming the players invited to compete for roster spots leading up to the #SheBelieves Cup. Carly lets her know that she has already met with him and been informed there will be a competition between all the keepers to be #1 and no one’s position is safe. She also tells Penny that he asked questions specifically about her and the infamous video. 

Penny gets very quiet after the video is mentioned and Steph takes notice, “You got a car here yeah?” Penny nods. Steph gets their bills and they pay them before leaving the remainder of the Lionesses to finish their meal and drinks.

They get to the car and sit in it, _“Where are we going Steph?”_ “Where do you go when you want to be alone? I know you, you have a place.” _“Yeah.”_ “Take us there then.”

Penny drives for a short time and then pulls into a parking lot at a school. They get out and walk over to the bleachers, taking a seat. “Too bad we don’t have a ball to kick around right now.” _“Oh, but we do, I have a stash spot.”_ Penny heads over to fence and returns with a ball in hand. They walk out on the field, just passing the ball back and forth and doing some basic footwork, being careful not to do anything much as neither are wearing appropriate footwear.

“I heard what Carly said to you about her interview with Phil. I know you are scared about everything, but you have no reason to be. I could get in trouble for telling you this but I have also spoken with Phil about things including the video, he played it and I interpreted what happened for him. He has done the same with all of the girls and been told the exact same story, that it was a one-time thing; Emma crossed the line and you responded in defence of Kelley and us. He doesn’t believe you are a loose cannon Pen, in fact, I guarantee if you come into camp and work your ass off he will give you the opportunity to prove you are worthy of the #1. I really believe he is exactly the change we needed to bring our team to the next level. There is one thing you should know though he would prefer to choose players currently playing in England to make up the squad.”

_“Ohh, Thanks Steph, I needed to hear that. I’m so glad you are here.”_

“I promised I would be there for you when you first came to City as the shy American keeper, who always had a book in her hand. I’m not going anywhere Pen, I love you and you’re stuck with me. Now, how about we head back to the hotel, so you can spend the rest of your evening with your wife.”

Penny looks at the rings on her finger, _“I’m married Steph.”_ “Yes, you are, to the Kelley O’Hara of all people, never would have seen that coming.”

_“What’s that supposed to mean the Kelley O’Hara.”_

“Sorry, I should have phrased that better, what I meant was that Kelley has a colourful past and you a relatively quiet one; on paper, you seem like polar opposites but seeing the two of you together, you balance each other out perfectly. I have always respected Kelley as an opponent on the pitch, but seeing the way she is with you, and your family makes me respect her as a person. I see the love in your eyes when you look at each other and it makes me smile and think of Stephen.”

_“I remember the day you two got married, you looked so beautiful and Stephen so handsome; I was so happy for you guys and then to receive the news of his diagnosis not too long after the wedding, I was devastated. I’m still devastated, you two are my family, I love you guys.”_

The women embrace each other both allowing their emotions to take over them. “Do you have any tissues in your purse Pen?” _“I_ _sure hope so, cause neither of us is wearing long sleeves.”_ Penny feels Steph laugh, _“We should definitely head back to the hotel now, Kelley is probably wondering where I disappeared to.”_

Thankfully Penny does indeed have a couple of Kleenex in her purse, so the women are able to wipe their eyes and blow their noses before heading back to the hotel. Once they arrive, they hug again before going their separate ways, knowing they will see each other again in the morning for breakfast.

Penny heads up to the room and inserts the keycard, opening the door and finding Kelley and Erin watching a show.

“Hey beautiful, how was your supper with the girls?” _“Good, how was yours?”_ “Good. Er and I were just watching the Bachelor, come join me, I missed you.”

 _“I’m just going to get changed first.”_ Penny grabs shorts and a tank top out of her bag and heads into the bathroom to change.

Kelley looks over at her sister, “As soon as the show is done, you’re out the door, understand?” Erin nods.

Penny returns and puts her clothes on top of her bag, Kelley bites her lip when she sees the shorts she is wearing leave little to the imagination.

“Erin?” “Yep, I’m gone, have fun; I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Erin slips her shoes on and quickly heads out the door.

Kelley climbs off the bed and scoops Penny up, throwing her down on the bed, before attacking her mouth with her own. Kelley makes quick work of removing said shorts and the underwear underneath and runs her fingers over the already wet area, “You put those on, knowing the effect they would have on me, didn’t you?” Penny smiles and moans as Kelley inserts her fingers into her while attaching her mouth Penny’s neck and sucking. Penny knows she will have to contend with covering a hickey in the morning, but she doesn’t care about anything other than the feeling that is quickly spreading through her at that moment as she verges on a quick orgasm.

Riding out the after-effects of it, Penny lays back and closes her eyes enjoying the moment. When she opens her eyes, she smiles when she sees her hazel-eyed, freckled defender wife looking at her smiling.

_“Kel, can we talk?”_

“Sure beautiful, what’s on your mind?”

_“What would you think about the possibility of me returning to play in England once my Mom passes? Steph told me that the new coach would be more apt to give me a look if I was there rather than here.”_

“If that is what you feel you need to do, then I’m not going to stand in your way; but I was really looking forward to playing with you next season.”

_“I know, but realistically we are both going to be away for long periods prepping for the #SheBelieves and then the World Cup. Maybe I could secure a contract that will enable me to return to Utah for the balance of the season. The English season would be done by then, so nothing would conflict.”_

“How about we hit pause on this discussion for tonight and enjoy our night together.”

“Okay, but first, you’re wearing too many clothes, take them off.”

“Yes dear.” Kelley stands up and removes her clothes.

“Much better now come here.” 


	31. Inevitable

Kelley and Penny walk towards their car after waiting with the England crew at LAX until their flights were called. Kelley reaches for Penny’s hand and smiles when the keeper quickly responds by holding it. When they reach the car, Kelley hits the unlock button on the keyfob but stops Penny from opening the door, long enough to wrap her arms around her and take in a deep breath of her vanilla smelling shampoo.

 _“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”_ Penny asks as she gets in the passenger seat.

Kelley takes her seat behind the wheel and turns her head to look at Penny, “I know watching your girls leave was difficult for you, I figured you could use a hug.”

_“Thank you.”_

“You’re very welcome, now we have our room for one more night, how about we try out that fancy jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, grab a pizza and curl up to a movie.”

_“Add some wings and I’m totally down for that.”_

“Deal. Love you beautiful.”

“Love you too Kel.”

Later that night at the hotel, the couple are curled up in the bed and watching some Melissa McCarthy movie that is playing.

“Pen, stop thinking so much I can’t see the steam coming out of your ears.”

_“Can’t help it, what Steph said at breakfast is sticking with me.”_

“I know you miss playing for Man City, but right now it’s more important that you are here for your family. If you were to head back there and something happened to your Mom in the meantime, you would always regret not being here; Steph said the offer was open to rejoin them, take some time to really think about it, Babe.”

_“Being #1 for Man City and England is my dream Kel.”_

“I know, and I want that for you; I won’t stand in your way, but the timing needs to be right.”

Penny lets out a bit of a snicker, which Kelley catches, “What’s funny?”

_“Just thinking about timing. If I didn’t come home to play for Utah, we most likely would have never really met and I wouldn’t have fallen in love with and gotten married to you. Now, I’m being offered a shot at my dream and the timing sucks because I don’t want to leave my family and I really don’t want to leave you.”_

“If you didn’t come home to play for the Royals, there is a strong possibility I wouldn’t be sober right now. When you left for England and I was in Atlanta, it hit me hard; generally, my way of coping has always been to drink and find a random hookup. I went out to a bar and ordered a drink, I was close to drinking it and my phone beeped, it was a simple message from you: I miss you. I left the bar and drink behind and called my sponsor. You have changed me and my life Penelope Brown and I love you. I firmly believe that we were meant to meet, fall in love, get married and spend our lives together. I also believe that your time to shine will come, have faith. Now let’s try and figure out why the heck he is chasing her down the side of a highway.”

The next morning after Kelley and Penny have showered together and managed to get dressed. They back up their belongings and head down to grab a quick breakfast before checking out and heading to the hospital to visit Jane. When they get there, they find Jane dressed in her own clothes and George packing her bag.

Penny takes in the sight, _“What’s going on?”_

“I want to spend my last Christmas at home with my family, not in a stuffy hospital room.”

_“But ..”_

“No buts Penelope, Eleanor is already at the store getting groceries, so we can have a family supper. Kelley, I expect you to help me out with it.”

“Of course, whatever you need Jane.”

A wheelchair is brought in the room for Jane and a gentleman they assume to be a doctor goes over a bunch of stuff with Jane and George, before they sign the papers for her release.”

“Let’s go home.”

Kelley squeezes Penny’s hand, letting her know she is there, before offering to take the bags from George. George pushes the wheelchair as Kelley and Penny walk behind. They stop outside the front door, while George goes to get his car.

“So, how exactly do you guys celebrate Christmas? Do you have a tree or what?”

“Kelley, we have an artificial tree in the basement along with a bunch of decorations. When we get home Penelope and Eleanor can show you where everything is and you guys can set it up and decorate it.”

“Okay, I like tree decorating. Do you have lights? Are they all tangled? Because if they are, I’ll buy you new ones, because it’s usually Erin’s job to untangle them.”

“ _Kel, slow down!”_

“Sorry babe, but it’s Christmas, I love Christmas!! Crap, I don’t have any presents.”

“We don’t need anything Kelley.”

Jane is helped into the car by her husband and soon they are headed towards home, leaving Kelley and Penny standing on the curb.

_“Is there anything you want for Christmas Pen?”_

“Yeah, there is now that I think of it.”

“What?”

_“I want my wife to let me buy her an engagement ring to go with her wedding band. I want everyone to know she is mine.”_

“Your hot when you’re possessive babe.”

_“I’m always hot babe, remember I’m the hottie keeper.”_

Kelley laughs, “That you most definitely are beautiful. We should get back to your parents now and see what we can do to help.”

_“Kel, I never thought to ask, if you had made plans with your family for Christmas?”_

“My place is with you and yours Pen, Christmas at the O’Hara’s can wait. Maybe we can do a New Year’s / Christmas celebration. It’ll be different wearing ugly sweaters on New Year’s.”

 _“You guys do ugly sweaters?”_ Kelley smiles, “Every year, Dad even got a trophy made for the best one each year. Proud owner of it the past two years.”

_“What about this year?”_

“I already have one chosen, it’s at my place in Atlanta. I’m sure there is also one for as well. I tend to pick them up on my travels.”

_“Awesome, so you have an ugly sweater collection, what else don’t I know about you?”_

“Lots, but we have all the time in the world to find out everything about each other.” Kelley says it and then reaches over for Penny’s arm, “Sorry.” _“It’s ok.”_

The next week finds Kelley and the members of the Brown family in full-on Christmas mode, they decorate, shop, and cook like it’s a normal Christmas. Penny takes Ellie shopping with her and with a bit of help from Alex as well, she finds and buys Kelley and engagement ring.

The Brown sisters are sitting and enjoying an iced coffee while spending some time together.

“How are you holding up Pen?”

_“It’s hard looking around and seeing all the happy families and people when all I want to do is curl up under the covers.”_

“I know, it’s the same for me, but at least you have a warm body to curl up with, my bed is cold. I was thinking about maybe getting a cat for company.”

_“Kelley’s highly allergic to cats.”_

“Then I guess she better stay away from my place if I get one.”

_“I’m sure she will be wanting to head back to Atlanta soon, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”_

“What do you think about that? Are you going to go there with her?”

_“She’s my wife El, I go where she goes. Plus, I really like the view from her apartment.”_

“Have you two talked anymore about where you’re going for your honeymoon?”

_“We decided on going to Bali. Neither of us has ever been there.”_

“Nice. It looks amazing in the pictures I’ve seen.”

_“Yeah, we both wanted someplace there was lots of water and things to do.”_

Two days later and it’s Christmas Eve, the family sits around the brightly lit tree as Christmas carols play and they enjoy glasses of egg nog and cider. Jane has gone from being a happy, lively woman to a quiet shell of herself who needs help with the basic things.

Kelley feels Penny withdrawing from her and knows there is nothing she can do at the moment to help her. She wraps her in her arms as she cries herself to sleep.

The next day is Christmas and it should be a happy occasion, but they are all going through the motions at this point. Kelley has already called and messaged everyone wishing them a Merry Christmas as has Penny when they sit down to eat the pancakes Kelley and Ellie made for everyone.

After eating George helps Jane to the living room and she sits and watches as the presents are opened. They get to the end and Penny takes out a small box from behind an ornament. She walks over to Kelley and opens the box, showing her the ring. _“I love you Kelley Maureen O’Hara, and you deserve to have a ring on your finger that is as beautiful as you are.”_

“That better not be your way of proposing Pen.”

_“I think we are way past that, will you wear my ring?”_

“Of course, I will, I love you Penelope Elizabeth Brown O’Hara.”

Penny slides the ring on her finger with the wedding band. _“I’m still not taking your last name Kel.”_

“Worth a shot.” They exchange a quick kiss and notice that Jane is crying.

She asks for George to help her back to their bedroom, so she can lay down. Ellie, Penny and Kelley busy themselves by cleaning up the mess of papers and bags.

“How about we go the field for a bit, I don’t know about you but I could use some ball time right about now. El, you want to kick some balls at your sister?”

“Totally, can I borrow some clothes Pen?” Penny nods and Ellie heads for her room.

“I think your Mom and Dad need some time right now, let’s give them it.”

Kelley and Penny head into the bedroom and get changed into some workout clothes. Ellie lets their parents know where they are headed and that they’ll be back in a few hours.

They get to the field and it seems to be what they all needed to work off some energy and frustration. Penny looks like she is possessed in the goal diving back and forth for the shots. Kelley watches as she makes a save off Ellie and realizes, that as much as she will miss her, she needs to be in England playing and showing everyone what she is capable of. They continue playing for a bit longer until Kelley takes a shot that causes Penny to dive and come down awkwardly. She lays on the ground and both Kelley and Ellie go running over to her. _“I’m okay, just winded, I think. Give me a minute.” Penny sits up and Kelley passes the water over to her._ “I think it’s time to call it quits for today, let’s do a cooldown and head back.” 

They finish off and head back to the house, each taking the time to shower and change into fresh clothes. George is busy in the kitchen working on supper when they all emerge.

_“What can we do to help Dad?”_

“Can you set the table please Penelope and Eleanor.” Penny heads over to the cabinet and collects the dishes while Ellie grabs the silverware and glasses.

Once the table is set, Jane joins them as George leads them in a prayer before they eat.

After supper, they all clean up the leftovers and dishes. Jane returns to the bedroom to lay down. Sensing the inevitable is coming, they all take a turn going in to see her, speak with her and say goodbye.

Kelley hugs Jane and kisses her on the cheek, leaving her with a promise that she will look after the girls for her.

Penny joins her in the bedroom and drops into Kelley’s arms sobbing, _“She told me to go back to England and make her proud Kel.”_

“Then that’s what you are going to do.”

They finally fall into a restless sleep and are awoken by noises and voices. Opening the bedroom door, they see Jane being worked on by EMT’s and George standing watch. They load Jane onto the stretcher with an oxygen mask and are soon gone.

_“Dad, what’s going on?”_

“She was having trouble breathing, so I called an ambulance. I’m going to the hospital.” George finishes getting dressed as in soon out the door as well.

“Pen, get dressed, I’ll call Ellie and get her to meet us there.”

Penny heads back into the room to quickly change while Kelley takes her phone and hopes she can get ahold of Ellie to let her know what’s happening. Ellie picks up on the second ring and Kelley and her talk briefly. Kelley gets changed and drives them back to the familiar hospital parking lot. When they get there, they ask at the desk for information on Jane’s condition and whereabouts and are told someone will come out to speak with them.

They take a seat and a nurse calls out their names, they follow her to a room and find George in tears.

“Dad?”

“She’s gone.” 


	32. Pen-Cent

3 Days Later ….

Penny and Kelley are getting ready to ready to head to Jane’s memorial service.

Penny takes Kelley’s hand and leads her over to the bed, _“I need to tell you something about my family, it’s difficult for me to talk about,”_ Kelley squeezes her hand in support. _“We’ve talked about how my Dad’s family is all in England and that’s why you haven’t met anyone yet. My Mom’s family is here in California and they will be coming to the service today or I think they will come. The thing is, growing up I was always really close to my Grandparents, Aunt, Uncle and cousins but that all changed when I came out. My Grandparents are very religious and when my Mom told them I was gay, they suggested I be put out of the house and disowned until I found a good man to marry and have children with. My Mom went against her family for me and they haven’t talked to any of us since.”_

“If it’s possible I think I love your Mom even more right now.”

_“Kel, if they decide to show up today can you just say you are a friend of the family if asked; I know it’s a lot to ask of you, but I don’t think I will be able to handle any drama today.”_

“For you, I will do anything including being just a friend for today. I hope you know that I will not hold back if anything is said about you or your family though.” Penny smiles and looks at her, _“I wouldn’t expect you too.”_

They stand and hug each other, then exchange a gentle kiss, “I’ll be close by if you need me as will Erin and my parents.” _“Thank you.”_

Leaving the bedroom, they see Ellie struggling to adjust George’s tie for him, “Hold still.” She puts down his collar and brushes off his shoulders, “There, handsome as ever.” “This was your Mum’s favourite tie. I miss her Eleanor.” “I know Dad, me too.”

Kelley squeezes Penny’s arm and kisses her on the cheek, “I’ll see you there. I need to go pick up my family at the hotel. I love you and I’m here for you.”

_“I love you too Kel, I’ll see you soon.”_

Kelley picks up Erin and her parents at the hotel and fills them in on the family divide so they don’t think anything is up if Kelley and Penny aren’t glued to each other’s side as they drive to the service.

“I can’t believe there are still people out there who are so narrowminded that would turn their back on family based on who they are attracted to or love.”

“Unfortunately, there is and probably always will be. It’s just sad to think that Penny has lost half her family because of it.”

“Yeah, but she is part of the O’Hara clan now, and will always be.”

“Just remember for today, we are all friends of the family, ok?”

They arrive at the service and make their way inside. Kelley watches Penny from across the room and can tell the exact moment they walk in the door. An older woman presumably her Grandmother, a slightly younger woman and man and then 2 girls who look to be in their late teens or early twenties. Kelley notices Ellie grabs Penny’s hand and holds her in place. They walk over and shake George, Penny and Ellie’s hands before taking their seats at the front of the small hall.

As the rest of the people start to take their seats for the service, Kelley has had enough watching her wife from a far and sits down beside her and reaches for her hand. Penny squeezes it, and looks at her before turning to face the front as the minister begins to speak.

Kelley looks around and over at Penny’s extended family; she notices the two girls looking back at her as well before looking down.

After a lot of talking and speeches from those who knew Jane, the service is over and people begin to exit. Kelley heads out and waits with her family for Penny, Ellie and George to come out.

“Excuse me Kelley, can we speak to you alone for a minute?” Kelley looks at the two girls and debates her answer before walking a few feet away and indicating for them to follow. “I know who you are, the question is what do you want?” She is handed an envelope with Penny’s name on it, “Can you please make sure she gets this, we have to go now.” The girls walk over and meet up with the rest of their family, before getting into a car and driving away. Kelley tucks the envelope in her bag.

When Kelley sees the Brown family emerge she moves quickly towards her wife and sister in law wrapping them both in her arms. “They’re gone, are you ok?”

_“Yeah, they didn’t even acknowledge me, just shook my hand and moved on.”_

“El, you ok?” “Yeah, I’m going to go see Erin now.” Ellie walks down the steps and over to Kelley’s family who have taken her in as one of their own. Kelley holds on to a sobbing Penny and reaches out her hand to George, who looks completely lost.

Once everyone has left they all make their way back to the Brown household and eat some of the food that has been dropped off. Kelley, Penny, Ellie and Erin all get changed out of their dresses into more comfortable clothing. They watch on as their parents talk at the table.

“What happens now with your Mom’s ashes?”

_“She didn’t want to be buried with her family because of what happened. Dad’s family has a plot back in England, so he is going to take her there. There will be space beside her for him, when his time comes.”_

“Anyone interested in going for a walk or drive?”

_“Can we go to the beach and just watch the water roll in?”_

“If that’s what you want to do then I fine with it. What about you El, Erin?”

_“We already decided we are going back to my apartment, having a couple of drinks and eating a shitload of junk food. I’m sure you don’t want to be around that Kel.”_

“Not really no, call or message us if you need anything ok? No drinking and driving.”

They let their parents know what the plans are before leaving them to continue their talk.

Kelley and Penny hold hands as they walk down the beach, before dropping a blanket down and sitting. Penny sits with her back against Kelley’s chest and allows her wife to hold her tight as she watches the water.

“Pen, your cousins approached me after the service and gave me an envelope for you.”

_“What’s in it?”_

“I don’t know they just asked me to give it to you and then left.” 

_“Do you have it with you?”_

“It’s in my bag, do you want to read it?”

 _“Why not, it’s not like my day can get much worse.”_ Kelley reaches over and pulls the envelope out from her bag.

Penny looks at the white rectangle, before opening it and pulling the letter out; as she does a photo falls out. Picking it up, she sees them wearing a Lionesses and Royals jersey with Rio Tinto Stadium in the background.

She smiles at the photo, understanding the significance of it.

Opening the letter, she finds there are only a couple of lines written on the paper, “Pen-cent; Regardless of what Gram thinks, you are still our family and we are proud of you. We were at your game against the Spirit. If you are interested in talking, message us 213 – 210 – 0519. L and D.”

Kelley reads the letter over her shoulder, “Pen-cent? Are you going to message them?”

 _“Eventually, but right now can you just hold me and Pen-cent because a Penny is one cent. it was their nickname for me when we were younger."_

Later on that night, Kelley is digging out something to sleep in, when Penny takes the shirt from her hand and puts it back. Kelley turns around to question her but finds her wife standing in front of her naked and she quickly loses her train of thought. Thinking that it’s an indication to get busy, Kelley reaches over and pulls her close before joining their lips and mouths. The kiss gets heated and they walk over to the bed before separating, _“Kel, I don’t want to have sex tonight, I just need to feel you close to me and let the sound of your heart beating lull me to sleep.”_ Kelley holds her and kisses the top of her head before letting go, “Whatever you need beautiful.”

Laying with her head on Kelley’s chest listening to her heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of her breathing, Penny is on the verge of falling asleep, _“I’m going back to England, Kel.”_

“I know you are, but first I want my gorgeous wife to be my new years kiss and I want us to go on our honeymoon.”

_“Ok.”_


	33. It's A Start

A few days later and Penny and Kelley pack up to fly to Atlanta to spend New Year’s with Kelley’s family and some friends. Penny has never really celebrated the occasion as to her it’s just another day, but apparently, Kelley is big on the day. She wonders if her wife has realized yet, the true implications of her being sober on an occasion known for wild parties and heavy drinking.

Penny feels guilty leaving her father and Ellie, but Ellie has promised her, she will stay with him while she is gone and call or message if they are any issues.

“Hey Babe, I just got confirmation from my travel agent about our trip. We have an 8-hour layover in Qatar. Is there anything we can do to kill time there? I know you’ve been with the Lionesses before.”

_“Don’t worry, there’s plenty to do there; but I need to warn you to keep the PDA to an absolute minimum while we’re there.”_

“Noted. Have you heard back from Man City yet?”

_“Not yet, but I don’t expect to hear anything from them until after the holidays. According to their website they already have 3 keepers on the roster, so I’m not sure if there is a place for me there; I sent a message to United as well as a couple of other teams.”_

“I seem to recall a conversation with you before where you said something about never playing for United.”

_“I don’t have a team or contract at the moment, so I’m looking at all options.”_

“Hopefully, Steph knows something about the team that we don’t and you hear back from them soon. We need to step up your training and get you back into game shape.”

_“Kel, I’m pretty certain after working out with you for the last while I’m in better shape than I’ve ever been; you don’t take many days off.”_

“I didn’t get this body by taking days off babe and I know how much you like my abs.”

 _“Among other things.”_ Penny kisses her on the cheek, before carrying her bag out the door. Kelley watches her walk out and smiles, damn, that woman she thinks before grabbing her own bag and heading out to join her in the living room.

Arriving back at Kelley’s apartment in Atlanta later on in the day, Kelley stops Penny before she can enter, and puts down the bags. _“Really Kel?”_ “Just do it!” “What are we a Nike commercial now?” _“Now, I’m an Under Armour girl, now will you please jump up, so I can carry you across the threshold?”_ Penny laughs as allows herself to be carried through the open door and pulls Kelley in for a deep kiss before letting go and dropping to the floor. _“You’re such a guy sometimes.”_ “Admit it, you think it’s sexy when I go all Daddy on you.” _“If you’re nice I’ll let you be Daddy all night.”_ “Are you?” _“Yeah, all clear.”_ “Finally! I really wish our cycles would sync.” _“I think that’s just a myth Kel.”_ “Maybe, guess we’ll see.” Kelley picks up their bags and takes them back to the bedroom.

“Pen, I just realized we have minimal food options available to us right now. How about I head to the store and pick us up some stuff to get us through. You can just chill out and talk to Petey while I’m gone.”

_“Who the heck is Petey?”_

Kelley laughs, and points at her slightly droopy plant, “That’s Petey, he would probably appreciate a drink from the looks of it.”

_“Okay, I’ll water Petey and then I’m going in search of the ugly sweater collection you apparently have.”_

“Closet back corner. Be back soon, love you wifey.” Kelley grabs her car keys and heads out the door.

Penny heads over and grabs a glass from the cupboard filling it up with water before heading over to “Petey” and watering him. She pours the liquid in, _“Is that better Petey?”_ no response _“Oh my god, I’m talking to a plant and expecting it to answer.”_ Penny shakes her head and laughs as she returns the cup to the kitchen and heads to the bedroom and closet. 

After checking out Kelley’s collection, Penny heads back to the living room and sits on the couch. She takes out her phone and her fingers hover over the number she saved but has yet to use. Weighing the pros and cons of it, she decides to send a message.

**New Message**

**Unknown number:** It’s Penny, thank you for the note and message.

 **The Cousins:** You’re welcome, it’s Darlene by the way. Linda is out at the moment. We really do miss you Pen-cent. We’ve tried to stream/watch as many of your games through the years as possible, but it was hard when you went to England. I’m so proud of you cuz, you always said you wanted to be a soccer player when you grew up and from the looks of things you’ve made it. Just so you know Mom and Dad are aware that we reached out to you, but not Gram. I’m not sure if you know but Gramps passed away a couple of years ago from a heart attack.

 **Pen-cent:** I didn’t know.

 **The Cousins:** I’m sorry. Could we maybe get together some time?

 **Pen-cent:** I’m waiting for an offer and likely headed back to England to play soon.

 **The Cousins:** So, you aren’t going to be playing for the Royals this season?

 **Pen-cent:** I’m not sure.

 **The Cousins:** Can I ask, are you and Kelley really together? I’m seen the pictures and posts and I know she was with you at the service.

 **Pen-cent:** Yes, we are together.

 **The Cousins:** I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy. 

**Pen-cent:** I have to go now, but stay in touch. I miss you guys.

 **The Cousins:** Count on it. Good luck Pen-cent. 

Penny sets her phone down and puts her head back for a bit. She hears a bang at the door and gets up to answer it. Opening the door, she finds Kelley with her hands and arms full of bags. She takes a couple from her and carries them over to the kitchen.

_“Are we expecting company, because you bought a ton of food for just us.”_

“Mom asked me to make a couple of things for the get-together.”

 _“Ah, ok.”_ They put away the food before making their way over to the couch. “Want to watch something or I can put some music on?”

 _“Music would be nice.”_ Kelley grabs a remote off the coffee table and hits a button to play music. “Top 40 ok with you?” _“It’s fine.”_

They sit and listen to music, just enjoying each other’s company without the need to talk. Soon Penny’s stomach starts to rumble and they take that as a sign to get up and make supper.

They eat the stir-fry and then wash up the dishes. _“Kel, I spoke with Darlene while you were out.”_ “And? _“I’m not ready to see or talk to them in person but it’s a start and I think I can handle the odd message back and forth. I didn’t realize how much I missed them until I saw them at the service. I didn’t know that my Gramps passed away.”_

Penny moves over and allows Kelley to hold her, “I’m sorry Pen, for everything you have been through. I want you to know that you can always talk to me about everything; I want to know everything about you, not just what lies on the surface.”

_“I’ve never really talked with anyone about my past Kel, Steph knows a bit but not all of it. I generally just focus my conversations on soccer or don’t talk at all.”_

“I get it and I’m starting to understand you a bit more day by day. Just so you know there is nothing you could say or do that would make me turn my back on you; I love you Pen, and am falling in love with you more every day I spend with you.”

“You know you don’t have to sweet talk me to get in my pants anymore O’Hara.”

“That’s not really a sweet-talking baby, trust me I can talk so sweet you’ll end up with a cavity.”

Penny laughs, _“You’re a goof and I love you, now please take me to bed.”_

“Yes dear.”

They head back to the bedroom and help each other remove their clothing before making their way over to the bed. As usually happens Kelley is on top as they lay down and continue kissing. Kelley separates and looks down at her hungry wife, “Can we do something a bit different?” _“What are you thinking?” “Can I blindfold you?” “Only blindfold, no tying me up.”_ “I know and I hope you know I would never take advantage of you like that.” _“I do, Kel we haven’t had sex in over a week and right now I need you, not to think about her.”_

Kelley gets up and returns with a scarf, showing it to Penny before folding it, covering her eyes with it and tying it behind her head, “You okay? It’s not too tight is it?” _“I’m okay.”_ “Lay back, and relax I’ll be right back.” Kelley heads to the kitchen and freezer dropping a couple of ice cubes in a glass and returning to the bedroom with them. She takes a cube and puts in her mouth, sucking on it so that her mouth and lips are cold before removing it and kissing Penny. Penny moans underneath her with the temperature change as Kelley takes the ice cube and creates a trail of water from her jaw, down her neck, following it by kissing and sucking the liquid up. She moves down and straddles Penny’s leg as she continues to run the cube over Penny’s chest area and following the trail with her mouth. Penny moans loudly as the cube comes into contact with her breasts and nipples causing both buds to peak in attention. Kelley takes the time to cover her wife’s chest area with licks, sucks and a few bites, making the keeper grow more restless and pushing up towards her, _“Kelley, please.”_ “Not yet baby, trust me it’ll be worth it.”

Kelley grabs a second cube and continues sliding it downward, playing on her abs as Penny reaches and grabs her hair, pushing her towards her core, _“Kel, I can’t take much more.”_ Kelley hovers over her wife’s core and can smell how aroused she is, but she isn’t done teasing her just yet. She reaches Penny’s legs and continues the same routine of sliding the cube and then following its path, she goes down Penny’s right leg and kisses her toes before working upward on her left leg, the moans become louder, and the hair-pulling harder the closer she gets until she finally runs her tongue through the glistening folds and quickly sends Penny screaming her name.

She allows Penny to come down and remove the blindfold before attaching her mouth back to her core and lapping away at the wetness surrounding the area. Without warning, she inserts two fingers and begins thrusting into her still tight hole. It takes very little time to build back up the tension and send Penny spiralling into a second orgasm. Kelley lays down beside her and watches as her breathing starts to even back out.

Penny surprises her by quickly moving on top of her and inserting her fingers into her as she joins their mouths together and rather aggressively brings Kelley to a quick peak of her own.

Laying in the afterglow of the events, Kelley moves a hair away from Penny’s face, “Told you it’d be worth it. Now, who’s your Daddy?” _“I regret ever saying that. Goodnight Kel.”_ “Night beautiful.”


	34. Ring In The New Year

At the O’Hara’s on New Year’s, they have cancelled their usually over the top welcoming into the new digits in favour of a more subdued family gathering in respect for Jane’s passing.

Penny is extremely thankful as she really isn’t in the mood to be around people much less celebrating another day on the calendar, but she is doing her best to humour Kelley. They are currently going through Kelley’s selection of ugly sweaters to pick out the perfect one for Penny to wear. Kelley of course already has hers picked out. Kelley holds a sweater up for her to try on,

“What about this one babe, sexy reindeer for my sexy wife?” Penny looks at the sweater displaying a reindeer wearing a bikini on the front. _“Really, Kel?”_ Penny shakes her head. “The other option is a drunk “Kiss me ass tree.” _“Sexy reindeer it is then.”_ Kelley kisses her on the cheek and touches her arm, “I know you aren’t feeling it, but thank you for doing this for me.” Penny nods her head, _“I’m going to call Ellie and check in on her and Dad.”_ Penny picks up her phone and heads out to the living room, laying down on the couch before touching her screen to dial the number.

**RING, RING**

“Morning Pen, Happy soon to be New Year.”

_“Yeah, Happy New Year. How are you doing?”_

“Hanging in, Dad has already been packing up Mom’s clothes and stuff to donate.”

“ _I know, but he needs to deal with it in his own way, El, and her stuff being around the house is an everyday reminder of what we’ve lost.”_

“He told me that he’s going to sell the house Pen, apparently now that Mom is gone he wants to move back to England to be closer to his family.”

_“I can’t say that I’m surprised at all by that. Aside from us, he really has no ties to keep him there.”_

“If he leaves and you leave, what am I going to do?”

_“Maybe we both need to look at the new year as a new start, you’ve told me you feel as though you’ve plateaued at your current job, why don’t you start putting feelers out. You are a talented designer and didn’t you say you had a couple of headhunters contact you before about switching firms? Or maybe this is your chance to freelance.”_

“Yeah, actually one of the firms was in Atlanta, now that I think of it. You’re right, I’m going to contact them after the holidays and see if they are still interested. Who knows maybe this year will find me with a new job and perhaps a new lover.”

_“I’m not any help in that department, I’m surrounded by women most days, and the men I encounter are usually always spoken for.”_

“Maybe I should try dating women, the men I meet are always focused on their next lay.”

_“El, you pick them up at clubs, of course, they’re looking to get laid, aren’t you? And trust me there are just as many women out there wanting to get laid as men.”_

“Point taken, anyway what are your plans for today?”

_“Kelley and I are heading to her parents soon for supper, presents and new years.”_

“Sounds like fun, I’m getting together with friends later, but I’m not planning on being out all night.”

_“Look after yourself and watch your drinks, okay?”_

“I will love you, little sis.”

_“Love you too not so big sis.”_

Penny hangs up from the call and puts her head back on the couch, closing her eyes. Kelley comes out of the bedroom and seeing her like takes a picture, captions it “Sleeping Beauty” and posts it to her social media before heading to the kitchen to finish off the veggie lasagna that has been requested for the family gathering.

A little while later Kelley returns to the living room and watches Penny sleep, a smile crosses her face as she leans down and kisses her wife on the forehead.

 _“Mmm.”_ Penny slowly opens her eyes and smiles when she sees Kelley, _“How long have I been out?”_

“Long enough for me to make a lasagna and broccoli casserole. I’m heading to the shower would you like to join me?” _“Yeah, give me a minute, and I’ll be in.”_ Kelley makes a point of taking her shirt off and showing she doesn’t have anything underneath it as she heads towards the bathroom smiling.

Penny picks up her phone and notices she has a bunch of notifications on the screen, tracking them back she sees that Kelley posted a picture of her. She sets the phone back down before heading to the bathroom to join her wife in the shower.

Later on in the evening, the O’Hara’s are sitting around chatting as they wait for the clock to hit midnight; Penny is sitting with Kelley and struggling to keep her eyes open.

“Babe, do you want to go to bed? You don’t have to stay up if you don’t want to.”

_“Sorry Kel, you know I’m not a late to bed kinda person.”_

“I know, how about we both go up, we can start a new tradition of being in each other’s arms when the new year begins.” Penny kisses her before standing up, hugging everyone, wishing them a happy new year and then heading upstairs. Kelley follows her lead, and when she hugs Erin is met with a comment, “Try to keep the volume of your celebrations down, we don’t want to hear Penny saying your name.”

“No guarantees, but I don’t think that will be a problem; by the time I get up there, she will most likely be out cold. She likes to sleep more than I do, which is saying something.”

Kelley heads up and finds Penny awake and waiting for her. She strips out of her clothes and joins her in the bed.

“I figured you would already be asleep.”

_“I was leaning that way, but then I remembered I have a sexy, freckled woman whom I’m completely in love with, and we can find a much better way to ring in the new year rather than sleeping.”_

“Ohhh.”

Kelley and Penny join their lips, and well you can guess how they rang in their first new year together, much to Erin’s dismay as she could hear them through the walls.

A few days later Penny makes the cross-country flight from Atlanta to LA solo to spend a couple of days with her father and sister and also to pack for her honeymoon, while Kelley stays behind to look after a few things. After ensuring that everything is with her family and packing a suitcase, she makes the trip back to her wife ahead of their departure for their trip to Bali.

The day before they leave, Penny finally receives an email from Manchester City with a contract offer that allows her to also be available for selection to the Lionesses. She reads it over, and although the money is less than she hoped, she’s excited and immediately accepts the offer with the stipulation that she will rejoin the team in two weeks, time.

_“Kel? Kelley? Where are you?”_

Penny hears mumbling, and Kelley appears with her toothbrush in her mouth, “teef.” Penny laughs at her, _“I got my offer, I’m going back to City, babe.”_ Kelley puts a finger up telling her to wait and goes back to the bathroom to finish off her teeth. She comes back out, “What’s the offer?”

_“I’ll finish out the season with them and be eligible to join England if chosen, it’s a good deal, but they lowballed the money.”_

“I’m proud of you Pen, what about our honeymoon though, aren’t you going to have to join them right away?”

_“I sent them a message that I would be unavailable for the next two weeks.”_

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

_“I’m sure Steph has already spoken with them and explained that I’m in mourning and taking some time away. I don’t think they are going to be assholes about it. God, I can’t wait to get away from everything right now and hit the waves with you.”_

“Admit it, you just want to see me in a bikini again.”

Penny gives her a look from head to toe, _“Maybe, a little.”_

They finish their packing and go about getting everything in place for them to be away for the next week.

_“Don’t forget to water Petey.”_

“Huh?”

_“Your plant Kel, I’m sure he would appreciate a drink before he is abandoned again.”_

“Ohh right, Petey the plant!”

Penny covers her face with her hand and shakes her head _, “Sometimes I really wonder about you Kel.”_

A day and a half later and the tired pair arrives at their destination. They check-in and immediately head to their villa to crash for a short time. After recharging for a few hours, they decide to go for a walk and take in their surroundings; with the sun starting to set it paints an amazing backdrop for their first night there.

“How about we get something to eat and then head back to the villa, don’t know about you but I want to get started on our honeymoon activities.”

“ _It’s too late go in the water, Kel.”_

“Not what I meant babe.” Kelley looks over at her with a mischievous looking grin on her face.

 _“Food and sex, is that all this trip is going to be about for you?”_ Penny turns and starts to walk away from Kelley, Kelley reaches out for her arm and stops her, “What’s going on in your head Pen? You know that this trip isn’t about us having sex, it’s about spending time together and enjoying ourselves.”

Penny looks at the ground, “ _I know, I’m sorry, I just can’t help but feel guilty right now. My Mom isn’t even in the ground yet and I’m in paradise with you.”_

Kelley wraps her arms around her, “It’s okay to feel guilty, it’s okay to feel sad, you lost your Mom, but remember she wanted this trip for us and I know wherever she is, she would want you to allow yourself to have fun and enjoy it.”

Penny leans into her and allows her head to settle on Kelley’s shoulder, _“Thanks Kel.”_ Kelley kisses the top of her head, “Always, beautiful.”

Eventually, they find their way out to try some of the local cuisine and stick to drinking bottled water with it.

Back in their villa afterwards, Kelley is flipping through some of the pamphlets she picked up in their travels around the area. “There are some really cool shipwrecks and reefs around here, I never thought to ask if you were scuba certified.” _“I’m BSAC certified, you?”_ “PADI. Do you want to go diving?” _“Yeah, let’s look into it in the morning.”_

After spending the next 5 days, surfing, snorkelling and scuba diving along with exploring the many temples and other sights around the area their time in paradise comes to an end and they reluctantly board the plane that will start them on their journey home.


	35. Across An Ocean

**BEEP, BEEP**

Penny reaches to turn her alarm off, and then Kelley pulls her back in close. “No, you’re not going anywhere, you’re staying here with me.” _“Kel, we’ve been through this already, I don’t want to leave you, but Man City is calling my name.”_ Penny turns over and looks at her wife, removing a few stray hairs from her face before moving in to kiss her, _“I need to shower now, are you planning on joining me?”_ “No!” _“Suit yourself, but it’s going to be a while before we see each other again; and I’d really like to spend as much of that time as possible naked, with you.”_ Penny lifts the covers and stands up, looking over her shoulder as Kelley checks out her backside before making her way to the bathroom.

“Damn it!” Kelley gets up and follows her into the bathroom and shower. As Kelley pulls back the curtain, Penny laughs, _“I knew you would come, you’re incredibly predictable, O’Hara.”_ “Babe, I haven’t had any coffee yet; if you’re going to make fun of me can you at least wait until I can come up with somewhat witty responses.” Penny leans back against Kelley, _“Kel, I’d rather not talk at all right now.”_

After enjoying an extended shower together and getting dressed, the couple makes their way out of the bedroom with Penny’s luggage in tow and find George sitting in the living room watching a show on the television.

Penny walks over, hugs her father, and kisses him on the forehead, _“Love you, Dad.”_ “I love you too Penelope, and I expect to see your name on England’s roster.” _“I’m going to do everything I can to make that happen for you and Mom.”_ “She’ll be watching Penelope, she’s proud of you.” _“I know, I have to go now, Dad, I love you, and I’ll call you soon, ok?”_ George stands up to give her a better hug before her and Penny head out the door.

Kelley reaches over to her in the car, “Babe, don’t worry, they know one phone call or message, and I will catch the first plane to Cali.” _“You have no idea how much it means to me that you have taken in my family as your own, Kel.”_ “Need I remind you that we exchanged vows that make you all my family.” “No, it still seems like a rather foreign concept that we are actually married, you know?” “I do, and I don’t regret it for a second; I love you, and I know you are going to knock them all dead in jolly old England.”

They continue the drive to LAX, _“What are you planning on doing once I’m gone?”_ “Partying, what else would I do once the old ball and chain leaves?” Penny reaches over and smacks her arm, “Oww! That hurt and I’m driving here.” _“Seriously Kel.”_

“I’m going to spend some time with Alex and Servando, then head back to Atlanta and continue my training. I’ll have a few mini-camps and games before the main camp for #SheBelieves Cup; such a stupid name.” Penny laughs and nods in agreement with her.

After parking, they make the trek into the terminals to get Penny, and her luggage checked in before the wait for her flights to be called.

 _“I’m so glad this flight is direct, and I won’t have to deal with any screaming children.”_ “You’re welcome for the upgrade babe.” Penny kisses Kelley on the cheek, _“Thank you.”_

As the flight time draws closer, a heaviness appears between the couple, neither looking forward to being separated from each other; but knowing it’s for the best.” The hold gets tighter, and the kisses more frequent and meaningful, “I’m going to miss you so much Pen.” _“I’m going to miss you too Kel, but it’s only 5 weeks until we see each other again unless you are planning on coming to England to visit me before that.”_ “I don’t know if I’ll be able to work it out babe, my schedule is starting to fill up with meetings and appearances leading up to the World Cup.” _“It’s nice to see you back in demand Kel, I know how much it bothered you to see Alex and some of the others getting all the attention.”_ “They deserved it, I was so far up my own ass that I forgot how to play the game; I intend to get everything back and more. I want to make you proud of me.” _“I am proud of you Kel, if you were never to set foot again on the pitch, I would still be proud of you; you have worked so hard to overcome all the obstacles in your path, and I know you will continue to do so.”_

An announcement comes over the intercom

“Now boarding, American Airlines Flight 2305 Direct to London Heathrow Airport at Gate 53A.”

“It’s time for me to go Kel.” They hold each other tight and exchange a long, loving kiss before separating. Penny collects her carryon, “I love you, Kelley O’Hara.” “I love you too Penelope Brown, now go make us all proud.” Penny walks away before looking back at Kelley, both are noticeably fighting back the tears. She continues her walk and after her ticket is checked disappears through the doors.

Kelley slowly walks back through the terminal and to the parking area, before breaking down completely. Looking at the rings on her finger, she shakes her head, Damn you, Brown!”

On the plane, Penny looks down at her rings, and the waterworks take over.

After managing to compose herself, Kelley makes the solo drive back to the Brown household to finish her own packing before heading to Alex and Servando’s place to catch some waves and hang out for a few days.

Parking the loaner car at the curb, Kelley meets Ellie at the sidewalk, they hug before making the walk into the house together, “Pen, got off alright?” Kelley laughs, “She definitely got off.” Ellie shakes her, “I can’t believe she married you of all people!” “Hey, I’m pretty awesome, you know.” “Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that.” They both laugh. After speaking with George for a few minutes, Kelley heads into the bedroom to finish her packing and tidy up a bit.

Ellie comes in the room and sits down on the bed, “Kel, can I ask you something?” Kelley sits down beside her, “What’s up El?” “I have a job interview lined up for a firm just outside of Atlanta at the beginning of the week, do you think I could stay with you or maybe Erin, rather than a hotel?” “I have two bedrooms El, you are welcome to stay at my place anytime; we are after all family now.” “Urgh, don’t remind me.” Kelley pushes her, “You know I’m only kidding, right? I’m happy that you came into all our lives when you did; I don’t know how Pen and I would have gotten through everything if it weren’t for you, Erin and your parents.” “Not only did I gain a beautiful, talented wife, but I also gained a pretty cool sister as well.” They hug, “Do you need any help finishing up?” “Pretty much done. Do you want to join me for a quick bite to eat before I leave, I know your Dad was on his way out.” “I’d like that.”

Kelley and Ellie both drive their own cars to a café close by for a light lunch. They talk about all different things until the topic of dating and relationships comes up.

“What were your first impressions of Penny when you met her?” Ellie looks across the table at her sister in law as she asks the question.

“It goes without saying that I found her attractive, but the first real-time we met was at the soccer game, and I didn’t really know who she was at that point. The way she looked at me and said my name, I think I would have followed her anywhere. Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately, we didn’t get to know each other on that day; I probably would have made an ass of myself trying to get her to have sex with me. Then we met again on the pitch, and I think I knew at that point she was someone I wanted in my life, I felt it much like her elbow when we collided. When I found her crying in her car, it solidified what I was feeling, and I knew I wasn’t planning on letting go of her.”

“Where did your agreement come in to play?”

“As you know, I had a reputation for all the wrong reasons. I was lost and in the process of losing everything that I thought was important at the moment. It provided me with a reality check, and after rehab, I was looking to rebuild my reputation in a positive manner; enter your sister. I thought that having her by my side rather than a revolving door of women would be a step in the right direction and the pictures that came out of us proved it. Little did I know that in the process of us “fake” dating each other that I would end up falling in love with her.”

“It was never fake dating though as she had already broken up with Emma by that point, thankfully! you were really dating, but neither of you was willing to acknowledge it.

“True, I’m just glad that we both finally came to our senses and figured it out.”

“You know Kelley when she first mentioned you to me, I figured that you were just playing with her to get her to sleep with you and then you would leave her.”

“You’re not alone in that observation, I think most of our teammates were of the same mindset; in retrospect, I’m really glad we waited as long as we did before finally sleeping together. It made everything so much better.”

“You do realize that if you ever hurt her, I’m coming after you, right?”

“I would expect nothing less, and I’m quite certain Erin will join you on the bandwagon as she loves Penny too.”

“Yeah, Erin is pretty cool; I guess if I do end up moving to Georgia, we’ll get to spend more time together.”

“You can be each other’s wing-woman.”

“We’ll see.”

After finishing their meal, they hug before heading in separate directions with promises to be in touch.

Kelley sits in the car on the highway, cursing the Los Angeles traffic that means she is getting nowhere anytime soon.

In the meantime, Penny is trying to enjoy the lunch served on her flight as she continues on her way back to rejoining Man City.

Finally, Kelley pulls up to Alex’s place and messages her to let her know she is outside before getting out of the car, popping the trunk and collecting her bags.

Alex greets her at the door along with their dog Blue, who starts barking immediately at the sight of Kelley. “You would think after all the times we’ve played ball together he wouldn’t bark at me anymore.” “He’s probably trying to tell you it’s playtime.”

Kelley reaches down and pets him, “Sorry, buddy, I’m a bit tired after having to deal with construction and traffic, we’ll play after, ok?” Blue looks up at her before jumping up and curling up on the couch. “Guess that means he’s okay with it.”

“Want a drink Worms?” Alex yells from the kitchen.

“Water please and thanks.”

Alex returns with a bottle of water for both of them. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“Serv is out with the boys for a bit, I was thinking chilling until supper.”

“Chilling sounds good, I’m not really in the mood to do much right now.”

“She had to go Kel, it was the right choice for her.”

“I know, doesn’t mean it’s going to be any easier being separated from her for god knows how long.”

“I get it, it sucks being away from the person you love. Serv and I barely get to see each other during our seasons now that he’s with the Galaxy rather than Orlando.”

“Difference being is that you are only a plane ride away from each other at all times. Penny is in another country and across an ocean.”

“It’s times like these when I wish you still drank Kel, but I’m really proud of you for not drinking anymore.”

“Thanks, Janice. How about we through some Netflix on?”

“Sure. What do you want to watch?”

“Something that requires absolutely no thinking.”

“Friends, it is.” 


	36. Show Me To The Pitch

Kelley and Alex are sitting outside at a café enjoying some iced coffee drinks while waiting on the arrival of Allie Long. Kelley is busy looking at her phone and responding to a message when the tall blonde approaches her from behind and yells boo, resulting in Kelley screaming and dropping her phone on the ground.

Kelley pushes her chair back and bends over to pick it, finding the screen is now with a crack through it, “For fuck sakes, now I need to get my phone fixed; I’m supposed to Facetime Penny soon.”

Allie sits down, “Someone’s in a bitchy mood.” Kelley looks at her friend and opens her mouth to say something, but Alex cuts her off, “Wormy, let it go she doesn’t know about what’s happening today.”

Allie looks at Kelley and notices the rings on her hand. She looks towards Alex with a questioning look. Alex then looks at Kelley, “Is it okay if I tell her?” Kelley shrugs, so Alex goes ahead and talks, “Penny has a meeting today with the new England Coach Phil Neville, and Worms won’t be able to relax until she hears from her.”

“Okay, first I’m sorry about your phone, I’ll pay for it to be fixed if it’s not covered, second, I’m sure everything will work out for Penny and third, WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR HAND, WOOKIE?” Allie lifts Kelley’s hand and examines the rings on her finger closer.

Kelley looks at Alex and then Allie, “So, yeah, you know how I said I had something important to tell you today?” Allie nods, “I’m going to assume it has something to do with them?” Kelley smiles and nods, “Penny and I got married about a month ago.” “YOU WHAT?” “We got married before her Mom passed away.” “You need to start talking now and tell me everything; I knew her Mom was sick, but how exactly did you end up married?”

Alex stands up, “I’m going to get us all refills on our drinks, I have a feeling we are going to be here a while.” Alex heads back inside, while Allie waits for Kelley to explain how she got married without one of her best friends in attendance. Kelley explains everything to Allie leading up to the proposal and subsequent marriage.

“Do I get to see pictures of your dress?”

“Maybe, if you hadn’t made me drop my phone earlier, I could show you some,” Kelley responds.

“I gotcha covered,” Alex pulls up the proposal video on her phone and then shows her the pictures she has from the wedding.

“Ahh, you look so good Kel, I was I could have been there,” Allie responds while looking through the photos.

“You could have been, had you and Bati not decided to take a mini-vacay out of the country.”

“Had I known you were going to pop the question and get married, then we wouldn’t have gone.”

“No one had any way of knowing what was going to happen, Allie, it all happened really quickly.” Alex responds, “I was just lucky to be relatively close by at the time, same with Press and Tobs; Don’t be upset with Worms because you missed out, most of our friends and teammates did as well.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry Wookie, I love you and congratulations on getting married; God, I can’t believe you found someone crazy enough to marry you!” Kelley nudges her arm, “Don’t call my wife crazy, Penny is awesome.”

“We should think about a get together during the #SheBelieves with both teams,” Alex adds.

“I’m sure the Lionesses would be up for it, those girls enjoy their get-togethers,” Kelley says with a smile.

In the meantime, over in England, Penny is pacing around waiting to be called in for her meeting with the Coach. He opens the door and invites her in, “Have a seat.” Penny sits down and immediately notices the video of her altercation with Emma cued up on the screen on the wall. She takes a deep breath and watches as Phil takes a seat across the table from her.

“Thank you for meeting with me Penny, how was your session earlier?”

_“Of course, the session went really well, I’m excited to be back with the Man City girls, I can’t wait to get back on the pitch with them.”_

“From the sounds of things, it shouldn’t be too long before you’re back between the posts.”

_“I hope not.”_

“So, I’m going to play the video and then I want you to walk me through what happened on that night ok?” _“Yes, Sir.”_ He hits the button to make it play, and it shows Penny standing up, slapping Emma, yelling at her and then Emma running out of the restaurant as Penny is comforted by Kelley.

“Now, Penny, please tell me what happened.”

_“My girlfriend, now wife, Kelley, flew to the game to surprise me and was invited to join us for food and drinks afterwards by Steph. All was good until Emma dropped a beer in front of Kelley, Kelley tried to explain to her that she wasn’t drinking and Emma went off on her. My response to her attack on Kelley was to stand up, smack her and then tell her off.”_

“Now, am I’m to understand that you and Emma had previously been in a relationship, that didn’t end on the best of terms?”

_“Yes, we were together for close to 2 years, and during that time, she was also seeing another woman on the side. I broke up with her when I found out she had been cheating on me and also because she chose not to be there for me when my Mom was battling cancer.”_

“I’m very sorry to hear about your Mum, Penny.”

_“Thank you.”_

“Penny, I’m certain that you are aware that I have been interviewing all of the prospective members of the squad,” Penny responds yes, “I left you until last for a reason, I wanted to get a picture of who you are as a person and teammate. It goes without saying that your teammates think very highly of you and in just speaking with you briefly, I understand why. After watching highlights of you with the Lionesses, Man City and Utah; I believe you that have the talent to be England’s #1 keeper heading into the World Cup. What do you have to say about that?”

_“I’m ready physically and mentally to be the #1, will give everything I have to wear the Lionesses kit again. I came back to England to prove to everyone what I’m capable of.”_

“And that right there is the answer I wanted and expected to hear from you. Now, I have a couple questions for you, ok?” Penny nods, “The first one, you said wife, nowhere in my notes does it state you are married, is this a new thing?” _“Yes, sir, we got married a month ago back home in the US, some of the girls flew in for the ceremony.”_ “Congratulations.” _“Thank you.” “Next question, how would you feel about competing to be our #1 at the upcoming camp in Qatar?”_ “Show me to the pitch, and I’ll show you your new #1.” “Good answer.” Phil stands up and reaches his hand out to Penny, who stands up to shake it, “I look forward to working with you; the invites and itinerary for camp will be sent out in a few days. I’ll see you soon Penny.” Penny smiles, _“Yes Coach.”_

Penny leaves the meeting bouncing on-air and immediately tries to Facetime Kelley with the news as promised, but has no luck. She sends a message to Alex,

**New Message:**

**Worms’ Wife:** Hey Alex, is Kelley with you? I can’t get an answer on her phone.

 **Alex:** She is, there was an accident with her phone, I’ll pass her mine, and you can call and talk to her.

 **Worms’ Wife:** Thank you.

Alex passes her phone to Kelley, “Your wife is about to call with her news, I told her to call mine.” “Thanks.” Kelley walks away from the table and awaits the connection.

“Hi beautiful, how did your meeting go?”

_“It was like Steph said, he asked me about the video and then dismissed it. I’m going to be competing at the upcoming camp for the starter’s role. What did you do to your phone?”_

“Allie scared me, and I dropped it, cracking the screen. I’m glad it went well, I miss you, and I’m proud of you babe.”

_“I miss you too, I really should get going now, I promised Steph I would swing by afterwards for supper.”_

“Okay, I love you, Pen.”

_“I love you too, Kel, tell Alex thanks for letting you use her phone.”_

“I will, bye babe.”

_“Bye, Kel.”_

Kelley walks back to the table and hands Alex her phone, “Thanks for letting me use it, Janice.” “No worries, so I’m assuming based on the fact that you are smiling now, her meeting went well?”

“Yes.”

“Good, because I was getting pretty tired of you being grumpy all the time.”

“I miss my wife Alex.” “I know you do.” Allie and Alex circle and hug her. “Thanks, guys.”

“How about we indulge in a bit of retail therapy?” Kelley looks at Alex, “Of course your answer to everything is to shop. Can we at least find a place to fix my phone first please?”

“Yes, I’m sure you are going to want to be able to sext Penny later.”

“We don’t sext, we have phone sex. But the bloody time difference makes even that difficult.”

“You seem to have made it work yesterday.”

“I was until Blue decided to start barking at the bedroom door.”

“In his defence, you were making some pretty loud noises Worm.” Kelley shrugs at Alex’s comment.

“It’s not like you and Serv are the quietest either.”

“Difference being you are staying in my house, I’m allowed to be loud,” Alex smiles as Allie chokes on her drink from the comment.

“We are all married up now, and it’s expected we have sex with our spouses; can we please stop talking about it and get to shopping?”

The three women nod and stand up, grabbing their belongings before walking to their cars and deciding where they are heading.

Back in London, Penny has just finished eating supper with Steph and Stephen and filling them in on her meeting with Phil.

After she helps Steph with the cleanup, they grab a spot on the couch and recap their session from earlier in the day.

Steph looks over at Penny, who is smiling, “You looked a lot more relaxed than you did this morning.”

_“I’m glad the meeting is over with I didn’t realize the amount of stress it was causing me; hopefully now I’ll be able to get a full nights sleep.”_

“How’s Kelley handling you being back here?” 

_“It’s an adjustment, we’ve been together 24/7 for the last few months and now we’re apart; nothing is the same, I miss her Steph.”_

“A couple more weeks and we’ll be in the States and you’ll see each other, you need to focus on playing your game right now.”

“I know, thanks Steph, I should head out now, I’m feeling rather drained.” Penny and Steph stand up and hug before Penny makes her way to the door. Steph yells at her, “Message me and let me know you got home alright.” _“I will, night Steph.”_ Penny makes the short drive back to the flat she is sharing with Canadian International Janine Beckie and once she parks, sends Steph a short message letting her know she is home before heading in to get changed and heading for bed.

Kelley and Alex are just arriving back at Alex’s place after spending the last several hours shopping. Kelley helps Alex carry in her purchases as well as the few she made and they are met by Blue and Servando at the door. Serv kisses Alex on the cheek, “Be back shortly, promised Blue I’d take him for a walk.” “Okay, Babe.”

After putting away the bags, Kelley catches up on and returns messages, now that her phone is fixed and she is able to see them. Alex and Serv finish off making supper and then after they finish eating, they settle in front of the TV to watch an EPL game from earlier on in the day. At the end of the game Chelsea and Liverpool have battled to a 2-2 draw and everyone heads to their respective beds to turn in for the night.


	37. Set The Record Straight

Skip ahead a few weeks, and the USWNT is competing in a couple of friendlies, first up is a game against France in Le Havre.

Kelley is going through her pregame routine in advance of the match when Alex comes over with a big grin on her face and pulls her arm towards the door of the changeroom.

Kelley takes her earbuds out, “What are you doing, and where are you taking me?”

“Someone is here to see you.”

“Who?”

“You’ll see.” Alex leads her down the hallway and around a corner before making a quick exit, “PENNY!!” Kelley runs towards her wife and jumps in her arms, squeezing her tight before joining their lips and eventually dropping back down to the ground. Kelley can’t help herself and wraps her arms around her again, placing her head on the taller women’s shoulder and inhaling her familiar vanilla scent. “I’m so glad you’re here; I’ve missed you so much beautiful.” _“I’ve missed you too.”_

Kelley steps back and takes her hand as they walk down the hall back towards the changeroom, “How long are you here for babe?” _“Just tonight, and I need to catch the early train out in the morning and get back to England tomorrow, I have one game left with Man City before leaving for the Lionesses camp on Monday.”_ “When is your game? I want to see it.” _“It’s on Saturday.”_ “Crap, we’re going to be in Spain then. Maybe I’ll opt-out of the next game, to come and watch.” _“I don’t know if you should do that, Kel.”_ “Jill has already indicated she wants to play the newbies, so I probably won’t be missing out on much playing time.” _“We’ll talk about it later, after your game.”_

“You’re staying with me tonight.” _“That almost sounded like an order, not a request, Kel.”_ “It’s definitely an order, I need you in my bed tonight. Got a problem with that?” Penny looks at her and joins their lips in a quick kiss, _“Nope. Now, I’m certain you need to get ready for your game; I’ll see you afterwards, love you, good luck.”_ “I love you too, I’ll see you after.” Kelley smiles as she watches her wife make her way down the hall and back out beyond security, presumably to find her seat for the game.

Kelley re-enters the changeroom with a grin plastered across her face and walks over to Alex, “Thank you.” “Your welcome, Worms; you do know that our teammates are going to want to have a sit down with your wife after the game, right?” “Yeah, as long as the lecture doesn’t take too long; I’ve really missed her.” Alex rolls her eyes as Kelley’s comment, knowing what’s on her friend’s mind isn’t the game they are about to play, but the one she is hoping to play, back at the hotel.

Having nothing really to lose by tinkering with the starting lineup, USWNT Coach Jill Ellis makes some questionable choices and inserts many unproven players in an attempt to identify who is ready to make the jump to the team full-time. Kelley starts the game on the bench and watches on as Emily Fox, Becky Sauerbrunn, Abby Dahlkemper and Emily Sonnett start on the backline.

The choice to start Fox at right-back proves costly as 9 minutes into the game she is outpaced by a French player with the result being them taking an early one-goal lead.

The home team continue to press the Americans, with US keeper, Alyssa Naeher being forced to come up with some big saves to keep them in the game.

In the 56th minute France forward Diani lifts the ball over Naeher and into the netting for her second goal of the game. Then in the 78th minute, France goes up by three as Katoto strikes for the home team.

Mal Pugh is finally able to break the shutout in the 91st minute, but France shocks many by taking the victory over the #1 ranked team in the world.

Usually, Kelley would be upset with the team’s loss, but not tonight, she feigns listening to the coaches’ recap, nodding along as she instead counts down the minutes until she can be with Penny again.

The team finishes up their post-game, and Kelley heads out of the stadium with Alex looking for Penny and not finding her. “Where is she Al?” “Send her a message.”

**New Message**

**Kelley:** Hey, babe, where are you?

 **Penny:** Security were being asses and kicked me out, I caught a ride back to your hotel with Carli’s husband. My phone died, so I couldn’t message you. I’m currently sitting in the lobby, charging it.

 **Kelley:** Okay, I’m glad you’re safe. We should be leaving here soon, love you.

 **Penny:** Love you too. See you soon.

Kelley takes a seat on the bus, “Did you find your wife, Worms?” “Yeah, apparently she got kicked out of the stadium and caught a ride back to the hotel with Brian.” “Ah, ok, glad she’s okay.” The bus heads back to the hotel and the players gather their things and disembark, heading for their rooms to shower and change before coming together for their evening meal at a restaurant nearby.

Penny waits at the door for Kelley to emerge and immediately lights up, seeing her come down the steps of the bus. They wrap their arms around each other and exchange a quick kiss, before quickly heading away from the US team and towards the elevator.

“Glad to see someone’s getting some action tonight,” Alex looks at Ashlyn and shakes her head. “Should I tell Kriegs that you are complaining about not having sex again?” “No, don’t do that! I ended up in the guest room for two nights last time it happened.” “Then learn to take care of yourself, like I do.” Ashlyn lights up at the comment, wondering if Alex is aware of what she just said. “So, um Serv, not getting the job done?” “We’re on opposite sides of the country, you tell me, Harris.” “Wow, guess I’m not the only one who needs to get laid.”

Kelley and Penny stagger into the room with their mouths attached to each other. Kelley pulls back, “Babe, I need to shower before supper.” “ _Then I’m showering with you; I’m not ready to let you out of my sight just yet.”_

The couple quickly shed the clothing they are wearing and head into the bathroom and shower together. Once they are done washing each other, it’s time for some fun before the water goes cold. Kelley isn’t in the mood to take it slow, neither is Penny and very quickly things escalate to the point that Penny is on the verge of coming with Kelley’s fingers working their magic while her mouth works away on the keeper’s breasts.

As this is unfolding Kelley’s roommate, Emily returns to the room with Lindsay Horan, and as soon as the door is open, they can hear the noises coming through the bathroom door. “Sounds like the shower is currently occupied Sonny, grab your stuff, you can grab a shower and stay with me tonight,” “Thanks Linds, I should have known it wouldn’t take KO long to get down to business with her wife.” “I still can’t believe she’s married; it seems like such a foreign concept.” “Yeah, okay, less talk more action; sounds like they are almost done in there.”

Emily steps around the clothes on the floor and packs up her stuff before heading out of the room with Lindsay.

“Has anyone seen O’Hara? The bus is waiting, is she coming to the restaurant with us?” Coach Jill Ellis yells.

Emily yells back in response, “I’m sure she’s coming, Coach.” Then she mumbles to Lindsay who is sitting beside her, “In one way or another.” Causing them both to launch into a laughing fit just as a red-faced Kelley climbs on the bus pulling Penny along with her. “Sorry, Coach, lost track of time.” Jill looks at the guilty faced couple, “Don’t let it happen again.”

Once they arrive at the restaurant, the players all sit around a long table as the coaching staff sit at another, allowing for the players to engage in unmoderated conversation with each other.

Kelley reaches over and holds Penny’s hand under the table as they await their food being served. She turns and kisses Penny on the cheek, causing her to blush.

“Okay, we get it, you’re cute and in love, now spill the deets about this wedding that most of us missed out on attending.” Kelley looks across the table at Emily, who said it then towards Penny, “Do you mind if I tell them all at once, it will make it easier.” “It’s fine.” Kelley squeezes Penny’s hand before standing up.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” Kelley looks around the room and waits until the staff place the team’s orders before starting.

“I have heard the comments that some of you have made about not being invited to our wedding, and I want to set the record straight. This is Penny’s story as much as it is mine and I wanted her permission before explaining everything. As most of you already know Penny’s Mom passed away recently after a battle with cancer; nearing the end she made a comment about wishing she could be there to see her daughters become engaged, get married and have children. I wanted to be able to make at least part of that happen for her, Alex came down and helped me choose a ring and plan the proposal. It took place by a pond, near the hospital where Penny’s Mom was receiving treatment. If you want to see it, I’m quite sure Alex will share the video she took of everything along with the pictures from both the proposal and wedding.

Now, for those of you wondering why we didn’t settle for just getting engaged; here’s the reality – I’m in love with this woman, Kelley looks at Penny as she says it, we had already talked about a future together and honestly I didn’t want to wait any longer before having her become my wife. Penny was a bit reluctant at first, but we made everything work and got married a few days later in the hospital’s chapel.

We wanted to keep things as small as possible, I had my family, Alex, Pressy and Tobin as they were all in Cali at the time. Penny’s best friend is Steph Houghton, and I couldn’t imagine her getting married without Steph in attendance, so I went ahead and contacted her and invited some of Penny’s England teammates. They arrived and brought with them the Mewis sisters as Daly was in Houston at the time along with Bright.

If the circumstances had been different then all of you would have been invited, but out of respect for Penny and her family, we decided to try and keep everything as low key as possible and continue to try and do so, so I would hope that everyone in this room would choose to abide by our respect for privacy with regards to this matter. Does anyone have any questions?”

“Are you planning on making an announcement about your marriage?

“I think that when Penny and I feel the time is right, we will address it; we will both continue to wear our wedding rings in the meantime but not respond directly to any questions pertaining to them.”

“Anything else?”

“I have something to say.” Carli Lloyd stands up and looks towards Kelley and Penny.

“Relax, it’s nothing bad! I just want to welcome Penny to our USWNT family and also let her know that just because she is now one of us, doesn’t mean anyone in this room is going to take it easy on her when we match up against the Lionesses.”

Penny smiles, “I wouldn’t expect to receive any special treatment from any of you on the field. We can all be friends off it, but when it’s a game-time, we are competitors.”

Carli grabs her glass of water and raises it, “Congratulations on your marriage; may you have many happy, healthy years together, Cheers!” They all raise their drinks and cheer the couple.

Kelley looks over at Carli and mouths, “Thank you.” Carli smiles and nods.

Once the team is done eating, they head back to the hotel to enjoy a curfew free evening. Kelley leads Penny back to her room, intent on enjoying every minute she has with her wife. Emily follows them in the room, “Don’t mind me, I’m just grabbing my bag in the bathroom, the noises coming from there earlier scared me away.” Kelley and Penny laugh. Emily tells them to have a good night as she makes a quick exit.

“Now, where were we?” Kelley looks at Penny, “Right about here.” Penny lifts Kelley’s shirt off her before they start backtracking to the bed. 


	38. London For A Game

The next morning Penny’s alarm goes off way too early for Kelley’s liking as she refuses to let go of her wife. _“Kel, I need to get up now, I didn’t leave myself a huge cushion of time to get to the station.”_ Kelley lifts her arm from Penny’s waist and lets her get up.

Penny grabs her bag and heads into the bathroom, returning a short time later smelling minty fresh and with a fresh coat of makeup on. _“Kel, can I borrow a shirt? I don’t want to put the one I had on last night back on.”_ “Whatever you need babe, just be forewarned most of my stuff had the US logo on it.” Penny digs through Kelley’s stuff locating a shirt with only the Nike logo on it and pulls it on. Kelley sits up in the bed and watches her finish off getting ready, “I love it when you wear my stuff Pen.” _“And you love being able to take it off me, I know Kel, no time for sweet talk, I needed to get my ass out the door 5 minutes ago.”_ Penny climbs on the bed and wraps her arms around Kelley, “I love you.” “I love you too beautiful.” They share a kiss before the keeper has to leave.

Once Penny is out the door, Kelley doesn’t want to be alone in the room, so she puts some clothes on and walks down the hall to Alex’s room and knocks on the door until it’s answered by a very sleepy looking Orlando Pride player. “What do you want Worms, it’s way too early.” “Can I curl up with you? Penny just left, and I don’t want to be alone.” “Alex nods and indicates for her to join her in the room.” Kelly takes off her slides, and both players curl back up under the covers.

“I’m glad you at least took the time to put some clothes on because I don’t ever want to see your bare ass looking at me again.”

“That was one-time Janice, one time! And for what it’s worth I’ve worked hard to get my ass looking this good. Penny likes my ass.”

“I’m glad that your wife likes your ass, now shut up and go to sleep!” 

A few hours later as Penny is finally arriving at the airport for her flight back to London, Kelley and Alex are just getting up and ready for breakfast.

Kelley puts on her team wear, and they head down to meet up with the rest of their teammates.

“What, no wife KO?” “She had to get back to London for a game.” “Oh.”

After they finish eating they are given instructions for recovery, having not played in the game, Kelley opts for the minimum option of doing some yoga and stretching. After she completes the exercises, she heads for Jill’s room and knocks on the open door.

“Come in, what can I do for you, Kelley?” Kelley enters the room, “I’m wondering what the likelihood of me playing in the next game is?”

“I’m actually just working on the lineup for the game against Spain; I had pencilled you in as a second-half sub, why are you asking?”

“Penny has a game this weekend against West Ham United, and I would really like to attend it if I’m not going to be starting the game against Spain.”

“You are aware that this will be our final tune-up game before the #SheBelieves Cup right?”

“I am, and I’m asking for permission to miss it in order to be there for my wife. You’ve known me long enough to know I wouldn’t ask to miss a game unless it’s for something important and you also know I will be training my ass off in the meantime.”

“Alright, you can go, but keep up with your training also Carli, and her husband are planning on attending the game, so perhaps you can coordinate with them.”

“Thank you, Jill, and I’ll see you in Tampa in a few weeks.”

Kelley heads out the room and sends Carli a message

**New Message**

**Kelley O:** Heard you and Brian are headed to the Man City game, can I tag along?

 **Captain Carli:** Miss your wife already, huh?

 **Kelley O:** Yes.

 **Captain Carli:** We are catching a train to Paris tomorrow and then flying to London. I’ll send you the info see if you can grab a seat and lmk.

 **Kelley O:** Thanks, Carl!

Soon the information comes through, and Kelley sits in front of her laptop booking a train and plane ticket, she is able to get on the same flight as Carli and Brian. However, the only seat left was in first class, it costs her significantly more than she expected to pay; but what is a little bit of money in comparison to seeing the woman you love. Once it’s confirmed, she sends Carli a message letting her know it’s all good.

**New Message**

**Kelley:** Hey babe, I’m assuming you are still en route to London, I just wanted to let you know that I got permission to miss the Spain game and will be headed your way tomorrow with Carli and her hubby. Love you beautiful and see you soon.

Kelley plugs her phone and then decides she is in need of a shower. After getting cleaned up she hooks up with some of her teammates and they head out to do some sightseeing and shopping for the balance of the day.

In the meantime, Penny arrives back at her flat and lets herself in to find Janine camped out on in the living area watching a hockey game.

“How’d your visit go over?”

“Really well, I’m glad I went. I got a message from Kelley, she is opting out of their next game and going to be coming to ours instead. It is okay with you if she crashes here?”

“Provided I don’t have to hear or see anything, I’m fine with it.”

“Thanks, so what’s the score?”

“Avs are leading the Kings 2 – 1 in the third.”

“Who scored for the Kings?”

“Toffoli and before you ask Quick is in the net.”

“I like being roomies with someone who I can watch hockey with, move over.”

After the game finishes with the Kings coming back to beat the Avalanche in the shootout the two players get to work on making their supper.

After eating they tidy up and do the dishes before getting comfy in front of the TV once more, “What do you want to watch?”

“What are the options?” Penny looks at the Canadian International and asks the question.

“We could watch something on Netflix or there is an MLS game coming on soon.”

“Have you watched Handmaid’s Tale yet?”

Janine shakes her head, “Guess we have our choice then.”

They settle in and watch a couple of episodes before calling it an evening and heading to bed.

In the meantime, back at the hotel, Kelley has weaselled her way into spending the night sharing a bed with Alex in her room. It was either that or continue to be pummeled by Kelley’s messages about how much she misses her wife, and how lonely she is now that Penny left. 

The next morning Kelley is up before everyone, which is highly unusual for her, she heads back to her room, showers, get dressed and then make sure her bags are all packed before heading downstairs for breakfast. Walking into the room only Becky and Alyssa are there and they both look at her with shocked looks on their face.

“What? I’m allowed to be excited about seeing my wife and watching her play.”

The two shrug their shoulders in agreement and return to their morning paper and a crossword puzzle.

Kelley takes a seat with her plate and coffee and quickly polishes it off, having no one to talk to or get distracted by. She takes her phone and decides to send Penny a message

**New Message:**

**Kelley:** Morning beautiful! I hope I’m not waking you. I’m excited to be able to watch you play on Saturday. I’ll be landing in London sometime in the afternoon. I’ll call you when I get there. Love you, have an awesome practice!

 **Penny:** Morning, how are you up so early? And also, how much coffee have you had, because your message makes you sound a little wired.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, sorry, I probably should cut myself off now.

 **Penny:** Good plan. I don’t want to train today, just want to sleep.

 **Kelley:** You can sleep when I get there, right now get your cute ass out of bed and get ready for training.

 **Penny:** Yes dear!

 **Kelley:** Love you, babe, I’ll see you soon.

 **Penny:** Love you too. 

An hour later Kelley receives a message from Carli that they are waiting for her in the lobby. She does a final sweep of the room to make sure she hasn’t forgotten anything and then picks up her bags and heads out of the room. She walks over to the desk and turns in her card before they all make their way out to an awaiting car.

They arrive at the train station and head to the booth to collect their tickets for the trip, before finding the correct platform and waiting for it to be called.

Once onboard, Carli and Brian put their heads back and try and get some sleep while Kelley put some headphones in and watches “The Crown” on her phone until they arrive in Paris. After they climb off the train, they head to the airport where having some time to kill they opt to grab lunch as they await their flight being called.

“Is Penny meeting you at the airport?”

“Her and a couple of the girls are doing an appearance at a children’s hospital this afternoon, so she wasn’t sure if she would be able too; she told me not to worry that there will be someone there to pick me up.”

“Ok. You looking forward to the game?”

“Yes, I just hope Penny will be starting, she was supposed to find out today after practice.”

“Do you want to know for sure?” Kelley looks at Carli, “How?” “Let me just send a message and ask. I still have some of my contacts there.”

Carli takes out her phone and quickly types out and sends a message before setting it down. Minutes later, it buzzes and the screen lights up, “She’s starting.”

“Awesome!”

Their flight is called and Kelley heads to the first-class area, making full use of everything that is offered and available to her. She’s getting her money’s worth on this flight. 

A little over an hour later and there is an announcement that they are in the process of landing. Kelley sits up and packs her stuff as she feels the plane landing. She meets back up with Carli at the baggage carousel.

“Where’s Brian?”

“Returning a work call, apparently couldn’t wait,” Kelley laughs as Carli rolls her eyes while saying it.

“O’Hara!” Kelley looks around trying to place the voice. Carli smiles as she sees who it is.

“Hey, Bronze, how are you?” “I’m good Carli, you?” “Good.” “Do you need a lift?”

“We’re good thanks Luce. I’ll see you both later, Brian is calling me over.”

“How did I rate your services this afternoon, Bronzey?” Kelley asks as they start the walk to the car. “I finished up with OL and came to spend a couple of days with Keira before we head to camp. The girls’ appearance started later than expected, Keira sent me a message asking if it would be possible for me to come and get you for Penny and it seemed like a better plan than just chilling in the flat by myself.”

“I appreciate it, so what are our supper plans?”

“Not sure, send your wife a message and find out.”

**New Message:**

**Kelley:** I’m with Bronze, wondering what our plans are for food?

 **Penny:** We are just leaving the hospital now, tell her to come to the stadium and then we can head somewhere close to eat.

 **Kelley:** Okay, sounds good.

“According to Penny, they are just leaving the hospital, so we can meet them at the stadium and then go somewhere to eat. You know where you’re going right?”

“Y’ah, I’ve been here a few times before O’Hara.”

“I’ll never get used to the way you guys drive over here.”

Lucy laughs, “’Cause the drivers are so much better in the States, yeah?”

“Everything is better in the States, Bronzey!”

“Is that why your wife came back to England to play?”

“Ouch! She came back here to play for the Lionesses.”

“I know, but it’s fun to rub it in.”

They pull into the parking lot and find a group of Man City players waiting for them.

Lucy parks and Kelley jumps out of the car running over to Penny and wrapping her arms around her tight.

“Hi, Beautiful.”

“Hi Kel, you hungry.”

Kelley smiles and mumbles into Penny’s chest, “Yep.”

“Let’s get some food then.”

After they eat and do a bit of catching up with Penny’s teammates, Lucy and Keira drop them back to Penny and Janine’s flat.

“Kel, you’re fighting to keep your eyes open, I think it’s time for bed.”

“As long as I get to sleep with you, I’m not arguing.”

They head in and complete their nighttime routine before stripping out of their clothes and climbing in bed together.

Kelley lays with her head on Penny’s chest barely awake, “Do you need to get up early tomorrow?”

“No Babe, go to sleep.”

Penny smiles and wraps her arms around her wife tightly, before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over. 


	39. Touristy Crap

In the morning Penny turns over and is met with a cold, empty spot beside her. She puts on some clothes and then heads to the bathroom to complete her morning routine before looking for Kelley.

Once she makes it out into the living area, she hears Janine and Kelley, talking and laughing. Kelley notices her, “Morning beautiful, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed; but I guess it’s now going to be breakfast at the table.” Penny laughs, “Do you want me to go back in the bedroom and feign being surprised when you bring it to me?” “Nah, it’s all good.” Penny takes a seat beside Janine as Kelley hands her a coffee.

As Kelley passes her a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes, Penny steals some of Janine’s maple syrup and pours it on top of the small stack.

“Your wife is a good cook Brown can we keep her?” Janine mumbles with her mouth full of pancakes.

They laugh at the Canadian as she reaches for the syrup, “Hey! This is mine, get your own!” “Considering you have been borrowing from my coffee stash, yes I know about that; I would think we’re even now Beckie.”

Once they all finish eating and get the dishes taken care of they take up spots on the couch, “So what are we doing today?” Kelley looks at the two Man City players.

“We have recovery and a meeting afterwards, but we can do something this aft Kel.”

“Urgh, okay I guess I can find something to entertain myself with for a few hours.”

“Why do I feel like that is a precursor to me getting a phone call to come and bail you out?”

“I’m more than capable of staying out of trouble for a couple of hours by myself Pen.”

“Uh-huh. Do you need money? I’m sure you are going to need to eat while you’re out.”

“Do you have extra? I didn’t exactly hit currency exchange on the way here.”

“Yes, remind me before we leave.” 

“Thanks, Babe.” Kelley kisses Penny on the cheek.

“Aww, you two are cute and I’m still single,” Janine says before heading into her room.

They both laugh at the Canadian International. “You know what’s interesting Kel?”

“What’s that Pen?”

“Jan was born in Denver, but plays for Canada, I was born in Santa Monica and play for England; you are the only one of us who was born in and actually plays for the States.”

“Because I’m awesome!” Penny smacks Kelley’s arm, “We share see how awesome you are at SheBelieves, right now I should get changed.” Penny heads into the bedroom to get changed and ready for recovery.

Soon enough Penny and Janine are ready and need to leave. Penny and Kelley hug and exchange a kiss before the latter is left alone in the apartment.

Kelley decides to head for the shower and get changed before figuring out where to explore while they are away.

Taking out her phone once she is ready, she is looking up some stuff within walking distance, when she gets a message

**New Message**

**Lucy Bronze:** Morning, heard you might be needing some entertainment for a few hours. Want to do some touristy crap with me?

Kelley laughs at the message.

 **Kelley O’Hara:** What were you thinking Bronzey?

 **Lucy Bronze:** I was going to suggest the Harry Potter tour, but from what Keira told me Penny is a bit of a Potterhead so that probably wouldn’t go over well with her. How about we check out the Queen’s jewels and see where we end up from there.

 **Kelley O’Hara:** I’d much rather check out the Queens’ jewels, than the family jewels if you know what I mean.

Lucy reading the message busts out laughing at the response.

 **Lucy Bronze:** I definitely know what you mean, I’ll meet you outside Penny’s in about a half-hour.

 **Kelley O’Hara:** Alrighty, that’ll give me time to get my bail money together.

 **Lucy Bronze:** What have I gotten myself into??

 **Kelley O’Hara:** Don’t worry, I promised the ball and chain I would be on my best behaviour.

 **Lucy Bronze:** See you soon O’Hara. 

Penny is completing her recovery when Steph Houghton approaches her, “Do you know where your wife is?”

“Oh crap, what did she do now Steph?”

“Nothing as far as I can tell, but her and Bronze just posted a pic of the two of them outside Buckingham Palace with a guard. Seems like they have been making the rounds this morning and engaging with some fans.”

“Oh well, as long as they are having fun and staying out of trouble, it’s all good.”

“Well, according to the gossip, Kelley and Lucy are now dating, because they’ve been seen together.”

“Kelley takes up enough of the bed, I’m not sure I can handle having Lucy in bed with us too, guess I should have a chat with the wife about her dating practices.”

Steph laughs, “O’Hara has definitely been an influence on you Pen, not sure if it’s good or bad yet though; but it’s nice to see you being able to have some fun with things. Do you guys want to join us for supper tonight?”

“Count us in, Kelley never turns down food and I’m a fan of your cooking. Do you need us to bring anything?”

“Nah, all good, see ya around 6ish.”

Penny finishes up and then after their team meeting, her and Janine head back to the apartment.

Opening the door they are met by an odour and both Kelley and Lucy in the kitchen laughing.

“What is that smell and what are the two of you getting into?”

“Bubble and squeak, babe.” Lucy laughs as both Janine and Penny look at each other with a “what the fuck look.”

“Explain, please.”

“Lucy and I were talking about recipes and she said her Mom made a really good bubble and squeak. Turns out it’s just a way of fancying up potato cakes. We made some if you’re hungry.”

“Do I even want to know what’s in them?”

“Nothing bad, I promise, babe.”

They all try the two players’ creation and are impressed with them.

“Not bad Kel, now clean up this mess and then you can join me for a nap.”

“Yes dear.”

Kelley and Lucy clean up and pack away the leftovers before Kelley heads to the bedroom to join her wife and Lucy heads back to her girlfriend’s flat.

Kelley climbs in the bed and wraps her arm around Penny, before setting her head on the pillow and sleeping for a short time.

Waking up with her wife in her arms, Kelley moves closer to her and moving her hair out of the way starts placing kisses on Penny’s neck and shoulders, “Mmm.” Kelley slides her hand up and under Penny’s shirt and starts drawing on her stomach. “You trying to tell me something, Kel?” “Uh-huh, I want to make love to my wife.” “Kel, we don’t have a ton of time, I told Steph we would join them for supper.” “Babe, when have I ever need a lot of time to make you come?” “Are you actually trying to brag about that? Need I remind you of the time you ..” Kelley covers her mouth with her own before she can finish the sentence and then starts to go to work on Penny’s ear lobe and neck.

“I’m sure Steph, won’t mind if we’re a bit late.” Penny says as Kelley nibbles on her pulse point, “Please don’t leave a hickey there Kel.” “Umm too late.” “Kelley!” “Sorry, not sorry babe.”

After the couple gets reacquainted in bed, they head to the shower and help each other wash of the reminders of their activities before finally managing to get dressed.

“Kelley Maureen O’Hara, look at the mark you left! I have a game tomorrow that I’m now going to need to figure out how to cover this for.”

Kelley laughs at her before kissing her on the cheek. “Good thing I brought the big thing of cover-up.”

“I hate you Kel,” Penny says as she tries to cover the area in makeup. “No, you don’t, you love me, and I love you so very much Penelope Elizabeth Tillsley Brown O’Hara.”

“I’m still not taking your name, Kel.”

“One of these days you will wait and see!”

“Why can’t you take my name instead?”

“Seriously, how much more boring can you get than Kelley Brown?”

“Point taken, now we need to get moving.”

Following a wonderful, fun supper with Steph and Stephen, Kelley and Penny return to the apartment and try not to wake up Janine as they make their way into the bedroom.

Kelley wants to pick up where they left off earlier and tries to help Penny remove her clothes, “Kel, we can’t, you know how I feel about having sex the night before a game.” “Yeah, but it’s not sex, but making love babe.” “Même chose, Kel.” “Urgh, ok.”

The couple gets changed and complete their nighttime routine before curling up in bed together.

“You excited for the game tomorrow?”

“I’m excited because I heard Man City has this really hot looking goalkeeper, wonder if she’s looking for a little fun.”

“Alright, that’s quite enough from you.” Penny smiles and kisses Kelley, “I love you Kel, and I’m glad you’re here.” “Love you too Pen and there’s no place I would rather be than here with you.”

After Penny checks that her alarm is set, they get comfy and soon drift off. 

The alarm starts beeping the following morning and Penny reaches over to stop the noise. She turns back and smiles at Kelley watching her before kissing her on the nose. “I need to get up to keep with my routine, you can go back to sleep of you like.”

“Actually, I think I should go for a run this morning, I haven’t for the last few.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“You’re a keeper, you don’t run!”

“I think I can handle a short run, provided you don’t go full out like you usually do.”

“Alright, deal, let’s get changed.”

When they get back, Janine has already put the coffee on and is sitting and eating her breakfast.

“Morning, coffee’s on.”

“Thanks, Jan.”

They each grab a cup before heading in to shower, separately and then get dressed.

Kelley and Penny sit down to eat, “Are you going to be okay by yourself at the stadium today or do you need a babysitter?” “Actually, I’m supposed to meet Carli and Brian there to watch the game, so you needn’t worry about me.”

“I suppose you want to wear one of my shirts today.”

“Don’t worry I already grabbed one. Noticed you have quite a few of mine in your drawer.”

“I sleep in them.”

“You’re so cute, babe.”

They spend the next few hours just chilling and watching an EPL game between Manchester United and Leicester, before heading back to bed for Penny’s regular pregame nap.

After waking up and having a snack, Kelley watches as Penny goes through a robotic routine of getting ready.

“I never realized how superstitious you are Pen.”

“I don’t considerate superstition, just my regular routine on game days.”

“Okay, so what’s next?”

“I like to get to the Stadium early, just to relax, listen to tunes and get mentally prepared.”

“Let’s go then.”

“Soon Kel, it’s still a bit early.”

Arriving at the stadium, it isn’t really busy yet as it’s still a few hours before game time. “Are you going to be okay by yourself Kel?” “I’ll be fine, I have the pass you gave me and Carli sent me a message letting me that they are already on their way here.”

“Okay.” The couple hugs and exchange a long, soft kiss before letting go and Penny making her way inside past the security.

Kelley decides to wander around and take some pictures, posting a selfie of herself wearing Penny’s jersey in front of the empty field.

Soon the stadium begins to get busy and Kelley meets up with Carli, Brian and a few other former Man City players that Carli knows from her time there.

Kelley is engaged in conversation when Lucy takes a seat beside her and smirks at the fact that she is wearing Penny’s jersey, “What you don’t wear Keira’s?” “Nope, remember we are just friends. Are you and Penny planning on confirming your marriage anytime soon? I noticed that has been quite a few comments made online about your rings.”

“I’m sure we will eventually, but right now, it’s not important.”

The teams make their way onto the pitch for warmups and Kelley lights up when she sees Penny making her way out of the tunnel.

She watches on as her wife goes through seamlessly through her warmup, “You do realize you are probably more nervous about the game than she is O’Hara.” “Yeah, can’t help it; takes some getting used to not being on the field.”

“Not too much longer before our season starts, you looking for to it?”

“Not really, I wish Penny was going to be on our backline rather than Abby and whoever else they are planning on bringing in.”

“Lots of international matches on tap for the next 6 months KO, I wouldn’t concern yourself too much with the Royal’s.”

The starting lineups are introduced for both sides as they make their way back out onto the field.

“Hey, Carl, is it just me or does the other team’s uniforms remind you of the old Breakers ones?”

“Yeah, they are definitely similar.”

The game starts off and the fans don’t have to wait long for Man City to get on the board as 6 minutes in on the first shot of the game Nikita Parris puts the home team ahead. Unfortunately, for Penny, she is caught flat-footed on a blast 3 minutes later and the visitors are able to pull even. 10 minutes after that the ref issues a questionable yellow to Jill Scott, leaving the players in the stands shaking their heads at it. In the 23rd minute, Lauren Hemp puts the home team back on top and they hold it until the half time whistle blows.

According to the board, the visitors have only managed 2 shots on goal, one of which was a goal. Kelley knows Penny won’t be happy with that scoreline and will be looking to lock it down in the second half.

The second half of the game starts and the ‘Gulls are looking to equalize, but Penny manages to block the shot attempt and direct it wide. Minutes later, the visitors make two of their three subs looking to spark the team, but it’s all for nought as 5 minutes later Caroline Weir finds the back of the net. The teams exchange a few more opportunities but the home team dominates possession and in the 86th minute Lauren Hemp earns a brace, 2 minutes after that Emslie gets on the board, then another two minutes after that Georgia Stanway puts them up 6 – 1. Two minutes into extra time Beckie puts the final nail in the coffin of the opposition as Man City goes on to trounce Brighton and Hove Albion 7 – 1.

Kelley waits around afterwards for Penny to finish up and hugs the keeper when she finally sees her come out.

“Good game Pen.”

“It could have been better I was out of position on the goal.”

“Pen, it was deflected on the way through, you made the saves where they counted; don’t beat yourself up over one small mistake. You guys won, that’s what matters.”

“You’re right, I just wish I would be headed to camp with a clean sheet in my pocket.”

“You will be fine. I know it, I feel it, you should too.”

“You’re really good for my ego, you know that Kel?”

“You have an ego? really I never would have guessed!”

“Okay smartass, let’s go home, I’m tired and hungry. Are there still some of those things you and Bronze made in the fridge?”

“Unless Beckie beat us to them, there should be. Let’s go, babe.”

After eating the leftovers, they get comfy in bed. “Pen, take off your shirt.”

“Kel, I’m tired.” “I know, I thought you might like a backrub.” “Oh, yes please.”

Penny removes her shirt and lays on her stomach, while Kelley squeezes some lotion on her hands and then proceeds to rub the keeper’s tense back muscles. Soon enough Kelley hears Penny letting out a light snore and laughs at her before getting herself comfy and falling asleep beside her wife.


	40. Mini-Golf

Kelley and Penny are able to spend a few days together before it’s time for the keeper to head to camp and for Kelley to head back stateside.

Arriving back in Atlanta, Kelley is picked up by Erin at the airport. They hug and then make their way out to the car and on to Kelley’s apartment. Once they get there, they let themselves in and Kelley is surprised to find Ellie in the kitchen working on supper.

“Hey El, I thought you weren’t coming in until Wednesday?”

“I wasn’t supposed to be, but the company asked if it would be possible for me to start this week rather than next, so I came in early, I hope that’s ok, Erin told me it would be.”

“It’s no problem, Ellie, I’m just glad that my extra bedroom is going to be getting used. It’ll be nice to have some company when I’m home and now Petey will maybe get watered more frequently.”

“Petey?” Ellie looks at Erin, who points towards the droopy plant. Emma nods in acceptance of the fact that her sister in law has named her plant.

“So, what’s for supper? It smells good.”

“Just pasta, I wasn’t sure if you would be up to eating when you got home.”

Erin laughs, “Squirrel is always hungry El, haven’t you figured that out yet.”

“Yeah, Pen did mention something about that now that I think about it. Anyways, let’s eat before it gets cold.”

The three of them sit down and eat their supper, Ellie and Erin offer to do clean up which is fine with Kelley as she is in serious need of a nap. A nap that eventually turns into almost a full day’s worth of sleep.

Kelley wakes up having to pee something fierce, she gets her legs and then makes the short walk to the bathroom. She completes her morning routine before heading out to the kitchen to make a coffee.

“Afternoon sleepy head.”

“Huh?” Kelley yawns.

“You are aware that it’s almost two in the afternoon.”

“Wow, I really slept.”

“Yep. You think you are up to going out, we could really use some groceries.”

“Can you give me time to grab a coffee, food and a shower?”

“Of course, Oh I spoke with Pen earlier, she tried calling you but didn’t get an answer. I told her that you were comatose and would message her later.”

“Thanks, is she in camp now?”

“Yeah.”

“Did she give any indication as to how it was going?”

“Sounded like she is happy with the coach, he is being true to his word and making the keepers earn their place.”

“Good! I know that’s all she has wanted, an opportunity to prove herself worthy of the #1kit for the Lionesses. Anyways, give me like an hour then we can go, ok?”

“Yep.”

The next two weeks fly by and soon Kelley is on her way to Tampa, Florida for the US camp and their final preparation before the SheBelieves Tournament.

She keeps in almost daily contact with her wife and from Penny has told her it seems as though she has locked down the starting position for England.

Kelley is pacing around the hotel room waiting to get a call or message from Penny letting her know that they have landed and are on their way to the hotel in Philadelphia. Emily and Lindsay sit on the bed watching her.

“KO, grab a seat, you’re making us dizzy.”

“I’ll sit when I know my wife is here.”

“Yeah, you saying wife still sounds weird, can’t believe you’re married before me.”

“Sonny, eventually someone will take pity on you and marry ya.”

“Is that why Penny married you? She pitied you?”

“Nope, I love my wife and she loves me.”

Kelley’s phone buzzes and she looks at it, “She’s here! I’ll be back later.”

“Use protection, KO! We don’t need any Lioness cooties.”

“You’re an idiot Sonny.”

Kelley grabs an Uber and arrives at the hotel that England will be staying at and awaits their bus and her wife’s arrival. Unbeknownst to her, some fans have been staking out the hotel and have already started snapping pictures of her.

Security for the England team notices her and eventually moves closer to her as she waits. The bus finally arrives and Kelley watches the players stand up, collect their belongings and then disembark before collecting their luggage from underneath.

Kelley talks to a couple of the girls as they walk by. Jill Scott stops and stands with her, “Just so you know, PB and I are roomies for the tourney, if you want some alone time, let me know and I disappear.”

“I’ll definitely be taking you up on that offer. It’s been too long without sharing a bed with my wife.”

Jill grabs her bag, “I’ll see you after O’Hara.”

Kelley feels the arms around her before, she sees Penny. They hold each other, not speaking, nor moving until Penny is called to grab her luggage from the bus.

“Be right back,” Penny winks as she runs over to collect her bags. She returns and promptly leans in to kiss Kelley.

“No fraternizing with the enemy, Brown.” They separate and laugh at Lucy, Keira and Steph as they approach.

They all hug each other and then head into the hotel to get checked in. Kelley makes herself useful carrying Penny’s bags as the keeper and her chat. Once they arrive at the room, Penny opens the door and they enter, quickly closing it behind them.

Kelley drops the bags and reaches for Penny, pulling her in for a long, deep, kiss. They start making their way to the bed and are stopped when they hear someone clear their throat, “Ahem, I’m going to assume you want to bed closest to the door, PB.”

“Yes, thank you, Jill.”

Jill gets up from her bed, “I’m going to find out what Carly is doing, be back in a bit.”

Kelley backs Penny up and on to the bed, before climbing on top of her and continuing to get reacquainted with her. She starts sliding up Penny’s shirt only to have her phone start ringing.

“Damn it!”

“What do you want Sonny?”

“Jill has requested all of us have supper together and then do some sort of team bonding activity this evening. She sent an email blast but I wasn’t sure if you had or would see it and I didn’t want you to get in trouble for being late or missing it.”

“Thanks, Son, I’ll be back soon. Bye.”

Kelley looks at her wife and smiles as she draws with her finger on her midsection. “I have to go back to my hotel now, babe, Jill changed the schedule, I thought I had tonight free, but now I don’t.”

“It’s okay, Kel, I’ll see you tomorrow after training okay?” Kelley rejoins their mouths and mumbles a response. Eventually, Kelley reluctantly gets up, “I love you Pen.” “Love you too Kel.” “Sweet dreams beautiful.” Kelley blows her a final kiss before leaving the room.

Kelley heads back to her hotel and joins her team for the meal and bonding which for the evening will be a choice of two movies. As she gets comfy in the room to watch the first movie, she can’t help but wish that Penny was here with her rather than across town.

After the second movie is finished the players that are still awake make their way up to their rooms for the night, Kelley heads up with Emily to their room. She completes her nighttime routine before climbing in bed.

**New Message**

**Kelley:** I wish you were here with me right now, this bed is cold and I’m lonely.

 **Penny:** Do you have curfew tomorrow?

 **Kelley:** No, your room or mine??

 **Penny:** Mine. Jill is going to stay with Carly and it will get less attention than me going to yours.

 **Kelley: I c** an’t wait, I’ll pack my birthday suit.

 **Penny:** And what a birthday suit it is! Night Kel.

 **Kelley:** Night Pen XOXO

The next day Kelley and Penny each complete training sessions with their respective teams in advance of their first games at the SheBelieves Cup in two days. Both are well aware that in a week’s time they will be facing off against each other wearing their countries colours on their back.

The next day no sooner is the US training session over and the team back at the hotel than Kelley is in the shower and packing an overnight bag before heading back across town to Penny’s hotel.

“You gonna at least buy her dinner first, O’Hara?” Kelley looks at the group approaching her, “Hey Keira when was the last time Bronzey bought you dinner?”

“Last night.” Lucy smiles at her girlfriend and then Kelley. “We’ll see you later O’Hara.” “Later Bronze, Keira.”

Kelley enters the elevator and heads to the floor that Penny is staying on. Once the doors open she makes the walk down the seemingly never-ending hallway before stopping in front of a door and knocking.

Penny opens the door wearing nothing but a towel and a smile. “Um babe, why are you answering the door like that?” “I looked and saw it was you, figured I was okay to answer in a towel.”

“More than okay, can I see what’s under the towel?”

“You can look, but you don’t get to touch until later.” Penny promptly drops her towel and bends over to take some clothes out of her case. Kelley looks at her wife’s profile and licks her lips.

“I was talking with Lucy and Keira earlier and they were heading out for a date night. We haven’t had one of those for awhile you up for it?” “Always, what are you thinking?”

“Dinner and mini-golf?”

“You know how bad I am at mini-golf, Pen.”

“I do, but I also know that you will play it because I want too.” Kelley shakes her head, “Isn’t this usually when someone interjects the word whipped into the conversation?” Penny laughs, “Yep, now let’s go.” “Yes dear.”

The couple head out and after grabbing an Uber make their way to the mini-golf course that was recommended by the driver. They finish off 18 holes but not before Kelley loses 3 balls and hits someone in the group ahead with an errant shot.

“Yep, we are never going mini-golfing again. That was brutal, how it is possible for someone to be so bad at mini-golf?” Penny shakes her head and laughs at Kelley.

“I chose to blame Erin.”

“You can’t blame your sister for how bad you are Kel.”

“Yes, I can! When we were younger, she always used to jump out or scream when I was trying to hit the damn ball, she scarred me for life.”

“And knowing you, you did something to get her back, didn’t you? Yes, but that’s a whole ‘nother story, just don’t mention bowling to her okay?”

“Fine, now, let’s get something to eat.” Kelley reaches for Penny’s hand and lifts it up to kiss it, “I love you beautiful.”

“I love you too, Kel.” 

After they enjoy a candlelit, non-alcohol filled meal, they head back to the hotel for dessert.

Once they enter the room, they make sure to lock the door behind them before moving towards the bed. Words not need be said as they help each other out of their clothes, taking the time to admire the bodies in front of them, they smile as they begin with gentle, loving kisses. As they make it to the bed, Kelley takes over and guides Penny to lay down before rejoining their lips and mouths in a more intensive kiss. As they separate, she looks down at her wife, before beginning the process of showing how much she misses her and her body. Penny grabs the sheets with her hands and lets out noises that Kelley hasn’t heard from her before as she surges towards her climax.

Being close to the edge herself Kelley moves and situates them so they are moving against each other. The grinding movement has the desired effect and soon Kelley feels the ripples running through her body as she increases the motion sending Penny into spasms along with her.

After taking a breather, they have another go at each other this time with less restraint and more need than the previous.

Penny lays back in Kelley’s arms as they both come down from their highs, “That was definitely worth the wait.” Penny speaks while still noticeably breathing a bit hard making Kelley laugh, “It definitely was, each time is better than the last.”

“Most definitely, I don’t know about you Kel, but I’m exhausted and can barely keep my eyes open.” Kelley kisses the top of her head, “Go to sleep beautiful, I’ll be right here with you when you wake up.”


	41. SheBelieves

Two days later finds the United States playing Japan in the opening match of the SheBelieves Cup at Talen Energy Stadium in Chester, PA. Penny watches the opening of the match while at her hotel, prior to heading to the stadium for the evening contest between England and Brazil. Penny is excited and nervous as she has now been dubbed the #1 for the Lionesses, which comes with a ton of added pressure.

The whistle blows and the game begins, between the US wearing their blue kits and the team from Japan wearing all white.

The US has an early opportunity, in the 4th minute when Tobin is able to get Mal Pugh the ball deep in the box, the Japanese defender is able to get just enough contact on the Pugh’s shot to render it an easy save for the keeper.

The team from Japan presses the US team and in the 10th minute, they get in deep when the US drops their coverage. The Japanese player is able to get a clean shot off that beats Alyssa Naeher cleanly only to have it clank off the crossbar and stay out.

In the 23rd minute, Tobin Heath takes the ball deep into the opposition end and proceeds to out muscle them prior to cutting the ball back through traffic to Megan Rapinoe, who then directs the ball into a wide-open net. 

In the 39th minute Rapinoe takes a free-kick from just outside the box and directs a shot labelled for the corner of the net, Japanese keeper Yamane is able to get her fingertips on it and direct it out.

On the ensuing corner kick, Rapinoe opts to kick the ball to the top of the box and let Abby Dahlkemper try her luck from distance. Dahlkemper isn’t able to take it cleanly and directs a floater over the net.

At the half, Kelley who has been dealing with an ankle injury and has managed minutes is subbed out in favour of Emily Sonnett and watches the balance of the game from the bench.

In the meantime, Penny and the rest of the Lionesses are boarding their team bus in preparation for the drive to the stadium.

After the half, the Japanese keeper Yamane continues to stand tall and manages to cut off a few more US chances.

In the 63rd minute, the US wastes a perfect opportunity after Rapinoe misdirects a corner kick from Lavelle, outside the post.

In the 67th minute, Japan gets on the board when they are able to capitalize on a sloppy clearance attempt by Tierna Davidson.

In the 75th minute, Japan works on their highlight reel when a backheel pass, leaves the player all alone; unfortunately, she sends the shot wide.

In the 77th minute, Christen Press, presses the Japanese defender and intercepts the ball, crossing it over to Alex in the box, who makes no mistake in directing the ball to the netting behind a stationary Yamane.

They playback and forth until the 91st minute when the Japanese team draws out and dissects the US defence, forcing Crystal Dunn to shift her coverage and leaving a player wide open, to put the ball past Alyssa Naeher and tie things up.

Carli Lloyd has a late opportunity but isn’t able to get much on the shot and it’s an easy save for Yamane.

The first game of the SheBelieves Cup ends in a 2 – 2 draw between the hosts from United States and the team from Japan.

Up next England takes to the pitch to play Brazil.

Kelley finishes up with her post-game and searches out her keeper. She finds Penny getting warmed up along with Carly and Mary Earps. She wraps her arms around her from behind scaring Penny at first. Penny turns around and smiles when she sees it’s her wife.

“Good game, Kel. How’s the ankle feeling?”

“Thanks, it feels good, iced it down at the half. How are you feeling?”

“Better now that you’re here.” Penny leans forward to kiss her.

“We’re still here guys, think you can wait until after we win this game to play?”

Penny and Kelley laugh, “I know you need to get ready now, I’ll be in the stands watching. Good luck beautiful, love you.” Kelley and her kiss once more, before the American leaves them to their warmup.

**New Message**

**Janice:** Where are you?

 **Worms:** Just wished Pen luck on my way back to changeroom, why?

 **Janice:** Pressy, Allie and I are going to stay to watch the game with you.

 **Worms:** Okay, I’ll see you in a few.

Kelley finds the group of US players and joins them. “No Tobs?” Christen shakes her head, “You know her, she wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep.”

“Predictable as always, I’m surprised you didn’t join her in bed, Pressy.”

“I will later when she’s rested.” Christen turns and smiles at Kelley.

Kelley feigns a shocked face, making them all laugh.

Alex grabs Kelley, “Come on let’s grab some seats, before the warmup finishes.”

The four players grab some snacks to tide them over until the game finishes and they can go out for supper and take some seats up high. The crowd is a decent size for the evening tilt, but some of the fans left after the conclusion of the US game.

The warmups finish and the teams leave the field. Kelley and the girls chat until they introduce the starting lineups for the teams. Kelley stands up and cheers and they introduce Penny as the starting goalkeeper for England, she feels that familiar flutter in her stomach when she sees her wife’s picture on the screen and a megawatt grin covers her face. Alex can’t help but stream Kelley’s actions on her Instagram, not thinking of the number of comments that are about to hit her screen in response.

The teams make the walkout and they all cheer when Penny makes the run to her goal in her all black kit in contrast to her teammates all white kits.

“Damn, she looks hot.”

“We know all about your hot wife Worms, now give it a rest and watch the game.”

Less than a minute into the game and the Lionesses have the ball in Brazil’s end, only to have the flag go up for offside.

Two minutes into the game and Lucy plays in deep, passing the ball back to Fran Kirby, who sends it over the net.

The game gets chippy with Brazil being called for a couple of fouls in the next few minutes.

In the 7th minute, Penny is called into action when she has to punch out a corner from Brazil.

Kelley cheers, “Nice babe.”

In the 15th minute, Keira Walsh muscles Marta off the ball in the box and the referee points to the spot.

“Shit!” Kelley lets out as she watches on.

Andressa lines up to take the shot and makes no mistake, catching Penny guessing wrong when the whistle blows. Brazil takes the early lead.

In the 28th minute, Marta unleashed a left-footed shot, but Penny watches on as it makes its way over the crossbar.

In the 31st minute, Fran Kirby comes within inches of levelling the score but puts it just outside the open post. 

Brazil holds their slim lead into the half.

England comes out flying to start the second half and it doesn’t take long before it pays dividends as in the 49th minute, Kirby gets the ball to Ellen White who sends an off-balanced left-footed strike just beyond the outstretched arms of the Brazilian keeper and inside the far post, to level the score.

9 minutes later and the Lionesses come close to taking the lead when Kirby lets a shot go that is redirected, but Brazilian keeper Aline comes up with the big save to hold the score.

Aline continues to stonewall the England offence until finally in the 75th minute Beth Mead is able to get one past her. The goal proves to be the winner as the Lionesses hold off Brazil to take the 2 -1 victory.

After the game, Kelley and her US teammates head out for supper, before having to head back to the hotel.

Kelley sends Penny a message in the cab

**New Message**

**Kel aka the Wife:** Good game babe, sucks about the pk. I’ll see you tomorrow after recovery. Love you.

Penny sees the message after she finishes off her post-game.

 **Penny:** Thanks babe, see you tomorrow for lunch. Love you.

Kelley smiles at the restaurant when she sees the message.

“Must be from Penny, that’s the only time you smile like that.”

“Yeah.”

The next day Penny and Kelley are able to meet up and spend some time together exploring before they head back to their respective hotels, to get ready to leave for the next stop of the SheBelieves Cup, Nissan Stadium in Nashville, Tennesee. They are both equally excited and nervous as the next game will feature them going head to head as the US plays England.

Penny’s father George and Ellie are making the trip to watch as are Kelley’s parents and Erin. Odds are that it’ll be a family split featuring two England jerseys vs three US ones.

It proves to be a particularly hard trip for Penny, as she can’t help but recall the conversations she had with her Mom about attending the game. Penny is sitting in her hotel room when her phone starts ringing.

“Hey, Kel.”

“Hey, you okay, you sound upset?”

“I’m okay, just having a rough morning.”

“Well if you come down to the lobby, maybe I can make it better for you. Hurry up we have brunch plans.”

“I’ll be down in a few.”

Penny makes herself presentable, before gathering what she needs and heading to the lobby. She finds everyone standing and waiting for her. After she hugs them all and kisses her wife, they head off to get something to eat.

“Thanks, Kel.” Penny kisses her on the check.

“I kinda figured that you would need a bit of energy and love to get through this.”

Penny starts crying and Kelley wraps her arms around her, holding on tight.

“It’s okay Pen, I’m here, we’re all here for you.”

“Thanks.”

“I love you, Penelope Brown and I’m tired of hiding our marriage, what would you think about us confirming it after the tournament is over and before you head back to England?” 

“I’m fine with that, I want to be able to cheer for you loud and proud, just not when we are playing against each other.”

Kelley laughs, “Same goes for me, so let’s do it!”

“We aren’t Nike, Kel.”

Kelley laughs and shakes her head before kissing her wife and wiping away her tears.


	42. Win, Lose or Draw

The teams make their way onto the field for warmups in front of a crowd expected to be over 22,000 strong in anticipation of the marquee matchup between the United States and England.

Kelley watches and admires the keeper at the opposite end going through her warmup, she’s proud of her keeper as she knows how much hard work it has taken for her to get to this point.

“KO, focus. We get it, your wife is down there, but right now you are competitors and she would expect that you give it everything you have regardless of who we are playing.”

“Thanks, Broon.”

“No problem, now get back to work.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Kelley salutes her Royal’s teammate and backline partner before rejoining the line.

The clock winds down and the players head back off of the field to get changed. Kelley waits off to the side in hopes of catching Penny before, she heads to the changeroom. She takes the keeper’s arm when she sees her.

“Kel?”

“I just wanted to wish you good luck. And to let you know win, lose or draw she’s up there watching and incredibly proud of you, as am I. I love you beautiful, now I expect you to hit the pitch and kick some ass, okay?”

“Okay, thanks for the pep talk Kel.”

“You’re welcome.” Kelley leans in and gives her a quick kiss before jogging down the hall to get changed. 

The teams line up with their mascots, Kelley gives her wife one last hug before they make their way out of the tunnel and onto the pitch in their blue kits proudly wearing the names of women who have inspired them, on their backs. In Kelley’s case, she has the moniker HAO on hers, a tip of the hat to former USWNT player and close friend Heather O’Reilly who served as a mentor of sorts when Kelley was just getting her feet wet with the program. In a somewhat surprising move, the US starts the game with their 3rd string keeper Adriana Franch between the posts as Naeher nurses a minor shoulder injury.

The US comes out flying and less than two minutes in they come close when a corner kick makes it way into the box and beyond Penny’s reach as she is pushed back by the resulting charge of players; Abby McManus is able to clear the ball off the line and out of danger.

The game goes back and forth with ball teams sharing possession and opportunities, but neither able to capitalize on them.

In the 29th minute, Penny comes up with a nice save off and attempt from Alex that leaves her shaking her head at the keeper.

In the 33rd minute, Kelley takes the ball down the sideline and sends the ball towards the box looking for Alex; the England defender cuts it off and directs it out. Unfortunately, for them, the clearance hits Megan Rapinoe, who knocks it down and then plants and fires a shot off the crossbar and into the netting behind Penny to give the home team the lead.

It takes 3 minutes for England to respond with a goal of their own as the referee blows the play dead after deeming Franch picked up a back pass. On the ensuing kick, Duggan taps the ball to Steph Houghton who makes no mistake in firing the ball past a stunned Franch to put the game on even terms.

Kelley proves that she isn’t planning on taking it easy, just because it’s Penny in the opposition goal and continues to create scoring opportunities for her teammates to no avail.

The teams remain deadlocked at one goal apiece at the half.

In the 50th minute, Kelley once again feeds a cross into Alex in the box, but it’s wasted when the redirect is sent wide of the goal. England takes the resulting goal kick into the US end and Kirby passes off to Parris, who takes the shot from wide and beats Franch low to the far post to put them back on top.

Minutes later, Kelley sees her #5 come up in red on the sideline and she makes way for Becky Sauerbrunn to take over for the remainder of the game.

In the 54th minute, Penny absolutely robs Alex in close and then sees the rebound shot go high of the foot of Rose Lavelle.

Kelley who is sitting beside Ashlyn can’t help but laugh at Alex’s reaction, “Wife’s got Morgan’s number tonight.”

“That she does, what’s that like 4 or 5 times now?”

“If not more, seems like the yellow jersey has been everywhere for them tonight.”

“Yeah, she’s had a good game and I’m happy for her.”

“Don’t say that too loud, KO.”

In the 67th minute after the ball bounces around and she has not one, but two opportunities Tobin finally gets the ball past the wall of defenders to tie the game up at two.

In the 80th minute, Alex again finds herself with a chance but this time her shot hits the side netting. Then again in the 87th minute, Alex is sprung but the keeper wins the foot race and smothers the ball.

“C’mon, Penny!” Penny laughs when she hears the US star speak.

“I’m playing my game, Alex, how about you?” Alex shakes her head, as she runs back downfield.

After a series of substitutions, and added time the final whistle of the game blows with the teams finishing in a 2 - 2 draw.

Kelley congratulates her teammates and then looks to see Steph consoling Penny sitting on the ground. She heads for her wife, paying no attention to who is calling her back.

She wraps her arms around the sobbing keeper, “Pen, you played a hell of a game, just ask Alex. She is proud of you babe.”

“Pen, after every game we have a prayer circle, would you like to join us? Steph, maybe you can round up some of your girls as well.” Steph walks over to speak with their teammates.

“Babe, can we switch shirts?” Penny smiles and nods before taking off her gloves and pulling her jersey over her head. Kelley eyes up her abs before passing over her blue #5 to the keeper to put on. “Kel, you look like crap in yellow.” “Thanks, I was just going to say how good my shirt looks on you, too bad it doesn’t have O’Hara on the back this time around.”

With the TV cameras now off, members of both teams assemble, join their arms and kneel down in prayer, led by Julie and Christen. Once it’s done for that a few players are shedding tears as they make their way off the field.

Kelley stops Penny and in the middle of the field for all the remaining fans to see and take pictures of she kisses her wife on the lips, before wrapping her arms around her and then leading her off the field. They stop outside the England changeroom and Kelley kisses Penny on the cheek before letting go of her. “Go get cleaned up and I’ll see you soon, and remember I love you beautiful.”

Penny heads into the room and Kelley makes her way down to the US one to complete her post-game.

Kelley takes a seat and begins the process of taking off her shin guards, cleats and socks.

Alex comes over to her, “You know there are already pictures of the two of you kissing on social media.”

“Let them have their fun, Janice, all that matters to me right now is Penny.”

Alex smiles at her, “You really have grown up over the past year Worms and I’m glad I’ve been here to see it all happen.”

“Thanks for sticking by me through everything Alex.”

“That’s what friends are for, now I’m not so sure I can be friends with your wife tonight after she stonewalled me today.”

“Get over it Morgan, it’s not the first, nor last time it’s going to happen to you.”

After the game, Kelley, Penny and their family members all gather and have supper together before they head back home the following day.

Kelley hugs her father in law, “Thank you for that Kelley, I know Jane was smiling down on you and Penelope.”

“I hope so, George. So, what’s this I hear about you moving back to England?”

“Now that Eleanor is in Atlanta, I’m all alone in that big house. It’s time for me to sell it and move back home.”

“Please let me know if I can be of any help.”

“I’ll definitely need some help with packing and moving out stuff.”

“Count me in, I know Pen would help as well but she’s heading back to Man City for a couple of games before the World Cup and I don’t think Ellie can take time off of work from her new job just yet. I’m sure my Mom will help out as well, we can ask.”

“Thank you, Kelley. I’m happy to know that my daughters have someone like you to look after them.”

“I made a promise to Jane that I would, and I fully intend to keep that promise. Now, let’s get some food, I’m starving!”

After saying goodbye to their family members, Kelley and Penny head back to the hotel where the Lionesses are staying. Kelley walks Penny back to her room and follows her in. They find that Jill is already asleep in her bed. “Kel, can you stay with me tonight? I just want to be held.”

“Sure, just let me send a quick message letting the team know where I am if they need me.”

Kelley takes out her phone, types a message and then sends it to the group chat. She then helps her wife get undressed and changed for bed, before borrowing some clothes and slipping into herself. They climb into the bed and exchange a few kisses before curling up together and letting sleep take ahold of them.


	43. The Trophy

3 days later and the two women are back on the pitch this time in Tampa, Florida.

England draws the early game against Japan. Kelley catches a cab from the hotel in order to be at the stadium to watch the start of the game.

In front of a rather sparse afternoon crowd, England comes out flying and directs several shots on target in the first 10 minutes of the game, keeping the Japanese keeper on her toes. Steph Houghton has a go and then Jodie Taylor fights off the defenders and directs one towards the goal, but no dice. Then in the 12th minute, Lucy Staniforth finally breaks the deadlock as she takes on 3 defenders in Blue and lets a shot go from the top of the penalty area which beats a diving Yamane to the bottom corner.

England continues to maintain possession and in the 23rd minute Jodie Taylor lays a perfect cross into the box and Karen Carney buries the header to make it a two-goal lead for the Lionesses.

In the 28th minute, Penny gets her first real touch of the ball after making a routine save. She is able to quickly turn the ball out and watch as her teammates head back deep into the opposition end. Two minutes later, Beth Mead dekes out a defender and fires a left-footed shot to the bottom corner past the outstretched arms of Yamane and into the netting behind.

Both teams have opportunities before the half but neither are able to hit the target.

Japan comes out after the half with more energy, but it doesn’t make any difference as Penny makes 3 saves on her way to helping England secure the 3 – 0 victory over Japan.

Now it becomes a waiting game to see which team will finish on top with the Americans taking on Brazil in the later match.

Kelley watches the end of the match and then joins her teammates for pregame.

“How’d your girl play, Worms?” Kelley looks up to see Alex approaching her. “She really wasn’t tested, made a couple of decent saves towards the end, but that’s it.”

“Nice. So, are you still planning on announcing your marriage?”

“Yeah, we agreed to just post something lowkey after the Tournament is over.”

“How are you holding up?”

“It’s hard Janice, but we are trying to make the most of our time together before she heads back to England and Man City.”

Alex hugs her, “What was that for?”

“Just ‘cause you looked like you needed one.”

“Thanks, I really did.”

**New Message**

**Penny:** Hey, good luck in your game. We are completing recovery and then heading back to the hotel to get cleaned up. I’ll see you after your game, for the trophy presentation. May the odds be ever in your favour.

 **Kelley:** You’re a nerd, but I love you.

 **Penny:** Love you too. 

Kelley smiles as she tucks her phone away for safekeeping and then starts the process of getting ready for the game.

Kelley and the rest of the USWNT take to the field for their game against Brazil. Jill Ellis has opted to give Ashlyn Harris the start between the posts for the final game of the tournament with Alyssa Naeher still dealing with a slight shoulder injury. It proves to be a good choice as Harris has an outstanding game in goal for them.

In the 20th minute Alex Morgan gets behind the Brazilian defence forcing the keeper to come and challenge her, she banks the shot off of the keeper, however, the rebound bounces over to Tobin Heath and she makes no mistake firing the ball off the crossbar and into the back of the net.

The game proves to be high paced with both teams equally sharing possession and opportunities, but the lone marker from Tobin Heath proves to be the winner as the US goes on to defeat Brazil by a score of 1 – 0.

With the US only managing to score one in their game and England scoring three in the earlier match, it volts the Lionesses to the top of the table and gives them their first-ever SheBelieves Cup victory.

Kelley stands with her US teammates and watches on taking pictures and video as Penny and her team receive their medals, come to together for a team picture and Steph Houghton accepts the trophy on behalf of the team.

Kelley stays back as her teammates head off to complete their postgame routine. Walking over to Penny they hug and they exchange a kiss which is captured by all the cameras around them.

Noticing the attention on them, Kelley asks Penny to get the Trophy, so they can have some pictures taken together with it. “What are you thinking Kel, I see the wheels turning and smoke coming out of your ears,” Kelley asks one of the photographers if he can take some pictures of them with her phone. “Let’s have some fun with this Pen.” They proceed to several poses and take a few different pictures. After thanking the photographer and passing the trophy on to one of Penny’s teammates, they talk.

“You ready to make us Instagram official?”

“No, but if it means I stop getting asked what our rings mean, then I’m all for it.”

“Alright, let’s pick a couple of pictures.”

They go through and chose a photo of them with the Trophy but also one that was taken on their wedding day and one of them with the Royals.

Kelley selects the three photographs and types the caption

“I am so proud to call you my best friend, my teammate, my partner, my wife. I love you, Penelope Brown, here is to many years and trophies together.”

“Okay with you, Pen?”

Penny puts her arm around Kelley’s waist and head on her shoulder, “Yeah, do it.”

Kelley hits the post button and immediately the screen on her phone starts lighting up with comments and notifications. She slips the phone into her jacket pocket, without looking at them.

“How about I go back to the hotel, get cleaned up and then we join your team in celebrating.”

Penny kisses her on the cheek, “The only thing that could make that statement more perfect is if you added celebrating in the hotel room later.”

“Oh, that’s a given beautiful. I’ll see you soon.” Kelley kisses her before making her way off the field and to the changeroom.

Penny can’t help but smile and laugh as she watches her wife cheekily skip along.

“Are the two of you planning on joining us to celebrate or are you going to be doing some celebrating in private?” Penny looks at Steph, “Both.” “Might want to let Scotty know so she doesn’t interrupt anything.” “Already done.”

Later on, that evening while the Lionesses continue to drink and celebrate, Penny and Kelley make their way back to Penny’s hotel room and make quick work of removing each other’s clothing, before heading over to the bed.

Knowing it will be the last time they are together for another several month, Kelley and Penny do everything they can to make the connection last as long as possible. Taking turns in covering each other’s bodies with licks, sucks and kisses before allowing themselves to taste the pool of liquid between their legs.

Kelley makes sure the Penny is watching as she slowly licks and laps away, building Penny up before mercifully helping her release all over her face and mouth. They continue to pleasure themselves and each other into the early hours of the next morning, before finally falling into a blissful sleep wrapped in the comfort of each other’s smell and warmth.

They lay asleep until lunchtime when there is a knock on the hotel room door.

“Go away!” Penny laughs at Kelley’s response to the noise.

“We brought coffee and donuts.” Kelley’s eyes open and she lifts her head when she hears those words, “Give us a few.” “You got 5 O’Hara, or else Tobs is eating your donut.” “Tobin Powell Heath, you’d better not or else I’m going to kick your ass!” They hear laughing as Kelley gets up, collects her clothes from last night and quickly pulls them on. Penny heads to her bag and collects some clean clothes to put on before heading into the bathroom to get dressed.

Kelley opens the door to her teammates, “Why are you guys here so early?”

“Worms, it’s one in the afternoon. Steph told us that you two hadn’t emerged from your love nest, so we decided to come and interrupt your activities with sustenance.”

“Okay, you’ve delivered, now go away; we aren’t done yet.” Alex, Tobin and Christen laugh, “Well when you are would you be interested in joining us at the beach for a couple of hours?”

Penny comes out of the bathroom, looking somewhat presentable, “Did I hear beach?”

“Yeah babe, do you want to hang with the girls this aft?”

“Sure, can we invite some of my teammates to join us?”

“The more the merrier.”

Penny looks at Kelley and her appearance, “Do you think we can have a bit of time to clean and make ourselves presentable?”

“Hit the shower ladies.”

Kelley looks at Penny, grins and lifts her eyebrow, “Shower sex, babe?”

“Leaving now Worms, message in a bit.”

“Bye Janice, thanks for the caffeine fix.”

Kelley and Penny sit down on the bed enjoying the coffee and treats, “Your friends are awesome Kel.”

“Yeah, they really are. I just realized I have no clothes here, don’t suppose you have an extra bikini with you?”

“Sorry, Kel.”

“Okay, I guess we need to make a trip back to my hotel room before we go anywhere.” Kelley stands up and puts the empty coffee cup on the table, “I’m heading in to shower, you planning on joining me?”

Penny puts her cup down, and quickly follows Kelley into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them as Kelley turns on the water.

Penny gets dressed in her bikini and pulls clothing on over top, much to Kelley’s dismay as she was enjoying seeing her wife’s sexy body in the black outfit.

“You’ll see it afterwards Kel, so you can stop drooling now. We need to get back to your hotel and meet the girls.”

“Yes dear.”

They spend the afternoon enjoying the water and sun alongside most of their US and England teammates.

“What a perfect way to end our time together.” Penny leans over and kisses Kelley, “I love you so much Kelley, I fall further in love with you every day we are together.”

“Me too beautiful, me too.” They lean in and kiss as the sun starts to set and their friends get ready to head back to their hotels and make plans for their evening meals.

Returning to the hotel after having supper with their friends, Kelley doesn’t want to leave, but she knows Penny needs to get some sleep to survive the flight back home the next day.

After laying on the bed and allowing their mouths and tongues to become reacquainted with each other, Jill Scott returns to the room and interrupts them before things go any further.

She looks at them and apologizes for interrupting.

“It’s okay Scotty, Kel should be leaving now anyway.” The two women climb off the bed and walk towards the door. They hold each other, and Kelley takes in her last breaths of Penny’s vanilla shampoo, before they share a simple kiss, words of love and promises of being in touch soon.

Kelley walks out of the hotel with her head down and keeps it down as she makes her way back to her own hotel room across town.

Sitting on the bed, after changing for bed Kelley finally looks at some of the notifications that have been blowing her phone up; she smiles when she sees that their teammates have stepped up and knocked down any trolls who have posted negative comments about their picture.

Looking at the pictures, she kisses the screen before plugging her phone in and putting her head back on the pillow.

Penny in the meantime is going through a similar routine with the exception of also packing her bags for the morning. She lays out what she will need when she gets up and then gets comfy in the bed before calling it a night.

The following day as Penny boards a flight back to England, Kelley catches a flight to New York where she will be making an appearance on one of the morning talk shows, before returning home to Atlanta for a week and then on to Utah.

Penny takes a few days to recover after getting back to England, before rejoining Man City in their pursuit of League supremacy.

Kelley does her appearance and also a meet and greet with some special Under Armour clients, before finally landing back in Atlanta. She opts to just grab an Uber home rather than asking Erin or Ellie to come to pick her up.

Arriving home, she is talking with Penny on the phone when she opens up her apartment door and places her bags down beside it, before turning and locking everything back up.

“Yep, home safe and sound babe. Love you too, sweet dreams beautiful, night.”

Kelley hangs up from the call and makes the walk towards her bedroom, she hears familiar noises coming from Ellie’s room and smiles that her roommate/sister in law is getting some action. She then hears something that makes her stop dead in her tracks.

Did I seriously just hear that? She questions it, before hearing the name again. Not bothering to knock she opens the bedroom door and drops her phone and jaw when she sees what’s behind it.

“Oh my god!” 


	44. Awkward

“Oh shit!”

Ellie moves to cover herself and, in the process, sends Erin off the bed and on to the floor below with a thunk.

“Oww, fuck, that hurt!”

“What the hell is going on here?”

“Umm, would you believe that we were playing naked twister?” Erin hits Ellie’s arm, “Not the time for jokes, babe.” Hearing the word babe, come out of Erin’s mouth makes Kelley’s eyes go big.

“I can’t even… Oh my god!!” Kelley picks up her phone and leaves the room, heading for the living room and sitting on the couch.

Ellie and Erin put clothes on and join her there.

“Don’t even touch me Er, I don’t want to even think about where your hands have been.”

“Squirrel?”

“I can’t! I’m going for a run and maybe when I get back, we can talk about it.”

Kelley gets up and heads for her room to get changed. She collects what she needs and quickly leaves the apartment. She doesn’t go for a run, but instead out for a drive in her car, needing to clear her head. After getting looks for sitting in the parking lot of Chick Fil A for a few hours, she decides to head back to her apartment.

When she gets there it’s quiet, she heads into her bedroom and collects what she needs to shower and change in sleep clothes. After finishing she heads into her room and finds Erin sitting there waiting.

“We need to talk, Kel.”

“You think? How long have you two been, you know?”

“Kel, you can say the word sex, as in having sex or sleeping together.”

“I just can’t, I really don’t want to think about what the two of you were doing in there.”

“Fine, to answer your question, we hit it off before your wedding and since Ellie moved here, we’ve been spending a lot of time together. We went out drinking one night and one thing led to another.”

“So, are the two of you like dating?”

“Um, not officially, more like we enjoying spending time with each other.”

“Did she at least buy you dinner first Er?” “More than once, Kel.”

“I don’t know how I feel about this Erin, I honestly wish I could have a drink right now. What about Penny? I can’t keep this from her, she’s my wife.”

Ellie joins them taking a seat beside Erin on the bed. Kelley watches as Ellie takes hold of Erin’s hand.

“Kelley, we’re still figuring things out. We don’t know what this is yet, it’s confusing because I don’t think either of us had even considered the possibility of being attracted to a woman before, I know I didn’t.” Kelley listens to Ellie as she continues talking, “It’s not right for us to expect you to keep this a secret from Pen, but can you please let us have some time to figure it out and if there’s something here, I promise I will speak to Penny about it and us.”

“You both know that this isn’t going to go over well with the parentals.”

“Why not? Mom and Dad already love Pen and Ellie as if they were their own.”

“Hence the problem, you guys are like sisters and now you’re sleeping together.”

“We’re not sleeping much if you know what I mean.” “Oww, what the heck Er bear?”

“Er bear? Oh boy, y’all need to leave my room and let me process.”

Ellie and Erin stand up and Erin hugs her sister, “Love you Squirrel.”

“Love you too Er, but you aren’t staying over tonight. Go home!”

“Okay.”

Erin takes Ellie’s hand and leads her out of the room. Kelley lays back on her bed, feeling the need for a drink, she takes her phone and talks it through with her sponsor. Once she hangs up, she tries to sleep, but it doesn’t come; so she takes a book off her shelf and starts reading for a bit. As her eyes get tired she puts it down, closes them and finally falls asleep.

The next morning, she finds Ellie in the kitchen.

“Morning.”

“Morning, coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Ellie passes her a cup of liquid gold.

“Kel, I don’t want things to be awkward between us, we’re family after all.”

“Answer me this … Are you playing my sister or is there more to it than just enjoying each other’s company?”

“Kelley, I wouldn’t do Erin or you like that, you should know me well enough to know that by now.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I like Erin, like a lot, it actually scares me how much. I’m not looking to hurt her Kel. I know that it’s going to take some time for you to get used to the idea of us seeing each other, but you need to because I want to ask her to be my girlfriend.”

“If you hurt my sister, rest assured that I will hurt you; regardless of us being family or not. Also, you need to call your sister and tell her and I want to be there when you inform my parents as to what’s going on.”

“Ok, so we’re good?”

“Not yet we aren’t but if you treat my sister right, we will be. One more thing though, I never, ever, want to hear or see you guys again. Although, you never told me you had a tattoo.” 

“Yeah unlike Penney’s mine was a mistake and I don’t like to advertise it. It was the result of a bet that I lost.”

“Can I see it up close?”

“Um, I don’t think I’m comfortable showing you my tattoo.”

“Really? So, you’ll show my sister but not me?”

“Yes.”

“Not fair! I’m telling Penny you won’t show me your tattoo.”

“And she is going to wonder how you know I have a tattoo on my ass.”

“Point taken.”

“Good, now let’s get some breakfast.”

A few hours later Erin returns to the apartment and joins them on the couch watching a movie. She snuggles into Ellie’s side and Ellie puts her arm around her, before leaning over and kissing her on the lips.

Kelley stands up, “Excuse me, I need to go bleach my eyes.”

“Sit down Squirrel.” Kelley sits back down on the couch. “El, already told me that the two of you had a bit of a chat earlier.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to be okay with the two of us being together?”

“I only want the best for both of you and if that means you are together, then I will be.”

“Group hug?” Ellie looks at the O’Hara sisters.

“Sure, why not.” All three of them hug.

“How do you think Pen is going to take the news Kel?”

“She is going to weigh the pros and cons of the situation before she responds to it. She’s a romantic at heart, I think she will be okay with it as long as you look after each other. My dad, on the other hand, could be interesting, guarantee he is going to bring up the whole you being sisters thing.”

“We are only sisters on paper, not blood. There shouldn’t be an issue with it.”

“He’s also going to question how you turned my sister off dick.”

“KELLEY!” Erin smacks her, causing them all to laugh.

“Honestly though how did that happen? And how was your first time together?”

“Kelley Maureen O’Hara, you seem to be fixated on our sex life, how about you go call your wife, now. And for the record our first time was good.”

“I made you come three times and it was only good?”

Kelley puts her fingers in her ears, “Lalalalala, I can’t hear anything.”

Kelley grabs her phone and stands up, “I’m going to call Pen now, please don’t do anything on the couch. I can’t handle the thought of it right now.”

“We already broke it in, don’t worry we cleaned up afterwards.”

“I hate you, Ellie.”

“No, you don’t. Say hi to Pen for me and tell her that I’m going to call her in a bit.”

“You’re going to tell her right?”

“I am but there’s something I want to do first.” Ellie turns to look at Erin, “So, I know you didn’t want to put a label on our relationship, but I really want to be able to call you my girlfriend, is that okay with you?”

“Yes.” Erin leans in to kiss Ellie.

“And I’m out.” Kelley heads into her bedroom.

**RING, RING**

“Hey Kel, how’s your day going?”

“It would be better if you were here with me.”

“I wish I was there too but we’ll see each other soon in France.”

“Not soon enough.”

“What’s going on Kel, you seem distant.”

“Sorry beautiful, Ellie is going to call you in a little while and you’ll have a better idea as to what’s going on.”

“Is everyone and everything okay?”

“We are okay, but you need to speak to your sister, it isn’t my place to tell you.”

“Okay, you’ve got me worried now.”

“Don’t be. I love and miss you Pen, I really wish that you were going to be playing with me this season.”

“You know I can’t do that, I’m finally #1, I need to put the work in to keep it for the World Cup.”

“I know, and I will be streaming as many of your games as I can.”

“Me too, have the Royals brought in anyone to replace me yet?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“I’m sure there are plenty of free agents they can sign.”

“None of them can compare to you, babe.”

“I love you Kel, I need to get moving now Jan is calling me for some reason.”

“Tell her hi for me, I love you Pen and I’ll talk to you later.”

“Later Kel, love you, bye.”

A few hours later Kelley is hanging out and wandering around with Emily Sonnett when her phone rings.

“Hey babe, what’s up?”

“What the hell Kel, did you know about them?”

“No, I actually found out about them the hard way.”

“What do you mean?”

“I walked in on them having sex.”

“Oh my god!! Ellie didn’t tell me that, she just said that you knew.”

“What do you think about it?”

“It’s weird, isn’t it? The idea of the two of them together.”

“Yep.”

“But, I guess when I think about it, they were always together or messaging each other when we were in Cali before and after the wedding.”

“Yeah, they were. Did she tell you she asked Erin to be her girlfriend?”

“Yes, it’s definitely going to take some getting used to.”

“At least you don’t have to see them being all lovey-dovey with each other.”

“That’ll only be until the end of the week.”

“Yep, then I’m back in Salt Lake without my beautiful wife.”

“Ok, enough about that. I’ll talk to you tomorrow I’m on my way over to Steph’s for a little while.”

“Okay, behave. Love you, hottie keeper.”

Kelley hears Penny laugh when she says it, “Love you too, bye!”

Emily gets a look on her face, “Did I just hear you say that your sister and sister in law are together?”

“Yes, please keep that information to yourself.”

“Damn, I’ve tried for years to get Erin to switch sides and she always turned me down, what’s Ellie got that I don’t?”

“I can write you a list if you like Sonny.”

“Nah, I’m good. Seriously though how are you not wigging out about it.”

“Already did, but ultimately the decision is theirs, not mine. I only want them to be happy.” 


	45. Momentary Lapse

Kelley arrives at her parent’s house for supper and notices that Erin’s car is already parked in the driveway. This should be interesting she thinks as she pulls over to the curb and parks, before heading inside.

“Mom, Dad, I’m here, let’s eat!”

“We’re in the kitchen, Kel.”

Kelley makes her way to the kitchen and finds her parents chatting with Erin and Ellie.

“Hey, no Jerry tonight?”

“No, he’s away for work.”

“Oh, he’s missing out.” Kelley smiles and looks over at Erin and Ellie.

They all sit down for supper and start chatting.

“You looking forward to being back in Utah?”

“Yeah, but I really wish that Penny was going to be there with me. I miss her.”

“Trust me Kel, she misses you too, I can’t get a word in edgewise during our conversations, she is always asking about you and what you’re doing.”

“It really sucks being away from the person you love.”

“At least you get to watch her games online.”

“Still not the same as having someone to curl up with, right Erin, Ellie?”

They both look at her and nod.

“So, Ellie how’s the new job treating you?”

“Fantastic, I’m so glad I decided to change. I’d lost my inspiration and love for the job back in Cali, since moving here I’ve felt inspired and happy.”

“That’s wonderful, we are glad you’re here, Ellie. Have been allowing yourself any time for a personal life?”

“Is that your way of asking me if I’m seeing someone Karen?”

“Yes, so are you?”

“I am.”

Kelley interjects, “You’re seeing someone? Who is it? We need details, no secrets in the O’Hara household.”

Erin takes Ellie’s hand, “I got this, El.”

“Mom, Dad, Ellie and I have something to tell you.”

“What is it, Erin?”

“Umm, we’re dating.”

“You’re dating? As in you and Ellie?”

They both nod their head as they look at the parents nervously.

“How long has this been going on?”

“We got close in Cali and things progressed once she moved here.”

“I can’t say that I’m totally surprised by this news, but I’m concerned about it from the viewpoint that the two of you are sisters.”

“We are sisters in law on a piece of paper, not blood. You wouldn’t have a problem if it were Jerry and Ellie hooking up, would you?”

“Yeah but Jerry is ..”

“Stop! Double standard much, Jerry is a man and has a penis we get it. Doesn’t change the fact that we aren’t blood. And wait, what do you mean you aren’t totally surprised?”

“Erin, you’ve always been open that it’s more about the content than the packaging. I always wondered if seeing the flack that Kelley faced about being openly gay, affected how you looked at a prospective partner and your willingness to follow your instincts.” 

Erin looks at her Mom confused, “Huh? You’ve lost me.”

Kelley listens on, “I think what Mom is saying Er, is that she always wondered if you were a switch hitter.”

“But how??”

“Erin, your job entails you needing to know all the finer details of your clients and then embellishing them in order to make them a more marketable commodity. You put a spin on things for a living but when it came to your personal life you didn’t find anyone that you wanted to get to know beyond the surface, until now. It doesn’t matter that Ellie is a woman, it’s who she is as a person that you are attracted too.”

Erin looks at Ellie and smiles, “I get it, when did you get so deep, Mom?”

“Let’s just say that the rollercoaster that your sister once was, contributed to it.”

“I’m not a rollercoaster!” Kelley responds to the comment.

“I said was Kelley, you were up and down for many years; I got used to seeing photos of you all over doing stupid things. I’m thankful, that you are no longer that person.”

“Me too. I need to go and message my wife now.” Kelley stands up and leaves the table and room.

“Dad, you’ve been really quiet, what are you thinking?”

“All I’ve ever wanted is for my children to be healthy and happy. It’s just going to take me a bit of time to get used to the idea of the two of you being together as a couple.”

Dan stands up and collects his plate, “Please, excuse me.” He leaves the room with Karen, Erin and Ellie still sitting at the table.

“Mom?”

“I’ll talk to him, he’ll come around. For what it’s worth I think the two of you make a cute couple.”

Ellie takes Erin’s hand, “Yeah, she’s definitely cute.”

Erin and Ellie help to gather the dishes and tidy up. Kelley comes back in the room, “How’s Pen?”

“I don’t know, she sent me a message from Houghton’s phone saying that she was out with the girls and her phone was dying, that she would call me in the morning.”

The three women walk out of the O’Hara’s together, “Are you planning on staying over tonight Erin?”

“I was hoping to, but if you still aren’t comfortable with the idea, I won’t.”

“It’s fine, I just don’t want to see or hear anything.”

“It’s mostly Ellie who’s the loud one.”

“And I don’t want to know, I’ll see you at the apartment.” Kelley walks to her car and quickly drives away.

“Something is going on with Kelley, she wasn’t happy when she came back from trying to talk to Pen.”

“Probably just misses her. Now, how about we head back to the apartment and you show me how much you miss me.”

“You’re right beside me Er bear.” Erin looks at her, “Ohh, I get it. Let’s go.” 

The next day finds Kelley finishing off her packing and hanging at the apartment with her sister and her sister’s girlfriend/sister in law. Kelley doesn’t hear from Penny all day and doesn’t get a response after leaving numerous voicemails.

She catches a flight out to Salt Lake in the morning and grabs an Uber back to her and Christen’s shared apartment. Walking in she smells food and is thankful that her roomie has arrived early and taken care of supper.

“Pressy?” Kelley looks in the kitchen and living room and there is no sign of her roommate. She hears noises coming from the bedroom and has an inclination as to where who and what her friend currently is and is doing.

At least someone is getting some action, Kelley thinks as she makes her way into her bedroom and gets organized, before laying down for a bit.

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

“Yeah?”

“KO?”

“You can open the door Pressy.”

Christen opens the door, with Tobin looking over her shoulder, “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough, hey Tobs.”

“S’up, KO.”

“You hungry, we made extra.”

“Starving, be right out.”

Kelley looks at her phone and still no word from her wife.

She sits down and eats with her teammates and then watches some TV with them. Bored, she decides to scroll through Instagram and sees some pictures of the Man City girls hanging together, she likes a few that have Penny in them and then stops when there is one with Penny and Emma laughing and looking extremely close.

“What the fuck?” Kelley tries calling Penny again and the call goes straight to voicemail. She calls Steph’s number

“Kelley, what’s up?”

“Why isn’t Pen answering my calls? And why are there pictures of her and Emma together online?”

“Emma joined us for drinks and I don’t know what’s up with Pen, she hasn’t returned my calls or message either. They left the bar together and haven’t been seen or heard from since. I’m sorry Kelley.”

“Thanks, bye Steph.”

Kelley grabs her keys, jacket and purse and heads out, not having a destination in mind, just needing some time and space to try and process. As she stares more at the pictures, her mind goes to a dark place and she ends up and one of her old haunts. She doesn’t even have to say a word before a drink is placed in front of her. She picks up the bottle and takes in the smell, before putting it back down on the table.

She breaks down as the battle rages inside her, the questions needing answers bounce around in her head. Taking her phone off the table she hits a contact.

“Pressy, I’m at The Main, I need you to come and get me.”

“We’re on our way.”

Kelley puts the phone and her head down on the table as the tears roll down her face. She hears someone take a seat across from her, “Kelley.”

She looks up and sees Christen and Tobin, “What’s going on?”

“I think Penny cheated on me with Emma, she isn’t answering or returning my calls. Steph doesn’t know where she is either and apparently they left the bar together.”

Christen reaches across the table for her hand, “Did, you have a drink?” Kelley shakes her head, “No, I thought about it though.” “Okay, let’s get you out of here and we can talk.”

Kelley throws money on the table for the beer, she didn’t drink and walks out with Christen and Tobin.

“Give Tobs, your keys you aren’t in any shape to be driving.”

Kelley tosses the keys to her USWNT teammate and Tobin leaves her and Christen to talk.

They sit in the car and Christen holds Kelley as she completely melts down. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for KO, you didn’t drink and you called me for help. Let’s go back to the apartment.” Kelley nods.

They arrive back at the apartment and Tobin is sitting on the couch waiting for them, “Everything ok?”

“I’m just going to head to bed, we’ll talk in the morning.” Kelley hugs her friends before curling up under the covers and falling asleep.

“What’s going on with her, Chris?” Tobin asks her girlfriend.

“She’s got it in her head that Penny cheated on her with her ex.”

“Crap, how can we help?”

“I’m going to try and call Penny and see if I can get through.”

Christen takes her phone out and dials the number, being met by a message saying the person’s box is full and to try again later.

“We could call Houghton, her and Penny are close, right?”

“Yeah, but I think we need to call in back up first.”

“Alex?”

“Yep. I’m calling her now.”

“Hey Pressy, how’s Utah?”

“Good, I need you to listen ok?”

“Everything ok?”

“No, we picked KO up from a bar a short time ago.”

“Shit!”

“She said she didn’t drink and there was a full beer sitting in front of her. I believe her.”

“Okay, what happened to set her off?”

“She thinks that Penny cheated on her. There are pictures of Penny and that ex of hers Emma online, they look pretty close and from what Houghton told KO, they left the bar together.”

“Has Worms spoke with her about it?”

“No one has, her phone is off and mailbox full.”

“I’ll make some calls and find out what’s going on. They are going to hate me for calling this late, but it needs to be done. I’ll call you back.”

Alex hangs up and Christen and Tobin wait for her call back. An hour later, the phone rings, “Well?”

“I spoke with Penny via Beckie, she didn’t cheat on Worms, her and Emma left the pub and went to a tattoo parlour. It was late when she got home, so Pen just went to sleep in the morning she realized she lost her phone somewhere, has been having issues getting it replaced as she uses an American provider. Man City has an away game today/tomorrow and when they get home Penny is going to use Janine’s phone to call Kelley and explain everything.”

“Did you tell her that KO was in a bar with a drink?”

“No, that is her responsibility, not mine.”

“Thanks, Al. Now, we can go to sleep.”

“Ask Worms to call me tomorrow, ok?”

“Will do. Night Al.”

“Night.” 

The next morning Kelley stumbles out of her bedroom in search of coffee.

“Did, you sleep in your clothes?” Kelley nods. “You look like heck.”

“Thanks, Pressy, love you too.”

“I still haven’t heard from her.”

“Kel, take a seat and listen.” Kelley sits down on the couch.

“We called Alex last night and she got ahold of Janine and Penny. She didn’t cheat on you KO, her and Emma went to a tattoo shop together and then Penny went home. She lost her phone and has been having issues with getting it replaced. Penny is going to call you on Janine’s phone sometime later today after they get home from their game.”

“She got more ink and didn’t cheat?”

“Exactly.”

“But what about the pictures?”

“You know as well as I do how pictures often give off the wrong impression of the events. You said yourself that Penny and Emma have tried to make a go at being friends if you look at them bearing that in mind, you see two friends laughing and enjoying each other’s company.”

“I’m an idiot. I almost allowed myself to fall off the wagon because of a picture.”

“You are an idiot, an idiot who loves her wife and had a momentary lapse of judgement when you thought she cheated on you; it would have been completely justifiable for you to have a drink, but you chose not to, and that’s huge Kel. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks for always having my back, Pressy.”

“Your welcome, now I’m going to curl back up in bed for a bit.”

“Keep the noise down.” Kelley and Christen laugh.

Kelley goes about getting changed and heading out for a run, before returning to the apartment, showering and making herself presentable.

**New Message**

**Erin:** What the hell is this? (Insert picture of Christen and Kelley outside bar)

 **Kelley:** Momentary lapse, I give you my word I didn’t drink.

 **Erin:** Are you okay?

 **Kelley:** I will be after I speak to my wife.

 **Erin:** Anything I can do?

 **Kelley:** Look after Ellie and hold her tight.

 **Erin:** You’re sappy, must be that time of the month.

 **Kelley:** Yes, but I’m also realizing that I’ve been taking my relationship with my wife for granted. I ordered and had roses sent to her earlier.

 **Erin:** Aww. Does Ellie like flowers?

 **Kelley:** Yes, but as her girlfriend, you should know that.

 **Erin:** Talking about flowers hasn’t exactly been high on our priority list.

 **Kelley:** Wow, you switch sides and become a nympho. 

**Erin:** Sex with Ellie is so different than being with a man, it’s not a competition to see who comes first or the most amount of times. It’s about the experience of getting to know each other physically.

 **Kelley:** Yep, but it can also be a competition at times. Just enjoy it, and each other Er, Love you both.

 **Erin:** Who are you and what have you done to my sister? 

**Kelley:** She grew up.

A few later as Kelley is finishing putting away the groceries she went out and purchased her phone starts ringing with an Unknown Number

“Hello?”

“Kel, it’s me.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too, thank you for the beautiful flowers.”

“Your welcome, I wish I could have delivered them in person.”

“Me too. So, I have a very tired and somewhat pissed off roomie at the moment, who received a late-night call from Alex and then couldn’t fall back asleep.”

“Please tell her I’m really sorry, I didn’t put Alex up to calling her.”

“I know, Alex told me what was going on. I’m really sorry Kel, I hope you know that I love you and would never ever cheat on you, especially with Emma.”

“I do, Press called it a momentary lapse of judgement. I need you to know that I went to a bar, I didn’t drink and Pressy and Tobs came and picked me up.”

“I saw the picture and the headlines about you falling off the wagon. I trust you and believe you when you say you didn’t drink.”

“Thank you beautiful. So, you got a new tattoo?”

“Nice topic change Kel, and yes, I did, it’s for my Mom. I’ll send you a picture when I get a new phone.”

“You think you could send me pictures of more than just the new ink?”

Kelley can hear Penny laughing on the other end, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“I love you, Pen.”

“I love you too, Kel. I should go now though, I will be in touch as soon as I get my new phone. If you need me in the meantime message Jan or Steph, ok?”

“Okay, bye Babe.”

“Bye, Kel.”

Christen and Tobin enter the apartment, “You’re back to smiling, everything good KO?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, because it’s your turn to make supper and we’re hungry.”

Kelley gets up from the couch, “I’m on it.”


	46. Our Family

It’s late at night in London and Penny lays in her bed fighting to stay awake for the promised call from her wife. She finally succumbs to the need for sleep and once out cold her phone buzzes with a message from Kelley

**New Message**

**Kelley:** Hey beautiful, I’m sorry I didn’t call as promised. I got caught up in helping your Dad pack and move stuff to the storage unit. We didn’t stop until a short time ago to have something to eat. I’m assuming you are asleep now, sweet dreams Pen, love you xoxo

Kelley takes a seat beside George on the couch, “Thank you for your help today, Kelley.”

“You’re welcome. I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. I’m going to grab a quick shower and curl up. We should be able to finish up in the morning.”

“Have a good evening Kelley and thank you again for helping this old man pack up.”

“You’re still pretty handsome for being an old guy, any thoughts about putting yourself back out there?”

“Jane made me promise before she passed that I allow myself to love again. I’m not ready yet, but maybe someday. Goodnight Kelley.”

Kelley stands up to hug her father in law, “Goodnight.”

The next day Kelley helps with finishing the packing up of Penny and Ellie’s childhood home. They transfer the larger items into a nearby storage unit until her wife and sister in law are able to return to Cali and determine what they would like to keep. Kelley tapes up the box of belongings that Penny requested she brings to Salt Lake with her on her return flight.

Once everything is taken care of, she packs up her suitcase and says goodbye to George before climbing in her rental and making the drive to stay with Alex and Servando for a few days before US camp. The American team is holding a short training camp in California, prior to NWSL camps opening, so Kelley made the decision to fly out a bit early and help George with the packing and enjoy some water time with Janice.

She pulls up to Alex’s place just in time for supper. Knocking on the door she is once again met by a barking Blue. Servando opens the door and hugs her before moving aside to let her come in. Kelley offers Blue the obligatory pets on the head and back before the dog grows tires of the attention and returns to the couch.

“Where’s Al?”

“She just went to the store to pick up something, shouldn’t be too long. Beer?” He reaches in the fridge and pulls out two bottles, before stopping and putting one back.

Kelley notices his eyes go big, “Crap, I’m sorry, KO. What would you like to drink?”

“Water is good Serv, thanks and don’t worry about it.”

He grabs a bottle from the fridge and tosses it her way before they sit on the couch and catch up to the game on the screen.

Kelley’s phone buzzes and she looks at the screen

**New Message**

**Penny:** Hey Babe, we seem to be playing phone tag the last few days. I just got to the hotel and heading to bed, but I wanted to let you know that I love you and I will call you after our game tomorrow. Thank you for helping my Dad out, I’m sure it hasn’t been easy on him getting the house ready to list.

 **Kelley:** Love you too beautiful, have a good sleep. I’m at Alex’s for the next few days and then camp. I miss you.

 **Penny:** I miss you so much, give my best to Alex. Talk tomorrow. Night Kel.

 **Kelley:** Sweet dreams.

Servando looks over at her, “The wife?” Kelley nods, “We keep messing up our calls because of the stupid time difference.”

“So, set an alarm on your phone to call or message her, that’s what I do with Al when we are in season.”

“Good plan, thanks Serv. Seriously, though where’s your wife? I’m starving!”

“She probably saw a sale sign that she couldn’t pass up.”

Kelley laughs, “Probably.”

Blue barks as the front door opens, “Finally!”

“Shut it Worms or I’m not giving you what I got for you.”

“Wasn’t me it was him,” Kelley points at Serv, who shakes his head.

“What did you get me?”

Alex throws a bag on her, Kelley pulls a shirt out, “I could into trouble with Penny for wearing this.”

“I know, but that’s part of the fun, right?”

“I’m telling her that you bought me a shirt that says, “I give good wax.”

“Go ahead and tell her that it’s an advertisement for sex wax, she’ll probably find it funny.”

“Most likely, she’ll want one as well.”

Alex throws another shirt her way, “They were BOGO.”

“Thanks, Janice.”

The next day Kelley, Alex and Servando spend out on the water and hanging out back at the apartment.

Kelley’s phone starts buzzing as she is taking one last ride on the waves and Alex answers it when she sees who is calling

“Hey, Pen.”

“Um, hey Alex, where’s Kel?”

“She’s on the water, coming towards me at the moment. How is England treating you?”

“Weather is crap, but the team is playing really well. Got the W and a clean sheet today.”

“Nice, congrats. Any word on the Lionesses?”

“We have camp soon, Carly has been playing well for Chelsea, so it will be a competition to see who is number one heading into the Cup.”

“You got it Pen, just keep playing hard.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

“Worms is finally on the sand, so I’ll pass you over now, take care Pen and good luck.”

“Thanks.”

Alex passes the phone over to Kelley, who gives her a look, “It’s your wife.”

“Oh, Hey Babe”

Penny laughs, “Hey, yourself, how’s the water?”

“So good, wish you were here to ride with me and on me.”

“Wow, didn’t take you long to go there.”

“Sorry, not sorry, I miss you and your body. Which reminds me you still haven’t sent me a pic of your new ink.”

“Hold on one sec.”

Kelley hears Penny talking with someone and then a picture comes through.

“Had to get Steph to take the pic.”

“Say hi for me. Is that a tree?”

“It’s a family tree, if you look closer it has Mom, Dad and Ellie’s name on it already and there is space for you and our children on it as well.”

“Our children?”

“Yes, do you have an issue with that?”

“Not in the least. What prompted the ink?”

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately about me and our future. I’ve been offered a contract extension with Man City that will take me through next season and the Olympics. I have a proposal for you; after it’s done, I want to come home and start a family. What do you think?”

“Wow, definitely not what I expected to come of this conversation. You have no idea, how incredibly turned on I am right now picturing you expecting our child.”

“I hear the orgasms are more intense and that you are horny all the time when pregnant.”

“I really wish I wasn’t on a beach with a bunch of witnesses right now.”

Penny laughs at her, “That hard up Babe?”

“You’re not funny.”

“Steph is giving me a look meaning get off the phone, so are we in agreement about the contract and family?”

“Yes, any chance that you can send me some other pics of yourself?”

“Not while I have a roommate, no. When I get back to the flat I will, I promise.”

“Can’t wait. I love you, Penelope.”

“I love you too, now please don’t drown or get eaten by a shark.”

“I’ll do my best, bye beautiful.”

“Bye Kel.”

Back at Alex and Servando’s, Kelley can’t stop smiling thinking about the conversation she had about kids with Penny.

“Have you guys thought about having kids any time soon?”

Alex looks at Serv and then Kelley, “We discussed maybe after the Olympics are over. What brought that question on?” 

“Pen is resigning with Man City for another season and once it’s over, wants to start a family.”

“And what are your thoughts about having kids, Worms?”

“I want them, I’m just not sure if I’m grown up enough to handle being a parent.”

“The best parents are those that haven’t forgotten what it’s like to be a kid. You are a big kid Kel, you’ll be fine and not to mention you will have a ton of Aunts to turn to when the time comes.”

“True.”

Two days later Kelley and Alex arrive at the US teams’ hotel for camp and check-in. They get their keys and head up to their rooms, Kelley opens the door to hers and finds Allie waiting for her. She stands up and hugs her friend, “About time you got here.”

“Janice was being a little extra on the drive today, so we made a few more stops than necessary.”

“How are things with you and the wife? I heard there was an issue lately.”

“Penny and I are really good. If you are referring to the pictures that were posted of Pressy and me online outside a bar, you needn’t worry, I didn’t drink. Considered it, but didn’t.” Kelley takes her chip out of her pocket and looks at it. “When I get back to Utah, I’m going to start going to counselling and meetings again.”

“I’m proud of you, Wookie. So, what’s with the extra boxes of stuff?”

“It’s Pen’s stuff from home, I’m planning on shipping them to Utah before I leave, but I didn’t like the idea of them sitting in the trunk of the rental for the next few days.”

“Makes sense. Can I ask you about a picture I saw on Erin’s Instagram?”

“What picture?”

Allie shows her the photo that was posted a short time ago.

“I didn’t realize there were making it Insta official yet. To answer the question, yes, my sister and sister in law are now dating.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

“It still feels weird saying it out loud, but I am. I love them both and if they make each other happy then that’s even better.”

Allie’s phone starts buzzing, “Time for our meeting.”

They head down and eat while listening to Jill and other members of the coaching staff talk about the next few days and how they will work. Kelley is called over as the rest of the players are dismissed.

“What can I do for you?” Kelley looks at Jill and Dawn.

“There is no easy way to say this, but we saw the pictures of you and Christen.”

“One second, Pressy, can you come here please?”

Christen and Tobin come over to them, “The coaches want to know about the pictures of us. Can you please explain them? It’s okay if you go into detail.”

Christen goes about explaining her version of the story and informing them that when she and Tobin arrived there was a full untouched beer in front of Kelley and that she did not drink.”

Jill and Dawn listen and then dismiss Christen and Tobin.

“I am aware that at any time you can request me to be tested for alcohol or any other substance you see fit and I’m telling you that I did not have a drink.”

“We know, we sent someone to check out the pictures and the bartender vouched for you. We know you didn’t drink, we just wanted to hear you say it. We’re proud of you, O’Hara you get some sleep, fitness testing and beep test tomorrow.”

Kelley heads back up to her and Allie’s room, “Everything okay?”

“Yep, beep test tomorrow.”

“Urgh, I hate the beep test!”

“I love it!” Allie throws a pillow at her, “Night.”

The next few days and the camp fly by and all too soon Kelley finds herself on a plane with Christen and Becky back to Salt Lake.

Letting themselves into their apartment, Kelley and Christen head to their respective rooms to get changed and ready to watch a movie before hitting the sack.

Emerging from her room Christen has her phone in hand, “Broon wants to know if we are up for some training tomorrow afternoon.”

“Let her know I’m in.”

Christen types in her phone and then sets it down. “What are we watching?”

“Whatever comes up first.”

The next morning Kelley sleeps in while Christen is up with the rooster and doing her yoga and meditation. They get back into the routine of Kelley making them food while Christen handles the drinks. After eating they get changed and head of to meet up with Becky and a few other Royals players in a pre-camp workout session.

Arriving back at the apartment later that afternoon, Kelley sees the boxes of Penny’s stuff stacked in the living room and questions how they got there. Christen plays dumb and shrugs her shoulders before making a beeline for her room and the bathroom to shower.

Kelley heads into her bedroom and finds she isn’t alone, “PENNY!” Kelley runs over and hugs her wife, “It’s really you, what are you doing here?”

“Bi-week, so I grabbed the first plane out. Got here a few hours ago and I’m staying for two days.” Kelley holds her tight, “You smell so good.”

“And you stink, how about we shower together?” Kelley kisses her, “I’d much rather do something else together.”

“After you shower, we can get dirty.” Penny nips and tugs on her lower lip

“Oh god, Pressy hurry up in there!”

Christen sticks her head in the door, “All yours, I’ll put some headphones on, just clean up after yourselves. Have fun.”

“I take it she knew you were coming?”

“She did, how do you think I got into the apartment?”

Kelley kisses her, “I’ll thank her later, right now you have too many clothes on.” After removing their clothes, they head into the shower and wash each other, before towelling off and heading to the bed to make up for the lost time.

Holding and kissing Penny’s back, Kelley gets her first glance of her wife’s new tattoo, she kisses it, “I can’t wait to see more names added. You have no idea how happy you make me, how much I love you and how much I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“I have a pretty good idea, now shut up and make love to me.”

Walking over to the bed, Penny lays down with Kelley following, “You’re so gorgeous.” Kelley and Penny kiss and next thing they know it’s hours later and Penny’s stomach rumbles. They laugh, “Hungry, Babe?” “For more things than food.”

“Three times isn’t enough for you?”

“For now, but I hope you know that we are going to be spending a lot of time in bed for the next two days.”

Penny’s stomach rumbles again, “Food now, dessert later.” Kelley kisses Penny before climbing out of the bed and putting on some clothes. She heads out to the kitchen to make them something to eat.

They finish eating their supper and then they enjoy some dessert, passing out in each other’s arms until the next afternoon. 


	47. Priorities

“I can’t believe we spent an entire day in bed aside from eating and going to the bathroom.”

Kelley kisses her wife’s forehead, “This is exactly what I needed. If I refuse to take you to the airport tomorrow you can’t go back to London, right?”

Penny laughs, “I have to go back, but we have today together.”

“Do you want to join me and some of the Royals girls for a workout, this morning?”

“I didn’t bring gear with me.”

“No problem, I gotcha covered. UA sent me some new stuff and included goodies for you as well.”

“And why would they do that?”

“I’m one of the faces of their company and they want to keep me happy, also, because they want you as a client.”

“Client?”

“They asked me about the possibility of sponsoring you and I told them I would speak with you about it. So, what do you think?”

“Tell them to submit an offer to my agent, and I’ll consider it.”

“Awesome.”

“How have things been for you, Kel?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean about the hiccup.”

“The hiccup? Oh, you mean when I thought you were cheating on me and ended up at a bar?”

“You’re an ass sometimes you know that, O’Hara?”

“I’m a cute ass, or should I say I have a cute ass. Anyways, to answer the question, the coverage died down after the bartender spoke on my behalf.”

“Good. Have you been going to meetings or counselling?”

“I went to a meeting with Pressy the other night and I’ve been in touch with my sponsor.”

“I’m glad. I’m really sorry for putting you through that, you know. I wish I would have had the foresight to send you a message and let you know what was happening.”

“And I should have trusted you.”

“You should have, I love you Kelley, and I would never cheat on you, especially with Emma; talk about taking a step backwards.” Kelley laughs.

“I love you so much Penny and I promise to work on my trust issues.”

“Our trust issues Babe. We are both equally guilty of it, even if I haven’t ended up at a bar all over social media, I have thought about what you are doing and who you are with.”

“How about we both promise to be in better contact with each other. As much as I don’t want to give him credit for the idea, Serv mentioned about setting an alarm or reminder to stay in contact, let’s do that, set up a regular time to talk. It can be like our date night.”

“More like date afternoon for you, remember the time difference.”

“The next 6 months are really going to be trying on our relationship.”

“They definitely are, but we need to prioritize us and our relationship over the needs of our teams heading into the World Cup.”

“Agreed. When you get back to Man City, let’s figure out our scheduling.”

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

“Come in Press.”

Christen opens the door, “Morning, Broon wants to know if you are still coming to our session this morning, so she can sort out drills.”

Kelley nods, “Tell her yes and let her know we have an extra keeper joining us today as well.”

Christen smiles at Penny, “Will do. Are we driving there together?”

“Yep, we’ll leave in like an hour.”

“Okay, I made coffee if the two of you can find your way out of bed.”

“Thanks, Pressy.”

Christen leaves the room and shuts the door.

“Time to get up now beautiful, we need to eat and get you equipped for training.”

“In a few minutes, I haven’t had a good morning kiss yet.”

“Mmmm.” Kelley leans over and kisses her wife, “You’re so beautiful and I’m so lucky to have you. I love you, my wife.”

“I love you too, my sexy assed wife, now I don’t know about you but I’m pretty sure I hear the coffee machine calling my name.”

Kelley laughs at her as they get out from under the covers and throw on some clothes before making their way out to the kitchen to get coffee and some breakfast before training.

“ARod, quit trying to kill my wife!” Kelley yells at her Royal’s teammate Amy Rodriguez. Rodriguez laughs and fires another hard shot on goal making Penny dive for it.

Kelley runs towards her, “What the fuck, ARod?” All the players on the field come running over to separate the two. Kelley feels arms wrap around her from behind, “Kel, chill, it’s all good. Let’s get some water.” Penny releases her hold and leads Kelley over to the sideline. She hands her a bottle, “Babe, it’s sexy as fuck the way you stood up for me, but I can handle myself. She wasn’t doing anything wrong, I asked her not to hold back on me.” Penny kisses her cheek, “Now, go play nice with ARod, or else no treats for you later.” Kelley looks down, “Yes dear.”

The session finishes and Kelley, ARod, Press, Broon and the rest of the girls are all sitting on the bleachers getting changed.

Becky stands up and looks at them, “Good practice everyone, thanks for being a willing target today, Penny. Wish you were still on our team.”

“Me too.” Kelley looks at her and takes her hand.

“Thanks, Broon, I’m sure you will be fine with whoever they bring in to replace me.”

“Sounds like they are bringing in a couple of kids to compete for the backup position in camp next week. They were trying to make a trade for picks but none of the teams is willing to part with a keeper in advance of the cup.”

Penny and Kelley finish getting changed and say goodbye to the girls before heading back to the car and driving to the apartment. They each take a shower and get changed into fresh clothes.

After eating lunch Kelley and Penny curl up and watch a movie while Christen heads out to do some errands, which they all know is just her way of letting them have some alone time.

They watch a couple of shows, just content to lay with each other before getting up and working on supper.

“Press, coming back to eat with us?”

“No, she messaged that she wouldn’t be back until later.”

“I’m really glad that you have her as a roomie, Kel.”

“Me too, Pressy is an amazing person and she keeps me inline.”

They decide to go for a walk after supper and once they return, Christen is home. They spend a bit of time chatting before Penny decides she should get herself packed and organized for the morning.

Kelley sits on the end of her bed and watches, “Have you talked to Ellie lately?”

“Yeah, I called her while you were in the shower.”

“My Dad still isn’t wanting to acknowledge their relationship. How is your Dad with it?”

“Seems okay with it. Pretty much told Ellie, that he was glad she was happy and threatened Erin if she hurt her.”

“Your Dad couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“True.”

Penny finishes up and they get ready for bed. Kelley feels Penny’s hand slide under her shirt and lips on her jaw, “Pen, can we not tonight. I want to feel you in my arms and listen to your heartbeat. It’s going to be a while before we see each other and I want to absorb everything I can before you leave.”

Penny goes to move her hand out from under Kelley’s shirt and is stopped by Kelley placing her hand on top and playing with her wedding rings. “The hand can stay there.”

The next morning all three players have breakfast together before it’s time for Kelley to deliver Penny to the airport to catch her flight.

Kelley doesn’t want to let go of her wife, but as the flight is called places one last kiss on her lips before letting go and watching Penny walk towards the gate.

Arriving back at the apartment, she walks into Christen’s arms, crying “It hurts, Pressy.”

“I know, I gotcha, KO.”

After dealing Kelley circling around the apartment non-stop, Christen finally has enough and suggests that they head out for a hike. Kelley agrees and soon they are on their way out for the remainder of the day.

Penny lands in London 12 hours later and is met by Steph at the airport. They head back to her and Stephen’s home for supper.

“How’s Kelley?”

“We’re both having a hard time dealing with the separation aspect of our relationship. We’re going to try and stay in better contact with each other, and hopefully, avoid any more misunderstandings.”

“Whatever and however I can help with that, let me know.”

“Thanks, Steph. I practised with some of my old teammates while I was there, I miss them.”

“You could always ask if City would be willing to loan you to the Royals after the World Cup is over with.”

“Do, you think I should Steph?”

“You are planning on returning to the States once it’s over with anyway, why not keep playing a bit longer.”

“I had thought of it before, I’ll see how I feel closer to the Cup. Steph, after my contract expires with City, I won’t be renewing it. I’m not getting any younger and I want to have a family.”

“Have you spoken with your wife about these plans?”

“Yes, Kelley and I talked about it and she is completely on board with whatever I decide.”

“I can’t wait to be an Auntie!” Penny laughs at her friend. “Can you drop me back to my flat now, Steph, the travel is catching up with me.”

“Yes, provided you fill me in on Ellie and Erin on the way.”

“There’s nothing really to say aside from the fact that they are dating.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

“Yes, provided they don’t hurt each other, I am. Before you ask, Kel is as well.”

“Ok, then, let’s go.” 

Penny and Steph head out to the car and to Penny and Janine’s apartment. Penny hugs her friend and teammate before getting changed and crashing. Janine won’t be returning until the following day, so Penny is planning on taking full advantage of a quiet apartment.

Once Penny gets back into her routine, she and Kelley begin to work on establishing a regular line of communication. It usually amounts to Penny calling Kelley after she gets home from training and Kelley and her chatting over the latter's morning cup of coffee and breakfast.

As Penny continues to play regularly for the top-flight team in Manchester, Kelley’s training camp with the Royal’s gets underway. The number of players in attendance is indicative of the fact that the team is actively seeking out replacement players to fill the voids when their internationals leave them. Kelley looks over and notices that along with Abby Smith there are an additional 5 keepers going through the motions. She wonders what Penny is doing at that moment, before getting back in line to participate in the next drill.

Over in England Man City and Chelsea are late in the second half with City holding on to a 2 – 1 lead until the 89th minute when Ji So-Yun levels the score. The game finishes in a draw.

After the game, Penny and Janine head back to their apartment, get cleaned up and make something to eat.

“Aren’t you supposed to call the wife now?”

“I would but she is in training right now. I already messaged and let her know the score. I’ll call her later.”

Kelley sits on the bench taking off her cleats and socks, before reaching in her bag for her phone and rings.

“Damn!”

Desiree looks over at her, “What’s up, KO?”

“Chelsea scored in the 89th minute to draw even with Man City.”

“How’d Jan do?”

“She wasn’t starting, so I’m not sure. I can ask if you want, Des.”

“Nah, it’s all good I’ll look it up when I get home.”

“What do you think of our keepers, Des?”

“I really hope Abs stays healthy because the others are pretty inexperienced.”

“Backline strong, right Broon?”

Becky nods as she unties her cleats.

Kelley gathers up her stuff and starts towards her car with Corsie, “You want to get some lunch?”

Rachel agrees after they get cleaned up. They decide a time and place and head on their separate ways.

Kelley heads home, showers and gets on some street clothes. Sitting down on her bed, she realizes that she hasn’t spoken with Penny on the day and hits the dial button. It takes two rings before she hears the voice she misses so much

“Hey, Kel.”

“Hi beautiful, how was your day?”

“Tough to walk away from the game with a draw, but Chelsea is a good team and didn’t quit. You?”

“Training was good, a little disjointed with the extra bodies, but I’m sure once they start to make cuts it will be better. I’m on my way out to meet Corsie for lunch, but I wanted to hear your voice.”

“I’m just chilling with Jan at the moment, I’m glad you called Babe, say hi to Corsie for me.”

“I will love you Pen.”

“Love you too, Kel. We still on for Facetiming tomorrow?”

“Yes, make sure Jan is outside of hearing range okay? I want to be able to talk to dirty to you.” Penny laughs, “Umm Kel, I probably should have told you that you were on speaker the whole time. Jan heard what you just said.”

“Hi Jan, message Des, she was wondering how you’re doing.”

“Will do,” Janine yells.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow beautiful, I’ve gotta go or I’ll be late.”

“Bye Kel.”

“Bye Pen.”

Janine looks over at Penny, “So, is that what happens when I’m not around, you and O’Hara get your freak on?”

“Nothing wrong with a little phone sex Beckie.”

“No, I just don’t want to hear it, like ever!”

Penny laughs, “I’ll make sure to leave my bedroom door wide open.”

“You do that and I’m going to post that picture I took of you sleeping with that stuffed squirrel of yours.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, I totally would!” 


	48. Busy

The NWSL Preseason gets underway as Penny and her team from Man City compete for both the FA and Women’s Cup.

Unable to find a reliable means to watch or listen to Penny’s games, Kelley is relegated to waiting for her wife to send her messages and updating their progress and scores. From the highlights that she is able to find and watch, Kelley can tell that Man City are in top form as is the woman between the pipes for them.

On this particular afternoon, Kelley and the Utah Royals are in Long Beach, California taking on Long Beach State. Penny had sent her a message previously that the coaching staff was giving her today’s game off to allow her to get some rest in advance of the WSL Cup Final in 3 days time. Kelley goes about her regular game-day routine with Christen and Corsie. As they are riding the bus to the stadium, Kelley’s phone begins ringing

“Hey, Babe how was the game?”

“Hey, we beat Everton 3 – 1. I hate watching from the sidelines, Kel.”

“I know, it sucks, but you need to be in tip-top shape for the Final.”

“I get it, so how’s your day going?”

“Alright, currently on our way to the stadium.”

“Kel, I’m being called, I have to go. Love you, good luck today, message me later, ok?”

“Love you too Pen, and I will. Bye, beautiful.”

“Bye, Kel.”

Kelley puts her head back on the seat, adjusts her ear pods, and puts her playlist back on for the remainder of the ride.

The game against Long Beach State proves to be the Gunny Jónsdóttir show as the Icelandic National player knocks out a hat trick in under five minutes leading the Royals towards a 4 – 0 victory.

Sitting in a hotel room three days later, a significant number of the Royals players and staff members have gathered around the screen and are watching the WSL Cup Final with Penny’s Manchester City side competing against a powerhouse team from Arsenal featuring names such as Kim Little, Beth Mead, Leah Williamson, and Vivienne Miedema leading the way and Dutch International goalkeeper, Sari van Veenendaal holding down the backline.

The first half is relatively uneventful with the teams just feeling each other out and they head to their rooms still scoreless.

“Whatcha thinking KO?”

“Just that I wish I was there with her Pressy. I hate that the only way I see my wife is through a screen, even though she looks incredibly hot in her kit.

The second half nears completion and the teams are still deadlocked at 0.

“We’re supposed to be leaving soon for the Stadium, I’m going to call and push departure back as I’m sure none of us wants to leave just yet.” Laura Harvey voices to the large group.

“Thanks, Coach.”

Time expires and they are still scoreless, the teams play through the two extra time periods both keeping each other of the sheet.

Watching the screen all the players and coaches know what this means, it’s all coming down to penalties.

“How’s Penny on PK’s?”

“I can’t watch Pressy, I’m going for a walk.” Kelley stands up and collects her phone before heading out in the hallway.

In Bramhall Lane, Penny and van Veenendaal are given their final instructions. The teams line up arm in arm at the midway point of the field. One by one they step up and take their shots.

Kelley can hear cheering and booing in the hallway but refuses to go back in and watch. The cheering gets progressively louder and she moves closer to the door.

Desiree opens the door and scans the hallway for her, “Game’s over.”

“And?”

“And you might want to come in and watch your wife and her mates celebrate before we have to leave.”

“They won?”

Desiree nods, “4 – 2, Penny got a yellow for jumping on one though.”

Kelley lights up and runs in the room, seeing Penny smiling and hugging her teammates before the feed cuts out.

“Time to go ladies.”

“Yes, Coach.”

Kelley watches the game against the USC team from the sidelines, as the Royals defeat the University team before heading back to the friendly confines of Rio Tinto to continue with their training and preparation for the upcoming season.

New Message

Kelley: Congratulations beautiful.

Pen: Thanks, did you watch it?

Kelley: Yes and no. I couldn’t watch the penalties, so I left the room.

Pen: So you missed out on seeing me get a yellow.

Kelley: Apparently. So what’s next for you Champ?

Pen: More games, I’m being rested for a few to let Ellie get more game time. A couple of weeks and it’ll be all done, then it’s right back to being a Lioness. Phil has been at quite a few of our games watching, Steph assured me that the #1 is mine to hold as he has been impressed with me.

Kelley: As he should be. You’ve had an incredible season.

Pen: The team has had an incredible season, I’ve just chipped in whenever necessary.

Kelley: Don’t be so modest, I saw that last game against Man U when your team collapsed.

Pen: Wasn’t one of our best, but we have rebounded well. Heading to bed now will talk tomorrow. Love you Kel.

Kelley: Love you XOXO

“How’s Penny?” Kelley looks up at her roommate, “Sounds like everything is going well for her over there Press, I still wish she was here though.”

“Understandable, but this is her chance to shine and make a name for herself before the World Cup.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Man City winning it all will help make the decision as to the #1 easier.”

“Does she have any idea that you are flying over for the next game?”

“No, Jan and Steph are helping me coordinate everything. I wish I could stay longer.”

“You are both busy, right now, things will calm down soon and you said she is coming here for a few days after her season is over with.”

“I really hate the fact that we’ve been relegated to spending a day or two with each other every month versus all the time. I miss her so much.”

“You will have time together after the World Cup.”

“Not soon enough.”

A week later Kelley arrives in London during the evening and is met by Steph at the airport.

“Thanks for helping me with this, Steph.”

“Penny has been missing you, I’m glad you’re here. Just remember it’s a game day tomorrow, so keep the extracurriculars to a minimum.”

“Yes, Mom.”

Kelley arrives outside of Janine and Penny’s flat and collects her bag, thanking Steph before making her way to the front door and knocking.

Janine knowing that Kelley should be arriving anytime and hearing the knocking asks Penny to get the door, that it’s probably their food.

Penny grabs her wallet and heads for the door, opening it and finding Kelley smiling at her, she wraps her arms around her, “I thought you were the delivery guy.”

“Nope, but I can leave if you want me to.” Penny grabs on to her tighter, “You’re not going anywhere. It’s so good to feel your arms around me.”

“How about we step inside and I can hold you more and maybe even kiss you if you want.”

“I want.” Penny releases her hold and backs up allowing Kelley to come inside before shutting the door behind her. They rejoin each other and allow their mouths to get reacquainted as there is another knock on the door, causing them to laugh and separate, “That’s probably our food.”

Penny opens the door and pays for the food before setting it down on the table, “You hungry?” “When am I not?” “True, you can have Jan’s.”

“Hey, I heard that!”

Penny and Kelley laugh as Janine makes her way out of her room to join them. They sit down and eat and chat about things.

“So, I feel like you weren’t all that surprised to find me at the door.”

“I knew you had a bit of a break and I was really hoping that you would find your way over here and to me on it.”

“You ready for your game tomorrow?”

“Chelsea is a good team, our games have been tight this year.”

“I didn’t fly all this way to see you lose, I expect to see you win tomorrow.”

“No pressure there, Kel.”

“Nope, just truth.”

“I’m heading to bed, I’ll see the two of you in the morning, night.”

“Night Jan, it’s your turn to make breakfast.”

“No way, Kelley can you cook for us?”

Kelley laughs, “Sure.”

“I know it’s really early for you to go to bed, Kel, but I’m tired.”

“Let’s go to bed, Pen. I’ve already been told by Steph that we aren’t allowed to have any fun tonight, but honestly, I’m fine with just being able to hold you in my arms.”

“That’s good because it’s that time of the month.”

“Urgh, friggin Mother Nature.” Penny laughs. 

The next day Manchester City goes on to defeat the team from Chelsea by a final score of 1 – 0 and advances to the Final of the FA Women’s Cup against an undetermined opponent.

Kelley celebrates with her wife and teammates but all too soon she finds herself back in a plane flying across the ocean to the US.


	49. And So It Begins ...

Skip ahead a few months and Penny’s Manchester City team has won everything. She is primed and ready to go as England’s number one stopper heading into the 2019 Women’s World Cup in France.

It’s been a difficult last few months for Kelley and Penny as both have been extremely busy and haven’t had a break in their schedules long enough to allow them to visit each other, so they’ve been relying on technology to keep their relationship together.

It’s late at night and they are Facetiming each other, even though they are now in the same country, the United States and England are playing in different groups and thus playing in different cities. With a bit of help from Lucy Bronze, they are able to figure out when and where it’s plausible for them to meet up.

“I can’t wait until we are both back in the States together. I hate not being able to touch you and sniffing a bottle of your shampoo just isn’t the same as smelling your hair.”

“You do realize how weird that just sounded, right, Kel?”

“I don’t care, I’m tired and incredibly horny and really, really miss my wife.”

“Nice to know where I rate in your priorities.”

“You are always my number one, Pen, you know that.”

“I do, and I already told Scotty to make herself scarce when you arrive, so we have the room to ourselves.”

“Same, Sonny has already been told to disappear. Right, Sonny?”

“KO, can you please shut up, I’m trying to sleep!”

“Want some cheese with that whine, Sonny?”

“OMG shut the fuck up!”

Kelley laughs as Emily covers her head with a pillow. “I guess, I should probably go now, beautiful. I love you and will see you soon.”

“Love you too, Kel. Sweet dreams.”

Kelley plugs her phone in and sets it down on the nightstand, before turning the lamp off, “Thank god!”

“Night, Sonny.”

“Night.”

Kelley sits on the end of her bed in the hotel room with the TV fixed on the England and Scotland game live from Stade de Nice. There is a knock on the door, “Go away!”

“Open the door, Worms, we came to watch the game with you.”

Kelley jumps off the bed and quickly opens the door before running back to retake her spot.

Alex, Allie, Tobin and Christen make themselves comfortable.

“No, Sonny?”

“She’s gone out somewhere with Mal, and Rose.”

“That can’t be good, the three of them out alone in France.”

“Shh! Game is starting!”

It doesn’t take long for VAR to come into play, as the referee blows the whistle as reviews a possible handball in the Scotland penalty area. After determining that the offending player’s arm was not in a natural position, the Lionesses are awarded a penalty kick a mere 14 minutes into the game. Nikita Parris lines up behind the ball and when the whistle blows, makes no mistake is burying behind Scottish keeper Lee Alexander.

Play goes back and forth, and Kelley is getting antsier as it does, standing up and pacing around the room. 

“Calm down, Worms.”

“Easy for you to say, it’s not your wife on the screen.”

“KO, Penny has barely even touched the ball so far. I think you can relax a bit.”

“Fine.” Kelley retakes her place at the end of the bed.

In the 40th minute after having already been stopped previously by Alexander, Ellen White makes the Scottish team pay for their sloppy defending, by jumping on a loose ball and putting it behind their keeper, to put England up by two before the half.

The camera zooms in on Penny as the second half begins, “She looks so good in her kit.” Alex throws a pillow at her. “Hey!” “Can I have my pillow back after you wipe the drool off your face?”

Kelley turns as fired it back at her. “You aren’t invited to watch the next game with me.”

Lee Alexander keeps the Scots from going any further in the hole by coming up big on the flying Lionesses.

In the 79th minute of play, Scotland gets the ball deep in the England end and makes them pay for their own inability to clear the ball out of the box when Claire Emslie fires the ball, and it deflects of McManus past Penny to break the keepers’ clean sheet.

“Damn it!”

The goal proves to be the final scoring mark of the match as the game ends with England holding on for the 2 – 1 victory over their neighbours.

“They won, Worms, that’s all that matters.”

“I know, but I was really hoping that Penny could keep a clean sheet. Not to mention this is a tournament where goals for and against count big time, so I hope that the low score doesn’t come back to get them in the end.”

Christen and Tobin get up off the bed, “You want to join us and get something to eat, KO?”

“Yeah, just remind me to call Penny in a little while.”

“Deal.”

“Al, you coming?”

“Can we swing by my room first?”

“Janice, your makeup is fine!”

“I need my purse, Worms and also to check my makeup.”

“Fine, let’s go.”

A few hours later, they return to the hotel and find the group with Emily, Rose, Mal and apparently Lindsey as well in the lobby with some police and the US Coaches.

“What did you do, Sonny?”

“They take it pretty seriously here when you jump the ropes to grab a selfie with a statue.”

“What did you expect dumbass, we were in a Museum, which you got us kicked out of.”

“I already told you I was sorry, Linds.”

“Whatever.”

After the issue is sorted out the players are allowed to proceed up to their rooms having now been banned from the Museum.”

Kelley and Emily make their way back to their room, “Really not sure who made the roommate assignments for this trip, but they probably should have known that we were going to cause some issues if we were paired up.”

“Leave me out of this, I promised Penny I would be on my best behaviour while I was here. Neither one of us wants to take the chance of not being able to see each other.”

“Is she still coming to our game?”

“That’s the plan, but I still need to call her and double-check everything is still a go.”

“When is your family arriving?”

“Mom, Dad, Erin and Ellie are all arriving in a few days. Ellie couldn’t get extra time off work, and Erin didn’t want to travel without her.”

“So, Erin and Ellie are still together?”

“Yep, even living together now. Ellie moved out of my place and in with Erin.”

“Sounds like things are getting serious.”

“Yeah, I’ve never seen Erin so happy.”

“Has your Dad accepted them as a couple yet?”

“It took a while, but he finally came around. He’s pretty much adopted Ellie now as his daughter.”

“What about your Father in law?”

“George is doing well, he’s moved back to England now with the rest of his remaining family. He’ll be at some of the games. As for Erin and Ellie, he’s never had an issue with it or them, he just wants his daughters to be happy. I should call Pen now and see how she is.”

“I’ll make myself scarce for a bit.”

“Thanks, Sonny, I know how uncomfortable our phone sex makes you.”

Emily puts her hands over her ears, “Don’t want to hear or even think about it.”

RING, RING

“Hey, Kel.”

“Hi, beautiful, good game.”

“Thanks. How was your day?”

“Light training this morning, watched your game and then hung out with some of the girls. Nothing major, but apparently Sonny got kicked out of a museum.”

She hears Penny laughing, “Why am I not the least bit surprised by that?”

“Umm, because it’s Sonny.”

“True.”

“You sound tired, babe.”

“Yeah, I think the adrenaline kinda took over today and now I’m exhausted.”

“Well, I’ll let you get some sleep then. Everything is still on for you coming to the game right?”

“Yes, the train should get in a few hours before your game.”

“I can’t wait to see you.”

“Me neither. I’m gonna go now, I can barely keep my eyes open. Love you, Kel.”

“I love you too beautiful, sleep well.”

Two days later and Kelley is anxiously awaiting Penny’s arrival at her hotel. It’s a few hours before the US vs Thailand game and Kelley is supposed to be chilling, but that’s the furthest thing from her mind after not having seen or touched her wife for nearly two months.

She paces around the lobby until she sees a familiar face and smile. Walking quickly over to her, she wraps her arms tightly around her, not wanting to let go.

“Kel, people are staring. Let’s go up to your room.”

Kelley releases her hold and smiles at her wife, before taking her hand and leading her towards the elevator. They both fight back the need to touch each other as they ride the elevator up and walk down the hallway towards Kelley’s room.

All bets are off as soon as Kelley opens the door with her keycard. They walk in the room and immediately make contact with each other, pressing their lips and mouths together and moving towards the bed. As Kelley reaches to help undo Penny’s jacket they hear a voice, “Nice, to know that the spark is still there, Squirrel.” Kelley looks at Penny then turns to find her sister sitting on her bed.

“I thought you weren’t coming for another few days and how did you get in here?”

“Surprise! Sonny, let me in and I had a change of plans.”

Penny looks at her, “Is Ellie here as well?”

Erin shakes her head, “No, she is still coming in with the ‘rents.”

“Then why are you here?”

Erin reaches into her pocket and reveals a box.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“If you’re thinking it’s an engagement ring then your right.”

“Oh my god! Are you seriously planning on proposing to Ellie?”

“I am. Ellie mentioned she would like to see the Eiffel Tower while we’re here. I figured I would do it there. The only thing is that I would really like George’s permission before I do it. Pen, when is your Dad arriving?”

“He’s going to be here for my next game against Argentina.”

“Perfect. I’m going to get out of here now as I’m sure you’d like to continue getting reacquainted.”

“Where are you staying?”

“All good, Squirrel, I’m crashing with Emma for the next two days.”

“Stay out of trouble and maybe tell Emma to avoid the museum, because Sonny got banned from it earlier and they might mistake them for each other.”

“Good to know. Have fun. Good luck today, Squirrel.”

Erin heads out of the room, leaving Penny and Kelley looking at each other.

“I totally did not expect that conversation to ever happen.”

“Trying to wrap my head around it, right now. We should be laying down, Kel. You need to be rested for the game.”

“I don’t want to be rested, I want to take your clothes off and make you scream my name.”

“Trust me, I want the same thing, but after the game. A few more hours isn’t going to make any difference.”

“Says you.”

“Kel, get under the covers, now!”

“Yes, dear.”

They laugh and climb under the covers, kissing for a bit before getting comfortable and falling asleep.

Later, they reluctantly part as Kelley joins her teammates on the team bus to Stade Auguste-Delaune II while Penny meets up with Erin and Emma and they catch a ride on the friends and family bus to the stadium for the game.

They wander around for a little while, but as game time approaches they make their way inside and locate their seats. Penny takes a seat in the middle of the two.

“Is it weird being here cheering on another team that’s in competition with your own?”

Penny turns to face Emma, “It’s about separating the two. Right now, I’m here cheering on my wife that is all. After the game, I can go back to being Penelope Brown the goalkeeper for England.”

“Must make for some interesting pillow talk.”

“We generally don’t do a lot of talking in bed, if you know what I mean.”

“Please, don’t start talking about you and Squirrel between the sheets, I don’t want to know!”

“Same goes for you Erin, I don’t want to know what happens between you and my sister.”

Emma shakes her head, “This conversation got weird, quick.”

“You should be used to it, especially having Sonny for a sister!”

“Touché.”

The game starts and 6 minutes in Alex finds the back of the net, only to have it called back for being offside.

6 minutes after that Kelley finds space and delivers a perfect ball into the box for Alex who makes no mistake in getting her head on it and sending it to the netting.

The goal sparks the US and to no ones surprise they begin to show off why they are the number one ranked team in the world. Lavelle and Horan finish out the scoring for the US in the first half as they take a 3 – 0 lead to the half.

The US begins to pull away from Thailand after the break, with Mewis scoring, then 3 minutes after that Alex nets her second, the Mewis again and Lavelle again all in quick succession to put the girls from the States up by 7. They refuse to take it easy on the competition and the game sees Alex not only finish out with 5 goals on the day but making name for herself and the team with their goal celebrations.

As the final whistle blows to mercifully end the game, the US demolish their opening round opponents by a final score of 13 – 0.

“Well, that was quite the game.”

“I understand why they did it, but I can’t help but feel for the keeper right now. She played well and didn’t deserve that. I hope I’m never part of such a lopsided game, it would probably end up with me retiring because my ego couldn’t take it.”

“You play for one of the top 5 teams in the world, Pen, I don’t see that happening any time soon.”

“Hope not. I guess we head back to the hotel now and await the players return, right?”

“Yeah, with media and such it’s going to take them longer to get out of here. You want to join us in grabbing something to eat?”

“Sounds good, I’ll send Kel, a message letting her know where I am.”

A few hours later, and Kelley runs off the bus as it stops at the hotel.

“What’s up with, KO? She couldn’t get off the bus fast enough.”

“Her wife, whom she’s barely seen for the last two months is currently waiting for her up in the room, I’ll leave the rest to your imagination, Tobs.”

“Oh, ohhh! I get it!” The rest of the players laugh and shake their heads. 


	50. Two Wins And A Proposal

Kelley runs down the hallway and quickly inserts her keycard, cursing as it continues to light up red until on the 3rd time she successfully gets a green light.

She enters the room and doesn’t see Penny, “Pen?”

She hears the shower running and assuming that it’s her wife, she quickly locks and bolts the hotel door before removing her clothes and sliding in behind the shower curtain.

Penny feels arms around her and a body pressed tightly against her. Kelley begins kissing her shoulders and then down her spine, causing the keeper to moan out as she moves lower. Penny turns around and Kelley can’t hold back a moan of her own as she is finally within reach of what has been consuming her thoughts as of late.

“Kel, let’s take this to the bed before I turn into a prune.”

Kelley laughs as she stands and joins her wife in a deep and needy kiss, before allowing her the space to turn off the water.

They stumble over Kelley’s discarded clothes and bag in the doorway before making their way to the bed and laying down on it.

Kelley can’t help but stop and take in the scene in front of her, “You’re so beautiful, Pen.”

“Kel, I love you but please fuck me already.”

Kelley doesn’t need to be told twice as she moves down and takes possession of her property. Licking, sucking and fucking Penny until she hears her name being said over and over and over again.

After gathering herself for a few minutes, Penny is driven by the need to taste the wetness, she knows is dripping from her wife’s core. Kelley lays back and embraces the feeling of the keeper’s mouth, and hands travelling downward. She instinctively lifts up when she feels a tongue and teeth scrape across her abs, letting out a moan in the process. “Please.” “Not yet, Kel.” Penny continues to tease around and ghost her centre, causing Kelley to continue moaning out with every touch. When Penny finally runs her fingers through her folds, it nearly sends her over the edge from the touch alone. She looks up at Kelley’s dark eyes and smiles before thrusting her fingers hard and deep inside her, making her see stars as she continues pumping them in and out and pushing up against an extremely sensitive area.

“Oh, my, gooooooooood,” Penny feels the tightness around her fingers and a gush a fluid as Kelley hits her peak. Waiting until the tightness relaxes before withdrawing her fingers, she withdraws and licks and sucks them clean before taking her place between Kelley’s legs and cleaning up the mess of her own making. Once satisfied with her work, she takes a spot beside Kelley at the top of the bed. It takes no time before their mouths are joined and their tongues battling for possession as their hands rub and squeeze their breasts.

“69?”

“Only if I get to the top.”

“Deal.”

Penny moves to take her place on top and moans out as Kelley runs her tongue over her folds. After sending each other into another orgasm, Penny lays down on Kelley to catch her breath, Kelley smacks her ass and then runs her hand over the spot.

“One of these days, I’m going to own all of you Mrs O’Hara, including your ass.”

Penny moves to lay down and look at Kelley, “Do, you really want that, Kel?”

“I want all of you, Pen, I’ve never hidden that from you, but I know you’re wary of using toys because of what happened to you and I will never force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Aren’t you going to get bored of me and having plain old vanilla sex.”

“We don’t just have sex, Pen, we make love. You are my wife and I love you, I’m completely fine with having plain old vanilla sex with you, because it’s with you.”

“I love you too, Kel and when did you become the adult in this relationship? You need to quit it, okay? ‘cause, it doesn’t feel natural to say, you’re right.”

Kelley laughs and kisses Penny, “Sonny is my roommate, remember? It won’t take long for me to stop being an adult.”

“True, just don’t get yourself banned from any museums or arrested in the meantime, because I don’t do conjugal visits.”

“They’d never send me to jail because I’d take over the place. Look at me, I’d have them all drooling over me in no time.”

“Conceited much?”

“Have you seen my abs of steel, babe?”

“Seen and tasted them.”

They lay in each other’s arms and just try and enjoy the moment. “Kel, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, provided it’s nothing intense because I’m tired of thinking.”

“I was just wondering if you were planning on celebrating your one year of sobriety.”

“Maybe. Oh, I know I can go back to the old bar and have more pictures taken of me and rumours spread that I’ve fallen off the wagon again.”

“Do, I need to dignify that with an actual response?”

“No. Honestly, I don’t know if I want to celebrate it.”

“Why not? You’ve worked so hard to overcome an addiction, it’s worth celebrating.”

“I have a proposal then. How about after the World Cup we celebrate not only my one year but also our first year of knowing each other.”

“Alright, I’m good with that.”

“Have you decided what you are going to do after the Cup is over with?”

“My agent has been putting out feelers. It complicates things me being an International.”

“What the Royals?”

“They have an International spot available, but they may opt to use it on a field player rather than me.”

“I really hope not, because I would love to see you on our backline again.”

“I love seeing your backline, Kel.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, beautiful.” Kelley leans over and kisses her. “Good night, Pen.”

“Night, Kel.” 

The next afternoon, Penny heads back to rejoin her team prior to their next game against Argentina in Le Havre.

Unfortunately for her, she feels a slight pull in her leg during their pre-game session and is withdrawn from the starting lineup in favour of Carly.

Penny sits on the bench alongside the other subs after having her leg taped up by an AT.

As Kelley is getting settled in to watch Penny’s game, her phone buzzes with a message from Ellie.

New Message

Ellie: Pen asked me to pass on that she isn’t going to playing today. She tweaked her leg in the warmups, so she was pulled.

Kelley: Thanks for letting me know, I was just getting ready to put the game on. You and Erin are still coming to my game in Paris, right?

Ellie: Yes, I can’t wait to see the Eiffel Tower up close.

Kelley: Did you Dad arrive alright for the game?

Ellie: Yeah, Erin and him have been talking up a storm since he got here.

Kelley: Tell him, hello for me and I’ll see you all soon.

Ellie: Will do.

With Penny not playing in the game, Kelley decides to head for the pool in the hotel and just enjoy some chill time rather than watching her wife sit on the bench. She’s already downloaded the app, so she will get updates as they happen. She gets changed and sends out a message to her teammates letting them know she will be at the pool if anyone needs or wants to join her.

With Penny watching on from the sidelines England manages to squeak out a 1 – 0 victory over Argentina despite coming up against a hot keeper and struggling with their finishing.

After having spoken with her sister, Kelley finds out that Erin has already asked for George’s permission to propose and it was given.

While Kelley and Penny’s initial plan was for Kelley to catch the train after her game in Paris to come and see Penny’s next game, it’s now been changed in order to accommodate all family members being in attendance for the proposal.

Karen, Dan, Erin, Ellie, Penny and George all take their seats in Parc au Princes as the warmups come to an end. In an unexpected twist, Jill Ellis opts to switch out a good portion of the starting lineup from their previous match and allow the veterans to rest up for the next match against Sweden.

Similar to Penny a few days previous, Kelley finds herself watching on from the sidelines. The team from Chile is led by their goalkeeper Christiane Endler and it’s expected that she will keep the game close enough to allow her teammates a chance to compete against the Americans.

2 minutes into the game and Carli Lloyd has the US’ first opportunity but the shot is high and helped over the crossbar by Endler. Of the subsequent corner, Endler is forced to come up with another save off of Lloyd.

Lloyd proves relentless in her pursuit of scoring on the day and in the 11th minute finally manages to do just that blasting a shot top corner past a helpless Endler to give them an early lead.

In the 22nd minute, Chile comes close to stunning the pro – American crowd when the ball finds the back of the net behind Alyssa Naeher, only to have it called back for being offside.

Minutes after that the US were able to capitalize on a corner as Julie Ertz outmuscled everyone and got her head on the ball, directing it past Endler to put them up by two goals. 10 minutes after that, Carli Lloyd found space in the box on another corner and guided it into the mesh with a header off her own.

Endler comes up with some big saves and keeps her team in it. In the 80th minute, Lloyd is presented with an opportunity to pick up the hat-trick, when the US is awarded a penalty kick after a VAR review for a foul inside the box. Lining up the ball, Carli makes her run but sends the ball wide of the goal.

The game finishes with the US taking the game by a final margin of 3 to nil against the Chileans.

New Message

Squirrel: There’s still time for you to change your mind, you know.

Error: This feels right, Ellie feels right. I love her and want to marry her.

Squirrel: Ok, then let’s get you engaged.

“Kel, you ready to go?” Penny appears in the bathroom door.

“Yep, do you think this proposal is happening fast?”

“How long did we know each other before we ended up married?”

“Point taken. Alright, I just need my jacket and we can go.” Kelley puts on her jacket and stops before opening the door. She moves forward to kiss Penny, “I’ve never for even a moment regretted marrying you, even if the circumstances of our wedding weren’t ideal. I love you and would marry you all over again given the chance.”

They kiss again, “You need to quite with the sappy stuff, Kel or else we’re both going to end up tears.”

“I packed Kleenex in my purse because there isn’t a chance I’m getting through the next few hours without the waterworks coming up.”

“There’s enough for me too, right?”

“Of course. Now, let’s go before our sisters get engaged without us.”

They gather around the Tower and make like tourists taking pictures with the iconic building.

Kelley walks over to her Mom, “Any idea what her plan is?”

“It was supposed to be at the top of the Tower, but Erin failed to take into account, Ellie’s dislike for heights. Now, the plan is for her to do it at the base.”

Erin walks over and joins them, clearly nervous.

“Take some breaths, you’ll be no good if you pass out. Where’s Ellie?”

“Penny is entertaining her while I run over and pick up some roses. I need your help, Kel.”

“You know, I suck with flowers, right?”

“I just need you to hold them while I propose and also I thought you might like to pick some up for Penny as well.”

“Okay, no hard sell needed. Let’s go.”

Erin and Kelley quickly make their way over to the gentleman selling the flowers and pick up three bunches, not leaving their Mom out of course and then returning to the group.

Kelley hands the flowers to her Mom and then turns and hands the second bunch to her wife. She kisses Penny before walking over to Ellie and handing her the last bunch of roses. Ellie looks at her questioningly, but then her jaw drops when Kelley moves to the side revealing Erin with a sparkling ring in her hand, “OMG! Er bear, what are you doing?”

“Ellie, since the first day we met, I felt a connection with you that I had never felt with anyone else; I took it as a sign that we were meant to be in each other’s lives. I never expected to fall in love with you, but I did. Now, I know we haven’t been together for very long, but I’m telling you right here, right now, in front of our families that I can’t imagine not having you in my life for every day for the rest of my life …

Erin drops down on one knee, “Eleanor Mildred Brown, I love you and I’m wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Erin looks at her and smiles before standing up and sliding the ring on her finger and kissing her now fiancée. “I love you too, Erin.”

Kelley, Penny and Karen all reach for the Kleenex as Dan continues to film the event. The people around start to clap and it brings everyone back to reality. They surround the newly engaged couple and hug them.

“Us, O’Hara’s are pretty irresistible, aren’t we?” Penny shakes her head at her wife.

“Congratulations! Group hug!” Kelley, Penny, Erin and Ellie all hug and laugh.

Ellie looks at the ring on her finger, “I take it this is the reason, you’ve been acting like Kelley for the past two days.”

“What do you mean?”

“All over the place, babe.”

“Oh, then yeah. Wow, I feel like I was holding my breath.”

“How about we all grab a drink or two to celebrate? Come on the first round is on me.”

“How about you guys go ahead without us. Pen and I should hit the sack, I have early recovery and she has an early ride back. We will celebrate properly after the Cup is over with.”

Kelley and Penny hug everyone and make their way back to the hotel, “I don’t have an early ride and your recovery isn’t until near lunchtime. What’s up, Kel?”

“Nothing, besides the fact that I wanted to spend some extra time with you. Also, I really didn’t want for us to get caught in a pub right now, that wouldn’t look good if pictures were to come out.”

Arriving back at the hotel room, they find Sonny and Lindsay watching a movie and decide to join them after getting changed into some comfier clothes. After snuggling up under the covers, Kelley leans over and kisses Penny.

“Nope, not happening! There will be no sex happening while I’m in the room unless it involves me!”

“Room is going to be pretty quiet then Son.”

“Shut up and watch the movie, KO.”

It takes very little time before Kelley falls asleep inhaling the familiar vanilla-scented shampoo that Penny uses. Penny watches her sleep and smiles, reflecting on how lucky she is to have a woman like Kelley to love her. 


	51. Double Wedding?

With Penny’s team from England having defeated the team from Japan on the back of two goals from Ellen White, they finish at the top of their group; and along with with Japan progress on to the knock out stages.

The next day all eyes are on Le Havre and the matchup of Sweden versus the United States.

The Swedes manage to keep the high flying opposition mostly in check with the exception of the 3rd-minute marker from Lindsey Horan. The US fails to capitalize on several opportunities, missing the mark completely. In the 50th minute, Kelley gets ahold of the ball and passes it off to Tobin Heath; who then works her magic and sends the ball past the Swedish defender and over Lindahl into the back of the net. After the play is reviewed the marker is taken away from Heath and instead credited as an own goal on the Swedish defender Andersson. The US maintains the two-goal cushion to finish out the round on top of their group.

With both teams essentially on lockdown mode now that they’ve reached the round of 16, the only communication between Kelley and Penny is via the phone. 

Penny lays in her hotel room, Facetiming with Kelley before bed.

“Have you spoken or seen Erin today?”

“No, why?”

“Because our sisters have been discussing getting married in Vegas.”

“Sweet, I love Vegas!”

“Kel, not the point.”

“Right, sorry, what’s the point?”

“It would be nice if they had a real ceremony that everyone could attend, that’s all.”

“It’s their wedding they should be allowed to do it however and where ever they like. Pen, can I ask what has prompted that line of thought? Do, you regret the way we got married?”

“A bit, I know that your teammates have been ribbing you about getting married without them in attendance and it’s been the same for me. I feel guilty, I guess that most of my teammates weren’t able to share what is meant to be a special day with me and us.”

“Pen, I love you and would marry you again tomorrow if given the opportunity. What would you say to us renewing our vows in front of our families, friends and teammates after the season is over with?”

“Really? You would do that?”

“I would do anything for you, beautiful. Plus, it will make for some pretty sick pics once we win the Cup.”

“Oh, you went there huh?”

Kelley grins at her, “Yep!” 

Penny hangs up on Kelley and then Kelley gets a message from her.

Pen: Let’s do it, but the Cup will be on my side of the altar. XO

Kelley laughs at the message and responds

Kel: Game on! XO

A few days later, the Lionesses take to the pitch in Valenciennes against the team from Cameroon, in a match that proves controversial to say the least; with the team from Cameroon repeatedly pushing and crossing the boundaries of fair play. 

In the 4th minute of play, Yvonne Leuko of Cameroon receives a yellow card after taking down Nikita Parris on the right side.

Cameroon struggles to gain possession of the ball as England jumps all over them. In the 12th minute, the Lionesses gain the box and play the ball across the box, the Cameroonian defender intercepts and knocks the ball back to her keeper. The referee blows the play dead on the intentional back pass and awards England the ball just outside the six-yard box. In a moment sure to be remembered the entire Cameroon team lines the goal line in an attempt to block the shot. The whistle blows and Toni Duggan taps the ball over to England Captain, Steph Houghton, who finds a hole in their defence and puts them on top, 1 – 0.

The game continues and the players from Cameroon continue to undermine the values of the game by pushing, shoving, tripping and even clearly spitting on the arm of Toni Duggan, but the referee bowing to pressure allows them to get away with their dirty tactics, only dishing only two yellow cards for the duration of the match.

Just before the half, in added time, Ellen White is sprung by a Lucy Bronze pass and makes no mistake in burying it. The players celebrate as the official shows their flag indicating they deemed the play to be offside and thus no goal, however, the play goes to the VAR room and after being reviewed the goal stands.

The players from Cameroon incensed by the decision refuse to let play get back underway and cause a lengthy delay with their childish antics.

Penny makes her way upfield and chats with her teammates until play gets back underway.

The game eventually gets restarted and in the 48th minute, Cameroon manages to get the ball behind Penny, to get them on the board, or so it seems, as the plays goes back to the VAR room and the officials deem Cameroon to have been in an offside position and disallow the goal.

Another delay ensues as a result of the disallowed goal, once the play is back underway, Alex Greenwood manages to put the cherry on top burying a corner in the 58th minute.

As the time winds down on the game, there is one last controversy as Steph Houghton is taken down on the sideline with a hard hit to the ankle. The Cameroon player assessed only a yellow card on a play which upon review clearly was worthy of a red.

Once the game is over with, England skipper Phil Neville is interviewed about the match and doesn’t hold back in his opinions of it and the tactics of the opposition.

Penny messages Kelley on her way back to the hotel

Pen: Did you watch the game?

Kel: We had training, but I saw the highlight or I guess in this case lowlights. I’m glad you guys got out of there relatively unscathed. How’s Steph?

Pen: Sore, but she’ll battle on. Are you ready for tomorrow? Spain has looked strong.

Kel: Always, ready.

Pen: Back at the hotel now, call me later.

Kel: Will do.

Alex grabs a seat beside Kelley, “How’s Penny?”

“Good, I hope we never get that referee for a game.”

“It’s all over social media, everyone is talking about the game. The spitting, VAR, lack of cards and calls. Definitely not a good look for the World Cup or Cameroon.”

“Hey, Janice, Pen and I are going to be renewing our vows once the season is over. The wife wants something that everyone can attend and who am I to say no to her.”

“Whipped!” Alex smiles and Kelley laughs, “So, when and where is this happening?”

“Not sure yet, totally preliminary discussion; but I wouldn’t mind having it in Georgia. With George living in England and Ellie in Atlanta, Pen doesn’t really have any ties to Cali anymore, so I’m hoping she will go along with it.”

“Any news on Erin and Ellie’s upcoming vows?”

“They told Penny, they were getting married in Vegas, but I have a feeling that that is just Ellie’s way of bugging her sister.”

“You guys should totally do a double ceremony! They can get married and you two remarried, it would be perfect; everyone would already be there.”

“That’s actually a really good idea, I wonder if they would go for it?”

“Wouldn’t hurt to ask.”

New Message

Squirrel: You guys interested in doing a double wedding? Pen and I are going to renew our vows in front of everyone, you want to join in the fun? I’d be one hell of a party!

Error: Double wedding, huh? That could work. Would you be okay with being around that much alcohol, though?

Squirrel: If you had asked me that question a year ago, I would have said bring on the booze, now, I have a beautiful wife that I love with all my heart; I don’t need the alcohol.

Error: Being in love really changes things doesn’t it?

Squirrel: Yep. So how’s being engaged treating you?

Error: My fiancée is currently out with her father, so I’m all alone in the hotel.

Squirrel: You could always come here and hang out with me and Sonny.

Error: Not tonight, I’m waiting for Ellie to get back, so we can have a bath together.

Squirrel: OMG! You’ve gone soft on me.

Error: And if Penny was around, you wouldn’t be the same?

Squirrel: Guilty. Have fun with your bubbles, I’m going to call my wife now and see if she is up for some phone sex.

Error: TMI!!

Ring, Ring

“Hey, Kel.”

“Hey, you sound as if you were about to fall asleep or just woke up.”

“Heading out with Bronze and some of the other girls later, so I was trying to grab a catnap. What’s up?”

“Two questions, how would you feel about a double wedding? And are you alone in your room?”

“You mean a double wedding as in with Ellie and Erin?”

“Yeah.”

“I’d be fine with it. Also, I’m alone Scotty is gone out with Carly.”

“What are wearing?”

“Kel, how about we switch over to Facetime, it will make things easier and more enjoyable if we can see each other.”

“Right, let’s do that now before our roomies get back.”

They both lay naked in bed watching each other breath.

“Next time you say my name like that it better be because I made you.”

“I’m certain you will make me say it more than a few times, Kel.”

“I wish you were here in person, so I could taste you right now; you’re probably getting wetter by the second, thinking about what I’m going to do to you when I see you.”

Penny closes her eyes and listens to what Kelley is saying, becoming so fixated, she doesn’t hear the room door being opened and Jill and Carly walking in.

“Oh!”

“Shit!” Penny hangs up on Kelley.

Jill and Carly watch on as she scrambles to cover herself up. “You want us to leave, so you can finish up, PB?” They both laugh.

Penny looks at them and shakes her head, “That was round number three, I’m sure Kel, can finish up on her own.”

“You should have put a sock on the door or even locked the door.”

“Obviously, didn’t make it that far. I’m going to grab a shower now.” Penny collects her stuff and walks past them to the bathroom.

Her phone rings and it’s Kelley calling her back. Jill and Carly look at each other, “Should we answer it?”

“We better not. I don’t know about you but I’m not keen on the idea of seeing O’Hara in the buff.”


	52. On To The Semis

The next day Penny along with most of the Lionesses pack in the team room in front of the TV and watch the US and Spain game.

The game barely is underway when Maria Leon fouls Tobin Heath in the box. The referee points to the spot and Megan Rapinoe steps up. The purple-haired star makes no mistake in putting the US into the early lead.

Minutes later, Spain is able to capitalize when there is a miscommunication between Becky Sauerbrunn and Alyssa Naeher in the box and Hermoso seizes the opportunity to bulge the netting and level the score.

3 minutes after that Rose Lavelle feeds Rapinoe a pass in the box and Spanish keeper, Panos is forced to come up with a big save to keep the score level.

The teams play a high paced match, both creating their share of chances but neither finding the net. Spanish player Vicky Losada is hit in the eye area early on during the match and after receiving treatment she attempts to continue, however, the swelling around her eye area continues to increase and Spain are forced into making an early substitution.

In the 37th minute, Rapinoe is issued a yellow card after hitting Spanish player Corredera in the face.

The teams head into the half tied at one.

“Kelley is looking really good out there today, maybe your little phone sex session helped her.” Penny buries her head as her teammates laugh at her expense.

“Scotty, remind me to ask for a different roommate next time. Maybe I should ask for Bronzey?”

“Why you really want to watch her and Keira all over each other?”

“No, definitely not! Steph, there we go, good old reliable Steph.”

“She usually gets her own room, being the Captain and all.”

“Crap! Well, I’ll figure out someone who isn’t you!”

“Good luck with that, PB.” Jill walks away from her laughing.

The second half of the game gets underway and the intensity and physicality level increases for both sides.

Rose Lavelle garners a scoring opportunity but manages to send it just over the crossbar. Then Spain comes back and just misses the far post.

Play goes back and forth and in the 71st minute, Lavelle is tripped up in the box. The play is reviewed and VAR deems it to be a foul and the US is awarded their second penalty kick in the game.

Megan Rapinoe steps up once again to take the kick. The whistle blows and the ball is fired on target, the Spanish keeper guesses the right direction this time but isn’t able to get a hand on it before it hits the netting. The US takes a 2 – 1 lead.

The US escapes with the win over Spain and progress on to the Quarter Finals and a match up with the host nation, while England meets up with Norway in another Quarter Final.

As Kelley spends some time with her parents and Erin after the game, Penny is hanging out with Ellie, before she has to return to the States and her job.

“I really wish you didn’t have to leave, El, it’s been nice having you here with me.”

“I can’t stay any longer, I’ve already overstayed my vacation days and someone’s got a wedding to pay for now.”

“If we double up, then it’s less. Think about it, El.”

“I will. Have you looked at the brackets lately?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you and Kelley are on a collision course; if you guys both win your next games, you will meet up in the Semi-finals.”

“Crap.” Ellie laughs as Penny comes to the realization that there can only be one winner in their household. “Kelley is never going to shut-up if they knock us out.”

“I’ve learned the easiest way to shut an O’Hara up is to withhold sex from them.”

“I’m not sure that I want to know the answer to this question but I’m going to ask it anyway, does Erin have a high sex drive like Kelley?”

“If I say she is up for it anytime, anywhere, does that answer the question without going into too much detail?”

Penny laughs and nods.

“Pen, can I ask you something about sex?”

“Umm, ok.”

“It’s not exactly about sex, but we haven’t really talked about it lately. Have you and Kelley used any toys yet or are you still against them after what happened?”

“We haven’t and she hasn’t pressed the idea.”

“Have you talked about it? Like does she know you were forced?”

“I don’t hide anything from Kelley and she doesn’t hide anything from me.”

“Do, you think you will ever want to do anything like that with her? I’m just curious because Er and I have and well, it feels amazing!”

“And we are now done talking about our sex lives.”

“Pen, I’m just saying you love and trust Kelley, you know she would never hurt you, so maybe it’s time for you to give her a chance to change your mindset on it.”

“El, where’s your phone?” Ellie looks at Penny and pulls out her phone. Penny takes it from her hand.

“What are you doing?”

“I just want to make sure you are recording me, saying this, you’re right, El, I need to open up to my wife.”

Penny hands Ellie back her phone, “Happy now?”

“Yes. Love you Sis and good luck. Right now I need to head back and see my fiancée before heading to the airport. I have a fiancée, Pen, who would have thought those words would ever come out of my mouth?”

“It’s that damn O’Hara smile, it’ll get you, wet, every time.”

Ellie laughs, “Truer words have never been spoken. I’ll see you soon, Pen.”

They hug before Ellie sets off on her way.

The next day, Penny spends with her teammates doing some exploring and hanging out. Her group stops to get something to eat and the conversation turns to everyone’s plan once the World Cup is over.

“Going to assume that you are headed back to the States with the wife, PB.”

“Yes, I’m waiting to see if City will loan me to an NWSL team to finish out the season.”

“Back to Utah?”

“I would like too, but it’s seeming less likely now that Abby is holding down the backline and they are short an import spot.”

“It’s always seemed weird to me that you are considered an import when you were born in the US.”

“I made the choice to represent the Red and White, not the Red, White and Blue and they hold it against me.”

“Do you ever regret not playing for the States, PB?”

“Sometimes, especially now that I’m married to Kelley, but realistically I was never going to climb the depth chart and be one of the top 3 keepers for them. I made the right choice in moving back and playing for England.”

“We are glad you are one of us, Penny.”

“Thanks, Steph.”

“Is Kelley coming to the game tomorrow?”

“Yes, Kelley, Erin and their parents are all coming.”

“What about your Dad?”

“He’s been under the weather the last few days, if he feels up to it, he will make the trip.”

“Did Ellie get off alright?”

“Yeah, she messaged me a little while ago.”

The finish eating and do some shopping and sightseeing before heading back to the hotel to rest up.

Penny, Jill, Carly and Steph are playing a card game when there is a knock on the door.

Steph decides to get it as she is closest and out of the hand. She opens the door and smiles, “Pen, did you order room service?”

“No, why?”

“Because this is for you.”

Penny puts her hand down and walks over to the door, looking and not seeing anything or anyone, she looks at Steph who is smiling. Kelley and Erin jump in the door and yell, “Boo,” startling not only Penny but the other girls as well.

“I thought you guys weren’t coming in until the morning.” Penny hugs Kelley and Erin, “Apparently the trains are on a weird schedule and if we waited until tomorrow, we might not have made the game.”

“Squirrel, don’t lie, just tell your wife, you missed her and wanted to be here with her.”

Kelley looks at Erin and then Penny, “What she said.” Kelley leans in and kisses her, “Love you.” “Love you, too.”

Jill stands up and collects some clothes and her toiletry bag before looking back at Carly, “I’m staying with you tonight.”

Kelley hugs them as they leave.

“Thanks for looking after my girl, Steph.”

“Need I remind you that it’s a game night and Phil won’t hesitate to bench you if you break the unwritten rules.”

“We’re good Steph, thank you. I’ll see you at breakfast.” Penny hugs her friend and the Lionesses Captain before she leaves the three in the room.

“So, which bed is mine?” Erin asks.

Penny points to a cot shoved in the corner of the room, causing Kelley to laugh.

“No way!”

“You can always sleep on the floor, if you don’t like that option, Erin.”

“Is this really the way you treat family?”

Penny and Kelley both nod and laugh. “You can sleep in Scotty’s bed.”

Kelley holds on to Penny’s hips and kisses her neck and shoulder, causing Penny to moan at the contact, “Kel, we can’t, you heard what Steph said, not to mention we aren’t alone.”

“Erin put your headphones on!”

“Erin, don’t. You sister seems to think that I’m going to break the rules for her and she is wrong.”

“How about some making out and touching then?” Penny thinks about it for a second, “Erin, put your headphones on.” Erin laughs, before giving them a thumbs up and doing just that.

“Now, how about we get changed and get comfy in bed?” Kelley slides her hand up Penny’s shirt.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“It’s Sonny’s fault, she had control of the TV last night and instead of us watching, “Bend It Like Beckham, we ended up watching, “Bend Her Like Peck man.”

“You watched porn with Sonny?”

“Yep, it was an interesting experience, to say the least. We turned the volume off and did our own colour commentary. We may or may not have also received a few noise complaints last night.”

“OMG! I kinda wish I was there for that.”

Kelley kisses her, “We can always make our own movie when we get home.”

Penny kisses her, “Not happening.”

They get changed for bed and after a bit of getting reacquainted with each other, settle in for the night. 

The next morning, Penny heads off with her team for breakfast and pre-game while Kelley and Erin are forced to entertain themselves. Once Karen and Dan arrive in the city they meet up and head to the stadium with Kelley wearing one of Penny’s Royals shirts that she brought along with her.

“Way to make a statement, Squirrel.”

“I can’t exactly be seen wearing an England shirt right now, so this is a compromise.”

“I get it, that’s why I’m wearing one.” Erin lifts up her pullover to show a Lionesses jersey. “Ellie gave it to me before she left.” Kelley hugs Erin, “Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for? She’s family and we support family.”

The whistle blows to start the Quarter Final match between Norway and England.

It takes 2 and half minutes for the Lionesses to get on the score sheet as Lucy Bronze takes the ball deep down the right side dishing it towards Ellen White in the box, White whiffs on the ball but it finds the foot of Jill Scott who makes no mistake in sending it to the back of the net.

Penny sees very little action during the game but is forced to come up with a big-time diving save when a turnover in the box leads to a scoring opportunity for the Norwegians. She manages to deflect wide of the goal and out for a corner. Steph also saves Penny’s butt by clearing the ball off the line and keeping Norway off the sheet. 

In the 28th minute, White comes close to putting England up by two only to have her volley clank of the post behind the keeper.

Just before the half Bronze goes for another run down the sideline passing off to Parris, who then slides it over to White in the box; White makes no mistake this time in putting it in the netting.

In the 58th minute, Lucy Bronze is set up and fires a howitzer from the top of the box straight through the crowd and into the netting to put the Lionesses on top by 3.

Nikita Parris has a chance to put the cherry on top when in the 83rd minute Steph Houghton is taken down and the ref points to the spot. Parris sets up and doesn’t make good contact sending her shot wide of the goal.

The game finishes with the Lionesses and the pro-England crowd celebrating them moving on while Norway packs their bags for home.

Kelley celebrates the victory with the crowd and they all make their way down to see Penny.

Kelley and Penny hug and exchange a kiss, “Good game, Babe.”

Penny hugs Erin, Karen and Dan.

“I wish I could come to your game tomorrow, Kel.”

“Recovery is more important, besides the camera loves me and they zoom in a lot on me.”

“You’re a goof.”

“I am, but I’m your goof.” Kelley and Penny kiss, “Message me when you get back to the hotel, okay?” Kelley nods, “Love you.” “Love you too, beautiful.”

Penny rejoins her teammates for post-game as Kelley and her family make their way back to Paris for the US and France game the following day.


	53. Trolls

Penny and her Lionesses’ teammates watch on as the United States takes to the pitch to do battle with France at Parc des Princes Stadium.

“So, PB, who do you want to win?” Jill and the rest of the girls all turn to face their keeper.

“That’s a loaded question, Scotty. I want the US to win but I also kinda don’t because I don’t want to face Kelley in the Semis.” They laugh, “Sucks to be you right now, serves you right though for having a relationship outside of your country. You don’t see it being an issue for Bronzey and Walshy or Nobby and Willy.”

“You do remember I was born in the United States, right?”

“Yeah, but I choose not to hold it against you.”

“Okay, enough you guys, the game is starting.” Penny mouths a thank you towards Steph as their Captain draws the teams attention back to the screen.

One minute into the game and Rapinoe dishes to Ertz, for the early shot on goal. Bouhaddi comes up with the routine save and restarts the play out from the backline.

The US recovers the ball and Alex Morgan is sprung only to be taken down by French defender Bathy; earning her the first yellow card of the match and the US a free kick within striking range.

Megan Rapinoe sets up for the kick, whipping it around the wall, through the crowd and catching Bouhaddi going in the wrong direction to find the back of the net and put the US up to an early lead, just five minutes in.

France recovers well and minutes later, Le Sommer directs a header just wide of the US goal.

The teams play back and forth for the remainder of the half, with France maintain the majority of the possession but neither team able to capitalize in the high tempo game.

The second half begins and right away France’s keeper is put to the test as Sam Mewis sends a shot destined for the bottom corner, only to have Bouhaddi get a hand on it, Johnny on the spot Tobin Heath pounces on the rebound and Bouhaddi manages to get a foot on the rebound attempt keeping her team in the match.

12 minutes later it’s Le Sommer once again coming close to tying it, only to have her shot hit the side netting.

5 minutes after that Penny watches on as Kelley goes down and stays down after blocking a shot from Majri. The trainers come on and check her out, but it’s clear to everyone who knows the defender that she isn’t going to let a little thing like being winded keep her off the field for long.

The US takes advantage of the break in play to make their first substitution of the match bringing on Lindsey Horan in favour of Rose Lavelle.

Play resumes with France having possession in the US end, the ball is sent towards the box and Valerie Gauvin gets a head on it directing it towards the goal, but Alyssa Naeher is able get across and gets her hands on the ball prior to it crossing the line.

Minutes later the play returns deep into the French end with Tobin Heath leading the charge down the line, passing off to Morgan who sends the ball in and Rapinoe gets a foot on it sending it to the netting and making it 2 – 0 for the visitors.

10 minutes later Heath finds the back of the net again for the US only to have it called back for being offside.

A rare giveaway from Kelley leads to another opportunity for France but the shot on goal fizzles allowing Naeher to make an easy save. The rebound sent out but not far enough as Le Sommer once again is stonewalled by the fingertips of Naeher off a heading attempt.

2 minutes later France earns a free-kick deep in the US end and Wendie Renard eludes her coverage knocking the cross past Naeher and getting the home team on the scoresheet.

France continues to press the American side for the equalizer but it’s all for nought as when the final whistle blows, the US holds on to the slim 2 – 1 victory and sends the team in Blue packing.

Penny cheers inside for the American victory but also knows that the eyes of the world are going to be focused on the upcoming England and United States Semi-final match.

As the Lionesses trickle out of the room, Penny sits by herself pondering the events of the next few days.

Steph as if knowing she needs her best friend, hugs her and then sits down with her.

“You knew there was a strong possibility of us meeting, Pen.”

“Yeah, it’s just... forget it.”

“I know you Pen, something more is bothering you than just playing Kelley in the Semi, so what is it?”

“Since Kelley and I made our marriage known, I’ve received a lot of negative messages and feedback from fans, most of them saying that she can do better than me or that I’m just riding her coattails. I know that Kelley loves me and I love her but it doesn’t make drowning out all the negativity any easier, you know? And now that we’re meeting in the Semis I expect it to only get worse.”

Steph wraps her arms around a crying Penny as she talks about everything.

“You need to talk to Kelley about this and how you’re feeling.”

“I can’t exactly go to her and say, “Hey Babe, do you think you can play less good, so it makes me look better. She’s a world-class player Steph, I knew that when we got together; I just need to learn to suck it up and deal.”

“Penny, you are a world-class player in your own right. You are the number one goalkeeper for your country. You have played in the Olympics and World Cup for England, you have played in the Women’s Super League and won Championships and also in the NWSL. Do not let people who have no idea what they’re talking about hurt you with their words, you are so much better than you’ve ever been given credit for. You are one of my best friends and I love you. Now, before both of us end up ruining our makeup, I want you to promise me that you won’t go on social media for at least the next few days and get focused in the belief that we are going to beat the US in a couple of days time. Can you do that? Or do I have to take your phone from you?”

Penny laughs, “I’ll do my best, thanks Steph.”

They hug, “Now, call your wife, congratulate her and tell her love her. I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

Steph leaves the room but instead of heading to her own room she heads to their Coach, Phil Neville’s room and knocks.

Phil opens the door, “What can I do for you, Steph?”

“Can I come in?”

Phil backs up to allow her to enter the room.

“What’s on your mind?”

“I need you to allow Penny and me to skip training tomorrow in order to go and see Kelley.”

“And why exactly would I allow my Captain and #1 to go visit the opposition days before a big game?”

“I wouldn’t be asking unless it was important, now, are we going to be allowed or not?”

“Alright, you can go.”

“Thank you.” 

Steph leaves Phil’s room and returns to her own. Laying down on her bed, she pulls up a contact on her phone.

New Message

Steph Houghton: Penny needs you right now; I got permission for both of us to skip training tomorrow, can you meet us?

Kelley O’Hara: Is Penny ok? She didn’t sound like herself when we talked. I have recovery in the morning, but I’m free in the afternoon.

Steph Houghton: She isn’t herself right now, her confidence has taken a huge hit thanks to the internet trolls and I think you are the only one who can help her right now.

Kelley O’Hara: Ok, I’ll clear my schedule for the afternoon. Thanks, for being her friend and caring, Steph. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Emily returns to the room along with Sam Mewis, Rose and Mal.

“You want to grab something to eat with us KO?”

Kelley shakes her head, “Not really hungry right now, Sonny.”

The four players all look at each other, before sitting down on the beds, “What’s going on? You’re never, not hungry.”

“Have you guys seen the posts online about Penny and our relationship? They even had the audacity to post about her Mom.”

“Yeah, they aren’t very nice.”

“Penny is hurting right now because of them and I don’t know what to do or how to help her.”

“Why don’t we use the internet to fight back against the trolls?”

“Whatcha thinking, Mal?”

“Post a message speaking out against them, our real fans will have your back and Penny’s as well.”

Kelley takes out her phone and starts typing a message,

“It has come to my attention that individuals have been posting messages of a hateful nature directed towards my wife, my family and our relationship. I would ask that you desist at this time and perhaps, in turn, focus your energy and words on helping us to promote this wonderful game and support our stance for equal pay instead.”

Kelley screengrabs it before posting the capture on her social media accounts. She hands her phone to Emily, “Take a picture for me.” Kelley makes a heart out of her hands in front of her chest and Emily takes the picture. Taking her phone back, Kelley sends the picture on to Penny.

“You guys still want to get something to eat?” They all nod their heads, “Then let’s go!”

Penny sitting down to eat with her teammates gets the picture and smiles before sending back an “I love you, too Kel,” to her wife.

“You’re smiling, starting to feel a bit better?”

“A little, did you see what Kelley posted? And did you happen to have anything to do with it?”

“I did and perhaps. I may have also secured permission for us to go visit your wife tomorrow rather than partaking in training.”

“You did?”

“Yes. I think that the two of you really need to talk about what has been going on lately and I need to ensure that I get my friend and #1 back before the semi.”

“Thanks, Steph; but what about spending time with your hubby?”

“I already spoke with him and he fully supports my decision.”

“Guess I’m seeing the wife tomorrow then.”

“Good answer.”

The next day in Paris, Penny and Steph wait for Kelley at a café within walking distance of the American teams’ hotel.

“Why is it that we can’t just meet her at the hotel, Steph?”

“Because we are technically supposed to be with our team right now and instead we are here meeting up with a player from the opposition; if the wrong people see us they may think that something wonky is going on.”

“She’s my wife, why wouldn’t I want to see her, regardless of the timing?”

“Just trust me on this one, Pen.”

Kelley comes into view along with Alex, Allie and their husbands.

Penny walks towards her and allows herself to be engulfed in her wife’s arms and rests her head on her shoulder.

“How are you doing beautiful?”

“Better now, that you’re here.”

“C’mon let’s sit and we can talk.” Penny notices that Steph has joined the other table with players allowing her and Kelley some privacy.

“Talk to me, Pen, what’s going on?”

“I’m just feeling overwhelmed with everything, and I let the stuff I read online get into my head.”

“How can I help you?”

“I saw what you wrote and posted and the response to it. Most of the people were extremely supportive of it, but there again there were comments about you needing to stand up for me.”

“Pen, you are my wife and I love you; I will always have your back and what everyone else thinks doesn’t matter. All that matters is what you and I think and as long as we are open and honest about stuff, we can overcome anything and everything together, as a team.”

Kelley stands up and offers her hand to Penny, who follows her lead. They walk away from the café with a small group following closely but not too close behind them.

Walking down the street they hold hands, not caring about the looks they are getting.

“Pen, you aren’t alone. I know the expectations being placed on you are huge right now as they are on me. It’s a crappy situation we’ve found ourselves in where only one of us is going to go through to the final; but that’s the game, not us. I know that when that whistle blows you are going to give your team 110% as am I and the best team will win. You are one of the top goalkeepers in the world, Penelope Brown and I am constantly in awe of the saves you manage to make look routine. Don’t ever doubt yourself or your talent, because I sure as heck don’t and I’m willing to bet that there are at least 23 other women who share my belief in you.”

“You always know what to say to make me feel better, Kel.”

Penny turns and they move in to kiss and hold each other, “You know we have time for a quick nap before you and Houghton need to head back.”

“A nap, huh?” Kelley grins at her, “Yep, a nap, which might involve removing some clothes.”

“I could use a nap, right now.”

Kelley takes Penny’s hand and they ditch their group, returning to the hotel and locking the door behind them. They make quick work of removing their clothes and napping.

Steph watches the couple run away and turns back to Alex and Allie, “Okay, if I stay with you for a bit; I’m quite certain, I don’t need to supervise their current activities.”

The group laughs and agrees with the English Captain.

Laying together in bed, they hear a banging at the door, “Let me in, KO!”

“Go away, Sonny; we’re busy!”

“Open up Worms, Penny has a train to catch.”

“Urgh, fine, let us get dressed first.”

“You got 5.”

Kelley and Penny kiss each other before getting out of the bed, collecting their clothing and getting dressed. Penny heads into the bathroom to wash up while Kelley lets the group in.

Penny walks out of the bathroom and the group watches and smiles at her.

“Feel better now?” Steph smiles at Penny, who nods and then laughs. “Say goodbye to your wife and then we need to get out of here.”

Penny walks over and her and Kelley kiss, the scent and taste of each other still in the air as they separate and Penny leaves with Steph.

As they make their way to the train station and await their ride back to the Lionesses camp, Steph turns to Penny

“I hope you guys actually managed to get some talking done in between everything.”

“We did, thanks Steph; I really needed that.”

“Good, now get your head in the game, Brown.”


	54. The Next Step

Days later and Penny and her England teammates line up across the hall from Kelley and her United States teammates in the Semi-final of the Women’s World Cup.

The players hug each other and Kelley places a quick kiss on her wife’s cheek before they walk out for the anthems.

Once the pre-game festivities are complete the teams take to the pitch in front of the crowd of over 50,000.

Lucy and Steph both make a point of coming back and talking to Penny before the whistle blows.

“We’re going to need everything you can give us today, Pen.”

“I know, I’m ready; let’s fucking go!”

They shake their heads and laugh at their keeper throwing out the US’ catchphrase at them.

Penny takes some deep breaths as the whistle blows and the game gets underway, it takes no time before the team in Red get the first attempt on goal, courtesy Rose Lavelle. Penny palms away the attempt and gets back into position as the US continues to dominate off the start.

5 minutes later the Lionesses are stripped of the ball by some fancy footwork from Tobin Heath, who feeds the ball to Kelley making the run after being sprung down the sideline. Kelley turns and feeds a brilliant cross into the box, Lucy Bronze doesn’t notice Christen Press coming in behind her and Press gets a head to the ball and sends it over a jumping Penny into the goal to give them the early lead.

16 minutes in and Lavelle eludes Keira Walsh and takes a shot from far on goal, making Penny look and watch as it sails over the crossbar.

Off the ensuing goal kick, Penny sends it downfield and watches her team go to work in the Americans end. Beth Meads sends the ball across the box and Ellen White manages to get her right foot out and direct the ball past Alyssa Naeher to level the score at one apiece.

Another shot by Lavelle results in Penny scrambling and diving across to make a spectacular save and keep the score level. Penny can’t help but notice Kelley smiling widely as she gets back up to her feet and then sends the ball back out.

England comes close to taking the lead moment later, when another cross from Mead and destined for White is redirected by Becky Sauerbrunn almost leading to an own goal, by thankfully for the US the ball just drifts wide of the open goal.

Back in the English end, the Americans execute a crisp display of passing, Lindsey Horan gets a hold of the ball and cuts back sending it across the box where Alex Morgan is waiting and makes no mistake is sending the header past Penny to put them up by one.

Off the restart, Keira Walsh advances and decides to have a go on goal, sending Naeher sprawling to make the save.

Minutes later England defender Millie Bright draws a whistle and a yellow card when she inadvertently hits Alex Morgan in the face with her hand.

The halftime whistle blows and Penny finds that she was holding her breath. She lets it out and collects her water bottle before jogging over and joining her team in the change room.

The exchange goal-scoring chances to begin the second half, with both keepers being pressed into action and coming up big for their teams.

In the 67th minute, it seems as though England has tied the game as White puts the ball behind Naeher once again only to have the goal overruled by VAR for being offside.

The pro-English crowd lets everyone know how they feel about the call.

In the 79th minute, it’s Ellen White again just missing and directing a cross wide. The play goes to VAR for a possible foul on White by US defender Becky Sauerbrunn.

The referee goes to the screen the view the play and Sauerbrunn is issued a Yellow card and England a penalty kick.

Steph Houghton lines up to take the penalty for her team in the 84th minute. The whistle blows and she sends it but Alyssa Naeher reads the shots and manages to get her body in front of it, smothering the rebound and getting up to direct her team to keep going.

Play gets back underway and Millie Bright takes down Alex Morgan hard, drawing her second Yellow of the game and being sent off with the resulting Red card.

The board on the sideline shows the #5 and #11 indicating that Kelley’s game is done with only minutes left in it, and Ali Krieger is coming on to finish it out in her spot.

The final whistle blows and the United States celebrates their victory and trip to the Final.

Karen, Dan and Erin celebrate in the stands with the friends and family members of the US players, but can’t notice that Penny has removed her gloves and is sitting on the field with her head down and tears running down her face.

Kelley after looking around for her, sees her sitting with her head in her hand and walks towards her. Sitting down in front of her, she holds her wife crying on her shoulder.

“Kelley, you should go back to your team, I got her.”

“Steph, I’d be honoured if you would swap jersey with me.”

They each pull off their shirts and Kelley walks away wearing the England Captain’s name and number on her back. She looks back and sees Penny being helped to her feet by her friend.

Kelley heads over to join her teammates and complete their postgame requirements. As the teams make their way off the field, she rejoins Penny and holds her tight.

“You look good in an England jersey, Kel.”

“Take it all in Babe, cause this is one of the very few times, you’ll see me in one aside from yours of course. You going to be okay to join the family for supper tonight?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you after.” Penny kisses Kelley before making her way to the England changeroom.

A few hours later, Penny joins Kelley and the rest of the O’Hara clan for supper.

They all hug and then sit down to eat. Kelly moves her chair close and put her hand on Penny’s thigh to reassure her. Penny feeling comfortable around them starts talking and laughing with them.

After eating they wander around and enjoy checking out the sites at night.

Noticing that Erin is walking by herself, Penny reaches over and wraps her arm around her waist, then kisses her on the cheek. She then turns to kiss Kelley on the cheek. “O’Hara sandwich?” Kelley smiles at Erin who responds by moving in closer and squeezing Penny between them.

“You talk to your Dad, today, Pen?”

“Yeah, he was planning on watching the game. Sucks that he got sick and hasn’t been able to travel to the games.”

“Well, once everything is done, we will spend some time with him before we head back to the States. Speaking of the States have you heard anything from your agent yet about returning to the NWSL?”

“I was going to wait until we were alone to talk about the next step in my career.”

Kelley stops walking, “Don’t tell me that you’ve changed your mind?”

“No, it’s not that. I want to play in the NWSL, the problem is my import status. Manchester City has already agreed to loan me, but the Royals don’t have a spot for me with their signing of Boquete. There is, however, one team in the league that does and is in need of a keeper, Reign FC.”

“Have you told them yes?”

“I was waiting for your approval before agreeing to the move.”

“Do it!”

“You aren’t upset about me not playing with you?”

“I am, but Seattle is only a short flight away and you would be the #1, you can’t turn it down. Message your agent now!”

“I will, when I get back to the hotel.”

Back at the hotel, Penny types out and sends a message to her agent letting him know that she is accepting the offer to play for Reign FC. Once that is done, she heads out to the hall and knocks on a door down the hall.

“So, what can you tell me about playing for Reign FC?” Jodie Taylor looks at the keeper with a stunned look before lighting up and letting her in the room.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know Emma was here. I’ll leave the two of you alone.”

“It’s fine. Are you signing with us, Penny?”

“It’s possible, but keep it on the down-low until it’s confirmed.”

“Of course. Does Kelley know?”

“I told her a short time ago, she’s on board with it.”

“I’m totally on board with it, our team has been decimated by injuries this season; and now that Lyds is out indefinitely, we need someone we can trust on the backline.”

“I hope to make that happen.”

“Don’t doubt yourself, Pen, you played really well today; it just wasn’t meant to be.”

Penny sits down on the bed and chats with Jodie and Emma about different stuff, until she decides it’s time to leave them alone for the night.

Heading back to her own room, she gets changed and curls up falling asleep with the TV playing in the background.

In the meantime, Kelley back at her own hotel is bouncing with the news and needs to share it with someone.

Alex opens her door and looks at Kelley, “What have I told you about drinking expresso in the evening, you’re bouncing Worms.”

“Not coffee, I have news.”

“Come in, before you pee on the floor.”

Kelley follows Alex into her room

“So spill, what’s going on?”

“Penny is going to joining Reign FC after the World Cup, provided everything gets approved.”

Alex picks up her phone and types in a message, within minutes a Blonde enters the room, “Is it true?” Kelley smiles and nods to Allie’s question.

“Awesome, now maybe we stand a chance of winning some games.”

“Hello, from the bottom of the table.” Alex waves, causing both of them to laugh at her. “You guys got Ash on your backline, your problem is you can’t hit the net!”

“Okay, that’s it, get out!”

“Seriously, get out, I’m tired and going to bed now.”

The next day all eyes are glued to the second Semi-Final featuring the Netherlands and Sweden to see who will play the US in the Final and who will play England for Third place.

After 90 minutes the teams are scoreless and they head into extra time to try and determine a winner.

In the 99th minute, the Dutch team was finally able to solve Swedish Goalkeeper Hedvig Lindahl thanks to a strike from Jackie Groenen.

“We got the Netherlands in the Final, it’s going to be a tight game.”

The American players nod in agreement to the statement.

In the meantime, Penny and her teammates just returning from a training session find out that they are slated to battle Sweden for third place. 


	55. The Final

With England scheduled to play Sweden the next day in Nice for third place, Kelley heads back there to be at her wife's side and cheer her and the Lionesses on.

The two of them lay in bed just enjoying the quiet and being in each other's arms.

"This feels so nice, I wish it didn't have to end."

Kelley laughs, "I know what you mean, but we both need to eat and you have a meeting after supper."

"You could come with me."

"Because that would go over really well, a member of the team that beat you showing up for the meeting to discuss your next opponents."

"I'm sure you have some insights that you could share."

"Nothing that they couldn't come up with from watching the Swedes earlier games."

"I guess so, so what are you going to do while I'm busy?"

"Actually, I've got a hot date planned."

"Oh really? With anyone I know?"

"Maybe. I'm meeting your Dad and you already know that."

"I do. Was just checking you weren't looking for company elsewhere."

"I've got all the company I could ever need right here and with you, my beautiful wife." Kelley leans over and kisses Penny.

"I love you, Kel and I'm really sorry about being so distant from you lately."

"It's okay if there's one thing I've learned from attending all those counselling sessions, is that separation and distance allow for an alteration of perspective. You were hurting not only because your team lost, but also because I'm apart of the team that you lost to; you needed to be able to separate the two in your head in order to process it and move forward."

"I think that when I get back to the States, I'm going to do some sessions with a shrink; I'm battling with confidence issues right now and I want to be able to show Reign FC they made the right choice by bringing me in for the rest of the season."

"Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

"I need you." Penny reaches over and pulls Kelley in for a kiss, that begins to escalate until the room door opens, "I really hope the two of you have clothes on!"

They separate and laugh, "All clear, Scotty."

"Came to collect you for supper, figured you would lose track of time."

"Thanks, Jill. Give me a few to freshen up and then we can head down." Penny climbs out of the bed, "If I'm up then you need to get up as well, Babe."

"But, it's warm in here."

Penny smiles and shakes her head before heading into the bathroom to clean up. Returning to find Kelley still in the bed, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"That look isn't going to work on me this time, Kel. I need to go and you need to get out!" She laughs as she says it.

Kelley gives her a pout face.

"Don't make me pull a Pressy and bring out the cold water on you."

"Umm. PB, you do remember that she's in your bed and if you soak it, you aren't sharing my bed." Penny looks at Jill and rolls her eyes.

Penny then walks over and collects her stuff, before walking towards the door with Jill.

"What no goodbye kiss?"

"Come here and get it."

Kelley climbs out of the bed, slides her shoes on and collects her stuff before walking towards Penny and Jill. Her and Penny share a kiss before Kelley heads out into the night on her own until she tracks down George for supper.

"You ready for the game tomorrow, PB?"

"As ready as I can be."

They head into the room and join their English teammates for supper and then listen to the Coaches babble on for a bit before they are dismissed for the evening to get some rest.

Kelley meets up with her Father in law for supper and after eating they walk back to the hotel where they both managed to get a room at the last minute.

"I'll see you in the morning for breakfast, we can do a bit of sightseeing and then head to the game." Kelley and George hug, before heading to their rooms.

The next day

Penny packs her bag and waits for Jill to finish packing hers before they head down to the team bus to make the trek to the stadium.

She puts on her music and attempts to drown out everything around her as she gets set up for the warmups. Once at the stadium, she locates her spot and begins the process of getting changed and completing her pre-game routine, which some would consider superstition, to her she just likes to do things the same way every time. Heading into the bathroom, she checks her hair and gives herself a little self-talk before heading out for warmups.

Up in the stands, Kelley and George have arrived and already found their seats for the game. They await the arrival of Kelley's parents, Karen and Dan as well as Erin who are making the trip to watch the game in hopes of Penny and the Lionesses at least bringing home a medal.

With the warmups and pregame festivities taken care of the players retake the pitch for the opening whistle of the match.

Kelley stands up and cheers on her wife and teammates, not caring that people around her are taking pictures of her wearing the Red and White of England rather than the Red, White and Blue of the US.

10 minutes into the game and Steph takes a shot to the head prompting play to come to a halt while the Captain is checked out. Play resumes and Sweden make their move toward the English end, sending what looks to be a harmless ball into the box, only to have the Alex Greenwood's sloppy clearing attempt, end up right in the sweet spot for Swedish star, Kosovare Asllani, who quickly sends the ball back towards the goal, Penny makes the dive but it's too late and the team in Yellow and Blue take an early 1 – 0 lead.

"What the fuck was that, Alex?" Penny glares at her defender, letting her know she isn't happy with her shoddy attempt at clearance.

Steph comes over and settles Penny down as play restarts. "Relax, Pen, plenty of time left on the clock."

In the 22nd minute, Sweden regains possession in the England half, and as thousands watch in the stands, the Lionesses again stumble defensively and with the lapse, in coverage, Sofia Jakobsson takes full advantage and places a brilliant shot that hits the target. Once again Penny goes flying across the goal all for nought.

Lucy and Steph look back at their keeper and apologize for their role in the 2nd goal.

Penny can only shake her head, as they are not even 25 minutes in and are down by two.

31 minutes in and Jill threads the needle with a pass to Fran Kirby running down the right flank, Kirby cuts in towards the box and using Ellen White as a decoy curls one off the post and in as Lindahl looks on. The momentum then feels like it starting to shift as the Lionesses begin to show signs of life after the goal.

Two minutes later, comes one of the most questionable and criticized VAR decisions of the tournament when Ellen White seemingly draws them level, only to have the goal overturned as a result of a handball. Replays, clearly indicate the ball going off her chest and upper arm, however, the question is then raised about the positioning of her arm at the time and if it had any influence on the resulting goal.

Both teams exchange chances in the added-on time at the end of the half, but neither is able to find the netting and the score remains with Sweden holding the one-goal advantage.

The second half begins and Phil Neville looking for some offence opts to bring on Jodie Taylor in place of Beth Mead. The move almost pays off as within minutes, Taylor sets up Jade Moore, but Moore sends her shot wide of the goal.

Penny comes up with a few routine saves and few not so routine saves as England, in turn, continues to press for the equalizer, coming close but being thwarted by a moving net on several occasions.

Ellen White gets a chance in the 81st minute only to have her shot blocked by Fischer and knocked out of play.

In the 85th minute, the boo birds come out as Swedish goalkeeper is issued a Yellow card by the referee for time-wasting.

With little to no time left England wins a corner kick in the Swedish end, the ball moves around and with the keeper out of position after punching the ball away, Lucy Bronze fires a shot on goal, the ball hits off the head of Fischer just in front of the line and she manages to keep a sure goal out of the back of the net and assure Sweden of the victory.

In added time, Sweden has one more opportunity, but Penny comes out and makes herself big to deny them of their third goal.

The final whistle blows and Sweden take home the third-place finish with a 2 - 1 final score over England.

Kelley watches the England players hold each other and she wants nothing more to make her way down to field level to hold her keeper tightly in her arms, but she knows that she is under orders from her team to make her way back immediately after the conclusion of the match.

As Kelley and her family make the drive back to towards Lyon, the site of the Women's World Cup final, where the US will take on the Netherlands.

Sitting in the car, Kelley feels incredibly guilty about leaving Penny, and is surprised when she feels her sister's hand take hers, "She knows, Kel."

Kelley nods at Erin in agreement with her words but needs to let her wife know what she thinking as well.

New Message

Kel: Hey beautiful, you played really well today and I'm proud of you. I wish I could have stuck around afterwards to hold you but unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. I love you so much, Pen, and I can't wait to spend time with you after the final and before things get really crazy back home. Sweet dreams XOXO.

Erin reads the message over her shoulder, "You're so soft, it's ridiculous, Squirrel."

Kelley looks at her and smiles, "And you aren't?"

"Touché."

"How are the wedding plans coming along?"

"I'm beginning to think that the way you and Pen did it was best, we can't agree on anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to have something big and El, wants to keep it small and intimate."

"You do realize that Ellie only has Pen, her Dad and a few friends who might be willing to make the trip to Georgia for the wedding, right?"

"Yeah, but I have lots of people I want to invite."

"The wedding isn't just about you, it's about both of you coming together and you need to take into consideration Ellie's feelings about things. You need to learn how to compromise, the wedding isn't about everyone else, it's about the two of you exchanging vows and promises for your future together."

"What about you and Penny, have you discussed your re-marriage, yet?"

Kelley laughs, "Yeah, we both just want a chill get together with family, food, drink and dancing. You know the offer is still there if you want to combine."

"Let me talk to El about it when I get home; you're right, I love her and I do need to learn how to compromise. Thanks, Squirrel."

"You're welcome."

The next morning, the hallways of the American hotel are filled with tons of anxious energy as the players make their way down to have breakfast together.

"How'd you sleep, Worms?"

"Pretty well considering."

"Have you spoken with Penny today?"

"She sent me a message, saying she loved me and that she would be wearing Pressys' jersey today, not sure if she was telling the truth on either of them."

Alex laughs, "I could totally see her doing that, just to throw you off. Maybe I should message and tell her I have a shirt with my name on it waiting for her; she could sit with Serv and the rest of my family."

"My wife will be sitting with my family and wearing my name on her back, thank you very much, Janice." Kelley laughs.

"C'mon. let's get down there before the kids eat all the good stuff."

As expected when they reach the breakfast are the mood is happy and light and it doesn't take long for Kelley to join in on the joking and having fun with her teammates.

In her hotel room, Penny is going through the process of packing up everything she doesn't need for the morning recovery and subsequent train trip to Lyon.

She joins her teammates in having some breakfast before they all head in different directions to complete their individual recovery plans. After opting for the absolute minimum, Penny tracks down their Coach Phil Neville and has a quick discussion with him about things before she heads back to the room, gets cleaned and changed and makes her way to the train station.

New Message

Kel: Are you really planning on wearing Pressys' jersey?

Pen: No. (Insert a picture of Penny wearing one of Kelley's Red USA jerseys here)

Kel: You look good in my shirt, but you'll look even better without it on.

Penny laughs and shakes her head at Kelley's response.

Pen: How about you focus on your soccer game, rather than your bedroom one.

Kel: I'm being yelled at for playing on my phone and not napping; Love you.

Pen: Love you, too. I'll see you after the game, I expect you to have a big trophy in hand.

Kel: I'll have something big in hand.

Pen: Go to sleep! XOXO

Kel: XOXO

Hours later and as Penny joins up with Erin, Karen, Dan and the other family members that comprise the US contingent, Kelley is below listening to the Coaching staff's instructions.

Erin takes a seat beside Penny, "Can I ask you something?"

Penny shrugs, "Yeah."

"Would you have a problem with Ellie and I getting married at the same time as you and Kel getting re-married?"

"I've said all along that I wouldn't and I know Kelley wouldn't either."

"She said that I just wanted to make sure it was still okay with you before I spoke with El about it. You know since she has been with you, Squirrel has turned into a better person."

"She makes me a better person as well." Penny smiles.

"Are you excited about playing for Reign FC?"

Penny nods, "I am, I wish I could have returned to Utah, but it will be a good chance for me to prove myself as not riding on Kelley's coattails."

"Are people still saying that?"

"Not so much anymore, but it still hurts to see comments that I'm only using her for her profile."

"The people that matter know that, that isn't true." Penny hugs Erin. "I'm really glad that if Ellie has you, but if you break her heart; I will kick your ass!"

Erin laughs and nods.

They stand and cheer as the teams make their way on to the pitch for the game.

After the pregame festivities conclude they settle in for the match.

The Dutch players play a physical game against the US and 10 minutes into the game sees the referee show the first Yellow card of the match as Sherida Spitse takes down Rose Lavelle with a hard, late tackle.

Sari Van Veenendaal stands tall in the Dutch goal and makes saves back to back saves on Sam Mewis and Alex Morgan to keep the game scoreless.

Minutes later, sees Abby Dahlkemper being issued a Yellow after taking down a player from behind.

One minute into added time Kelley and Dutch star Lieke Martens clash heads when they both attempt to get ahead on the ball. Both players go down and the trainers come on to check them out.

Penny can only stand on watch as her wife lays on the ground receiving treatment. Kelley sits up and the trainers begin testing for any signs of a concussion. Standing up both players are allowed to finish out the half.

During the break at half-time, Penny receives a message from Alex letting her know that Kelley is okay but being subbed out due to concussion protocol. Ali Krieger, one of the feel-good stories of the tournament takes Kelley's place on the pitch for the second half.

As the second half starts, Kelley makes her way to the bench alongside the trainers.

Becky Sauerbrunn takes a knock in the 54th minute which sees a gash open up on her forehead, requiring the trainer's attention. After being removed from the field of play, she is patched up and sent back on minutes later.

In the 59th minute, Alex goes down in the Dutch box, prompting the crowd to seek a penalty kick in response to a high boot from a player in Orange leading up to the fall.

The referee heads to the sidelines to view the play more closely on the screen and indicates a penalty on the play and points to the spot.

Megan Rapinoe takes to the spot and calmly awaits the whistle, before striking the ball past a frozen Van Veenendaal and finally breaking the scoreless deadlock.

10 minutes later, Rose Lavelle on a beautiful solo run and play cuts back and sends a left-footed shot low and past a diving Van Veenendaal to put them up by two goals.

The remainder of the half sees both teams making the last of their subs and a questionable no-call/diving call made against Tobin Heath but as the clock winds down the USA chants fill the stadium as they win the World Cup.

The players celebrate on the pitch and congratulate their opposition before running over to the stands and celebrating with their loved ones as they await the medal and trophy presentations.

Penny makes her way down to Kelley who climbs up and they meet in a hug and kiss, "I'm so proud of you, Kel."

"You can show me how proud later."

"I see the knock to the head, hasn't affected your libido." Kelley smiles and shakes her head, before kissing Penny again and returning to celebrating with her teammates.

It's only after the presentations and heading into the changeroom, seeing her teammates drinking that it starts to hit Kelley and she struggles with not grabbing a bottle and joining them. 

Christen and Tobin seeing and knowing the signs take her out of the room and away from the temptation as she breaks down in their arms.

"Do you want me to call Penny, KO?"

Kelley shakes her head, "No, I got this. Thanks, guys."

Tobin stands up, "I'm going to get us something to eat and drink, I'll be back."

"This is hard, Pressy; I want a drink so badly right now."

"I know, it will get easier I promise you. I'm here for you Kelley, always have been, always will be."

"Thanks, Press." Kelley and her hug.

"Keep those hands where I can see them, KO." Tobin re-enters the room with her arms full of food and drinks for them.

Kelley and Christen laugh and separate, before helping Tobin unload her arms and having their own celebration. Some of the other younger players and Coaches join them after the core of the team continues to indulge.

Hours later, after they made their way back to the hotel and all got cleaned up, they head to a private party with their family members and continue the celebrations.

Kelley stays close to Penny, knowing that she will prevent her from slipping. As the partying continues into the early hours of the morning, and people begin to head back to their hotels, so do Kelley and Penny.

They hold hands as they make their way into Kelley's hotel room, "Where's your roomie, Kel?" "Staying elsewhere, now let's get out of these clothes and do some of our own celebrating, huh?"

Penny smiles as their lips meet and they begin the process of helping each other shed their clothing. 


	56. Remnants of the Past

Unfortunately, Kelley and Penny’s plans to spend a few days with George and the extended family are quashed with the team requirements placed on Kelley; so they make plans to return as soon as possible to visit.

The next few days are a whirlwind as the players fly back stateside, hit the morning talk shows in New York, take part in a parade held in their honour and then head to an award show in California.

Kelley kisses Penny, “You look absolutely gorgeous, Pen.”

Penny looks at Kelley and straight-faced says, “I can’t wait to get you out of that dress.”

“Don’t suppose you brought some extra underwear, cause mine are soaked.”

Penny laughs and then goes about touching up her makeup as Kelley watches her in the mirror.

They spend the night in California, have breakfast with some of the girls and then catch a flight to Salt Lake.

Arriving at the apartment they both crash on the couch, “So, what are we going to do for the next couple of days? I’m assuming you have to report to the team soon.”

Penny nods, “Yeah, I won’t be eligible to play this weekend, but I’d like to get a training session in with my new teammates.”

“It’s going to be weird seeing you in Reign colours.”

“You are aware that our teams are scheduled to play each other in a couple of weeks, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Kel, I’ve been doing a ton of thinking and I love and trust you and you’ve been more than patient with me about my sexual hangups; I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m ready to bring toys into the bedroom.”

Kelley looks at her, “Are you sure? I told you I had no problem with waiting until you were ready.”

“I am ready, Kel; you aren’t her and you would never take advantage of me like that.”

“Your damn right, I would never force anything on you. I wish I would have known what she did tooyou, when we were together because I would have liked to deck her on top of you slapping her.”

“She was drunk and so was I.”

“Doesn’t matter, Emma forced you; she raped you and got away with it.”

“I..”

“No, Penny, there is no excuse for her behaviour and no, you are not at fault for it.”

“I let her tie me up, Kel, I am at fault.”

“You aren’t! You told her no! I can’t even begin to imagine, how much her actions hurt you both physically and mentally.”

“I don’t want you to, Kel, I want you to help me overcome them. You’ve worked hard at overcoming your addiction, it’s time for me to deal with my own issues.”

Kelley reaches over for Penny and wraps her arms around her, kissing her on the cheek where the tears are rolling down, “I love you, I will never hurt you and if you really feel that you are ready, then we will do this together; because honestly, I have a whole toy chest under my bed that’s just been sitting collecting dust.”

Penny smacks her arm, “What? I’m only being honest with you.”

“I know, but just remember I’m not one of your conquests O’Hara; I’m your wife.”

“Would my wife like to accompany me to bed now, because I don’t know about you but I’m in serious need of a nap!”

They head into the bedroom

“This place is a mess! When was the last time you cleaned or washed your bedding?”

“In my defence, I haven’t been here in over a month. Can we deal with it after we nap?”

Penny nods as she climbs on the bed and lays down, Kelley removes her shoes and lays down with her, covering them over and soon falling asleep.

Hours later, Kelley wakes up to a rumbling tummy and an empty bed, “Pen?”

“In the bathroom.”

Penny returns to the bedroom, “I figured you would be hungry when you woke up so I went ahead and placed an order with the restaurant down the street.” Penny leans in and kisses Kelley, “I’ll be back in a bit, how about you get started on the cleanup.”

After putting on her shoes, Penny heads out of the bedroom and Kelley hears the apartment door open and close as she leaves.

Kelley reluctantly gets up and begins the process of collecting everything around the room and gathering up the clothes and bedding to do some laundry. She opens up her suitcases and tosses her stuff in the basket and then collects Penny’s dirty clothing as well before she makes the trek to the laundry facilities.

Kelley can only laugh when Penny soon joins her in the laundry room, with their food. They sit, eat and chat as the machines work around them.

A few hours later, after they’ve finished folding, putting stuff and away and remaking the bed, Kelley under Penny’s watchful eye pulls out her “Toy Chest” from under the bed and they have the discussion about how and what Penny is willing to try.

“Should I be concerned about all of this, Kel?” Penny looks down at it.

“Remnants of the past; say the word and they’ll be gone.”

“No, I want to try everything with you.”

“Does everything include the cuffs?” Penny nods, “I trust you, Kel.”

“That’s good because I fucking love you, Penelope Brown and I want to show you exactly how much.”

“Bring it on, Champ.” Kelley licks her lips as Penny begins the process of removing her clothes. “It works better if you’re naked too, Babe.”

Kelley laughs, “I got distracted by your v-line.”

“Uh-huh.” Kelley makes quick work of removing her clothes and then joining Penny on the bed.

Pecks, become kisses and then kisses become a battle for control and possession and both moan out with the need for more. Separating, Kelley looks down at Penny, seeking permission and being granted it as she goes about cuffing her to the bed. Penny moans outs as Kelley worships the body underneath her with her mouth, tongue, teeth and hands.

“You okay, Babe?” Penny lets out and “Uh-huh” and Kelley continues working her way down, taking time to give her wife’s breasts all the care and attention they deserve before continuing to run her tongue and mouth over Penny’s rippled abs.

Kelley makes eye contact with her once more before, swiping her tongue through the wetness and watching Penny pull at the cuffs as she does so. Slowly, she teases her swiping and sucking away on her saturated lips, before deciding to insert her tongue and begin thrusting in and out of her with it. Penny struggles with the cuffs around her wrists and ankles as she feels a familiar feeling coming over her. Feeling the pulsing around her tongue, Kelley becomes more forceful and feels her wife’s subsequent release all over her. Kelley cleans her up and then releases her ankles from the cuffs, moving to release her wrists as well before, Penny stops her, “I want more, Kel.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you, inside me.” Kelley wipes the tears off her cheek, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Kelley looks at her and releases the cuffs around her wrists, before kissing her, “You’re in control, you want me to stop, I stop, okay?”

Penny nods and Kelley kisses her again, smiling down at her before climbing off the bed, collecting what she needs from the box, putting it on and then climbing back and placing Penny’s hand on the form. Penny looks at it, then pulls Kelley closer to her and wraps her lips around it.

Kelley leans back and lets Penny control the movement until she stops and pulls Kelley down on top of her, joining their mouths in a desperate, needy kiss.

Never having seen this side of Penny come out to play, Kelley can feel the wetness dripping down her legs as she starts to move into position between Penny’s legs. She teases her wife’s entrance with the head and nearly comes undone when Penny lets out an almost primal moan. “Please, Kel, it’s okay, I’m okay.”

Slowly she slides inside the wet canal of her wife and they both let out moans with the movement. Kelley attaches her mouth to Penny’s nipple suckling away as she begins thrusting in and out. Feeling Penny moving with her, Kelley ups the tempo and looks at the dark eyes of the woman she loves as she does it.

“Harder, I’m so close, baby.” Kelley does as is asked and she feels herself coming undone as Penny tilts her head back and lets out a loud, “Oh my God!” before climaxing.

Kelley sprinkles her with kisses as she comes down and the tears fall, “Shh, Babe you’re okay.” Kelley withdraws from her and taking just long enough to remove it, she drops it down beside the bed and then pulls Penny into her arms.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For loving me and helping me overcome my past.”

“Anytime, beautiful, I love you.”

Kelley holds a sleeping Penny in her arms and can’t help but think about how incomplete her life was until she met her and how she can’t wait for the next chapter of their lives together.

After spending two blissful days together, Kelley drives Penny to the airport and holds on to her until they hear her flight to Seattle is called.

“Call me when you get in, I love you.”

“I love you too, Kel, stay out of trouble!” Kelley laughs, “I’ll try. You show those Reign girls how the game is supposed to be played.”

“I’ll do my best.” Penny waves as she makes her way to the gate for her flight.

Kelley stands there and watches on as the line disappears and the doors close.

She heads to the grocery store and picks up some much-needed supplies before heading back to the now quiet and lonely apartment.

New Message

KO: When you coming back? I just stocked up the fridge.

Pressy: I’ll be back tomorrow. Penny get off alright?

KO: Yeah, she definitely got off alright.

Pressy: Wash your sheets! And while you’re at it can you wash mine too?

KO: It’ll cost you!

Pressy: Yeah, I know coffee is on me. See you tomorrow.

KO: Make sure Tobs, doesn’t tire you out too much, we got training to get back to.

Pressy: No garantees.

A few hours later, Penny, lands in Seattle and tried to get her bearings as she waits for her ride to show up.

“Penny!” She turns around and sees a tall blonde approaching her, “Hey Allie, thanks for picking me up.” They hug and after collecting Penny’s suitcase head out of the airport.

“No problem, so you are staying at my place tonight and then tomorrow after training we can sort out your housing for the rest of the season. With all the injuries and replacements there has been some shuffling of housemates, so I’m not sure who’ll you be living with, but I have a feeling that the English connection is strong.”

Penny smiles, “You mean, Jodie?”

“Yeah, her roomie is out for the season, so there’s a spot for you. I’m sure if you talk to Vlatko, he would be on board with it.”

“What’s it like playing for Vlatko?”

“He’s a good coach, he has managed to keep the team in contention even with all the injuries and absences from the lineup. He’s tough and he’ll make you play for your spot.”

“Good, I don’t want anything to think that I’m being handed the starting spot, I’m going to work hard to earn that privilege.” 


	57. The New Norm

Two weeks later and Penny has started to settle in with her new team and teammates. After making the request, her and Jodie have been assigned as roommates for the balance of the season and both are happy with the arrangement.

After sitting on the bench and watching the Reign come away with a 1 – 0 victory over Portland the previous week, Penny is finally informed that she will be making her debut between the pipes against none other than the high scoring North Carolina Courage on their home turf, no less.

Leading up to the game, Penny makes sure to work extra hard in training and continues to show off the form that has seen her rise up to being the #1 back stopper for the Lionesses. 

Laying on the hotel bed after returning from having breakfast on gameday, Penny is Facetiming with Kelley.

“Hey, beautiful.”

“Hey, Kel, tough loss last night.”

“Yeah, to concede a goal in extra time and end up losing wasn’t good, but we only managed 8 shots the entire game and only one made it through to Kailen.”

“You planning on watching our game today?”

“Of course! Wouldn’t miss it! Wish I could be there in person for it.”

“I wish you were here, too, but we both knew our schedules were going to be tight after the World Cup and we’ll see each other when our teams play in a few weeks.”

“You mean when we beat you in a few weeks.”

Penny laughs, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that Babe, we are starting to come on. What do you say about placing a friendly wager on the game?”

“Whatcha thinking, beautiful?”

“Loser buys dinner.” She hears Kelley laugh.

“Bring your money, honey.”

“I’ll bring my money and more honey.”

Kelley laughs, “Fuck, I love you and can’t wait to have you back in my bed.”

Penny laughs. “I love you too. Have you talked to Erin recently?”

“Yeah, they’ve decided to just have a small ceremony in my parents' back yard, have the reception at the club and then spend their money on a tropical honeymoon.”

“I think it’ll be perfect, Ellie gets the intimate ceremony she wants, Erin gets the family and friends she wants and they both get the honeymoon they want.”

“And we also get to renew our views in front of those who matter the most to us.”

“Does this mean I get a bigger ring? Or another proposal?”

Penny laughs at Kelley’s reaction through the screen to the questions

“Do you want a bigger ring? Or another proposal?”

“No. My ring is perfect and your proposal was perfect; I’d never want to change any of that, because they both came from your heart, Kel and I love you and your big heart.”

“I love you, Penelope. Good luck today.”

“Thanks, Kel, love you. Message you after the game.”

As the final whistle blows the Courage come away with a 2 – 0 victory over Reign FC. Penny did her part, making 10 saves along the way, but in the end, they just couldn’t keep up with the pace and finish of Williams, Debinha and company.

Penny hugs and shakes hands with the opposition, catching up with a few players on the Courage before heading over for post-game.

Back at the hotel, Penny sends Kelley a quick message before getting herself changed into comfies for the night.

New Message

Pen: Hey, back at the hotel now and in for the evening.

Kel: Tough loss today. You made some good saves and helped keep your team in it though. You look good in teal 😉

Pen: Let me guess, I look even better out of it.

Kel: Always, get some sleep. Love you, talk tomorrow.

Pen: Love you too. Night, Kel.

After defeating the Houston Dash by a score of 1 – 0, a few days earlier, Penny, Jodie and the rest of the members of Reign FC await their flight to Salt Lake.

Allie comes and sits beside Penny, “Is she meeting you at the airport or hotel?”

Penny smiles, “I asked Kelley to meet me at the hotel, so I can drop my stuff off before we go back to her apartment.”

“You spending the night at Kelley’s?” Allie asks.

“Are you my Mom?” Penny looks at the blonde laughing, “Because, I’m pretty sure we don’t have a curfew tonight and I’m free to spend the night with my wife.”

Allie laughs, “Not what I meant, I was only asking because I thought we could all grab breakfast tomorrow.”

“I’m not sure we’ll be out of bed in time for brunch.”

“I was already talking to Press, they have a light training session scheduled for 1 tomorrow, so you’ll definitely be out of bed early.”

“Urgh! And here I was looking forward to spending a day in bed and you had to go and ruin it!”

“Don’t shoot the messenger!” Allie puts her hands up causing Penny to laugh and others to look at them.

“I’m sure we can all have breakfast together, maybe grab Pressy, Broon and Corsie as well.”

“Sounds good. Can, I ask you something?”

Penny shrugs, “I guess so, what’s on your mind?”

“What’s up with you and Pinoe? I noticed that you don’t really talk to or interact with each other away from the field.”

“We’re just different people and have different approaches towards things. Nothing to worry about.”

“K, you’ll let me know if I can do anything to help, right?”

“I will, thanks, Allie.” Penny and Allie hug, before the blonde heads over to another group of players until the flight is finally called.

Hours later, the bus pulls to a stop in front of the hotel, Penny’s face lights up when she sees Kelley waiting for her with a dozen Red roses in her hand. As the players begin to get off, Penny collects her stuff and follows them out the door, running over to where Kelley is waiting. She drops her stuff and wraps her arms around her before kissing her and not stopping until she needs air.

“Wow! That was quite the reception, not that I’m complaining, because I’m definitely not.” Penny smiles at her wife. “I take it the flowers are for me?”

Kelley hands them to her, “I figured it would be weird if I showed up empty-handed and I know you love roses and I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Penny leans in and kisses her again. “I need to get my room assignment, and drop my stuff off and then we can go.”

Kelley picks up her suitcase, “Why don’t you get your room assignment and key while I put your stuff in the car, there’s no point in dropping it to your room, when you are going to need clothes and stuff for the morning, right?”

“Never thought of that, I let Jodie know and I’ll be right back.”

Penny checks in with Jodie and lets her know, where she’ll be, before heading back to Kelley and letting herself be driven back to the apartment, where she and her wife have made some lasting memories.

After they have something to eat and tidy up, they head into the bedroom to get more comfortable.

They kiss and help each other remove their clothing, before Kelley walks Penny to the bed and lays her down. Penny sees the look in Kelley’s eyes and knows she’s in for a long and enjoyable night.

The next morning Penny tries to move only to find that she can’t, opening her eyes she finds Kelley looking down at her with a mischievous grin.

Penny tugs at the straps, “What’s the meaning of this?”

“I’m not ready to let you go, just yet.”

“You do realize that tying me to the bed isn’t going to keep me here long term, right?”

“No, but it will give me enough time to have breakfast in bed with and on you.”

Penny notices a bowl on the nightstand along with some whip cream and laughs, “What are you planning on doing to me?”

Kelley puts a strawberry in her mouth, “No talking with your mouth full.” She proceeds to spray some whip cream on Penny’s chest and nipples, topping them with strawberries. Making a point of slowly licking and sucking away on them, until Penny is squirming away underneath her.

Kelley laughs at the pained look on Penny’s face and kisses her before releasing the cuffs around her wrists.

“I just wanted to have a little fun at your expense, Babe.”

“Yeah, well your lucky you decided to release me because I need to pee something fierce and I’m certain me wetting the bed wasn’t part of your plan. Also, why the heck would you save that for this morning, now I’m going to be horny all day.”

“It definitely wasn’t. Go do what you need to; I’ll make us a coffee. And the goal was to attempt to put you off your game, hottie keeper.”

Penny kisses Kelley, before pulling on a shirt and some shorts from Kelley’s dresser, knowing that Christen won’t be impressed if she sees her wandering naked around the apartment.

After she returns from completing her morning routine, Penny wraps her arms around Kelley’s waist, “I really hope you are planning on helping me alleviate the throbbing between my legs. Your little distraction attempt has definitely worked.”

“I was kinda hoping it would so that I could find creative ways to make it up to you, later.”

“We still have a bit of time now.” Penny pushes Kelley back against the counter before kissing her.

“Haven’t you guys had enough of each other yet? I had to put earplugs in last because you were so loud!”

Penny and Kelley both laugh and kiss again before separating as Christen makes her presence known.

Penny looks towards Christen, “We weren’t that loud, were we?”

Christen looks at her, “Let’s just say I heard a few things last night that I really don’t want to ever hear again!”

Kelley hands Penny a coffee, “We should probably grab a shower before brunch.”

Christen puts her hand up, “No way, the two of you are setting foot in the bathroom until I have a shower, I don’t need visuals to go along with the echos of “OMG! Kelley! Right there. running through my head.”

Kelley can’t help but laugh as Penny turns and tucks her head into her chest.

A few hours later, Penny, Kelley, Christen, Becky and Allie chat as they eat before the Royal’s players have to leave for training.

“Pressy, you look like you’re ready to fall asleep over there.”

Christen looks at Becky, “Talk to the newlyweds over there, they kept me up most the night.”

“You’re just jealous because Tobin hasn’t visited you lately,” Kelley responds earning a glare from Christen.

“Hey, we’re sorry, Pressy, didn’t realize the walls were so paper-thin.”

Christen smiles at Penny, “You, I forgive, your wife, however, that’s another story, she knows better.”

Penny elbows Kelley, “What?”

“I’m sorry that we were loud last night and kept you awake. I will do the cooking for the next week to make it up to you, better?”

“Throw in cleaning the apartment and we’re good.”

“Fine.”

Kelley and Christen drop Penny and Allie back to their hotel before heading to the Stadium for their light training.

When she gets back to her assigned room, Penny puts her bags down and crashes on the still made bed as Jodie is nowhere to be seen.

She wakes up a few hours later to the room smelling like food.

Opening her eyes, she sees Jodie holding a Styrofoam container and eating from it.

“You were out cold when I got back, so I went ahead and got you something to eat. Allie said you and Kelley had a long, loud, night, so you needed your sleep.”

Penny shakes her head and laughs, “Nothing is sacred around here is it?”

Jodie laughs, “Nope! Now, eat.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, us Lionesses have to stick together.”

“Where does Emma fit into that equation?”

“Same place as Kelley does.”

“It’s difficult being in different places and on different teams from each other; I honestly don’t know how you and Emma have managed to make things work as long as you have.”

“Communication is key. We talk all the time and know what’s going on with each other, how we are feeling and what we are thinking, as soon as you stop talking there is space for insecurities to creep in and take over the relationship.”

“I get that, thanks Jode.”

“I’m always here to listen if you need to talk. Steph has ordered me to keep an eye on you and ensure Kelley doesn’t get you into any trouble.”

“Of course, she has. That reminds me I should call and check in with her.”

“You should do that, she misses your chats.”

Final Score Utah Royals 3, Reign FC 1

Penny removes her gloves once the final whistle sounds and tucks them in her waistband before collecting her towel and water bottle. She isn’t happy with the result, knowing that she was directly responsible for allowing 2 of the Royals 3 goals on the day.

She hugs her current and then former teammates, allowing herself to melt into Kelley’s arms.

“I played horrible, Kel, I’m probably going to be benched the next game.”

“You didn’t play horrible, Pen, you gave up a rebound that your team didn’t clear and got chipped, it happens to the best players all the time.”

“Yeah, but me being chipped, means I was out of position.”

“Your defenders were caught out of position and you were forced to come out and try to eliminate the scoring opportunity, which unfortunately didn’t happen.”

“I know, you’re right.”

“Can you repeat that? I don’t think I heard you right the first time.”

Penny laughs and says it louder, “You’re right, Kelley. Now, I’m hitting recovery and showers, and you should too because, well you stink. I’ll see you afterwards, love you.”

Kelley laughs and yells towards Penny as the keeper jogs over to the sideline, “Love you too, beautiful.”

Over the next several weeks Penny gets her fair of work, starting in 4 out of 5 of Reign FC’s games, where they have a record of 2 wins, 2 losses and a draw against the Spirit. In that time Penny manages to blank the Spirit and earn “Save of the Week” honours after denying Carli Lloyd from point-blank range.


	58. Disappointment

Penny wakes up in the morning feeling excited and energized, with the realization that later on in the day Kelley and her Royals teammates will be landing in the city for their match against each other, this time on Penny’s turf. The two teams are still in the hunt for the final playoff position so the game is an important one.

After their training session, Penny heads to the grocery store and collects everything she needs to make her wife supper. Jodie helps her roommate carry in everything and then makes herself scarce for the next 24 hours, knowing how much Penny needs to reconnect with her wife.

Penny sits and anxiously awaits the message that Kelley is near after their flight was delayed by mechanical issues.

She gets the message that they have landed and are on their way now to the hotel from Kelley and puts supper in the oven knowing it will need the time it takes for Kelley to arrive at the apartment to cook, not to mention, she wants to make sure that everything looks perfect.

45 minutes later, there is a knock at the door and Penny opens it to find Kelley and Allie at her door. They both walk in and take a look around. Kelley looks at Allie, “Time to go, Wookie, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Allie smiles and nods, “Have fun, but not too much fun, we need don’t need any injuries.”

Kelley pushes Allie out the door, closing it behind her and then locking it. Smiling at Penny she walks towards her and they embrace and share a kiss.

“You hungry, Kel?”

Kelley laughs, “When am I not?”

“True. Why don’t you get changed into something comfier and supper should be ready pretty soon.”

“Sounds good.” Kelley collects her suitcase and heads towards the bedroom to get changed while Penny lights the candles and puts on some music for them.

Kelley walks out a few minutes later and looks around, “Now I feel like I’m underdressed.”

“You’re perfect just the way you are, Kel.”

After eating they curl up on the couch and watch the latest episode of “The Bachelor” which Penny has never really gotten into but Kelley likes to pass judgement on the women involved and her commentary is generally hilarious, so Penny watches and laughs at her.

“This is nice.” Kelley and Penny kiss and hold each other as the show continues.

Once it’s over with they make sure that everything is cleaned up in the kitchen and put away before heading to the bedroom. They both complete their nighttime routine before stripping out of their clothes and climbing into bed to enjoy each other’s body and company.

They kiss and play a bit, but both are more about sharing the time with each other rather than making love at that moment.

“You looking forward to the season being over, Pen?”

“Hopefully not before we win the Championship, but, yeah, it’s been a long one. I looking forward to being able to spend more than 24 hours at a time with you, and being able to sleep whenever and eat whatever I want.”

“Are you going to play in friendlies that England has coming up?”

“I have too, if I want to keep my #1 spot.”

“Is it okay with you if I play in our friendlies then as well?”

“Kel, you don’t have to ask my permission to play in them, I’ll be in England and the Czech Republic, so you might as well be playing too. We knew going into this that things weren’t going to calm down until probably after the Olympics.”

“You’re still planning on coming home and staying home after then?”

“Yes, I’m hoping that my play with Reign will help me secure another NWSL contract for next season after my Man City one expires.”

“Are you sure you want to leave City? I know you love playing there and with your friends.”

“It’s going to be hard and I’ll probably change my mind a million times before it actually happens but I want to have a family with you, Kel, and I know there isn’t a chance of getting you off the pitch long enough for you to make it happen.”

“That’s probably true. I love Pen and I can’t wait to have little O’Hara’s wandering around.”

“Who says they are going to be little O’Hara’s and not Brown’s?”

“No offence, Babe, but I’m not having my kids tagged with the last name Brown.”

“Our kids and I guess I understand that, we’ll just have to tell Ellie and Erin that they are because the family name must live on.”

“You can be the one to tell them that, I’m fairly certain that I’ve already seen the name Eleanor O’Hara on a few things.”

Penny’s phone buzzes and she looks over, not recognizing the number aside from it being from California, she lets it go to voicemail.

“Who’s calling at this hour?”

“Probably won another cruise, I’ll check the message in the morning.”

“I won a cruise twice this week!” Penny laughs at Kelley’s response, “Stupid telemarketers!”

“Night, Kel.”

“Night, beautiful, love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Penny wakes up and watches Kelley sleep, laughing at the small puddle of drool on her pillowcase as she does. She turns over to collect her phone and check for any messages. She responds to the important ones and then decides to check her voicemail. She is surprised when the message on there isn’t from a telemarketer but instead her cousin, Linda.

“Hey Pen-cent, Longtime no chat, it’s Linda, I just wanted to let you know that I’m in town for work and planning on coming to your game against Utah. I was wondering if it might be possible for us to grab a drink or supper together before I head back home. Anyways, call or message me back. Later Cuz.”

“I take it that the message wasn’t from a telemarketer after all?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Kelley smiles, “Totally worth it to wake up to your beautiful, smiling face.”

“The message was my cousin, Linda, she’s apparently in town and wanted to know if we could get together.”

“You should do it.”

“I’m going to, I’d really like to know how the rest of my family is doing, even if they want nothing to do with me.”

“Their loss.” Penny smiles, leans down and kisses Kelley, “I’m going to get started on breakfast.”

After spending the day together and getting reacquainted, Penny walks Kelley into the team hotel and her room. She spends time hanging out with her former Royal’s teammates before heading back to her apartment to get a good nights sleep before their game against each other the following day.

As she lays in bed, she can’t help but think of the message from Linda and decides to give her a callback.

Ring, Ring

“Penny?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“How are you?”

“I’m good, you?”

“Really good, I’m getting married soon.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you. I was wondering if you would consider coming to the wedding.”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Pen-cent, I would really like it, if you and Kelley would come; it’s time we start to put our family back together.”

“I would love that, but they’ve been pretty clear that I’m not welcome because of who I am.”

“This is my wedding, and you are my family and I want you there; I don’t care what others may think or feel about who you are or who you love. If my Mom has a problem with you being on the guest list then she can stay home. I’ve talked everything over with my fiancé, Brad and he agrees completely with me. I’m going to send you an email with the info and I really hope you that you’ll come.”

“I’ll consider it, really depends on our schedules. Do you still want to grab a drink after the game tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, I’ll confirm details with you after the game, once Kelley leaves.”

“Kelley is more than welcome to join us.”

“I believe her team is heading out right after the game back to Utah, but I’ll double-check and extend the offer.”

“Okay, I’m sure you need to get to sleep now, so I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Pen-cent.”

“Night, Lin.”

Penny hangs up from the call feeling good about the fact that she may have a chance at getting at least part of her family back.

The next evening, Penny and her Reign teammates line up across from her former Royals teammates including Kelley in the tunnel. They exchange hugs and handshakes, with Kelley kissing her on the cheek before making their way out to the field.

Once the whistle blows both teams get down to business, knowing that they both need the points to secure a place in the post-season.

Penny opts to punch a shot from Stengel in the 7th minute of the game and miss-hits it sending it right down in the box, fortunately for her, it’s cleared out and nothing comes of it.

She starts to settle down as the play unfolds around her and in the 21st minute, sees Darian Jenkins intercept an attempted play out from the back, but send the ball wide of the goal. A minute later another miscue between the Royals defenders and their keeper leads to shot, but it’s directed right at the keeper and she comes up with the easy save.

A few minutes later, Jodie is able to break away from Sauerbrunn and feeds another ball through to Jenkins, but the keeper Smith comes out to cut off the angle and comes up with the big save.

In the 40th minute, Penny sees the #23 in Gold sneak in behind her defenders, she comes up with the save but bobbles the rebound leading to a second attempt from Press, who manages only to hit the post, with the opportunity.

Just before the half Bethany Balcer breaks free in the Royals box and drawing the keeper of her line, manages to find the space and buries it, putting the home team on the board.

Nearing the 60th minute of the game, Desiree Scott sends a long ball into the box and it bounces around a bit, before Katie Stengel is able to get a boot on the ball and send it past Penny to tie the game up.

Smith comes up with the fingertip save off of Onumonu in the 72nd minute to keep the score level as both teams begin to up the tempo and continue to drive towards the winning goal.

In the 86th minute, with the play in the Royals end and Reign pressing, Jenkins returns the favour and sets up Jodie Taylor, who comes up with a beautiful finish, putting the ball just beyond the keepers reach into the bottom corner and putting them on top with only minutes left to play. It would turn out to be the winning goal and seal Reign FC’s spot in the final four.

Penny celebrates with her teammates before hugging and chatting with members of the Royals organization.

“Can’t win them all, Kel, guess supper is on you next time.” Kelley smiles and nods in agreement with the statement. “Good game, Pen.” They hug and hold each other as long as possible before separating, knowing that they will see each other very soon now that the season is almost over.

Penny has a few drinks with Linda at her hotel after the game and after chatting with her, Penny agrees that she and Kelley will make an appearance at the wedding if their schedules allow for it. They go their separate ways and Penny makes the short drive back to her apartment with Jodie.

A few days later finds Reign FC playing their biggest rivals the Portland Thorns and coming away with a 2 – 0 victory and then rounding out the season with a draw against the Pride, a game which Penny had a good view from the sidelines as they opted to give her a rest.

With the regular season games concluded, Reign FC finds themselves opposing the number one team in the league and Shield Champions, the North Carolina Courage in the NWSL Semi-Finals.

With Kelley, Ellie and Erin in the stands at Sahlen’s Stadium watching on, Penny and her Reign mates take to the field against the Courage.

Penny doesn’t have to wait long before she faces her first action, as a mere two minutes into the game the Courage launch an attack where she comes up big on Crystal Dunn.

At the other end of the field, Labbé is forced to come out and come up big on Megan Rapinoe who managed to find space behind the Courage defenders.

The Courage continue to create chances and fire balls towards the net with Penny making save after save. In the 23rd minute, her and Crystal Dunn collide and after coming up with the ball she stays down to catch her breath and get treatment for where Dunn’s cleat made contact with her midsection.

The team continue to exchange chances throughout the first half but the score remains at zeros heading to the break.

Penny is forced to come up with a huge save in the 55th minute of the game as McDonald sets up Williams in the open, and Penny comes out to challenge, cutting off the angle and taking the shot to the chest.

Minutes later, Rapinoe strips her USWNT teammate Dahlkemper of the ball and launches the ball towards the goal, sending it just wide.

In the 72nd minute of the game, Penny is called into action once more at the duo of Dunn and McDonald test her, she bobbles the rebound but gets help from her defenders in tidying up the mess and keeping it scoreless.

In the 87th minute still scoreless the whistles blows and a penalty is awarded against the Reign for a handball on Lauren Barnes. The legend, Heather O’Reilly steps up to the spot and makes Penny look like a fool, sending her in the opposite direction and putting her team on top.

In the 93rd minute, a Courage miscommunication in the box leads to Onumonu sending the ball past a helpless Labbé and sending the game into extra time.

Into extra time they go and in the 99th minute, Debinha sends the ball over the Reign wall and curling past a diving Penny, who can only watch as it hits the netting behind her.

7 minutes later and things take a turn for the worse as Kristen Hamilton sends what should be a pass across the box only to have Lauren Barnes of the Reign redirect it past Penny and into her own net. With the own goal, the Courage take a two-goal lead, with time winding down on the clock.

A minute later, Penny still shook from the previous goal, does her best but is helpless as Dunn puts the ball through her legs and behind her for the Courage’s fourth goal of the game.

The final whistle blows and Penny fights back tears watching the Courage bench empty and them celebrating their trip to the NWSL Final.

She joins her teammates and congratulates their opponents before making her way over to Kelley, Ellie and Erin. She hugs them all before heading into the changeroom to absorb the disappointing ending to her season. 


	59. Here A Friendly, There A Friendly...

It’s been a week since the NWSL season concluded and Kelley and Penny are now back at the apartment in Atlanta.

The couple sits on the couch together drinking their morning coffee and chatting.

“Erin dragged me all over town yesterday trying to find the perfect lingerie for the honeymoon; I tried to explain to her that if she was doing it right, the lingerie was completely unnecessary, she didn’t appreciate my comment.”

Penny laughs, “Well then I guess I can return the outfit I got at Victoria’s Secret for our wedding night.”

Kelley shakes her head, “No, please don’t do that.”

“Uh-huh, thought so.”

“Have you given any more thought towards going to Linda’s wedding, Pen?”

“I don’t know, Kel, they wanted my family to disown me because of who I am and love, that isn’t something that I think I’ll ever get over.”

“I know, and I understand, I’m just suggesting that it might be good for you to show and tell them how misguided their notions were and how much it has affected you. Not to mention, it gives you a chance to show off your smoking wife.”

“Always about you, eh, Kel?” Kelley kisses her on the cheek, “Nope, this is completely about you and I will be here to support you regardless of your decision.”

“Thanks, Kel. Love you.”

“Love you too, beautiful.” They kiss until Kelley’s phone starts ringing.

She looks at the screen, “Bridezilla.” And then answers

“What do you need now, Erin?”

“No, I’m not going cake tasting with you, where’s Ellie? Why can’t your fiancée help you with it?”

“What do you mean you had a fight? What happened? Hold on Pen is beside me I’m putting you on speaker.”

“No! Don’t do that!”

“Too late, morning Erin.”

“Hey, Pen.”

“What happened with you and Ellie?”

“I kinda blew up at her over hot peppers on the pizza.”

Kelley and Penny both laugh. “Are you freaking serious, Er?”

“Um… yeah, we had a bit of an incident last time she got them.”

“Incident? Please explain, Er and while you’re at it switch to Facetime because I really want to see your face while explaining it.” Penny laughs and smacks Kelley’s arm.

“You can guess what I’m implying happened, I’m not going into detail. Now, will you come with me?”

“Penny and I were planning on spending the day chilling.”

“Please, Squirrel? I need you and it’s kinda your wedding cake as well.”

Kelley looks at Penny who is nodding, “Okay, I’ll help.”

“Great! I’ll be there in an hour to get you and please for the love of God be wearing clothes!”

“My apartment rules indicate it’s a clothing-optional space.”

“Goodbye.”

Kelley and Penny both laugh at the blunt ending to the call.

“Clothing optional space, huh?”

Kelley smiles and nods. “How about we take a shower together, Babe?”

Kelley stands up and reaches for Penny’s hand, “I can’t think of a better way to start the day than to wrap my arms around your beautiful naked body.”

“I could think of something better than just wrapping your arms around me.”

“God, I love you.” Penny laughs. “Love you too. Raise you to the bathroom.”

Penny and Kelley soon get into a routine of training and working out together and all too soon for their liking, Penny needs to report back to England for Lionesses duty and a couple of friendlies. It works out okay as Kelley will be joining her USWNT mates for a couple of matches to finish out their season as well.

Standing together at Hartsfield – Jackson, Kelley and Penny share one last kiss and hug before the keeper makes her way to her flight, “Love you, Kel. I’ll see you in 10 days, try to behave while I’m away, okay?”

“No guarantees, Babe. Love you too.”

They smile and wave as Penny walks away and then goes through the process to get on her flight. Penny gets settled in for the just over 8-hour flight ahead of her as Kelley makes her way back to the apartment to finish packing for her flight to Columbus the next day.

Penny lands at Heathrow feeling drained from the flight and is thankful to see a smiling face as she collects her suitcase.

Penny and Steph hug and then the Lionesses Captain helps Penny with her bags out to the car.

“You hungry, Pen?”

“Starving!”

Steph laughs, “I figured as much, let’s get home, eat and then hit the sack.”

“Sounds good to me!”

While Penny sleeps, Kelley is sitting at the airport catching up with Emily Sonnett and Morgan Brian before their flight to Ohio.

“So, Sonny who are you bringing to the weddings?”

“You mean like a date?”

“Yes, like a date, so who?”

“I thought I would just hang out with Linds.”

“You ever going to tell Lindsey how you feel about her, Sonny?”

“Not you too, Moe.”

“We only want you to be happy and well Linds deserves someone better than that creep Russell.”

“Glad I’m not the only one who finds him creepy.”

“Pretty sure that most of the girls on the team would concur with that statement, Sonny.”

“I don’t know what I would do if she turned me down guys, I can’t lose her as my friend.”

“You need to be honest with yourself and her, Sonny. It’s pretty apparent that you’re in love with her, you need to jump out of the friends' zone and into the partner one.”

“Easier said than done, Moe bean.”

Kelley and Morgan hug her knowing there are no words need be said at the moment.

After hearing their flight called the trio make their way to the gate for the short flight to Columbus.

Penny hears her name being called and slowly opens her eyes, feeling disoriented at first before realizing that she is in Steph’s guest room.

“I don’t wanna get up yet.” Steph laughs. “Some of the girls have come to see you, make yourself presentable and I’ll see you out there.”

“Uh-huh.” Penny looks at her phone and tries to figure out what time it is back in the States.

New Message

Pen: Love you, have a good day.

Kel: Day is almost half over, you okay?

Pen: Yeah, just system is out of wack.

Kel: Take it easy, have to go. Say Hi to Steph and the girls for me. Love you XOXO

Pen: XOXO

Penny collects some clothes and makes her way into the bathroom to clean up before heading out to the living area and finding Steph chatting it up with Kiera, Lucy, Jill and Carly. She greets and hug her English teammates and then gets herself something to eat before rejoining them.

“How’s the rewedding planning going PB?”

Penny laughs, “It’s going well, unlike the actual wedding planning. Ellie and Erin have both turned into Bridezillas, I’m so glad to get away from them for a bit.”

“It’s weird to think that your sister is marrying Kelley’s sister.”

“It was weird at first, but the more I saw the two of them together, the more I understood how much they had grown to love each other and now I can’t wait to see them exchange vows.”

Penny looks at Lucy and Keira, “Any bells ringing in the future for the two of you?”

Lucy looks like a deer caught in the headlights while Keira buries her head and face in Lucy’s shoulder. “So, is that a no?”

“We’ve talked about it, but neither of us is in a rush; we want to play as long as possible before settling down and having a family.”

Keira smiles at Lucy as she answers the question.

“Is it true that once your contract is up with Man City you are returning to the States, Pen?”

Penny nods, “Yeah, I love playing here, but I’m not getting any younger and I want to start a family with Kelley. I’ve had a good run and I’m leaving the door open to continue playing for the Lionesses should I be called upon, and in the NWSL, but my place is in the States now with my wife.”

Penny hears sniffling and turns around to look at Steph. She gets up and hugs her, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking about how far you’ve come since we first met and how I can’t wait to be an Auntie!”

Penny laughs, “Better start saving those frequent flyer miles now, I foresee lots of trips to the States coming up.”

“Count on it.”

“Love you, Steph.”

“Love you too. Question though are the kids going to have your last name or Kelley’s?”

“I need you guys to keep a secret for me after our re-wedding I’m planning on adding O’Hara to my name. Kelley doesn’t know and I’m planning on surprising her with one of the new Man City keeper shirts. I’m picking it up while I’m here, so starting next season I will be Brown – O’Hara; it’s already been cleared by the team.”

“Kelley is going to love that, hasn’t she been asking you to change your name since you got married?”

Penny nods, “She has, but I owe it to my Father to keep the Brown family name going, so this is my way of showing both of them how much I love them.”

Jill rubs her eyes and Carly laughs, “It’s dusty in here.”

A few days later in Columbus, the US hold off a late surging Swedish team to come away with the 3-2 victory. The next day the team packs up and flies to Florida to prepare for their next game against Costa Rica.

In London, Penny takes in the scene around her as the Lionesses take to the pitch at Wembley to play Germany.

9 minutes into the game and German star Alexandra Popp finds the netting behind Penny to put the visitors ahead.

“Damn it!” Penny pounds the ground as she sees the ball fly past here.

“Lots of time left, Pen, stay focused.”

Penny stands up and nods at her Captain and best friend.

In the 36th minute, Nikita Parris fails to convert on a penalty keeping the score in the German favour until the 44th minute when Ellen White finally gets a ball behind Frohms to level the score.

It stays that way until the 90th minute when Dzsenifer Marozsán works her magic deep in the English end and sets up the youngster Klara Bühl for the winner.

Penny shakes their hands and congratulates them before making her way over to the side to hear final words from their Coaches.

The next day after recovery in the morning the Lionesses catch a flight to the Czech Republic for a friendly against their National team.

Penny sits in her hotel room with Steph, who elected to be her roommate for the trip and they watch a stream of the US’ game in Jacksonville, Florida against Costa Rica.

“Over or under, Pen?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll pick a number between 1 and 10 and you chose whether you think the US will come in under than number with goals or over it.”

“What do I get if I chose correctly?”

“I’ll buy you a coffee in the morning, or you buy me tea, if you lose.”

“Deal.”

“Alright, I chose 7.” Steph looks at Penny, “Over or under, Brown?”

“They’re playing Costa Rica, that’s hard, it could be a complete blowout or a close game. Based on the fact that the US beat them 6 – 0 at the World Cup, I’m going with under 7.”

“Alright, let’s see what happens.”

“That didn’t take long.”

Steph nods as they announce Carli Lloyd’s goal 4 minutes into the game. 6 minutes after that Moe jumps up into the play and is rewarded with a goal of her own.

Penny smiles when she sees Kelley celebrating the goal with her friend.

At the half, the United States decides to make three substitutions and almost immediately are rewarded when Lynn Williams who had come on in place of Carli pots on to put them up by 3.

Then Christen gets herself on the score sheet making it 4 – 0. “Woohoo, Pressy!”

They make another 3 substitutions and Jessica McDonald who had come on to replace Christen knocks a cross down and sets up Lynn Williams for her second goal of the game.

“That’s five and still plenty of time left on the clock, Pen, you still sticking with under?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

In the 77th minute, Williams sitting on the brace comes close to netting her third on a redirect but the keeper manages to get enough on it to send it wide.

The US goes up by 6 in the 86th minute when a seemingly harmless ball from Midge Purce takes a deflection off of Stephanie Blanco and ends up in the net for an own goal.

Final Score United States 6 Costa Rica 0.

“I’ll take that coffee in the morning, Steph.” Penny laughs and Steph nods in acceptance.

Phil Neville opts to change his starting lineup for the game against the Czech Republic and Carly gets the start between the pipes leaving Penny to chill on the bench.

The Czechs take the lead in the 15th minute, but it’s short-lived as 2 minutes later, Beth England, levels the score and then 3 minutes after that Beth Mead buries a pass from Staniforth to put the Lionesses on top.

Tereza Szewieczková of the Czech Republic scores her second goal of the game in the 27th minute, to level the score once more.

It takes until the 87th minute to break the draw as Leah Williamson puts England back on top and that’s where it finishes.

Penny goes through all the post-game and recovery requirements and flies back to London with her teammates before making a quick turn around and heading back across the ocean to Atlanta and Kelley.

She falls into Kelley’s arms at the airport and Kelley kisses the top of her head, “Hey beautiful, welcome home.”

“Hi, Kel.”

“Let’s get you to bed.”

“Uh-huh.”

Penny doesn’t know how she got there but she wakes up the next day in her and Kelley’s bed.


	60. Wedding Season Part 1

Penny turns over expecting to see Kelley still sleeping beside her but instead finds she is alone in bed. She gets up and heads to the washroom to complete her morning routine before walking out to the kitchen area, where she finds her wife busy making them breakfast.

"Morning."

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed, beautiful, instead you spoiled it and that makes me sad."

Penny laughs, "I wouldn't want you to be sad, so I'll go back to the bedroom and we can still have breakfast in bed together."

Kelley smiles, "Okay!"

Penny can't help but laugh at her wife's antics before making her way back into the bedroom, getting comfy and going through her messages and emails while she waits.

She finds the wedding evite for Linda's wedding and studies it, trying to decide how she feels about it and things.

Kelley walks in with a tray in hand loaded with coffee and breakfast for them and sets it on the end of the bed, "What's wrong, Babe?"

"Do you think I should go to Linda's wedding?"

Kelley sits down beside her and takes her hand, "I can't make that decision for you, Pen, it has to be yours; but, if it were mine to make I wouldn't be able to wait to rub the fact that you're currently Man City's, England's and Reign FC's number 1 and have won numerous awards and trophies, competed in World Cups and soon the Olympics and what do your narrow-minded relatives have to show for themselves? Not a whole hell of a lot."

Penny smiles and reaches to hug Kelley before kissing her on the cheek, "I knew I married you for a reason."

"I thought you married me because I was good in bed?"

"Okay, maybe two reasons. Now, let's eat because we have a long day of dealing with our sisters ahead of us."

"Maybe, we should just elope." Penny laughs at her wife. "Too late for that, Kel."

"Damn it! Okay, what's on the list today?"

"Reception and food."

"Oh, I like food!" Penny laughs, "I know you do. We are meeting at the club at 11:00, so we have enough time to eat, relax and even take a shower together before we go."

"Fun in the shower, check!"

Penny shakes her head, "Not today, Kel, I'm still feeling jet-lagged."

"Okay, tame shower it is."

They eat their breakfast together before laying and chatting in bed for a bit.

"Kel, I think you're right, I need to go to the wedding. I don't need any of them, but I do want to show them how very wrong they were to try and force my Mom to disown me. I owe it to her memory."

Kelley takes Penny in her arms, "I'll be with you every step of the way, I love you, Pen and I'm totally on board with creating some drama in Jane's name."

"Kel, we aren't going to be encouraging any drama."

"It's inevitable, unfortunately, I just think we need to be aware of it and how to spin it on them."

"Why do I feel like you are going to burn the place down?"

Kelley smiles and takes her face in her hand before leaning over and kissing her on the lips, "I would do anything for you and your family, you should know that by now."

"Pretty sure I figured that out when you dropped down on one knee and proposed, O'Hara."

"It took you that long to figure it out? Wow, for a keeper, you're pretty slow."

Penny pushes her away, "Just for that you're showering alone."

Kelley laughs, "No, I'm not."

"No, you're not."

Erin stands up, "WE ARE NOT HAVING CHICKEN FINGERS AND FRENCH FRIES AT OUR WEDDING RECEPTION!" 

"Erin, sit down!" Kelley yells at her sister, causing her to look before she follows the order and retakes her seat. "Now, listen, what Ellie was trying to explain is that there will be some children at it and we need to have a choice on the menu for them and it's either chicken fingers or hot dogs, your choice." 

"Oh, then I guess it's chicken fingers, sorry baby." Erin leans over and kisses Ellie. 

Kelley looks over at Ellie, "Let me guess, that time of the month?" Ellie rolls her eyes and nods. "You still have time to run away, you know." 

Ellie looks at Erin who is talking with Penny and smiles, "Not a chance." 

"Good luck taming that beast." 

Ellie laughs, "Thanks. So, I hear that you and Pen are planning on going to Linda's wedding." 

Kelley nods, "I think that she needs closure and hopefully this will allow for it." 

"Do you really think that's such a good idea, a week before your own wedding?" 

"The way I figure it, she's going to need someone to be strong for her and I plan on being that person and showing her that my love for her is unconditional." 

Ellie smiles, "Can you do me one favour?" 

"What's that?" 

"If you feel the need to deck any of my former family members, can you please make it Auntie Diane, because she was always a bitch towards me and I'm quite certain once she finds out that I'm also marrying a woman, she will have more than a few choice words about it." 

Kelley laughs, "I'll keep that in mind, but hopefully, it will only be a war of words because I don't need my new and improved reputation taking a hit for stupidity." 

"You guys are still planning on releasing your wedding photos?" 

"Yes, they will be published alongside an article that is being written about me overcoming my addiction and being clean for over a year now and within reason Penny and my love story. Everyone thought that it would be good for me to talk about my past battles with alcohol and partying and what I'm looking forward to in the future. It was extremely cathartic talking about everything with the reporter and my hope is that by sharing our story it may help others who are struggling." 

"Let me guess, you didn't include the whole agreement angle of your relationship?" 

"No. Some things are better left unsaid. Now, I think we need to interrupt our women before they plan the entire reception without us." 

"Alright you two, what have Ellie and I agreed to in the last five minutes?" 

Penny smiles at Kelley, "Don't worry, we've come to a decision to include both of your favourites and price out the cost of doing a buffet versus table service." 

"I like the buffet idea, just make sure there is a ton of veggies for our teammates to choose from." 

"That's a given." 

"What about desserts? And I know you guys want to have a bar as well." 

"We each have our own cakes chosen already and the club does a pretty decent dessert spread. Are you okay with us having a bar, Squirrel?" 

Kelley takes a deep breath, "It's your wedding Erin and if you want to have a bar you should be allowed to have one. I'm not going to say it won't be difficult for me being surrounded by temptation, but I'm stronger than I used to be and provided we have plenty of non-alcoholic options available, I'm good with it, provided you track down some bottles of the stuff Pen and I had when we were in Scotland because that stuff was amazing!" 

Penny smiles, "It totally was! Maybe we could ask Corsie if she could hook us up with some." 

"Has she confirmed coming yet?"

"No, but it's still early. Most of the US girls already have as well as my Lionesses." 

"Daly and Bright?" 

Penny smiles and nods, "Oh crap, I change my mind on the bar, Er." 

"Too late!" 

"Alright now that the reception is taken care of, we have one more thing to talk about." 

"What's that, Erin?" 

Ellie smiles, "OH, BACHELORETTE PARTIES!!" 

"Are we doing separate ones or one big one?"

"It's a bit difficult to separate into two groups, how about we do one big one with our wedding parties. We need to find a place where we can drink, dance and watch women shake their assets. Kel, that sounds like something that would be in your area of expertise."

Kelley smiles and nods, "I have a couple of ideas, I need numbers though."

"Pen, when are your girls coming in from England or wherever?" 

"Most aren't arriving until 2 days before the wedding. But I confirm with Steph to make sure and then we can finalize." 

Erin smiles and looks at them. 

"Whatcha thinking Er bear?" 

"How lucky I am to have all of guys in my life." Ellies pulls Erin into her arms and kisses the top of her head. 

"On that note, how about we get out of here because I don't know about you guys but I could seriously use a good workout right now." 

"Kel, they don't need to know about our sex life." 

Kelley laughs, "Pretty certain they already know about it and I actually was meaning a real at the gym workout." 

"Oh." They all laugh at Penny's reaction. 

"Now that you mention it, a workout might help me get my legs back." 

"Any interest in joining us Erin or El?" They both shake their heads, "Nope, last time we worked out with the two of you we could barely move for like 3 days afterward." 

Kelley and Penny bust out laughing at them before standing up and hugging them, "Message if you need anything else, ok?" 

Kelley scoops Penny's hand as they walk out leaving their sisters behind to deal with the final touches on the reception menu and decorations. 

"Are we seriously going to the gym, Kel?" 

"If you consider our bed and bedroom, the gym then sure. Honestly, you were looking like you needed a nap and it was the best excuse I could think of to get out of all things wedding related." 

Penny laughs and kisses her cheek, "Thank you. Are you planning on napping with me?" 

"Yep and then we can really go to the gym cause I was kinda serious about needing a workout." 

Penny shakes her head, "Is this where I play the keeper card?" 

"You can but it doesn't work on me anymore, because I know how much you like to show off to me." 

Penny shrugs, "Nap now, play later." 


	61. Wedding Season Part 2

A few weeks later

Kelley takes Penny's hand in her own, "We don't have to do this if you don't want too, we could always just go back to the hotel and break the bed in." 

Penny chuckles at her wife's insinuation, "I need to do this, not only for me but for my family." 

"Okay, I'll be with you every step of the way and Pen, I'm really proud of you." 

Penny smiles a nervous smile before they make their way inside the church where Linda and Brad's wedding ceremony will take place. Penny can't help but get caught up in the sightings of the familiar-looking faces of those who were once considered her family. Kelley nudges her arm and they take a seat at the end of one of the pews and await the start of the ceremony. 

Kelley squeezes her hand, "They have no hold on you, you are better than them." 

Penny nods as she makes eye contact with the woman who was once her favourite Aunt and sees her head shake with the knowledge that Penny is there. 

The music fills the building as people continue to make their way inside and take their seats. Kelley continues to hold Penny's hand, squeezing it and reassuring her that she is there for her. She doesn't speak, knowing no words need be said in the moment. 

Soon the immediate family and wedding party make their way in and take their respective places and Penny can't help but think to herself how she should be in one of the front pews rather than towards the back. They soon stand as the time comes for the bride to make her entrance and Penny can't hold back from smiling when she sees how lovely Linda looks in her dress. 

Kelley leans over and whispers in her ear, "That'll be us soon, beautiful." Penny nods as she continues to watch the woman in the white dress make her way to the front and then as her Father acknowledges and then passes her on to her soon to be husband, Brad. 

They retake their seats and the ceremony goes on, Penny watches on and she catches Darlene's eye at the front, standing up with her sister and notices the woman's face light up in a big smile and a small nod of acknowledgement. 

After what seems like a much longer than usual service they are finally pronounced as husband and wife, exchanging a kiss prior to signing the necessary documentation to make everything official and making the walk as newlyweds back down the aisle together. 

The guests pile out of the building and make the walk down the road to the park where pictures will be taken with Penny and Kelley following suit. 

They watch from a distance as the photographer poses and then takes pictures of the bridal party and then the entire wedding party. He calls for the family members to come forward and Penny watches as all the people who turned their backs on her make their way forward and can't help but fight back tears. Penny wipes her eyes and looks up to find Darlene, Linda and her new husband all standing in front of her. Darlene reaches her hand out to Penny, "He called for the family, you are our family Pen-cent and you need to be in the pictures with us. Please come with us." 

Penny looks at Kelley who smiles and nods, before taking a couple of deep breaths and taking Darlene's hand, allowing herself to be led to the group and knowing that certain individuals won't make a scene in front of everyone in attendance, but as soon as the camera disappears she expects to hear a few choices words. She does her best to smile as Kelley encourages her from afar. Soon they are dismissed as the photographer turns his attention back to the bride and groom. Penny starts to walk back over to Kelley and Darlene joins her, "I'm really glad you came. We weren't sure if you would." 

"I debated back and forth about not coming, but I have a very supportive wife who encouraged me to come and let me know that she would be with me every step of the way." 

Darlene smiles, "Do you think you could officially introduce me to Kelley, I would like to meet your wife in more than just a passing fashion Pen-cent." 

Penny smiles with the use of her nickname, "Let's go D, I'm sure Kelley would love to meet you." 

Penny goes about introducing them and they all chat for a bit before Linda and Brad make their way over. Linda scoops Penny up in a big hug, "Thank you so much for coming." After being introduced they talk with Brad as well and find out he is a teacher at the local elementary school. 

"Oh crap!" Penny speaks out what she was thinking when she sees her Aunt, Uncle and Grandmother approaching. 

Linda and Darlene both turn to face their parents. "What is she doing here?" 

Linda responds, "I invited my favourite cousin and her wife to be apart of my wedding day." 

"You were told not too." 

Kelley steps up, "And why would that be?" 

"Because, our God condemns homosexuality and we choose to follow his teachings." 

"The teachings of which you speak were written thousands of years ago and if you actually choose to understand them you would realize that regardless of what is written in them, the golden rule is do unto others. Now, I'm fairly certain that my wife, has never done anything against you or your family whereas you have taken these words and used them against her and her family, encouraging her parents to disown her for being truthful to herself."

Kelley reaches for Penny's hand, "Let's go." Penny and Kelley start to walk away.

"Good riddance." Penny stops and turns around, "Excuse me, Uncle, I'm not certain I heard you." 

"I said good riddance." 

"That's rich coming from someone such as yourself who I seem to recall was caught more than once cheating on his wife and fathering at least one child out of wedlock. Pretty certain there is something pertaining to that in your Bible, also Auntie Diane are you still sleeping with your old high school boyfriend? Yeah, I know all about the two of you and your indiscretions. 

Do not judge, or you too will be judged, that's in there somewhere, right? Along with a few other directives that you clearly haven't followed. 

Normally I'm not one who chooses to rub things in other's faces but I think it's about time y'all get a reality check. In case you weren't aware I am one of the top goalkeepers in the world, the #1 choice for England, Manchester City and most recently Reign FC, I have competed in and won numerous competitions and awards around the world and all were based on performance, not my sexuality. This woman beside me is my wife, whom I love very much and can't wait to have a family with. 

Now, if you'll excuse us we have a Bachelorette party to be planning because wait for it, my sister Eleanor is marrying Kelley's sister Erin in a week's time. 

Hopefully, one day in the future you will all realize that what you have done is wrong, but until then I don't need any of you in my life." 

Penny takes Kelley and they walk away not looking back. Once they get in the rental car, Penny loses her composure and Kelley just holds on to her, reassuring her. "I'm so proud of you beautiful, I know that took everything in you to stand up to them and speak your mind. I hope now that you are able to leave them in the taillights of your life forever." 

"Taillights of life huh?" Kelley shrugs, "It was the first thing that came to me." 

Penny laughs, "Does that mean you are in my headlights? If so you might want to move because I'm not sure my brakes are working and I wouldn't want to run you over."

"Yeah, please don't do that." Kelley laughs. "You ready to head back to the hotel, now?" 

Penny nods, "Can we stop and grab some pizza on the way, I'm suddenly starving." 

Kelley smiles and nods and starts driving. 

Now back in Atlanta, Penny and Kelley are taking advantage of the calm before the storm and curled up together in bed. 

Penny's phone starts buzzing and she moves to reach for it and Kelley pulls her back, "No phones, us time." 

"Kel, I promised El, I would be available for her 24/7 leading up to the weddings." 

"Fine, you answer her message and I'll make us a coffee." 

They share a kiss before the defender makes her way out of the room. 

Penny looks at the screen

Ellie: SOS

Penny dials the number and is met by a frantic and crying sounding Ellie, "Calm down and talk to me, what's going on?" 

"Erin said I was fat because my dress needed to be let out a bit. But I'm not fat, I've just been eating a lot lately and I told her that and she stormed out of the house, yelling and screaming at me, I don't know what to do, Pen, she said that maybe we shouldn't get married after all."

"El, you need to calm down, I'm sure whatever she said she doesn't mean any of it, she's just stressed out with everything going on." 

"Do you really think so? Because, I love her and want to marry her, you know?" 

Penny laughs, "I know." 

Kelley comes in the room holding her phone, mouthing Erin to Penny and she nods in understanding as her wife hands her a cup of liquid gold. 

"El, hold on one sec, I'm putting you on speaker." 

Kelley does the same to Erin and they put their phones beside each other. 

"Kelley and I are getting some breakfast and you two clearly need to talk, so talk away." Kelley and Penny laugh as they leave the room. 

"What? Pen?" 

"El, is that you?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean it. I love you." 

"I love you too, now, come home." 

"On my way." 

They both hang and a few minutes later, Kelley pokes her head in the room and notices that their phones are both off. She collects them and hands Penny hers, "Do you think it worked?" 

Penny nods and shows her a message that Ellie sent, a simple "Thank you."

"What is on tap for the rest of today aside from picking up our dresses?" 

"We are being pampered, I went ahead and set up a spa day for us. Massages, manis and pedis. I thought facials as well but I wasn't sure this close to the wedding." 

"A massage, manicure and pedicure sounds fantastic and no to the facial, because last time my face was red and blotchy for a few days afterwards from whatever they used."

"Fine with me, I don't want to kiss a blotchy faced wife." Penny shoves playfully. "How long do we have?" 

"A couple of hours, provided we don't get interrupted by either of the bridezillas again." 

"How come we weren't bridezillas, Kel?" 

"We didn't have the luxury of time being on our side, so we focused on the task at hand rather than our insecurities." 

Kelley's phone buzzes and smiles as she looks at the picture on the screen before turning it so Penny can see it as well. 

"They both look incredibly handsome. I'm so glad our Dad's have become such good friends that they even went suit shopping together. Although based on the fact that my Dad's tie actually matches, your Mom probably helped out in that area." 

Kelley laughs, "Most likely, my Dad isn't very good with colours and matching, unless it was part of his uniform." 

They spend the rest of their day relaxing, hitting the spa, picking up their dresses and then enjoying supper out, while their sisters continue to blow up their phones for stupid reasons. 

"What time is everyone landing tomorrow?" 

"Pretty much across the board, I told Alex that she and Serv could stay with us rather than at the hotel." 

"That would have been nice to know earlier, so I could have cleaned and prepped it for them." 

"Babe, relax, the bedding is clean and the bed comfy, that's all they need." 

"You do realize that that means we have guests on our wedding night right Kel?" Penny gives her a look and Kelley clues into what she means, "Oh, I should probably tell Janice that I changed my mind and they should stay at the hotel instead." 

Penny nods, "Just tell her that I overruled you." 

Kelley laughs, "Sure, but she won't believe it." 

"Yeah, she will because you're whipped, babe." 

"Am not!" 

Penny leans in and kisses her, "Yes, you are. Night babe." 

"Night." 

The next day is filled with ensuring that all their guests make it to the hotel without any issues as well as finalizing the details of the rehearsal on the evening and bachelorette party for the next evening

"Party bus confirmed for 8 o'clock pickup. Reservation confirmed at restaurant and VIP room reserved at the club with a few surprise guests." 

"Kel, you hired strippers?" 

"You got a problem, what that?" 

"Nope, but perhaps we should give the straighties a heads up." 

"The so-called straighties will be expecting to see breasts in front of them when it comes to being a part of a no so straight wedding or in this case weddings."

"You've got answers for everything, don't you?" 

"Yep, Stanford grad, remember?" 

"Shut up!" 

"Make me." Penny leans in and they share a long gentle kiss. "We should head to your parents now, we can't be late for our own rehearsal." 

They head to the O'Hara's and are led through everything by the officiant, before heading back inside for a catered dinner. 

Kelley hugs her Mom, "Everything looks amazing, Mom." 

"George and your Dad have been driving me nuts with all the finer details, like chair placement and the arches." 

"Yeah, I noticed the arches, they weren't part of the original plan were they?" 

"No, but the men insisted. Don't worry there will be plenty of extra decorations and flowers to make them look more presentable." 

"What does Erin think of them?" 

"Surprisingly enough, she actually likes them"

"I will be so glad when the weddings are over with, I love Erin and Ellie, but if Pen or I get another middle of the night call from either of them, so help me God!" 

Karen laughs, "Erin called me the other night at like 2 in the morning crying and saying that Ellie was cheating on her because she wasn't home, turns out that Ellie fell asleep on the couch and Erin didn't bother to even look for her." 

Kelley laughs, "Oh my God, really? That's worse than her questioning the sweetness of the icing on the wedding cakes at 5 in the morning."

"She really did that?" Kelley nods, "Uh-huh, Pen wasn't impressed, to say the least." 

"At least, Ellie has managed to stay relatively calm and on task, because Erin has been all over the place as of late."

"That's putting it pretty mildly." Kelley hugs her Mom, and kisses her on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mom, love you." 

"Love you too, Kel." 

Kelley walks over and whispers in Penny's ear, "Let's go before we get roped into rearranging the chairs again." 

Penny smiles and nods before following her out. 

The next morning they get together with some of their respective teammates and have an impromptu pick up game, with Kelley's side taking the W on a goal from Christen set up by Corsie. 

After checking with their sisters, they head home to shower, grab something to eat and chill a bit before getting ready for the evening out. 

"Are you going to be okay with all the alcohol around you, Kel?" 

"Hope so, I'm going to stay with Pressy most of the time, strength in numbers you know." 

"Is it okay if I drink?" 

"It's fine, just don't expect to be getting any love from me if you smell or taste like booze tonight." 

"Understood." 

Later on that evening, the group of women, some of whom have already been drinking are dropped off at the restaurant for supper. They exchange toasts, stories, laughs and some tears before hopping back on the bus to head to the dance club. 

"KO, please tell me there will be strippers?" Kelley smiles and nods at Ashlyn, who in turn gets a smack on the arm from her wife Ali, causing the others to laugh. "Behave or you sleep alone tonight, Ash." "Yes, dear."

Kelley notices that Penny is chatting with Steph and is thankful that Penny's best friend and England's Captain was able to make the trip, albeit without her husband though who chose to remain at home. 

Alex takes a seat beside Kelley, "What's on your mind, Worms?" 

"Just how lucky I am to be surrounded by this group of strong, independent, ass-kicking women." 

Alex smiles, "Yeah, it's like the World Cup all over again, with almost all of the countries being represented in our circle of friends and family." 

They both look around and see the USA, Canada, Scotland, England, Australia and New Zealand all represented in the small area. 

Sam Kerr sticks her head out the window and makes like a dog with its tongue sticking out. 

"Alright, who's been giving the Aussie alcohol?" All eyes turn to Nikki and she tries to deny it but is unable to with a glass in her hand. 

"I guess it's alright provided she doesn't try and complete any backflips while under the influence." 

Arriving at the club they are shown up to the VIP section and most get their drink on while Kelley and Christen drink Club Soda. 

Penny approaches Kelley, "C'mon, Babe, let's show Erin and Ellie how you really dance." 

Kelley joins her wife, sister and sister in law on the dance floor for a little while until it gets to be time for the girls to make their entrances. 

They all head back up and soon five beautiful women join them and begin dancing and showing off their assets. After watching the women move around, and filling their g-strings with bills, the dancers make their exit as a good portion of the coupled up women making out and looking like they need to head back their hotel very soon before anything else happens.

As it reaches the early hours of the next day, most of the women are severely intoxicated and or incredibly horny, so they load the bus and get dropped off back at their hotel, to do what they need to do. After Kelley and Penny who is relatively sober, make sure they are all tucked in, they collect Ellie and Erin and put them in a cab for home, before making their way home in another one. 

Locking the door of the apartment, it takes no time for both Kelley and Penny to shed their clothing and lay claim to each other right there on the living room couch, before moving to the bedroom for round two and three. 

The next day Kelley wakes up and looks at her phone, seeing a bunch of messages and missed calls from Erin. 

She sits up and listens to the voicemails and can't help but laugh at the fact that Erin is confessing her love for Ellie and Kelley in them over and over again. She saves them to play for her sister when she is sober and they can laugh about them. 

Kelley looks over and sees Penny smiling at her, "Morning." 

"Technically, it's already afternoon. How are you feeling? Need anything water, aspirin?" 

"Water would be good, but I can get it, I'm okay, Kel. Why were you laughing at your phone?" 

"Erin left me a bunch of drunk messages." 

Penny laughs and turns to look for her phone, finding it on the floor, she picks it up and looks at the screen. "It would appear as if she and Ellie were in it together."

Penny puts her phone on speaker and they both laugh at the slurring sister confessions, busting out when Ellie includes the fact that Erin has a big dick in one of them.

"That's way more information then I wanted to know about our sisters and their sex life." 

"Think they'll be okay for the wedding tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, we can check on them later and maybe I'll check on the Aussie as well because Nikki wasn't impressed by the fact that Sammy was Koala hugging a bunch of strangers."

"How about we both check in on our girls before we head out to pick up the rings and help with the decorating."

Penny climbs out of the bed and collects a box from the closet and hands it to Kelley. "I was planning on waiting until after the ceremony to give you this, but I think this is a good time to do it. Go ahead and open it." 

Kelley opens the box and lifts the tissue paper inside, revealing a Manchester City keeper shirt, she looks at Penny before lifting it out of the box. "Turn it around, Kel." 

Kelley turns it around and sees Brown O'Hara and the #1 on the back of it. "Is this for real?" 

Penny nods, "It's already been approved by the team and I will wear it on my back from here on out. You have helped me through so much and I love you more than any words could describe, so I figured this was a good way to show you. Do you like it?" 

Kelley nods as she wipes at the tears running down her cheeks, "I love it and I love you, but I only got you jewelry, and that's not nearly as meaningful as this is. Thank you." 

"You got me jewelry?" 

"Yeah, one sec." Kelley walks over to her dresser and pulls out a ring box, opening it to show Penny two gold bands, with both of their birthstones inserted on them. "My Grandmother had a ring like this that she always wore, it had birthstones of all the family members on it. I thought that once we start our own family we could add to them and then both of us would always be with each other and them." 

"I love it, Kel and I can't wait to add to it." Kelley takes one of the rings and places it on Penny's right ring finger and places the second one on her own finger. 

"Wanna help me pack?" Kelley asks. 

"You're only going to be gone one night, Babe, it's not like you need much beyond something to sleep in and comfies to wear in the morning, because you'll be wearing your dress for the balance of the day." 

"I don't like the idea that I have to stay at my parents tonight with Erin instead of with you." 

"You'll be fine and don't forget Ellie is going to staying here with me tonight." 

Kelley pulls out one of her suitcases and puts some clothes inside it, before collecting some toiletries and placing them inside as well as Penny's new jersey. "You're taking that with you?" 

"If I can't have you tonight then I'm going to sleep in it and feel close to you." 

Penny smiles and shakes her head. "S'up?" "I was just thinking about how soft the Kelley O'Hara has become in the past year and a bit." 

After completing all the last-minute running around and helping put up decorations and lights, Penny and Kelley share one last kiss before Penny heads out to pick up her sister. 

"Be good, Kel." 

"I'm always, good!" Penny looks at her, "Okay, mostly always good and it's not like I can really do anything with the 'rents on patrol." 

Penny picks up Ellie and they stop to get some take out to eat back at the apartment. 

"You nervous, El?" 

"Terrified, you?" 

"I'm already technically married, remember, I just have to confirm that I still choose Kelley to be my wife." 

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow." Penny smiles and nods, "Yep, I know that feeling. El, I'm proud of you." 

"Thanks, Pen. Erin is pretty awesome underneath all the craziness, you know?" Penny laughs. "I think that's just the way the O'Hara's operate." 

The next morning, it's the big day! and everyone is up and at 'em early. Penny drags Ellie out for a run to work off some energy and get her mind off stuff for a bit, while Kelley buries Erin in watching some Disney videos. 

Kelley heads out to the kitchen to get a drink and finds her Mom and Dad there, "Where's George?" 

"The Airport." 

"Why is he at the airport, he's not leaving is he?" 

They both shake their heads, "Do not tell Ellie or Penny, what I'm about to tell you, okay?" 

"Mom?" 

"George received a phone call out of the blue a couple of days ago, along with a long-overdue apology from their Grandmother, Aunt and Uncle. Apparently whatever you and Penny said to them while you were there resonated with them and they reached out to begin making amends." 

"We invited them to the weddings, Penny's Grandmother can't fly because of her health, and Linda and her husband have left already for their honeymoon, but their Aunt, Uncle and cousin Darlene are flying in and should be arriving anytime." 

"Why would you do this, today of all days? It's going to destroy my wife and I won't have that, they need to be told." 

"George is going to drive them to see the girls and talk." 

"Then Erin and I will be heading back to my apartment, right now." 

Kelley leaves the room and drags Erin out the door, "I'll explain on the way just get some shoes on." 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THEY PICK NOW OF ALL TIMES TO REACH OUT! ELLIE IS GOING TO BE PISSED!!" 

"I know, hence why we are going there to act as buffers, so no one ends up needing to be bailed out today." 

At the apartment, an unsuspecting Penny answers the door to her Father and then reacts when she sees Darlene and her Aunt and Uncle there. 

"D, you are welcome to come in, the two of you need to leave, NOW, before I call the police and have you removed!"

"Penelope, please let them come in and explain themselves." Penny looks at her Dad. "You have exactly five minutes and then you are leaving. 

Ellie comes out of the bedroom hearing the yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" 

Their Aunt steps forward, "Penny after you left we did a lot of talking and reflecting about everything and we realized that you and Kelley were right, in everything you said and we wanted to come here in person and apologize for the choices and words that were made and said all those years ago. We are proud of you and Ellie and would like nothing more than to work towards becoming one family once again." 

"So you're saying that all of a sudden you accept that fact that both Pen and I are lesbians and are marrying women rather than men?" 

"Ellie, dear, we are both incredibly set in our ways and beliefs and in our mind homosexuality has always been a sin, but we have begun to reaccess a lot of things including that and we were hoping that by seeing the love you share with each other first hand we could start the wheels towards a better understanding and accepting of your relationships and family."

Kelley and Erin show up and come flying in the door, stepping aside to watch the standoff. 

"And what about Gram, what does she think about all of this?" 

"She is the one who told us to get our butts on a plane and come here." 

Ellie looks at Penny and signals for her to follow into the bedroom. 

"What do you think, Pen?" 

"I think that D would have let us know if they weren't being truthful and Dad seems to think they are. If they come to the weddings, they are going to surrounded by 100 of our closest friends, who won't hesitate in reacting if they say or do something out of place, I say we allow it for now but remain guarded about their true intentions." 

"Okay." 

They walk back out and look at their Aunt and Uncle, "You can come to the weddings, not the reception and if you say or do one thing to counter indicate your stated intentions then trust me when I say we will find out very quickly and you won't be able to get out of Atlanta quick enough, understood?" 

They both nod and Penny faces Darlene, "You are welcome to join us at both our wedding and reception." She smiles before walking over and hugging them both. 

"Now, that this is all settled you need to leave because we have a couple of weddings to get ready for." 

George hugs them before leading the family members out of the apartment. 

Kelley and Erin walk over to them and wrap their arms around their mates. 

"Pen, I need to be honest with you; that right there was really fucking hot and I may have gushed a bit watching it." 

"Normally, I would say TMI, Squirrel, but I have to agree it was fucking hot." 

"We aren't supposed to see you guys before the wedding, you know." 

"Pen, shut up and kiss me." Penny and Kelley share a quick kiss and do Erin and Ellie before they leave. 

Penny fixes her Dad's tie for him and then collects her bouquet, they await the signal and make their way up the front to join Erin, Kelley, Dan and Karen already there waiting for them. 

"Who gives these women away?" The parents all smile and state, "We do", before taking their seats in the front row.

Penny and Kelley take their places beside their sisters and the officiant goes through the process and after they exchange vows and rings, deems them to be married. Erin and Ellie share their first kiss as a married couple and the applause ring out before they shift over to allow Penny and Kelley centre stage and to renew their vows. 

"Penelope Elizabeth Brown, do you vow to continue loving, honouring and cherishing, Kelley until your last breath?"

"I do."

"Kelley Maureen O'Hara, do you vow to continue loving, honouring and cherishing, Penelope until your last breath?" 

Kelley smiles big, "I do." 

"Then by the power vested upon me by the State of Georgia, I pronounce you to be re-married, go ahead and kiss your bride." 

They laugh before moving closer and sharing a kiss. 

The crowd rises and applauds both couples as they hold hands and make their way back down the aisle and into the O'Hara house to grab a few minutes of peace and a drink before taking a ton of pictures with family and friends. 

They all hug and congratulate each other. Erin looks at Kelley and nods, Kelley smiles before making her way down the hallway and returning with a puppy wearing a pink bow in her arms. 

"El, I know you've always wanted a dog, well, this is Sophie and she's yours." 

"Er bear, you got me a puppy?" 

Ellie hugs her and then pulls her in for a hard kiss before separating, "Thank you, baby, she's perfect." 

"Don't worry Grandma and Grandpa have already offered to babysit her while we are on our honeymoon and I'm sure her Aunts will be by to walk and play with her as well."

After making the rounds with Sophie and taking a bunch of pictures, they all head to the reception at The Peachtree Club. 

Looking out over the city of Atlanta Kelley wraps her arms around her wife, "It's beautiful, just like you." 

Penny laughs, "How the heck can we afford this place?" 

"It's all looked after, you know the magazine they are paying for everything in exchange for the story and photos." 

"I love you, Kelley Maureen O'Hara." 

"I love you too Penelope Elizabeth Tilsley Brown O'Hara. Wow, that's a mouthful." 

"Good thing you have a big mouth then." 

They kiss before making their way back inside to celebrate with their family and friends. 


	62. Back To Reality

"Yes, yes, of course, once again I'm really sorry and please let me know if anything else comes up. Okay, bye."

Kelley sets her phone down on the counter and takes a sip of her coffee. She feels arms wrap around her waist and lips make contact with her shoulder, "Morning, wife of mine." 

"Morning, beautiful, how did you sleep?" 

"I think that our second wedding night was almost better than our first one." 

"Almost? We didn't have any toys to play with on our first."

Penny smiles, "Okay, you got me there. Who were you talking to so early?" 

"One of the Managers at The Peachtree Club turns out that a few of our guests caused some damage after we left last night. Apparently, I need to call Janice and let her know she now owes them a new fake tree, because of her dim wit of a husband." 

"What did Serv do?" 

"According to the security video, he peed on it." 

Penny bursts out laughing, "Oh my God!" 

Kelley laughs, "The camera got the full-frontal action shot, so there's absolutely no denying it." 

"How do they know it was Serv that did it?" 

"They don't know specifics, yet, she sent me a screenshot and asked if I could identify him and I informed her that he was one of ours and we would reimburse them for any damages."

"Kel, you have to let me in the room when you spring the news on them." Kelley laughs, "Why?" 

"Would it be wrong of me to say I want to see Alex smack him because honestly, he can be a jerk at times."

Kelley shrugs, "I'll see what I can do. So, are you still planning on spending some time with your girls before they head back to England?" 

"Yeah. Is that okay with you?" 

Kelley kisses her on the cheek, "Of course. I was planning on heading to the hotel in a little while to round up some of my girls anyways." 

"Kel?" 

"Mhuh?" 

Penny slides the shirt she is wearing up and over her head leaving her naked in front of Kelley, "Come back to bed, Babe." 

Kelley licks her lips before setting down her coffee and following Penny back into the bedroom, removing the shirt and shorts she had been wearing and joining her wife under the covers. Kelley moves Penny's hair off her shoulder and places kisses there and down her back, stopping to kiss the ink outline etched on it before continuing downward. 

"Pen, on your knees." 

Penny moves so that she is on all fours and Kelley moves to behind her, spreading her legs apart before moving off the bed to step into the strap on. 

Climbing back on the bed she smacks Penny's ass making her out moan out as she teases her holes from behind with her fingers and tongue and then spreads the juices around before inserting the appendage in and then withdrawing it just as quickly.

"Kel, please." 

"What do you what, baby?" 

"Fuck me." 

Kelley laughs as Penny lets out a loud moan when the form is reinserted and she starts moving with and against her wife. Kelley sucks on her thumb and then coats in her in wife's juices before inserting it in the top hole and moving it around the sensitive area. 

Increasing the pressure of her thrusts leads to moans filling the room as Penny rubs herself and the combination of it all sends her screaming out Kelley's name as she can no longer fight back the feelings inside her and she comes hard before collapsing with Kelley inside and on top of her. 

Kelley slowly removes herself and the strap on before being met by the glossy looking eyes of her wife watching her and smiling. She smiles before leaning over and they share a few gentle kisses before snuggling together under the covers and falling back asleep until Kelley's rumbling tummy wakes them up. 

"We really should get up, Kel." 

Kelley looks at her and smiles before leaning over and kissing her, "I know, I'm just enjoying the scenery right now." 

Penny smiles, before giving Kelley a head to waist scan, "The scenery is definitely on point." 

With both their stomachs now rumbling they have no choice other than to get up and get something to eat. 

After succeeding in eating, showering and finally getting some clothes on they both head to the hotel to check-in with their girls and find those that are able to stand and walk are hanging by the indoor pool. 

They walk in holding hands

"Oh, look who finally decided to honour us with their presence." 

Kelley and Penny roll their eyes at Millie's comment. "Thought you would be dead after the amount you drank last night, Mills." 

"Nah, I'm good just a sore head and a mark on the nose is all." 

"That's probably from you walking into the sliding glass door last night." 

"Huh?" Millie looks at Rachel. "What glass door?" 

"The one in the lobby, that you somehow managed to walk into when it didn't open." 

"I did that?" 

The girls around her nod and laugh. "Crap, you didn't film it did ya?" 

"It's on Kris' Insta story."

Penny joins the group of Lionesses and Kiwi and they all chat for a bit as Kelley heads over towards the small American continent. 

"Where's Sonny? and Linds for that matter?" 

"Most likely still sleeping off last night's post-reception activities."

Kelley looks at Allie with a puzzled look and Allie laughs, "Right, you don't know. After you and Penny left, the two of them were all over each other and went up to their room together." 

"Okay, so ... oh, wait, you mean?" Allie nods. "There was a lot of moaning coming through the walls last night." 

"They finally hooked up?" 

Allie smiles and nods, "It would appear so." 

"About fucking time, now I wonder if Linds will finally dump Russell's sorry ass." 

"One can only hope." 

"Where is everyone else?" 

"The boys went out somewhere together, Alex wasn't feeling the greatest so she opted to stay in her room and rest. Tobs and Christen went somewhere to get grounded, Broon and Lys went touring and I don't know where the rest are at." 

"Did you know that Serv peed on a fake tree at the club last night?" 

Allie laughs, "No, but he may not have been the only one, Bati made a comment about the jungle theme in the bathroom." 

"What is it with men turning into complete idiots after a few drinks? Now, I'm probably going to have to pay to replace a few trees and lord knows what else."

"Why are you even here right now Wookie, I mean technically you are a newlywed shouldn't you be getting busy with the hottie keeper, instead of being here talking about how men are idiots."

Kelley laughs at her usage of hottie keeper in the sentence, "Penny and I have already been married for almost a year now and we already got busy this morning and well, last night as well, I think we're good for a bit and it's important that she spend time with her friends before they head back." 

"When is she heading back to England?" 

"We have a total of 6 weeks before she plans on heading back to train with the girls and get back into shape before camp." 

"Are you going with her?" 

"I will be but only for a short time as we have games of our own to focus on getting ready for." 

"True. I just hope Vlatko gives me a chance to prove what I can do before the final Olympic roster is named." 

"He knows what you are capable of, have faith in that and give your all whenever you get the chance. Don't forget that he has some extremely difficult decisions ahead of him in terms of personnel and changes, Jill led the show for many years and now with losing Dawn as well, there will be a lot of things done differently." 

"That's for sure, I'm going to miss Dawn." 

"Me too. Anyways, I need to head back to the Peachtree and go over the final stuff and apparently pay to replace some fake trees amongst whatever else you lousy drunks broke or damaged last night. Not to mention I should probably check that the sisters are alive because they were wasted last night when we sent them on their way home." 

"It's so weird seeing you be all responsible and shit, Kel." 

"Yesterday was definitely a challenge for me, but I managed to get through it all sober and I wouldn't want it any other way. I spent so much time at the bottom of a bottle or glass and missed out on so many good things in life and that is never going to happen again. I want to have a long happy, healthy and loved filled life with Penny and any children that we are blessed to have and I refuse to let addiction rule me, I'm stronger mentally than I've ever been and I plan on keeping it that way, even if it means that I have to shell out the dough to keep certain people's names out of the police blogger for destroying or in this case peeing on private property." 

"You do remember that on more than one occasion we had to save your sorry ass from imploding, right?" 

"I do, and I promise you that will never happen again." Kelley reaches over and hugs Allie before making her over to Penny, "Hey Babe, I'm going to head to the club now to deal with that issue and I figure I should swing by and check on the sisters to ensure they didn't kill each other last night." 

Penny laughs and stands up, "Ellie already messaged they are severely hungover but fine otherwise." 

"Okay, good to know then I shouldn't be too long. I'll message you when I'm on my way back."

They share a kiss, "Love you, Kel." 

Kelley smiles, "Love you, too, my beautiful wife." 

Penny watches Kelley leave before retaking her seat with the group and questions why everyone is looking at her. 

"You guys are so cute it's disgusting." 

Penny laughs and faces Jodie, "Really, Jode?" 

Jodie nods and laughs as her wife shakes her head beside her. 

"Emma how have you managed to put up with her for this long? I barely made it through half a season living with her." 

"Admit it, PB you liked living with me." 

"Maybe, I did and maybe if I resign with Reign, I might like to do it all over again."

"You're coming back to the NWSL?"

"Hoping too, I won't be staying in England beyond the upcoming season. Kelley and I have been discussing having a family and that won't happen if we continue living an ocean apart from each other." 

"You should totally give your kid a J name." 

Penny looks at Jill, who up until now had been quiet, "I'm not naming my child after you Scotty." 

"I didn't mean that I meant it would be funny because you're PB and your kid would be a J, so all together you'd be PB & J."

"So funny we all forgot to laugh, Scotty. Go back to sleep." 

Carly nudges Steph, and Steph gives her a look, "Tell her, she should know." 

"What should I know?" 

"The Federation isn't happy with our lack of performance under Phil, and he is under caution for comments he made after the World Cup. He could be on his way out as Coach of the GB contingent for the Olympics and honestly, I would hold the door for him."

"What happened Steph?" 

"He questioned the leadership of the team, specifically me and mentioned that perhaps it was time for me to consider hanging up the cleats." 

Penny stands up, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

Steph signals for Penny to sit down, which she does. "So, what are we planning on doing about it?" 

"Nothing. None of us wants to give up a chance at playing in the Olympics, we are just going to hope that he manages to hang himself on his own." 

"Who would be the replacement for him?" 

"Odds are on Emma Hayes" Carly speaks up. 

"Then that would be good, right?" The heads of the women in the group all nod and Millie pipes up, "Emma is awesome!" causing them all to laugh. 

"Mind if we join?" Penny smiles and turns when she hears Kelley's voice, along with a rather hungover looking Alex beside her. 

They slide over to make space for the two. "So, what are we talking about?" 

"How to get rid of Phil as Coach." 

Alex responds, "He's an ass! He wouldn't shut up about our poor sportsmanship in the World Cup and our celebrations." 

"You guys were kinda over the top though, Morgan." 

"Agreed, but, if you had been in our situation would you have done it any differently?"

They shake their heads and Emma being the lone player from New Zealand shrugs in response. 

"Anything we can do to help you guys get his ass canned, let us know. I'm gonna head over and sit with Allie, she's looking kinda lonely over there." Alex stands up and walks across to sit down beside Allie Long. 

"What Janice said is true, if we can help in any way, say the word."

"Thanks, Kelley, but as I already explained to Penny we are going to play a waiting game and hope that he hangs himself." 

Kelley's phone buzzes and she looks at the screen, "Pen, we need to head to the 'rents to deal with the presents before the 2E's leave on their honeymoon." 

After hugging all the girls and with Penny promising to have breakfast with them in the morning before they head out, she and Kelley make the drive to the O'Hara family home. 

They park and make their way inside, "Close the door!" No sooner does Kelley close the front door then Sophie comes flying towards them with Erin close behind. Penny scoops the puppy in her arms and gets kisses from her. "She's fast and likes to run, needs to be on a leash at all times outside the house. We took her to the park earlier and she bolted on us." 

Kelley and Penny both laugh at Erin's explanation of their new addition. 

"Everyone is in the living room." 

They head into the room and share hugs with their family members before getting situated to deal with the large pile of wedding gifts that all need to be unwrapped and documented so that thank you cards and or messages can be written and sent. 

As they get near the bottom Ellie pulls out a box with nothing written on it and opens it. Pulling back the tissue paper inside reveals a frame and inside the frame a photo of the entire Brown family before they went their separate ways. 

Erin looks at Ellie, "What is it, Babe?" 

Ellie takes the photo out and lifts it out to show everyone and as she does so a note drops to the floor

"Congratulations on your marriage, hopefully, one day soon, we can take another family portrait like this one. Gram." 

Karen watches on and stands up, "Erin, Kelley, Dan, I need your help in the kitchen." 

They all look at her and knowing she isn't fooling around, stand up and leave George, Ellie and Penny to talk and process. 

"What do you think Mom would want us to do, Dad?" 

"Your Mother always hoped there would come a time when the family would find it's way back together, maybe this is it." 

"It's just hard to think about what they did to Mom and us, they disowned us, that isn't something that can easily be forgiven, not to mention there is still the fact that we are both married to women now and that goes against their beliefs." 

"Girls, I don't have many years left in these old bones and when I meet up with my Janey on the other side I would love nothing more than to be able to tell her that the family is back together. You have every right not to trust them, I am only asking that you give them a chance. Maybe we head to Sacramento and get together with them, take a couple of pictures and that's it or perhaps we are finally able to get beyond everything and reconnect. I still need to deal with the storage unit I have there, perhaps after Eleanor and Erin get back from their honeymoon, we can travel there together and say goodbye to the house at the same time, now that the sale has finally closed."

"I'll go, only if Kelley comes with me." 

"Same. I'm not going anywhere without my wife." Ellie smiles as she says the last two words and Penny catches it, "Sounds good, eh?" 

Ellie nods, "Yeah, it does." 

The O'Hara's return to the room with some drinks and snacks and Kelley walks over to Penny and hugs her, "You okay?" 

"I will be. You are coming to California with me for a family reunion." 

"Just tell me when and I'll be there." 

Penny and Kelley share a kiss, "Love you." 


	63. Family Reunion

It's now been a few weeks since the weddings and now that Erin and Ellie have returned from their honeymoon, they make plans to head to Sacramento to help George clear out the house and storage unit along with attending the much dreaded Tilsley family reunion. 

Penny and Ellie stand in their former home and are overcome with the emotions of it all. They feel arms wrap around them and allow themselves to be held by their wives. 

"What can we do to help?" 

Kelley and Erin hold them as Erin asks the question. 

"We need help to move some of the furniture outside, there is a charity organization coming by soon to collect it along with some of the boxes of clothing and stuff." 

Kelley nods, "We can do that, come on Er." 

Kelley and Erin head towards the bedrooms and begin the process of moving an old dresser out into the driveway and then return to continue moving stuff out along with Penny and Ellie.

A short time later Penny's phone rings and she answers it, "Okay, yep, I'll send them right over. Bye, Dad." 

Penny tracks down Erin and Ellie. "Dad needs your help at the storage unit, El. Kelley and I can handle what's left here and wait for the truck to come." 

"Okay, call us if you need us." 

Ellie takes one last look around the old house before she and Erin head to the storage unit where George and Dan currently are. Not wanting to leave Sophie with strangers, Grandma Karen offered to stay behind and babysit her new Granddog. 

Kelley loads the last few boxes into the rental before seeking out her wife and finding her in tears. 

"What's going on in that head of yours, beautiful?" 

"It's a lot to take in, you know? I feel like I'm losing a part of myself." 

"Come here." Kelley pulls her in and holds her, kissing the top of her head. "Everything will be okay, Pen, I promise you." 

There is a knock on the door and Penny moves out of Kelley's grip but stops to lean in and kiss her before answering it. 

Soon the last box is brought outside and the house, finally empty, ready for the new owners to take possession. 

Penny stands in the driveway taking a mental picture of her childhood home, trying to remember everything before the new owners come in and change it. 

"Pen?" 

Penny acknowledges Kelley calling her, "Yeah?" 

"We need to go, everyone is waiting for us at the unit." 

Penny nods before taking a last look and then climbing in the car. 

Arriving at the storage unit, they deposit the boxes from the car inside with the intention of returning in a few days time and loading everything into a UHAUL and then Kelley and Penny driving to Utah and dropping off some stuff at Kelley's apartment there, before making arrangements to ship the remainder on to Atlanta and London. 

Later that evening after having supper together, they've all returned to their respective hotel rooms. 

Noticing that Penny isn't really herself, Kelley approaches her and kisses her. 

"Kel, do you mind if we don't have sex right now, I'm not really into it."

Kelley looks at her, "I wasn't trying to start something, Pen, I just wanted to kiss my beautiful wife and let her know that I'm here for her." 

"Thank you." 

"Always, how about we get out of these clothes and have a nice hot shower together before bed? I was going to suggest a bath, but hotel room tubs are kinda gross." 

Penny laughs, "A shower sounds good." 

They exchange kisses and touches and they help each other remove different articles of clothing, before making their way into the bathroom for a shower together. 

After a relatively calm shower together they climb under the covers and fall asleep their bodies intertwined. 

The next afternoon, George drives them through the city and to the outskirts of town where their extended family is waiting for them. 

Kelley holds Penny's hand tightly as she can feel the nervous energy bouncy off of her, while Erin does the same with Ellie. 

Driving up a long driveway they see children and adults all over the place and after finding a spot to park, they all climb out and walk towards the group. 

Dan O'Hara rode along as a spectator but is more than willing to step up if anything is said about any of his daughters or George. 

Darlene makes first eye contact with them and walking over hugs them all and thanks them for coming. She calls Linda over and Brad joins his wife in welcoming them with open arms. 

They slowly make the rounds getting reacquainted with their relatives, Kelley and Erin never leaving their wives sides for a second and supporting them every step of the way. 

Soon the back screen door of the house opens and they get their first view of their Grandmother, the woman who created the break in the family, to begin with. She walks slowly towards them, with Auntie Diane at her side helping her on the uneven ground. 

The eyes of all the family members are focused on them as the Matriarch of the family approaches them. 

Penny is torn between wanting to hug the soft-looking blue-eyed woman, wanting to yell at her and trying to hold back the tears that are already threatening to form. She notices that her sister is leaning into her wife's embrace and fighting tears of her own. 

"George, Penelope, Eleanor, thank you for coming; please introduce me to your guests." 

"They aren't guests, Grams; they are our family." 

"My apologies, Penelope, please introduce me to your family." 

Penny looks at everyone before stepping forward. "This is Dan O'Hara, my Father in law. Next to Ellie is her wife, Erin and this is my wife Kelley." 

Mildred Tilsley nods and acknowledges each as they are introduced. "It's very nice to meet you all, thank you for coming and please make yourselves at home. If the three of you don't mind I would like to speak with George, Penelope and Eleanor now." 

"They aren't leaving Grams, whatever you have to say to us can be said in front of them." Erin squeezes Ellie's arm as she says it. 

"Very well. Many years ago I made a decision that brought about a great divide in our family. I lost my daughter, son in law and granddaughters because I chose to believe in the words of the head of our church and an ancient book rather than having faith in my own blood. It has taken me many years to understand that what I did and how I did it was extremely wrong and that no words I can speak now will ever come close to apologizing for my actions, but I hope that you will allow me to try. I am so sorry George for what I did to Jane, I know that you will never figure me and you have every right not to; Jane was a wonderful daughter, wife and mother and she is missed. 

Penelope, I always knew from a young age that you were destined for greatness. You were never content with being equal to everyone else, you always needed to one-up them and from what I've seen on the computer, you've done just that. I'm proud of you my little pig-Pen and I'm sorry for ever thinking that you loving women rather than men was wrong. I can tell from just looking at the two of you that you are very much in love and I wish you only a lifetime of love and happiness together. Perhaps, before my number is called I will be able to see you play in a game.

Eleanor, I'm sure you've always been confused by what happened and why it happened. The reality is that I alone am responsible for everything that has happened and I'm making you a promise little elephant that things are going to much different now. 

I want all of you to know that I never stopped loving you and I would like to welcome you to our family and back to our family on this gorgeous day. Now, there is plenty of food and drink, so help yourselves and if you need anything just ask." 

Penny and Ellie both feel their wifes pushing them towards their Grandmother and after looking at each other walk over and each gives her a hug. 

The rest of the day is spent being introduced and getting reacquainted with family. 

Kelley and Penny sit down and Kelley watches the smile on Penny's face light up as she sees the kids running around being chased by Erin and Ellie. 

"You good, Babe?" 

"I'm good, better than I've been in a long time." 

"Pen, can I ask you something?" 

Penny looks at her and awaits the question. "Why did your Grandmother call you pig-Pen?" 

Penny lights up and laughs. "When I was younger, my Grandparents had some chickens, and a few pigs that they were raising to eat; I took a liking to the pigs and always wanted to help Grandpa with them. I was always getting covered in mud and muck, and when they couldn't find me, it was always a joke, check the pigpen, that's probably where she is; so they called me pig-Pen all summer long."

Kelley's eye light up, "The stuffed pig you have, is that because of this?" 

Penny smiles and nods, "Yeah, I got a pig and Ellie and elephant." 

"So, how much trouble will I get in if I start calling you pig-Pen at home?" 

Penny looks at her, "Don't even think about." 

Kelley laughs, "Don't worry, I much prefer calling you beautiful or my beautiful wife." 

"I prefer that, too." They share a quick kiss before rejoining their sisters and playing with children and dogs.

After everyone has had their fill of food and drink, they all make themselves presentable before squishing together and taking some family portraits. 

As it gets later and people start to head out they decide it's a good time to head back to the hotel and start making the rounds to say their goodbyes. 

Darlene pulls Penny aside, "I'm not supposed to tell you this but I think that you should know. Grams has stage four liver cancer, she has been responding well to her treatments but there are no guarantees for how much time she has left. She wanted to make the family whole again and you coming here today made that happen for her and us, so thank you." 

Penny hugs her cousin, "Thank you for telling me. Don't be a stranger now, okay?" 

"I won't. Any idea if you're going to coming back to the States to play?" 

"It's my plan after the Olympics, but I don't have a contract yet, so we'll see what happens." 

Back at the hotel, Kelley and Penny sit and talk about everything that has occurred over the past few days. 

"You know, I'm fairly certain that Pressy has left some of her fancy aromatherapy stuff at the apartment, how about when we get there, we take that bath together and I'll even give you a massage if you're good." 

Penny laughs, "You'll give me a massage whether I'm good or not." 

"That's true. Just so you know, I also plan on tying you up and having my way with you when we get there." 

"You could have your way with me right now, Kel." 

"Ohh, well then, time for bed Mrs. Brown O'Hara."

They start to get undressed when Kelley's phone starts ringing. 

"Leave it!" 

"Let me just look at who's calling." 

Kelley checks the screen, "Janice." 

"It's Alex, can we hit the pause button on this for a few minutes?" 

"Only a few and only because, it's Alex." 

"You love her, don't ya?" Kelley smiles at her as she answers the phone to her bestie, knowing that Penny has a not so secret crush on her friend. 

"Better be important, Janice, you interrupted us." 

"Oh my God, really Worms, I didn't need to know that! And when were you planning on telling me you were in Cali?"

"Umm, well, I wasn't and we are heading out tomorrow." 

"I was going to ask if you wanted to grab breakfast or lunch together, but I guess that'll have to wait until camp if you're leaving." 

"Hold on, Lex." Kelley mutes the phone. "Do you want to have breakfast with Alex, tomorrow before we leave?" 

"I guess as long as we are still on our way before lunchtime, then it's fine. I'm just not looking forward to driving the UHaul in the dark." 

"You can take the first shift of driving and then I finish it out, deal?" 

"Fine."

Kelley unmutes the phone, "What time and where? We need to be out of here by noonish." 

"10:00 and how about that dinner we went to before?" 

"Yes! The pancakes were da bomb!" 

Penny can hear Alex laughing on the other end. "Okay, sounds good. See you in the am, bye Janice." 

Kelley puts the phone down, "Now, where were we?"

Penny lifts her chin up. "You were helping me take off my shirt and bra." 

Kelley grins, "Oh yeah." 

The next morning after they have loaded up the UHaul truck with the contents of the storage unit and made sure that Erin, Ellie, Dan and George are on a plane back to Atlanta, they drive to the dinner to await Alex's arrival. 

"Little late in the relationship to be UHauling isn't?" Alex smiles at the pair as she arrives. 

They hug and then enter the dinner together, spending the next hour and a half catching up on the latest goings-on and gossip.

Kelly can't help but laugh when she catches Penny looking at Alex awkwardly. 

"Pen, I think it's time you confess." 

Penny looks at her and shakes her head. 

Alex looks at them, "What's going on between the two of you?" 

"Kelley and I watched the movie, "Hall Pass." recently and started talking about who we would be interested in sleeping with if given a pass, what my wife is trying to get me to admit is that I said your name. 

Alex looks at her and straight-faced responds, "We could always have a threesome, Worms has always said she wanted in my pants." Kelley spits out a mouthful of water as Alex says it then smiles wide at them. 

Kelley looks on puzzled, "Umm, are you serious about what you just said?" 

"You mean about the fact that you want in my pants?" 

"No, because that's never been a secret, the other part." 

"Oh, you mean a threesome?" 

Kelley nods. Alex and Penny both start laughing at her. "Gotcha, Worms."

Penny laughs, "I figured you would bring up our discussion, so while you were getting ready this morning I messaged Alex and told her everything and we schemed to get you back for all the times you've pulled pranks on us." 

Kelley nods, "Well played." They all laugh. 

As they get ready to leave Alex and Penny hug. "Good luck in England, Pen and we'll see you at the SheBelieves Cup, if not before then." 

"Thanks, Alex." 

Penny climbs in the driver's seat to allow Kelley and Alex some privacy. They talk for a few minutes before hugging and Kelley makes her way to the truck as Alex waves to them both. 

Clicking her seatbelt on, Penny starts up the beast and they make their way towards Utah. 

After making a few stops for fuel, food and a bit of sightseeing, Kelley backs the truck up into the loading area of the apartment building in the early hours of the next day. 

"We could always wait until after we sleep to unload, Kel." 

Kelley shakes her head, "Nope, once we get upstairs we are only getting out of bed to go to the washroom and get food."

After an hour of going back and forth, Kelley's storage cage is full of boxes. They make sure the lock is on, park the truck and then carry their bags up the elevator to the apartment. 

They drop them off to the side and Kelley locks the door behind them, "Let's go to bed, beautiful." 

"Right behind you, Kel." 


	64. The Final Stretch

"Kel, oh my God, please stop teasing!" 

"Says the woman who was enjoying me teasing last night in the bedroom." Penny shakes her head. "Not the same thing, Babe. Now, give me the damn chocolate! I earned it, for keeping pace with you on our run." 

Kelley laughs before handing her the bar, that she is craving. "Yeah, that was pretty impressive for a keeper." 

"You keep teasing and this keeper is keeping her legs shut to you for the foreseeable future."

Kelley laughs before she retakes her spot beside Penny on the couch, "What am I gonna do with myself while you're in England?" 

"Same as always Kel, keep plugging away and working hard and it probably wouldn't hurt to stock up on batteries either." 

"That, right there, is why I love you so much." 

"And what exactly is that?" 

"The fact that you can go from being all serious to making me bust out laughing in a matter of seconds." 

"I really wasn't making light of the situation, just speaking the truth, you need to restock the batteries here and at home; we've gone through a good portion of them playing." 

"Playing with you is fun." Penny laughs. "We can play later, Kel. Right now I want to chill and watch this movie."

After celebrating Christmas and New Year's with the O'Hara clan and her sister, Penny prepares herself to head back to England and get back at it with Manchester City.

Kelley is coming over with her to stay for a week, before returning to the US for camp and Olympic Qualifiers. 

Two days later and they land at Heathrow, grabbing a cab to a nearby hotel for the remainder of the night. Steph offered to come and pick them up, but they didn't want to inconvenience her with waking up in the middle of the night to come and get them, so instead, they opted to grab a room for the night and then meet up with the England and Man City Captain later in the day. 

After a few hours of sleep, they meet up with Steph and after eating at her place and catching up somewhat, they head up to the apartment that Penny is once again sharing with Canadian International Janine Beckie, who has yet to return from the break. 

Kelley and Penny carry their stuff into the bedroom, before getting changed and deciding to crash for the evening. 

In the morning they wake up and realize that there are very few supplies in the kitchen to make food, so they force themselves to get dressed and head to the grocer to get food to fill the cupboards.

Penny comes out of the bedroom with her computer and shows Kelley the email, she received from the team with her schedule for the next few weeks. Kelley is thankful that Penny already went ahead and got permission for her to join in on some of their training and workout sessions. 

As Kelley joins up with the Man City defenders in going through some plays, she can't help but stop and smile as she watches her wife completely in her element being put through the paces with the GK crew.

"Holding the line-up, O'Hara." 

"Sorry!" They laugh at her as she makes the run down the field. 

After the players depart the keepers stay behind for some extra work and Kelley can't help but take out her phone and video Penny making some diving saves and then posting it with the caption "Wifey's got wings!."

Sunday afternoon rolls around and Kelley sits in the stands watching as Man City comes away with a 4 -1 victory over the Tottenham Hotspur with Penny conceding a goal to Rianna Dean in the 20th minute off a penalty kick, but remaining strong the remainder of the game. It's the first game that Penny has worn the name Brown O'Hara on her back, so to get a win makes it all the more special. 

Unfortunately, the following afternoon marks the day and time when Kelley has to head home. After getting checked in they hold each other and wait as long as possible before saying their goodbyes as the American defender catches a flight back stateside. 

"I love you, beautiful; keep leaving your mark here and I'll see you soon." 

"Love you, Kel; stay out of trouble, okay? No injuries before the Olympics." 

"I'll do my best." 

They hold each other and share one last kiss before Kelley walks away to board her flight back to Atlanta. 

Back on her home turf, Kelley goes about working her butt off and getting herself in the best shape possible for the US Camp, to be followed by up by the CONCACAF Olympic Qualifiers where the top two teams automatically qualify for the upcoming Summer Olympics. Everyone assumes that based on the trail of destruction they've left behind them that the United States will end up on top. 

A few weeks down the line and Kelley is on the field as the US opens up their qualifiers with a game against Haiti. 

Barely two minutes into the game, Lynn Williams sends the ball in towards Christen Press and Press volleys the ball past the keeper to put them out to an early lead. 

Despite having several opportunities to add to their lead in the first half, the US is unable to do so and in the end its goals in the second half by Williams, Horan and Lloyd that cement the 4 - 0 victory. 

With Man City on an undefeated run, Kelley parks herself in front of the screen to watch their Sunday afternoon Continental Cup matchup against a tough team Gunners squad from Arsenal. 

Ellen White sees a few chances blocked by the defenders in Red before being denied by Arsenal keeper Zinsberger. 

In the 6th minute of play, Man City player, Gemma Bonner gives the ball up to Arsenal star Vivianne Miedema, who successfully cuts around Steph and catches Penny flat-footed with a low hard shot that sneaks in far post to give them their early lead. 

In the 44th minute, Miedema once again cuts through the Man City defence before passing the ball over to Danielle Van De Donk, who sent a rather soft shot on goal with Penny bobbling it, the result being a second Arsenal goal to end the half. 

In the second half, Ellen White was denied on a penalty, but off the ensuing corner, Bonner managed to make up for her earlier turnover and get her team on the scoresheet. 

Despite continuing to press, Man City comes up short on the day, falling to Arsenal by a final score of 2 -1 and resulting in them not being able to defend their Conti Cup Championship from the previous season. 

Kelley watches on as Steph consoles Penny before the feed cuts out. 

Two days later, the United States easily defeats the team from Panama by a final score of 8 -0 with Lindsey Horan collecting a hat trick of goals to collect their second straight victory of the qualifiers. 

A few days later, Penny and her Man City teammates return to league play against the team from Arsenal. This time around, Penny comes up with some spectacular saves off shots from Miedema and Van De Donk and helps support her team towards a 2 -1 revenge victory over the opposition. 

And the next day the United States continues it's winning ways with a 6 - 0 victory over Costa Rica, allowing them to finish at the top of their group and progressing to the Semi-Finals where the team from Mexico awaits. 

With a break in her schedule, Penny is able to sit in front of the screen and watch as the United States defeats Mexico by a final score of 4 - 0 and progresses to the Final against their longtime rivals Canada and also Penny's Manchester City teammate and roommate Janine Beckie. 

With both Canada and the United States having already assured themselves a place in the upcoming Olympics, the game is a little less meaningful, but there is no quit between these two teams. 

In front of over 17,000 at Dignity Health Sports Field in Carson, CA, Canada is successful in keeping the US off the scoresheet until the 60th minute of the game when Lynn Williams was able to intercept a lazy Canadian pass and fire the ball past Canadian keeper, Steph Labbe. With the scoreless bubble finally burst the US continued to press with Lindsey Horan adding to the sheet in the 71st minute of the game followed by second-half sub, Megan Rapinoe added their third on the day in the 87th minute of the game. 

As the final whistle sounds out the United States Women's National Team adds another trophy to their collection alongside a position in the Olympics, where they will be seen as the clear favourites to bring home the Gold. 

Penny sends Kelley a quick message before she heads out to get something to eat with some of her Man City 'mates. 

New Message

Penny (Beautiful Wife): Congrats on the win. Call me later. XOXO.

The next few weeks pass and Penny and her Manchester City team go on an undefeated run including blowing out Ipswich in FA Cup play by a final score of 10 - 0 to reach the Quarter Final of the competition.

Penny leaves the team along with the rest of the Lioness contingent following a 3 - 3 draw with Chelsea a match featuring their new addition, Australian International Sam Kerr. 

As Penny boards the plane heading towards the United States along with her England teammates for the SheBelieves Tournament, she is looking forward to seeing her wife after having been separated for two months. 

She is able to sleep a good portion of the flight away and when she wakes up they are about an hour away from landing. She grabs her bag and heads back to freshen up before they land because the last thing she wants is to smell or have bad breath when she is finally able to wrap her arms around Kelley. 

Her teammate's rib on her a little about it as the plane makes its final descent into Orlando, Florida the location of their first match of the tournament in a few days' time against non-other than Kelley and the United States. 

Penny after collecting her baggage wastes no time in calling Kelley and letting her know they've landed. 

Ring, Ring

"Hey, are you here?" 

"Yeah, we just landed a short time ago and are on our way to the hotel now." 

"Okay. You up for some company?" 

"Always, I can't wait to see you, Kel." 

"See you soon, beautiful. Love you." 

Penny smiles at her phone and Steph nudges her arm, "Let me guess, she's meeting us at the hotel?" 

"Yeah, is that a problem?" 

"No, I'll make myself scarce for a while and you can have the room to catch up." 

"Thanks, Steph, I appreciate it." 

"I know it's been hard on you being away from her for this long." 

"Yeah, I can't wait to feel her arms around me again." 

Steph laughs, "Don't worry, I'll keep the girls away from the two of ya." 

As the bus pulls up to the hotel, Penny impatiently waits for her teammates to get out of her way before finally pushing her way through and climbing down the steps. She looks around for Kelley and sees the defender running towards her being followed by Alex, Christen and Tobin. 

They wrap their arms around each other and hold on before separating enough to share a long gentle kiss that earns some ewws and awws from the surrounding crowd. 

Penny hugs Alex, then Christen and finally Tobin and after Penny gets her rooming information and key they head up to the room, where Steph has already dropped her stuff and left. 

"So, umm not that I mind but why are you guys all here?" 

"We missed you and Kelley is banned from using the team van, this tournament." 

Penny looks at Kelley, "Something I should know, Babe?" 

Kelley looks at floor, "It's all Sonny's fault!" 

"Kel, what did you guys do?" 

Alex, Christen and Tobin laugh as Kelley speaks up, "We glitter bombed the coaching staff." 

Penny laughs, "What the hell possessed you to do that?" 

"We were only going to put a little in the vents, but the lid came off and the entire contents of the container went in. Long story short, the coaches figured out that it was us that did it and we had to split the cost of the cleanup and detailing of the van. But we're both banned from using the van's for the rest of the tournament." 

"How old are you?" 

"Old enough to know better, but still too young to care?" Kelley smiles at her as she shakes her head. 

"Tell me again why I married your immature ass?" 

"Because you love this immature ass and what I can do to you in bed." 

Alex, Tobin and Christen all stand up, "Worms, you've got an hour or else we're leaving you behind. Bye Pen." 

"Bye guys and thanks." 

As the door closes behind them, Penny and Kelley make their way closer, "I thought they'd never leave." 

"So, what should we do for the next hour?" 

Penny walks over to the bed and pulls Kelley over and down with her. They spend the next while kissing, holding and touching each other. 

Penny laughs when Kelley touches her hair and inhales. "Still smells like your vanilla shampoo." 

Penny kisses Kelley, "I love you."

"Love you, too and I can't wait for us to actually be able to spend some time together." 

They kiss again and Kelley's phone starts buzzing. 

"Time's up, you need to go before you get into trouble, Kel." 

Kelley leans over and kisses her again before standing up and sliding her shoes back on. "Night beautiful." 

Penny smiles as Kelley leaves the room and Steph enters it. 

"You good?" 

Penny nods before heading over to her suitcase to get changed into comfies and complete her nighttime routine.

Walking into Exploria Stadium, even with her headphones on, Penny can feel the energy in anticipation of the opening match of the SheBelieves Cup. 

She goes about her regular pre-game routine and gets herself mentally and physically ready to take on the number 1 ranked team in the world. 

Just down the hall, Kelley is a ball of energy and goes about getting herself ready for the matchup. 

In advance of the matchup, Kelley and Penny were asked to do a sit-down interview about their relationship, representing different countries and playing against each other and the screens throughout the stadium replay the interview as the fans make their make inside. 

After completing their warm-ups the teams head back inside and get changed over into their game kits. With England being the home team, they are wearing their white kits with Penny donning her least favourite bright yellow keeper kit. 

She looks at the name on the back of the shirt before pulling it on and adjusting everything along the way. Taking a last check in the mirror to ensure her hair is all tied back neatly, she listens to Phil Neville's final instructions before the subs make their way out followed by the starting lineup lining up in the corridor. 

Penny stands behind her best friend and England Captain, Steph Houghton and axiously awaits the appearance of the US team beside them. 

Soon the American team led by Carli Lloyd takes their places opposite them, a few exchanges hugs and good lucks between them including Kelley and Penny before the referees lead the teams back onto the field in front of the crowd of over 16,000. 

Once the pregame ceremonies are complete the teams take their places on the field and with the opening whistle blown the match begins. 

The game starts out quickly with both sides hungry for the opening marker. 

10 minutes into the game Rose Lavelle plays the switch and cuts back through the English players, before sending a hard right-footed shot on goal, Penny is sent diving and comes up with the save early in the game. 

Towards the midpoint of the half, Lindsey Horan gets behind the England defenders and Penny comes out to cut off the angle blocking not one, but two shots from the Portland Thorns star before the ball is cleared from the box.

In the 31st minute, Heath slots the ball across the box to an unmarked Carli Lloyd and Penny sprawls across the goal and prevents the ball from going over the line. 

The US and England continue to exchange chances throughout the half with Penny standing tall between the pipes for her side and Alyssa Naeher for the United States. 

The opening half wasn't without a little controversy as the US was denied a penalty after Tobin Heath was taken down by Alex Greenwood in the box but the referee signalled for play to continue. 

As Penny walks towards the tunnel for the break, she catches Kelley smiling and nodding towards her in recognition of the solid display she just put on.

In the 52nd minute of the match, Christen Press does what she does best and sends a hard curler from distance, Penny dives but can only watch and listen as it hits the mesh behind her. 

3 minutes later the US is able to capitalize on a defensive breakdown by the Lionesses and Carli Lloyd finds herself free and clear behind them, Penny comes out to challenge but the veteran sees right through her and slides it past to give them the two-goal lead.

The Lionesses do their best but the Americans continue to box them out and on the few chances they get, Naeher is up to the task. 

The game finishes with a final score of 2 - 0, the United States having outshot England by a 22 - 8 margin and Penny having put on a display to keep the game close.

They all shake hands and hug after the match, "Beautiful goal, Pressy." 

Christen smiles at her and shrugs, "You played really well, Penny, it's a shame your team wasn't able to get on the scoresheet."

"Yeah, well, it happens. Good luck, Chris." 

Penny feels arms wrap around her waist from behind, "You were awesome today, Pen." 

Penny turns to face her wife, "Thanks, I did my best." 

"And it showed. Linds was cursing you at the half for stonewalling her." Penny laughs. 

"I'll see you at supper time, Kel, I better get over there before Phil has a conniption." 

Kelley laughs before they move in separate directions. 

Three days later, in New Jersey, England in the early match defeats Japan by a score of 1 - 0 on an Ellen White goal in the 84th minute, while the United States takes until the 87th minute of their game to break the deadlock against Spain and go on to win their match by the same 1 - 0 margin. 

Kelley and Penny spend most of their free time together in between their matches and while in New Jersey, Kelley shows her around some of her old haunts from when she played for Sky Blue FC. 

On the final day of the SheBelieves Cup, England once again plays the early match and comes out on the losing end of the game against their competition from Spain, thanks to a goal in the 83rd minute by Alexia Putellas. 

Once again Penny played an outstanding game only to walk away with the loss. 

The team sits in the stands and awaits the final game of the tournament between the United States and Japan. 

Megan Rapinoe gets the home team on the board 7 minutes in and Press doubles their lead in the 26th minutes of play. Japan comes back with a goal of their own as Mana Iwabuchi is able to get the ball past American goalkeeper Franch in the 58th minute. Lindsey Horan adds a third goal in the 83rd minute of the game, sealing the victory and giving the United States the trophy for the most points after they went undefeated in their three matches. 

Penny and Kelley are finally able to spend an entire evening and night together following the final game and the keeper's return to England and Manchester City prior to being a member of the Great Britain team at the Summer Olympics. 


	65. Time To Hang 'Em Up

Penny celebrates with her teammates as the final whistle blows and they are officially named the WSL Champions for the second straight season. It would have been nice to complete the triple but it just wasn't in the cards for Manchester City. 

**NWSL News**

The Utah Royals have reached an agreement with Manchester City of the FA WSL for the release and transfer of goalkeeper, England International star, Penny Brown O'Hara for the balance of the 2019/20 season. Brown O'Hara will be rejoining the team following the conclusion of the Olympics, where she is currently a member of Team Great Britain. 

Kelley sits in her room with Alex watching a movie and relaxing after an early morning training session with the USWNT in preparation for their opening game of the Summer Olympics. 

Alex looks at her phone, "Worms, have you talked to your wife lately?" 

"Not since last night, why?" 

Alex turns her phone so Kelley can see the headline and story posted on the NWSL website. 

"You didn't know about this?" 

Kelley holds the phone and shakes her head as there is a knock on the door. Alex gets up and answers it. 

"You've got some explaining to do, let me grab my phone from your wife and I'll get out of your hair." 

"Thanks Alex." 

Kelley clues into the fact that her wife is in the room, "How?" 

Penny smiles and takes her in her arms, "It's a long story, but it involves draft picks, allocation money and international spots." 

"You're coming back to Utah? With me?" 

"I am." 

Penny wipes the tears running down Kelley's face before kissing her, "I wanted to be the one to tell you about the move but it all came through this morning and I couldn't get out of our training and meeting." 

"How are things with Emma at the helm rather than Phil?" 

"So, much better, I'm glad that England removed him as the Head Coach after the SheBelieves loss." 

"They kinda had to or else it would have looked bad on them, having a Coach going off on how the romantic relationships between teammates and competitors were responsible for throwing off the chemistry of the team." 

"True, did you hear what he said about us?" 

"Nope and I don't care. All I care about is that my wife is happy and we're at the Olympics together!" 

Penny sits down on the edge of the bed and Kelley follows sitting down beside her. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I was just thinking about how this is most likely the last time I'm going to representing England in a tournament."

"It doesn't have to be, Pen, we can wait a bit longer to have a family." 

"Kel, as hard as it's going to be for me to step away from the Lionesses, it's going to be so much easier to return to the NWSL with you in front of me. You should know that Utah also holds an extension on my contract for one more year. I want to play one full season with you before I hang up my cleats."

"I like that idea, I still can't believe that Reign let you go." 

"You may want to speak to Megan because she told them to push through the deal so that we could be together." 

"I'll definitely do that. I'm still in shock." 

"Me too. I have a little bit before I need to make my way back, wanna lay down together for a bit? I would say we could do more, but I'm not sure these cardboard beds are strong enough to support it." 

Kelley laughs, "I'm fine with just cuddling, for now." 

Despite having extremely busy schedules during the Olympics, the couple are still able to enjoy being tourists and taking in some of the other events together during them. 

As expected the United States easily defeats the competition and makes its way into the Semi-Final.

As the final whistle blows in their match, Great Britain celebrates a 1 - 0 victory and a place in the Semi-Final, unfortunately for them, it means that in order to secure a medal they will have to knock off the United States. The other Semi-Final sees the Australians led by Sam Kerr lining up against The Netherlands. 

After agreeing not to be in contact with each other in the lead up to the match, Penny and Kelley hug and share a quick kiss in the tunnel as they await the orders to walk out behind the referees. 

Great Britain takes the lead in the 17th minute when Ellen White comes out of nowhere to head a corner past US keeper Naeher. The goal stuns the crowd and players alike as it's the first one the United States has surrendered all tournament. 

Not to be outdone, in the 39th minute, Kelley finds space and goes for a run down the sideline before sending the ball forward to Heath, who then delivers the perfect service to Alex and even with Penny getting the tip of her fingers on it, she can't keep it out. 

After the break, Christen Press comes on and the move immediately plays dividends for Vlatko Andonovski's squad as she makes the GB players look like fools with her footwork before firing a shot through Penny's outstretched hands and into the top corner. 

In the 70th minute, Great Britain figures to have drawn equal only to have a Jodie Taylor goal called back on the offside. 

Late in the game, GB draws a penalty and Nikita Parris steps up to take the shot. She gets underneath the ball and sends it over the goal and out of play. 

The whistle blows and the United States proceeds to the Gold Medal game against the Netherlands while Penny and her Great Britain teammates still have a chance at bringing home a Bronze medal against Australia. 

Penny sits on the field and tries to absorb the loss, as the American players celebrate around her. 

Steph sits down with her and then Lucy Bronze followed closely by Keira Walsh. Soon the crowd watches as the entire team makes their way over and surrounds their keeper who gave everything she had to them today. 

Kelley watches on from her side of the field, "O'Hara?" 

Kelley looks up, "Yes Coach?" 

"Go." 

Kelley nods and runs down the field to her wife, wrapping her arms around her as she cries on her shoulder. 

Kelley walks with her and the rest of her team back to the sideline and then rejoins her team for the post-game. 

"Is she okay, Kel?" 

Kelley looks at her teammates and shakes her head. "She's hurting, she played her heart out today and deserved the win. It sucks, that we both can't win, you know?" 

They all nod, before returning to what they were doing. 

With the quick turnaround of the Olympics, two days later Great Britain and Australia take to the pitch to determine who will be heading back home with Bronze medals around their necks. 

Great Britain takes the lead when a sloppy clearance from Steph Catley is knocked down by Georgia Staniforth and finds its way past Williams in the 12th minute of the game. 

From there, things start to get rough and the referee keeps her cards in her pocket and calls for the players to play on after not one, but two possible penalty opportunities for Great Britain aren't called. 

They think they've scored their second goal of the match only to an extremely questionable offside call go against them. 

At the end of the first half Great Britain holds a slim one-goal lead over the Aussies. 

As they continue to deal with no calls from the referee, Sam Kerr strips Steph Houghton of the ball and sends a ball hard and low just inside the post to tie the game up in the 80th minute. 

Emma Hayes and the rest of the bench are on their feet yelling that the play was offside, but the goal stands and the game continues. 

With the game tied at 1 after 90 minutes, they head into extra time to see if a winner can be crowned. 

Both teams have opportunities but neither is able to finish and as the second period of extra time winds down, the dreaded word shootout is on the tip of everyone's tongue, including Team USA who is in the stands watching.

Sam Kerr gets one last shot on goal, and Penny is able to punch it away just as the whistle blows to end the game. 

Kelley wearing one of Penny's shirts stands out amongst her US teammates but doesn't care as stands up and cheers on the keepers as they make their way to the goal and are given instructions. 

She closes her eyes and prays for a positive outcome for her wife and team. 

One by one the shots are taken, and after four shooters aside they are tied at 3 goals each. 

Penny takes to her line and makes sure her foot remains in contact with it as Hayley Raso steps up and places the ball, before backing up. 

Having seen Raso in action in the NWSL, Penny has an idea as to where she may shoot and gets ready. Raso makes good contact but Penny guesses right and is able to keep the ball out with her body. 

Kelley jumps up and down and screams as the play unfolds in front of them. 

"Relax, Worms, one more shooter and they need to score."

In a somewhat surprising move, Lucy Bronze steps up for her team and sets down the ball. She backs up and waits for the whistle as Williams bounces in front of her. Penny holds her breath as Lucy sends the ball towards the bottom corner of the goal and past Williams who reacted late. 

As the ball crosses the line Penny runs to Lucy and bear hugs her knocking both of them to the ground as their teammates pile on top of them. 

"I need to get down there." Kelley leaves everyone behind as she climbs through the crowd and makes her way down just behind Great Britain's bench. 

After the celebrate with each other and shake hands and exchange hugs with the Australians, Penny sees Kelley and runs over to her, pulling her in for a kiss and then hug, before awaiting the medal ceremony with her teammates. 

Kelley couldn't be any prouder as she watches a Bronze medal being placed around Penny's neck. 

The next day brings a role reversal with Penny in the stands alongside the friends and family members of the USWNT as they take on the Netherlands for the Gold. 

Alex connects on a volley and gets them on the board in the 37th minute and then Carli adds another on a penalty in the 65th minute to give the United States the Gold Medal. 

With her Olympics over Penny is able to join Kelley and the remainder of the US team as well as their friends and family members in dancing and partying the night away. Penny has a few drinks of champagne while Kelley sticks to drinking Perrier. 

As Kelley returns to the US and their victory is celebrated with appearances and a parade, Penny brings about a close to her time at Manchester City and England. She finishes packing up her apartment and with Steph's help goes about having a few boxes shipped back to Utah. 

Steph and Penny stand at Heathrow and hug each other as Penny awaits her flight being called. 

"I'm proud of you my shy little American goalkeeper." 

Penny smiles, "Thank you for everything Steph." 

"You're welcome. Don't be a stranger now." 

"I promise, I won't be." 

"Call or message me when you land, ok?" 

Penny nods and hugs her friend once more before collecting her carry on and heading to the departure gate. 

As she walks through the arrivals at Salt Lake City International, Penny is surprised to see a collection of representatives from the Royals along with fans cheering her and welcoming her back. 

She takes pictures and signs autographs until being called away. 

"Where's Kelley, she was supposed to meet me here." 

"I am here." 

Penny turns around and comes face to face with Kelley wearing England gear from head to toe and her face painted with the flag. 

"Thanks for the picture. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me." 

"In my defence, I wasn't looking for whatever this is." 

Kelley laughs, "I just wanted to make sure that returned home on a good note. Now, can we go this makeup is itchy as heck!" 

They climb into a van and are driven back to Kelley's apartment, where they are met by Christen and Tobin.

Kelley heads off to get changed and wash the makeup off her face while Penny catches up with the others. 

"Whatever possessed Kelley to dress up like that?"

Christen laughs, "I've long since given up trying to figure KO out." 

They talk for a bit longer before all decide to head to bed and restart in the morning. 

Even with the addition of Penny to their roster, the Royals were unable to advance to the postseason.

After the season finished, Penny and Kelley moved back to Atlanta to be closer to their family. Kelley continued to represent the US throughout the offseason, with Penny travelling with her to a few of the games and tournaments. 

It was hard on her being a spectator, but when she found out that Erin and Ellie were expecting their first child, she realized that it was the right decision. 

In her final season with the Royals, they progressed to the NWSL final losing 1 - 0 ironically enough to the OL Reign. 

Following the Championship, Penny officially hung up her cleats and her and Kelley began looking into starting a family of their own. 

16 months later, they welcomed a baby girl that they named Dakota Jane Brown O'Hara and two years after that a boy named Daniel George Brown O'Hara. 

Kelley after continuing to deal with ankle issues decided to hang up her own cleats after little Danny's birth. 

Ellie and Erin are the proud parents of three children, two boys and one girl complete with the O'Hara freckles. Sophie also has a sibling named Simon, a mutt that Ellie fell in love with and brought home one day from the shelter. 

George continues to live in England and now has a lady friend, who he spends quite a bit of time with. 

Dan and Karen O'Hara spoil their, Grandchildren as Grandparents as supposed too. 

Darlene is in a committed relationship and is expected to announce her engagement anytime. 

Linda and Brad have two boys, who are complete brats. 

Mildred Tilsley (Grams) was able to see Penny play for the Royals and earn a clean sheet before passing away from cancer. 

And the rest of the family is still a work in progress. 

**A/N: Thanks for reading The Agreement, I hoped you enjoyed reading it, as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
